Ojos Grises Neville
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: Slash BZNL. Neville se ha quedado completamente solo tras la muerte de su abuela, pero alguien llegará a su vida que lo ayudará a escapar de su terrible soledad
1. Soledad

Ojos grises (Neville) (1/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

Esta es la cuarta parte de mi universo alterno '**Ojos Grises**' Las parejas siguen exactamente igual: Harry/Lucius, Draco/Severus, Cedric/Víktor, Oliver/Sirius y habrá una nueva... Parvati/Cho que sólo mencioné en la parte de Dragón... les ruego su comprensión porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre chicas y sé que me falta mucho en ese sentido. Sé que la pareja principal es muy poco común y espero que no les desagrade. De antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que quieran leer una más de mis locuras... mil besos.

Y ya sin más que agregar... les dejo el primer capítulo... que lo disfruten.

--------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (Neville)**

**Capítulo I. Soledad**

La lluvia caía a cántaros, pero a pesar de que todos estaban empapados por completo no se movieron de donde estaban y estuvieron junto al lloroso muchacho hasta que el entierro finalizó. Harry miró con extrema preocupación a su amigo y apretó aún más el abrazo alrededor de sus hombros. Su pálido rostro y sus grandes ojeras eran realmente alarmantes y lo sostuvo con firmeza cuando Neville enterró el rostro en su cuello. Recargó la mejilla en los mojados cabellos y le susurró al oído algunas palabras de ánimo que lo único que provocaron fue que el llanto surgiera con más fuerza. El moreno miró con desconsuelo a su pareja y Lucius lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle fortaleza con la mirada. La muerte de la abuela de Neville no había tomado a nadie por sorpresa pues la anciana señora había pasado el último año entrando y saliendo del hospital, pero finalmente una semana atrás ya no pudo volver a salir. Su nieto se negó a separarse de su lado cuando su estado de salud se hizo crítico y ni Harry ni nadie logró que fuera a descansar a su casa por unas horas así que el agotamiento físico y emocional de Neville era más que evidente. Lily había decidido mantener sedada a la anciana mujer para evitarle los terribles dolores que su enfermedad le provocaban y que hacía que rogaran porque pronto terminara su sufrimiento y al fin descansara. Neville no era la excepción, pero aún así se desmoronó por completo cuando murió. Todos se habían turnado para acompañarlo en esas largas horas de vigilia y le tocó a Draco estar con él cuando el final llegó. Al rubio se le partió el corazón al escucharlo llorar tan desgarradoramente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de su abuela y fue necesario que Harry llegara para poder separarlo de ella. A partir de ese momento Neville estuvo fuera de este mundo y Lily fue la encargada de hacer los preparativos del funeral. Todos se preguntaban cuánto tiempo le llevaría al muchacho recuperarse de su terrible pena y pensaron que iba a llevarle demasiado a juzgar por la forma en que lloró durante el funeral. La ceremonia terminó y Harry encaminó con delicadeza a su amigo hacia su automóvil, pero antes de que llegaran a él Neville se deshizo de su abrazo y se secó las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

-Quiero quedarme todavía un rato aquí, Harry –le dijo Neville con voz ronca.

-Está bien –le sonrió con ternura–. Déjame decirle a Lucius que luego lo alcanzó en la casa.

-No. Quiero estar solo.

-Pero no puedes quedarte solo –lo miró con angustia–. Estás débil y necesitas a alguien a tu lado. Además, esta lluvia no se quitará y seguro enfermeras si…

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes –trató de sonreír, pero fracasó rotundamente–. Gracias por estar aquí, Harry –le extendió la mano que el moreno tomó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No me des las gracias por eso, Neville –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

-Sí, lo sé –y luchó a brazo partido para evitar seguir llorando.

Se alejó a duras penas de esos fuertes brazos que no lo habían dejado derrumbarse del todo y recibió con la mejor compostura posible las sinceras condolencias del resto de sus amigos. Neville les agradeció su presencia y el cariño que le habían demostrado en ese duro trance. Ninguno de ellos quería dejarlo solo, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión y no permitió que nadie se quedara con él. Fue hasta después de 10 minutos que Neville los vio partir y entonces retornó a la tumba de su abuela. Se sentó en el mojado pasto y se quedó ahí por espacio de una hora antes de decidirse regresar a su casa. Ese retorno era algo que no deseaba, pero que debía hacer tarde o temprano. Bajó del taxi y se quedó un momento viendo la fachada de la casa antes de decidirse a entrar. El ruido sordo que hizo la puerta cuando se cerró a sus espaldas se quedó retumbando por largos segundos y fue cuando la dura realidad le pegó de llenó en el rostro. Fue cuando aquello que le hacía tanto daño se enredó en su cuerpo y casi lo asfixia para que se diera cuenta de que era tan real como él. Eso que no lo dejaba respirar y que al final logró que gritara de dolor fue… la soledad. Desde que era un niño la soledad había sido su compañera eterna y pensó que se había marchado para siempre cuando conoció a Harry y compartieron muchas horas de estudio y diversión, pero estaba equivocado. Sólo se mantuvo oculta… agazapada como animal de presa esperando el momento oportuno para volver a enterrar sus terribles garras en su alma. La sintió penetrar en su corazón y la sangre se le heló en las venas cuando se escuchó gritar. Ese grito fue desgarrador hasta para él y cayó de rodillas en el duro piso llorando mientras escuchaba como la soledad reía a carcajadas.

'_Ya estás solo, Neville_' –la escuchó decir dentro de su cabeza–. '_Completamente solo y no volverás a escapar de mí. Yo estaré a tu lado para siempre. Para siempre… para siempre… para siempre_' –le repetía entre carcajadas.

-No, no, no, no –le contestó lloriqueando–. Estás equivocada. Tengo a mis amigos y…

-_Jajajaja. ¿Realmente crees que ellos pueden rescatarte de mí? No sueñes, Neville. Ellos ya hicieron su vida y ninguno va estar el suficiente tiempo contigo para volver a echarme de tu vida. Eres mío para siempre, muchacho… mío, mío, mío…jajaja._

Neville no tuvo argumento para contestarle pues le estaba hablando con la verdad. Se levantó del helado piso cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió y decidió ir a su habitación a mudarse la ropa mojada. Cuando subía lentamente las largas escaleras se dio cuenta que la soledad no sólo se había apoderado de él sino también de todos los rincones de la casa. Esta lucía todavía más lúgubre de lo que era y el hecho de que ni siquiera se escuchara a los autos que circulaban en la calle, lo hacía sentirse totalmente aislado del mundo exterior. Cerró con cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pues sabría que no soportaría escuchar como el eco se quedaba flotando en el aire patentizando que estaba completamente solo. Miró a su alrededor con aire nostálgico y sonrió al ver que sobre la enorme cama había algunas prendas de vestir y que evidenciaban la presencia de Harry en la habitación. El chico de ojos verdes se había portado estupendamente bien y jamás tendría palabras para agradecerle que lo apoyara en esos momentos tan difíciles. Seguía queriéndolo como a nadie más, pero ya su amor por él no era de pareja pues hacía mucho tiempo se había resignado a ser sólo su amigo. Suspiró profundamente antes de deshacerse del pesado abrigo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Muy pronto las otras empapadas prendas yacieron junto a él y entró desnudo al amplio baño titiritando de frío. La casa era una heladera en esa temporada del año y se apresuró a meterse bajo la regadera para no coger un resfriado. Se demoró bajo la relajante agua caliente casi una hora y para cuando salió ya los ojos se le cerraban solos. Cayéndose de sueño se puso un pijama y se metió entre las frías sábanas. Dio gracias al cielo estar tan cansado pues sabría que de otra manera se habría quedado horas enteras sólo mirando el techo sintiéndose terriblemente desdichado. Un relámpago hizo brillar la habitación un segundo después de que cerrara los ojos y el trueno que resonó enseguida no logró despertarlo.

-¡No contesta! –dijo Harry asustado mientras azotaba el teléfono sobre el escritorio–. Perdóname Lucius, pero en este mismo momento me voy para su casa. No puedo quedarme con esta angustia. Sé que algo malo le ocurrió a Neville.

-No le pasó nada, mi amor –el rubio cerró la carpeta que tenía en las manos y le sonrió–. Tu amigo estaba muy cansado y seguro está dormido. No olvides que se pasó casi 7 días sin dormir.

-¡Pero lleva dos días sin contestar el teléfono! –tomó la chaqueta de piel que descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla–. En verdad lamento no acompañarte, pero yo ya no puedo más –se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por el rubio.

-Maneja con cuidado¿vale? –fue la única recomendación que le hizo–. Esta lluvia ha hecho estragos en las calles y ya hay muchos hoyos ocultos por el agua –lo alcanzó en la puerta y lo tomó de la cintura–. Si puedes alcánzame en la recepción¿de acuerdo? –depositó un pequeño beso en los labios rojos.

-No te prometo nada, pero haré lo posible –le devolvió el beso antes de salir del despacho de su pareja.

Lucius lo vio correr por el largo pasillo y entró de nuevo a su despacho cuando su pareja desapareció por una esquina. Le habría encantado que su chico de ojos verdes lo acompañara a esa reunión en particular, pero comprendía a la perfección su preocupación pues sabía cuanto estimaba a Neville y se hizo a la idea de que no lo vería sino hasta el anochecer.

Harry se estacionó frente a la casa de Neville tan bruscamente como acostumbraba y salió del auto sin importarle mojarse. La lluvia que azotaba a Londres desde hacía una semana parecía no tener fin. Miró hacia el primer piso con el ceño fruncido buscando alguna señal de vida, pero no la había. Ya sin esperar más sacó la llave que su amigo le había dado para que pudiera entrar y le llevara cambios de ropa al hospital. En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa se estremeció al sentir el frío que imperaba en ella y se preguntó porque Neville no habría conectado la calefacción.

-¿Neville? –llamó en voz alta a su amigo, pero no recibió contestación.

Encendió la luz del recibidor antes de subir corriendo las escaleras. Entró como un huracán en la habitación de Neville y suspiró con alivio al verlo acostado. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba profundamente dormido. Bajo sus ojos aún se notaba la huella de las interminables noches en vela que había soportado, pero ya sus mejillas no estaban tan pálidas como antes y sólo para confirmar que no estuviera enfermo, le tocó la frente con suavidad. Se tranquilizó aún más al sentirla cálida, pero sin señal de fiebre. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó viéndolo dormir un largo rato antes de decidir marcharse. Cuando ya casi iba a salir vio que la ropa que Neville había llevado en el funeral estaba tirada en el suelo y la levantó decidiendo que la lavaría antes de irse. También prendió la calefacción y puso un poco de agua al lado de la cama por si su amigo se despertaba con sed. Antes de irse se inclinó sobre Neville y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Descansa –le dijo en voz baja de abandonar la casa horas más tarde.

Neville se despertó desorientado y se sentó en la cama mientras estiraba sus entumecidos músculos. Miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y que la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar. Volvió a acostarse cuando recordó todo lo había pasado. Su abuela había fallecido y él se encontraba completamente solo en esa enorme casa, pero ese conocimiento ya no le hizo tanto daño como antes. Tal vez porque ya no estaba tan cansado ni tan deprimido. Consultó el reloj electrónico que descansaba sobre la televisión que estaba frente a la cama y vio que era cerca de la una de la mañana. En ese momento su estómago rugió y se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer. Se levantó y se sorprendió al sentir sus piernas inseguras… era como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo inactivas. Se movió con cuidado hacia el interruptor y encendió la luz. Miró al piso esperando ver su ropa tirada y se desconcertó al no encontrarla. Frunció el ceño pensativo pues estaba seguro de que la había dejado ahí. Se rascó la cabeza preguntándose dónde habría dejado todas las cosas que llevaba en su abrigo y caminó hacia el tocador cuando vio que su celular, sus llaves y algunas monedas estaban ahí.

-Tengo que cambiar de teléfono –dijo malhumorado cuando vio que el aparato estaba apagado–. La pila ya no le dura nada.

Caminó hacia donde estaba un moderno equipo de computación y abrió un cajón para buscar el cargador, pero lanzó una maldición al recordar que lo había dejado en el hospital. Con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado recoger todas las cosas que había llevado para allá.

-Estoy seguro de que debo tener un repuesto por aquí –se dijo y comenzó a revolver todo lo que había en los cajones.

Al cabo de unos minutos de intensa búsqueda lanzó un gritito de gozo al encontrar otro cargador. Se sentó en la silla mientras conectaba el aparato y encendió el celular esperando no encontrar demasiadas llamadas perdidas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el teléfono le mostró la fecha y se dijo que estaba completamente descompuesto. Encendió la computadora y la fecha que ésta le mostró era la misma del teléfono.

-¡No puedo creer que haya dormido dos días seguidos! –se dijo alucinado cuando estuvo seguro que la fecha era la correcta–. Pues con razón me estoy muriendo de hambre y me siento tan débil –lanzó una corta carcajada–. Eres un dormilón, Neville.

Se vistió ya sintiendo sus músculos más firmes en sus movimientos y bajó a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Se molestó al ver que el refrigerador estaba completamente vacío, pero luego se tranquilizó al saber que Harry lo había vaciado para evitar que las cosas se echaran a perder. A su abuela le desagradaba la comida enlatada e insistía en comprar alimento fresco así que la decisión de su amigo había sido la correcta, pero ahora tenía el problema de que no tenía nada para comer. Miró en las alacenas y las encontró casi en el mismo estado que el refrigerador. Había una caja de cereal que aborrecía, un paquete de galletas que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí y algunas latas de refresco que no calmarían en nada su hambre. Miró hacia el exterior por una ventana y suspiró audiblemente. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y parecía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que dejara de hacerlo en poco tiempo. Su estómago volvió a rugir y eso fue lo que lo decidió a salir de la casa. A tres cuadras se encontraba un modesto café al que iba con frecuencia y que trabajaba las 24 horas. Aunque la comida no era muy buena al menos estaría caliente. Subió nuevamente a su habitación en busca de dinero y de una gabardina. También se cambió los zapatos por unas botas altas para evitar mojarse demasiado los pies y salió a la calle. La noche lo recibió con un fuerte viento que logró empapar su rostro en un segundo y echó a andar esperando que el lugar no estuviera cerrado debido a ese espantoso clima. No se cruzó con nadie en la calle y eso realmente no lo sorprendió. Además de lo avanzada de la hora, la lluvia tendría a todos bien resguardados en sus hogares. Llegó al restaurante y dio gracias al cielo al ver que estaba abierto. Un jovencito se apresuró a abrirle la puerta en cuanto lo vio y lo ayudó a quitarse la gabardina.

-¿Pero qué hace aquí con esta horrible lluvia, señor Longbottom? –le preguntó alucinado el chico.

-Es que le encanta mojarse, Ben –dijo en tono mordaz un hombre maduro que estaba detrás del mostrador–. No hagas preguntas tontas y sírvele de inmediato un café –le ordenó con dureza.

-Enseguida –el chico se fue corriendo a cumplir las órdenes.

El hombre salió de detrás del mostrador y caminó hasta su cliente.

-Lamento mucho la muerte de tu abuela, Neville –le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, Joseph –le contestó él con sinceridad y se alegró de que sus ojos se mantuvieran secos.

-Ayer fui a tu casa para darte el pésame, pero no estabas.

-¡Oh! Sí estaba, pero me temo que estaba dormido –le contestó apenado–. De hecho me desperté hace un rato. Perdóname por no haberte atendido.

-No te disculpes –le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo invitó a sentarse en una mesa junto a las ventanas–. Era lógico que estuvieras cansando. Sé que tuviste una semana muy pesada y dolorosa.

-Sí, lo fue –contestó suspirando.

Ben regresó con una humeante cafetera y se apresuró a servirle café a Neville al tiempo que le ponía al alcance unos cuantos bizcochos.

-¿Y entonces¿Qué quieres que te preparen de cenar? –preguntó Joseph sonriente.

-Lo que sea más rápido –le contestó también sonriendo–. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-¡De acuerdo! –ya se estaba yendo cuando Neville lo detuvo.

-Que sean dos órdenes¿sí?

-Está bien –y desapareció en la cocina.

Neville se quedó solo y probó el café. Sabía que al cocinero le encantaba servirlo ya con azúcar sin importarle que el cliente lo prefiriera negro y no se equivocó.

'_Al menos no está tan dulce_' –se dijo mientras seguía bebiendo.

El líquido de inmediato calentó su interior y se sintió mucho mejor. Hasta sus oídos llegaban las voces de los hombres hablando en la cocina y se alegró de haber salido de su casa a pesar de haberse mojado. Sabía que no podría huir demasiado tiempo de la soledad de su hogar y de su alma, pero al menos en ese momento no se sentía tan solo. Recordó que Joseph le había dicho que había ido a buscarlo y estuvo seguro de que Harry también habría ido a verlo.

'_Ha de estar preocupado por mí_' –se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior–. '¿_Pero será oportuno que le hable a esta hora_? –se levantó para ir a buscar a Joseph y pedirle permiso para utilizar su teléfono, pero luego volvió a sentarse–. '_No, ya es muy tarde_' –miró el reloj de la cafetería–. '_Mejor mañana le hablo temprano_' –y volvió a beber de su café.

Repentinamente se sintió observado y se sobresaltó al ver a un hombre parado fuera del café mirándolo fijamente a través del cristal de la ventana.

----------------------------------

Nos vemos pronto !!!!!!!!!


	2. Un huésped inesperado

Ojos grises (Neville) (2/20)

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo II. Un huésped inesperado**

Neville enseguida reconoció al hombre como un indigente debido a sus desgarradas ropas. Era joven como él pero su sucio rostro, apenas cubierto con una rala barba, y largo cabello revelaban que ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en las calles. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban hundidas y sus apagados ojos negros tenían una extraña expresión que lo puso nervioso, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no lo estaba mirando a él sino a la taza que tenía en las manos. Sintió verdadera pena por ese joven cuando lo vio pasarse la lengua sobre los labios como si ya saboreara el sabor del café en su boca. El corazón se le partió cuando esos ojos oscuros se llenaron de una genuina hambre al encontrar el pan que le había dejado Ben. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un bizcocho y se lo ofreció al desconocido que lo miró alarmado. El joven negó vehementemente con la cabeza y se alejó trastabillando. Neville decidió que no dejaría que ese hambriento muchacho se fuera con el estómago vacío y se levantó de la mesa para luego salir del café sin importarle mojarse

-¡Espera! –gritó Neville y el joven trató de apresurar el paso, pero no pudo pues una de sus piernas prácticamente la llevaba arrastrando–. ¡Espera! –repitió y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Déjeme! –pidió el joven temblando visiblemente–. ¡No he hecho nada malo¡Sólo miraba! –trató de seguir su camino, pero no le fue permitido.

-Sé que no has hecho nada malo –le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo vio encogerse de temor como si esperase que lo golpeara–. Ven. Te ofrezco algo para que comas.

Se sorprendió al sentir una instantánea necesidad de proteger a ese asustado muchacho. No sabía si era por su desvalida expresión, por el incontrolable temblor de su cuerpo o porque se notaba a leguas que se encontraba al límite de su resistencia. Sin sentir ninguna repugnancia por su sucia ropa le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo guió con delicadeza hacia el café.

-¿Y… y a cambio de… qué? –preguntó el joven con voz temerosa.

-De nada –le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero no van a dejarme entrar ahí –se detuvo abruptamente–. Mejor déme el pan que antes me ofrecía y me iré enseguida.

-No te preocupes. Nadie va a molestarte –le dijo con firmeza.

El muchacho todavía estaba renuente, pero Neville lo hizo entrar al local con un pequeño empujón. Lo hizo sentarse en la mesa y llenó la taza de café.

-Esto va a calentarte –le alcanzó la taza y el joven la tomó con manos temblorosas.

Neville vio que esas delgadas manos estaban demasiado sucias y se alejó para buscar algo con que limpiárselas.

-No voy a irme, te lo prometo –lo tranquilizó cuando un par de ojos negros lo miraron asustados–. Sólo voy a buscar algo. No tardo ni un minuto –y casi corrió al baño para mojar papel y también para tomar la toalla que colgaba de un pequeño perchero.

Estaba seguro de que si tardaba demasiado en volver el joven se marcharía temeroso de que fueran a cobrarle el café que estaba bebiendo. Suspiró con alivio al ver que éste aún estaba sentado a la mesa, pero se notaba que estaba muy nervioso.

-Traje algo para limpiarte –le dijo con suavidad al tiempo que capturaba una mano que no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esconderse.

-No… es… necesario… que… haga… eso –tartamudeó mientras trataba de rescatarla.

-Es para que puedas comer con más comodidad –terminó de limpiar esa mano y tomó la otra que temblaba aún más–. ¿Quieres más café? –le preguntó al ver que ya la taza estaba vacía.

-No –dijo enseguida, pero sus hambrientos ojos desmintieron la negativa–. Ya me voy –e hizo el intento de levantarse.

-Aún no –lo hizo sentarse de nuevo y lo sorprendió al colocar la toalla sobre su cabeza.

-¡No haga eso! –se hizo a un lado con brusquedad–. Va a echarla a perder y…

-Pues la tiramos y ya está –dijo con indiferencia mientras pasaba la toalla sobre el húmedo y enmarañado cabello.

En eso estaba cuando Joseph regresó con dos humeantes tazones de barro. El dueño del restaurante se sorprendió al ver al acompañante de Neville y cuando ya estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera de ahí, la mirada suplicante de su amigo logró hacerlo callar. Miró con aire compungido como la ropa sucia y mojada del indigente ensuciaba el asiento, pero no encontró la voz para pedirle que se marchara.

-Será mejor que la coman cuando aún está caliente –recomendó Joseph al poner los tazones y un juego de cubiertos sobre la mesa–. ¿Necesitas algo más, Neville?

-¿Podrías traerme otros cubiertos y una taza más, por favor? –ya había terminado de secar el empapado cabello y ocupó el asiento frente a su invitado.

El joven clavó la mirada en la mesa y no se atrevió a mirar a Joseph, pero Neville supo que si el hombre le ordenaba que se fuera no habría poder humano que le impidiera salir corriendo.

-Claro –aceptó Joseph antes de volver a la cocina mascullando en voz baja.

-Empieza a comer –dijo Neville sonriente mientras le servía más café.

Esperaba que el joven atacara su sopa con desesperación y se sorprendió al ver que lo hacía con extrema calma. Su corazón se llenó aún más de ternura al saber que llevaba muchos días sin probar alimento. Era como si le diera miedo comer demasiado aprisa y así terminar con la dulce sensación de sentir comida en el estómago. Joseph regresó con el juego de cubiertos extra y le sirvió café a Neville antes de ir a sentarse detrás del mostrador todavía diciendo no sé cuántas cosas en voz baja.

-Hmmm… está sabroso¿verdad? –comentó Neville cuando probó la sopa.

-Sí –le respondió el joven en un murmullo.

-Come pan –tomó uno y se lo ofreció.

Una temblorosa mano lo aceptó y ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos. A los pocos minutos apareció Ben con un par de platos en los que llevaba carne asada con ensalada de verduras y se sorprendió tanto como Joseph al ver al indigente, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se marchó a la cocina. Neville le retiró el tazón al joven y puso frente a él el otro platillo. Éste se le quedó viendo de tal forma que se diría que jamás había visto carne en toda su vida.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cortar la carne? –le ofreció Neville.

-No… puedo hacerlo –le contestó otra vez en murmullos.

Al cabo de media hora ya los dos habían dado cuenta de toda la comida y de otras dos tazas de café.

-Gracias por… la comida –le agradeció el joven con voz entrecortada–. No pensé que todavía hubiera gente buena en este mundo.

-No fue nada –le contestó con una sonrisa–. ¿Te apetecería algo más?

-No, muchas gracias –se levantó con mucho trabajo del asiento–. Ya es hora de que me marche.

-¿Y adónde vas? –también se levantó.

-Por ahí –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Nunca falta un pórtico o un callejón donde quedarme.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas a un refugio? –frunció el ceño pensativo–. Estoy seguro de que debe haber uno cerca de aquí.

-No, no me gustan. Prefiero la calle.

-Pero todavía está lloviendo muy fuerte –miró hacia la ventana–. Terminaras por enfermarte si sigues bajo la lluvia.

-Estaré bien –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa torcida–. En verdad le agradezco la comida –giró la cabeza hacia Joseph que no le había despegado la vista de encima en todo ese rato–. No volveré, no se preocupe –el hombre suspiró de alivio ante esa afirmación–. Adiós –y se fue rengueando hacia la puerta.

Neville lo siguió con la mirada apenas conteniéndose en seguirlo y llevarlo a un refugio aunque fuera a la fuerza. No le gustaba la idea de abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Invitarlo a cenar fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte, Neville –comentó Joseph llamando la atención de su cliente.

-Es que hubieras visto la forma en que se le deshizo la boca al mirar el pan –sacó la cartera de su pantalón–. ¿Cuánto te debo¡Ah, por cierto! Agrega el valor de la toalla –y le entregó la cantidad que le dijo el hombre.

Neville se puso su gabardina y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, Joseph lo detuvo.

-Ten cuidado al volver a tu casa –le recomendó con gesto preocupado.

-¿Acaso crees que ese joven está esperándome para asaltarme? –preguntó riendo.

-Nunca se sabe con esa gente –se encogió de hombros–. Sólo cuídate¿vale?

-Está bien –levantó la mano para despedirse–. La cena estuvo muy rica, gracias.

-Adiós.

Neville se estremeció al sentir el frío de la noche y volvió a preocuparse por el muchacho. La lluvia todavía caía a cántaros y no dudaba que ya estaría nuevamente empapado hasta los huesos. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle para ver si podía distinguirlo, pero ésta estaba completamente desierta. Sintiéndose todavía mal por no haber insistido en llevarlo a un refugio, echó a andar hacia su casa. Apenas había avanzado una cuadra cuando una figura tirada en el pavimento llamó su atención. Se acercó con cuidado atendiendo a la sugerencia de Joseph de estar al pendiente. Podría ser que ese hombre se estuviera haciendo el enfermo para que se acercara y luego poder atacarlo. Una simple hojeada le hizo saber que se trataba del joven que había ayudado. Éste estaba tirado boca abajo sobre el pavimento y parecía estar inconciente.

-¡Chico¡Chico! –lo llamó al tiempo que le daba la vuelta–. ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó asustado, pero no recibió respuesta.

Neville le puso los dedos en el cuello para buscar su pulso y suspiró al encontrarlo… éste era débil, pero ahí estaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo levantó del piso y no pudo evitar sentir pena al notar lo ligero que era. Cuando lo alcanzó en la calle para invitarlo a cenar, automáticamente se dio una idea de su estatura. Él era extremadamente alto y el joven apenas le llegaba al hombro, pero eso no quería decir que fuera bajo. Calculaba que debía medir mínimo 1.75 y era realmente alarmante que pudiera cargarlo con tanta facilidad. Con él en brazos se dirigió a su casa. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de llevarlo en ese mismo momento al refugio, pero supo que no lo admitirían y como tampoco podía dejarlo tirado en la calle, decidió hacerse cargo de él. Le costó algo de trabajo abrir la puerta de la casa, pero una vez que estuvo dentro de ella pensó en lo que debía hacer. Sabía que era imperativo que un médico lo revisara y sopesó la posibilidad de llamar a Sirius, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. No era justo que lo sacara de la cama con ese clima del demonio.

'¿¡_Entonces que hago¿¡Qué_!?' –se preguntó desesperado–. '_Este chico necesita que un médico lo revise_'

En el silencio sepulcral de la casa las gotitas que escurrían de las ropas de los dos se escuchaban con toda claridad.

'_Primero debo quitarle esta ropa mojada antes de que pesque una pulmonía_' –decidió y subió a su habitación.

Tuvo los mismos problemas para abrir la puerta de su cuarto y una vez que estuvo dentro se detuvo indeciso. No le gustaba la idea de ensuciar su cama al ponerlo ahí y entonces se metió al baño. Éste era muy amplio y Neville suspiró de alivio al ver una larga banca que su abuela había insistido en empotrar a la pared. Lo colocó en ella con cuidado y se quitó la mojada gabardina antes de empezar a desnudarlo. De lo primero que se deshizo fue de un largo abrigo que había visto mejores tiempos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando retiró la sucia camisa y quedó al descubierto su pecho. Las costillas sobresalían de una manera terrible y sus brazos eran extremadamente delgados. Cuando le quitó el pantalón notó que tenía una enorme herida infectada en su pierna izquierda. No se necesitaba ser médico para saber que se trataba de un navajazo y enseguida comprendió por qué arrastraba la pierna.

-Pobrecito –acarició el sucio cabello negro–. Te ha de estar doliendo mucho.

Terminó de desnudarlo y le puso encima una enorme toalla para brindarle un poco calor antes de llenar la bañera. Sabía que iba a necesitar varios cambios de agua para poder asearlo por completo, pero debía hacerlo para poder atender su herida adecuadamente. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena y a una temperatura que le pareció adecuada, tomó al joven en sus brazos y lo metió en el agua caliente. Fue un arduo trabajo hacer desaparecer toda la suciedad que tenía adherida, pero después de cuatro cambios de agua, lo logró. Se sorprendió al ver que ese joven tenía una piel muy blanca y bastante suave. Al último cambio de agua le añadió colonia para erradicar cualquier mal olor que quedara. Lo dejó en la aromática agua mientras rasuraba la incipiente barba y después inspeccionó concienzudamente el largo cabello negro. Decidió que si se topaba con algún bicho se lo cortaría sin ningún miramiento, pero no encontró nada y sólo se lo lavó a conciencia. Sacó al joven de la bañera cuando estuvo seguro de que ya estaba completamente limpio y lo puso de nuevo en la banca para secarlo antes de llevarlo a su habitación. Lo recostó en la cama que aún estaba desecha y lo cubrió antes de buscar un pijama que le permitiera atender la herida de su pierna. Al final se dio cuenta que sólo tenía pantalones largos y entonces decidió ponerle unos bóxer. Le puso la camisa de un pijama, que por cierto le quedaba enorme, para cubrir su pecho antes de ir a buscar todo lo necesario para limpiar la herida. Ya para esas alturas había desechado la idea de buscar ayuda médica pues nadie iba a querer salir de su casa con ese tiempo y también porque se dio cuenta que el joven no estaba inconciente como había pensando en un principio, sino profundamente dormido. Como él ya había pasado por ese tipo de agotamiento físico, supo que iban a pasar muchas horas antes de que despertara. Se metió a la habitación que había pertenecido a su abuela pues ahí aún quedaban muchos medicamentos. La pena de la pérdida volvió a apoderarse de él en cuanto entró, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquilo… no tenía caso que volviera a llorar. Se apresuró a tomar todo lo necesario para la curación y volvió presuroso con su inesperado huésped. Se dio a la tarea de limpiar la herida que era bastante profunda y agradeció que el muchacho estuviera tan dormido pues sabría que le habría dolido mucho la aplicación del antibiótico. Cuando terminó de vendar la pierna y tenía al joven completamente cubierto y caliente en la cama, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y los ojos se le cerraban de sueño. Hasta ese momento pensó que no había sido buena idea meterlo en su cama pues ahora debía dormir en otra habitación.

'_No. Mejor me quedo con él_' –decidió de pronto–. '_A lo mejor se despierta y quiere irse cuando está todavía lloviendo_'

Se desvistió con tranquilidad y se metió a la cama. Admiró las angulosas, pero finas facciones del joven hasta que el sueño lo venció.

----------------------------

Byeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. El comienzo de un sueño

Ojos grises (Neville) (3/20)

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo III. El comienzo de un sueño**

La maravillosa sensación de estar envuelto en algodones era tan hermosa que no quería moverse para no perderla. Sabía que estaba soñando y por eso mismo se negaba a darse la vuelta. Sentía como su mano derecha hormigueaba exigiendo que le permitiera moverse, pero en verdad no quería hacerlo. Hasta su nariz llegaba el embriagante aroma de limpieza mezclado con una loción que hacía mucho tiempo no olía, pero que le encantaba. Ya no soportando más el dolor de su mano, tuvo que moverse y esperó captar el ya cotidiano olor de la mugre y la basura a su alrededor. Parecía increíble que se hubiera acostumbrado a ella en tan poco tiempo, pero así era. No le importaba que el amanecer lo encontrara encogido en el piso, hambriento y temblando de frío pues prefería mil veces eso a estar en aquella terrible habitación donde había estado encerrado por lo que le pareció una centuria. Desde hacía mucho había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía en que día vivía… de lo único que estaba conciente era de la inmensa desventura en la que estaba hundido. Se había llamado mil veces cobarde por no tener el valor suficiente para matarse, pero la tonta esperanza de que todo cambiara era la que lo había mantenido en esa vida ya sin sentido para él.

Se giró sobre sí mismo sin muchas ganas y contrariamente a lo que había anticipado, el aroma a limpieza perduró en el ambiente y se dijo que ese sueño era realmente hermoso. Se estiró por completo para relajar sus músculos, pero se tensó al instante esperando sentir un punzante dolor, pero este no apareció. Bajó una mano para tocarse esa herida que lo había molestado desde hacía días y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su pierna izquierda estaba cubierta con una venda. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos porque una intensa luz blanca se los lastimó.

'¿¡_Dónde estoy_!?' –se preguntó asustado y se atrevió una vez más a abrir los ojos, pero ahora lo hizo lentamente.

La luz había desaparecido y todo estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad. El sonido de un trueno resonó en sus oídos con mucha fuerza e instintivamente se escondió bajo las sábanas. Le parecía increíblemente estúpido que a pesar de estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, aún le temiera a los relámpagos. Retiró de su cabeza las sábanas y sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Distinguió un enorme televisor justo enfrente de él y una ventana que aunque estaba cubierta con cortinas dejaban entrever que en el exterior seguía lloviendo con fuerza. Volvió a preguntarse dónde estaba, pero su mente se congeló al sentir que a su lado alguien se movía y horrendos recuerdos le aceleraron el corazón de tal forma que pensó que iba a salírsele del pecho.

'¡¡¡_No¡¡¡No de nuevo_!!!' –pensó aterrado, pero no se movió.

Sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedería si se atrevía a hablar o a tratar de escapar y esperó a que su captor le hiciera el mismo daño de siempre. Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando sintió que una mano se deslizaba por su mejilla hacia su cuello.

-¿Estás despierto, chico? –escuchó que una dulce voz le preguntaba.

Esa voz no era la que esperaba, pero ni aún así se atrevió a hacer nada. Aún cuando '_él_' no lo compartía a veces invitaba a alguien para que los viera cuando estaban juntos y les permitía que lo tocaran y por eso no le extrañó que el hombre deslizara la mano hasta su pecho. Esperaba que esa mano hiciera un recorrido completo de su cuerpo y así sucedió. Después de permanecer un momento sobre su estómago la sintió correr por su cadera hacia sus piernas y se mordió aún más fuerte el labio para evitar que un sollozo escapara de su garganta. A '_él_' le encantaba hacerlo gritar de dolor, pero prefería que lo hiciera cuando ya estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Se sintió temblar sin control cuando el hombre se movió aún más cerca de él y supo que no podría volver a soportar el cruel martirio al que se había visto sometido durante tanto tiempo. Sacó fuerzas de la nada y aventó al hombre lejos de sí esperando poder alcanzar la puerta y poder escapar de ahí. ¡No¡Ya no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez! Se levantó deprisa y sin tomar en cuenta el tremendo dolor que sintió en su pierna izquierda al sostener su peso, corrió hacia donde sabía estaba la puerta pero sus manos se estrellaron contra una sólida pared. Gritó aterrado cuando el hombre lo alcanzó, pero no luchó cuando fue abrazado por la espalda. Un lastimero sollozo escapó de su garganta al saber que ahora sería castigado despiadadamente por su intento de huída y que de nada serviría tratar de defenderse. Se dejó conducir dócilmente hacia la cama y volvió a estremecerse cuando fue cargado para ser depositado sobre de ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza esperando sentir el primer de muchos despiadados golpes pero éstos no llegaron, al contrario, el hombre se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó con delicadeza.

-Tranquilo, chico –lo escuchó murmurar cerca de su oído con una ternura increíble–. No voy a hacerte daño. Tranquilo.

No supo bien que fue lo que hizo que se aferrara a esos brazos que lo ceñían. Tal vez fue la ternura en su voz o tal vez simplemente el hecho de que aún no lo golpeara. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero se acurrucó contra un amplio pecho y se deshizo en llanto. Había pensado que las lágrimas se le habían agotado, pero volver a sentir el terror correr por sus venas lo hicieron derrumbarse por completo y lloró con desconsuelo.

-Sácame de aquí –le suplicó en voz baja cuando el llanto bajó en intensidad–. Haré lo que quieras, pero aléjame de él. Por favor… por favor… por favor.

-Él no está aquí, no te preocupes –le dijo la voz.

-¡Pero volverá pronto! –dijo aterrado y se alejó de esos brazos–. ¡No vayas a decirle que traté de escapar¡Me matará si se entera!

-Chico… tranquilízate –trató de volver a abrazarlo, pero fue rechazado–. Estás en mi casa y nadie va a lastimarte.

-¿Él… él… sabe donde estoy?

-Nadie sabe que estás aquí –ahora sí pudo volver a abrazarlo–. Estás a salvo.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Voy a prender la luz¿de acuerdo? –y estiró una mano para alcanzar una lámpara que estaba a un lado de la cama.

La luz llenó la habitación y Blaise abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer al muchacho que lo había invitado a cenar.

-Hola –le dijo Neville con una sonrisa, pero estaba impactado por su reacción.

Jamás había visto a alguien tan aterrorizado y se preguntó qué era lo que le había sucedido para ponerlo en ese estado de pánico. Sabía que no era nadie para interrogarlo, pero una gran curiosidad se despertó en él. El patético estado físico del joven había llenado de ternura su corazón y la sensación de protegerlo surgió de nueva cuenta, pero con mayor fuerza. Hasta donde podía comprender '_alguien_' había abusado despiadadamente de él y se juró que no dejaría que ese hombre, fuese quién fuese, volviera a ponerle una mano encima.

-No tienes nada que temer –Neville enmarcó el pálido rostro con las dos manos–. No dejaré que '_él_' te haga daño de nuevo –otra vez la ternura lo envolvió al ver como esos apagados ojos negros se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario –le agradeció Blaise con voz temblorosa–. Disculpe la forma en que reaccioné hace un momento, pero… –se interrumpió bruscamente… en realidad no quería hablar sobre lo que le había pasado–. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa –borró con el pulgar una pequeña lágrima que logró escapar–. Te encontré tirado en la calle y te traje aquí para que descansaras.

-¡Oh! –exclamó con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Ahora recordaba que después de que salió del café un implacable sueño lo envolvió y por más que luchó contra él no pudo seguir caminando y se recargó contra una pared pensando descansar sólo un momento, pero ese pesado letargo lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Sabía que ese pesado sueño se debía al hecho de sentir el estómago lleno tras dos días de no haber probado alimento y si a eso se le añadía el tremendo dolor de su pierna, no le extrañaba no haber podido mantenerse despierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Blaise se sobresaltó cuando Neville puso una mano en su pierna izquierda–. ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho la herida? La limpié lo mejor que pude y me parece que ya está sanando, pero aún así tendré que seguir aplicándote antibiótico para que puedas recuperarte del todo.

-N-no… ya n-no –tartamudeó sintiéndose un idiota.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que ese amable muchacho quería tocarlo con oscuras intenciones? No necesitaba un espejo para saber que era un esqueleto ambulante y con esa apariencia lo menos que despertaba era deseo o lujuria. Además, estaba todo sucio y… Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que su piel estaba limpia y levantó los brazos para verificar que no se había vuelto loco.

-¡E-estoy l-limpio! –exclamó Blaise impactado.

-Tenía que asearte para poder atender correctamente tu herida –le dijo Neville sonriendo–. Espero que no vayas a golpearme por mi atrevimiento.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –ya estaba otra vez rojo–. Pero no debió hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas volveré a ensuciarme.

-En verdad no puedo imaginarme porque estás vagabundeando –se acomodó mejor en la cama–. Por la forma en que hablas sé que no creciste en las calles –Blaise lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. No quiero presionarte para que me digas tus razones de vivir como lo haces, pero estoy seguro de que podrías encontrar un empleo que te permita…

-Ya es muy tarde para eso –agachó la cabeza y Neville supo que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Nunca es tarde para…

-Le agradezco mucho que me ayudara, pero ya es hora de que me marche –Blaise lo interrumpió–. ¿Podría darme mi ropa, por favor? –pidió al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa del pijama.

-No puedo dejarte ir, chico –le dijo con firmeza–. ¿Podrías mirar a tu alrededor un minuto? Afuera el cielo sigue cayéndose en pedazos y si sales podrías enfermar de gravedad.

-Quiero irme ya –se levantó apresuradamente de la cama, pero el dolor de su pierna lo acometió con fuerza y lo hizo trastabillar.

Si antes no lo había tomado en cuenta fue porque estaba aterrorizado al pensar que había vuelto a caer en las garras de '_él_', pero ahora no contaba con la adrenalina para ayudarlo a caminar.

-¡Ten cuidado! –Neville llegó a su lado en un segundo y lo tomó entre sus brazos–. Discúlpame, pero no vas a ir a ningún lado. No puedo dejarte marchar cuando aún no estás en condiciones de caminar.

-¡Déjeme ir! –se revolvió inútilmente entre los fuertes brazos que lo sujetaban.

-Voy a darte dos opciones –apretó el abrazo y Blaise se estremeció al sentir las grandes y suaves manos en su espalda desnuda… ¡eran tan diferentes a las otras!–. O te quedas conmigo hasta que te recuperes o te llevo al refugio que antes sugerí. Tú decides –le sostuvo la mirada esperando su respuesta.

Blaise se perdió en las profundidades castañas que tenía enfrente y se le fue la respiración. Volvió a estremecerse cuando estuvo conciente de la tibieza del cuerpo que lo sostenía y de las suaves manos que aún descansaban en su espalda. Le parecía increíble que el solo hecho de estar junto a ese alto muchacho le brindara tanta seguridad. Sabía que no le duraría, pero… ¿por qué no aprovecharla? Hasta ese momento había sobrevivido gracias a las oportunidades que se le habían presentado y por mucho, ésta era la mejor de todas.

-¿No teme que… que… le robe o que le haga… algo… peor? –preguntó Blaise para no parecer demasiado obvio en su deseo de quedarse en esa casa… junto a él.

-¿Y tú no temes que pueda hacerte tanto daño como el hombre que te lastimó? –preguntó Neville a su vez.

-¡No! –se apresuró a decir–. Usted es muy diferente a él.

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto –hizo que Blaise soltara un pequeño grito cuando lo cargó para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama–. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias –se atrevió a sonreírle cuando fue depositado en el suave colchón–. Y le prometo que encontraré la forma de pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por mí.

-No es necesario. Lo estoy haciendo con mucho gusto –lo ayudó a ponerse nuevamente la camisa del pijama–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No puedo seguir llamándote chico.

-Blaise… sólo Blaise –dijo sin querer revelar su apellido.

-Mucho gusto, Blaise –sonrió divertido por su actitud–. Yo soy Neville Longbottom y me encantaría que me hablaras de tú.

-De acuerdo… Neville –le dijo cohibido.

-¿Te parecería bien si volviéramos a dormir? Aún faltan muchas horas para que amanezca y estoy cansado –declaró bostezando y se metió en la cama con tal confianza que provocó un pequeño sobresalto en el joven–. No me tengas miedo, Blaise –lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. Jamás me atrevería a tocarte sin tu permiso y mucho menos trataría de abusar de ti.

-Lo sé, pero es que… –trató de desviar el rostro, pero no le fue permitido.

-Me imagino que sufriste mucho al lado de ese hombre, pero te juro que no permitiré que vuelva a tocarte –declaró con mucha seriedad–. Me crees¿verdad?

-Te creo –sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a Neville y se enredó en su cuerpo.

-Gracias –depositó un casto beso en la pálida frente–. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Neville no hizo el menor intento para apartar a Blaise, muy al contrario, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos mientras rogaba que el joven se quedara a su lado mucho tiempo. Había probado la maravillosa sensación de tener a alguien cerca durante tres noches y sabía que cuando partiera iba a sentirse aún más sólo que antes, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era disfrutar al máximo el glorioso sonido de la respiración de otro ser humano en la misma habitación.

Colin Creevey tenía la vista fija en la ventana, pero realmente no veía la lluvia caer, es más, ni siquiera parpadeaba cuando el cielo se iluminaba con los potentes relámpagos. Toda su actitud era de extrema tranquilidad, pero era sólo apariencia pues por dentro estaba temblando. Tamborileó los dedos sobre su cuarta copa de champagne mientras se preguntaba porque su jefa tardaba tanto en atenderlo. Había llegado hacía tres horas y llevado a esa habitación con la promesa de que pronto sería recibido, pero no había sido así. Tomó un largo trago de su bebida mientras trataba por todos los medios de conservar la calma… nadie debía darse cuenta de su creciente nerviosismo. Por más que pensaba no encontraba nada que su jefa pudiera reclamarle, pero aún así sabía que debía andarse con cuidado si no quería caer en desgracia. Ella no daba segundas oportunidades y le constaba que ya muchos habían pagado con su vida el haberle fallado. La incertidumbre de no saber por qué había sido llamado con tanta urgencia lo tenía totalmente preocupado. Unos pasos lejanos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Artemius Crounch que era el segundo al mando.

-Sígueme –le dijo escuetamente Crounch a Colin y los dos salieron de la habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hasta pronto !!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Una semana después

Ojos grises (Neville) (4/20)

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo IV. Una semana después…**

El sonido de pasos moviéndose con rapidez por toda la planta baja le puso los nervios de punta y ya no pudiendo resistir más, se bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta antes de gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea, Parvati¿¡En serio no vas a decir nada!? –no recibió ninguna contestación y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras todavía en ropa de cama–. ¿¡Cuándo diablos pretendes volver a dirigirme la palabra!? –tomó con rudeza el brazo de la chica cuando ésta pasó a su lado.

-Cuando estés lo suficientemente calmada para escucharme, Cho –le contestó Parvati sin mirarla y se zafó de un tirón del agarre–. Hasta la noche –y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

-¡Aaahhh! –gritó Cho desesperada y aventó un pesado jarrón contra el piso.

El jarrón muy pronto fue acompañado por otras piezas artesanales que abundaban en la sala, pero Cho sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podría arrancarle del corazón esa daga de celos ciegos que se le había clavado. Lo único que necesitaba era que su pareja le dijera que seguía amándola… que ese muchacho no significaba nada para ella, pero no lo había hecho. Al contrario, parecía que disfrutaba teniéndolo cerca todo el día y llegaba tarde a casa con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y con una actitud tan a la defensiva que no le permitía acercársele para arreglar las cosas. Las constantes llamadas telefónicas entre ellas habían cesado por completo así como también los '_Te amo_' que le eran tan necesarios para vivir. Había pasado ya una semana desde que Parvati se mudó a otra habitación y le dejó de hablar.

'¡_Ya no puedo continuar así_!' –se dijo Cho toda despeinada y sudorosa–. '¡_Ese desgraciado me la está robando y no es justo¡No es justo_!' –se jaló los largos cabellos castaños con fuerza–. ¡¡¡Te amo, Parvati!!! –gritó desgarrándose la garganta.

Se dejó caer sobre un sillón y lloró desconsoladamente por mucho tiempo antes de decidir ir al trabajo de su amante. El joven con el que pasaba tanto tiempo acababa de entrar a trabajar como su asistente y estaba dispuesta a sacarle los ojos sin con eso evitaba que le robara al amor de su vida. Se arregló con esmero y una hora después ya estaba rumbo a la televisora donde trabajaba su pareja con los celos haciendo que sus ojos rasgados brillaran peligrosamente. No tuvo ningún problema para que la dejaran pasar y acaparó todas las miradas masculinas en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo espectacular y se ejercitaba a diario porque sabía que a Parvati le fascinaban sus firmes curvas. Los altos tacones y las minifaldas también las usaba a favor de ella, pero cuando un espejo le devolvió su imagen se dijo que había sido un error haberse vestido de esa manera. Esas ropas no le permitían moverse con facilidad y ella realmente quería írsele encima a ese joven en cuanto lo tuviera al alcance de las manos. Suspirando de irritación se dijo que ya nada podía hacer y siguió su camino en busca de Parvati. Tuvo que recorrer dos foros antes de poder encontrarla. La vista se le tiñó de rojo al verla recargada contra una pared con su asistente frente a ella y con los rostros muy juntos. Los celos la acometieron con fuerza y cuando ya estaba a punto de ir a separarlos, el muchacho tomó a Parvati de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo antes de besarla apasionadamente. Esa acción la dejó totalmente congelada y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una cosa era sospechar que su pareja mantenía una relación con ese muchacho y otra muy diferente constatarlo personalmente. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del foro. En su loca carrera chocó contra varias personas antes de alcanzar la salida y una vez fuera se derrumbó por completo. Todos los que se encontraban ahí se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad cuando se recargó contra una pared y se deshizo en lágrimas.

-¿Está lastimada, señorita? –un hombre se acercó a ella presuroso–. ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

Cho negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de dejar de llorar, pero no podía. Su mundo se había terminado… su Parvati… el amor de su vida… se había enamorado de otra persona.

La sonora bofetada que le cruzó el rostro a Justin no borró su sonrisa de satisfacción así como tampoco evitó que siguiera saboreándose el beso.

-¡Vamos, Parvati¿Por qué te comportas así¿No te gustó que te besara frente de todos? –trató de acercarse nuevamente a la chica, pero fue rechazado con violencia–. Si es así podemos buscar un lugar donde podamos estar solos –le dijo en tono seductor.

-¡Estás muy equivocado, idiota! –Parvati estaba temblando de furia–. ¡No tengo la menor intención de dejar que me toques y créeme cuando te digo que si vuelves a besarme será lo último que harás en este lugar!

-Pero… pero… –se mostró confundido–. ¡Sé que te gustó! Desde que entré a trabajar aquí, no te has querido separar de mi lado y te has portado tan amable y divertida conmigo que pensé que…

-¿¡Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, Justin¿¡Aserrín¡Trabajamos juntos¿¡Con quién demonios quieres que esté todo el tiempo!? –se alejó de él para no volver a golpearlo… su cara de confusión sólo la hacía enojar más–. Para tu información ya tengo pareja y estoy locamente enamorada de ella¿de acuerdo?

-¿¡De ella!? –exclamó asombrado.

-¡Sí¡De ella! –le gritó exasperada–. Aquí todo el mundo sabe que vivo con una mujer. Te recomiendo que la próxima vez que quieras conquistar a alguien te informes sobre su vida antes de hacer el ridículo –caminó hacia donde algunos técnicos los miraban con extrema diversión–. Y te sugiero que conserves tu distancia si no quieres tener graves problemas conmigo. Volvamos al trabajo.

Justin se puso rojo al ver que todos se estaban riendo de él y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

'_¡Pero qué metida de pata hice_!' –se dijo acongojado antes de seguir a Parvati fuera del foro–. '_En media hora ya todos sabrán el papelón que acabo de hacer y van a burlarse de mí sin parar. ¡Pero en verdad no puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte! Primero aquella mujer que estaba casada, luego otra que resultó que no era mujer y ahora me sale ésta que le gustan otras mujeres ¿¡Qué acaso en el mundo no existe una para mí_!?' –se preguntó desesperado.

A Parvati se le fue enojo tras una hora de estar trabajando con Justin. Realmente no podía echarle toda la culpa por ese beso. Si analizaba las cosas con calma debía admitir que había contribuido a que pensara que estaba interesado en él. Le había caído muy bien desde que lo conoció y el hecho de que se entendieran tan bien el trabajo, lo hizo tratarlo con más familiaridad de lo conveniente, pero nunca se imaginó que no supiera que vivía con una mujer pues todo el mundo conocía su condición homosexual y aunque a algunos de sus compañeros les desagradaba la idea de que anduviera con Cho no iba a abandonarla sólo para complacerlos. Desde que la conoció en la universidad perdió la razón por ella y aunque fue una ardua labor hacer que le correspondiera, al final lo consiguió. Cuando se graduaron se las ingenió para trabajar cerca de su hogar y así seguir viéndola, pero cuando los señores Chang se enteraron de su relación le inventaron un delito y la obligaron a dejar el país. Se le partió el corazón cuando tuvo que decirle adiós, pero siempre guardó la esperanza de que la chica no olvidara su amor y lloró de felicidad cuando apareció en la puerta de su casa. La amó por días enteros y sinceramente pensó que ya no existirían problemas entre ellas, pero no contaba con que su pareja se volviera tan celosa y que recientemente le reclamara tan airadamente sus llegadas tarde a casa. Había tratado de convencerla de que su trabajo así se lo exigía, pero siempre chocaba contra un muro de terquedad que la estaba volviendo loca. Cho cerraba los oídos ante sus explicaciones y fue en un arrebato de desesperación que se mudó a otra habitación y le retiró la palabra. Todas las noches tenía que sujetarse a la cama para no correr hasta donde escuchaba llorar a su pareja y amarla como tanto anhelaba, pero sabía que era imperioso que se mantuviera firme. Cho debía comprender que su actitud sólo las estaba conduciendo a un infierno del que no podrían escapar si seguía comportándose de esa manera. Ella simplemente no podía seguir viviendo así y mucho menos cuando era acusada injustamente de serle infiel.

'¡_Ay, Cho¡Cómo si eso fuera posible_!' –suspiró profundamente captando la atención de Justin–. '¿_Por qué me haces esto¿Acaso no te he demostrado miles de veces que te amo con toda mi alma_?'

-Eh… Parvati –la llamó el chico titubeante–. ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

-No, Justin –le dedicó una triste sonrisa–. Estaba pensando en mi pareja.

-¡Ah! Ya veo –su rostro se puso escarlata–. ¿Y… y… cómo se llama?

-Cho Chang –le informó suspirando aún más profundamente.

-En verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó hace rato –se disculpó apresuradamente pues no quería tenerla en su contra.

Parvati Patil era una mujer muy inteligente y capaz que había ascendido en el escalafón de la empresa a pasos agigantados y que a dos años de haber entrado a trabajar ahí como una periodista más, se convirtió en la coordinadora general de las noticias deportivas y alguien con quién debía estar en buenos términos para poder conservar su trabajo intacto.

-No hay problema siempre y cuando no trates de volver a besarme –lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar –levantó su mano derecha.

-Te creo –un tercer suspiro escapó de su pecho antes de abrir una carpeta muy gruesa que estaba sobre su escritorio–. Vamos a seguir trabajando.

En ese momento un discreto toque en su puerta se escuchó y un hombre entró sin esperar invitación. Era tan alto y corpulento que la oficina pareció encogerse en un segundo.

-Buenos días, Hagrid –Parvati le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa–. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-De la fregada, Patil –declaró el hombre malhumorado e hizo crujir la madera del escritorio cuando se sentó sobre él–. La nota roja se esta yendo a la basura.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó curiosa.

-No hay absolutamente nada sobre lo que pueda escribir –dijo irritado–. ¿Sabes cuál es el material que tengo para el noticiero de la tarde?

-No tengo la menor idea –trató de disimular la risa.

Ese enorme hombre era un alma de Dios y por eso se le hacía increíble que se hubiera dedicado a describir las desgracias que le ocurrían a los demás.

-Una mujer que fue golpeada por su esposo porque no le tenía listo el desayuno, un par de vagabundos muertos en una riña por un pedazo de carne y el perro de un millonario que fue despanzurrado por un coche cuando era paseado por el mayordomo –hizo el conteo con sus enormes y gordos dedos–. ¿¡Qué demonios quieres que haga con eso!? –acabó diciendo desesperado.

-Pues has venido al lugar equivocado para buscar información, Hagrid –dijo Parvati riendo–. Aquí sólo encontrarás noticias de hombres musculosos que tratan de obtener más dinero a pesar de ser una manada de inútiles.

-¡No seas mala, Patil! –la miró suplicante–. Dame algo de información. Sé que andas tras algo muy sucio desde hace tiempo –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-Jajaja –la chica rió de buena gana–. ¿Y quién te dijo eso¡Ay, Hagrid! Te han vuelto a tomar el pelo –se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla–. ¿Te fijaste a la oficina a la que entraste¡Dice Coordinación Deportiva¿Cómo quieres sacar nota roja de este lugar? –el hombre la miró con expresión derrotada–. En verdad lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no puedo ayudarte.

-Gracias de todas maneras –se levantó del escritorio que volvió a crujir–. Voy a darme una vuelta por las otras coordinaciones para ver si encuentro algo interesante.

-Suerte –le dijo Parvati todavía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa cayó inmediatamente después de que la puerta se cerró tras Hagrid y asesinó con la mirada a su asistente que se encogió en su silla–. ¿¡¡¡Qué diablos fue eso, Justin!!!?

-¡No tengo la menor idea! –se defendió de inmediato–. ¡Yo no he abierto la boca para nada!

-Pues más te vale que así sea –lo señaló con el dedo–. Llevo trabajando en esto mucho tiempo y no pienso perderlo por nada del mundo¿me entendiste?

-Te juro que no le he dicho nada a nadie –siguió defendiéndose.

-Entonces tendremos que ser más discretos –decidió después de un pequeño silencio–. ¿Ya confirmaste la cita de las 11?

-Aún no –se levantó y salió corriendo de la oficina.

'¿_Qué sabes en realidad, Hagrid_?' –se preguntó preocupada y se quedó pensativa hasta que fue hora de marcharse a realizar una entrevista en el club de golf.

Los dos hombres que tenían acorralado al pordiosero blandieron amenazadoramente sus largos y afilados cuchillos frente al aterrorizado hombre que sólo atinaba a temblar sin control. Estaban en un solitario callejón y aunque ya había mucha gente en la calle, los grandes contenedores de basura los ocultaban de la vista de los transeúntes.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez, infeliz –dijo uno de ellos con un brillo asesino en los ojos–. Dime donde se está escondiendo ese muchacho.

-¡No lo sé! –contestó el pordiosero con lágrimas en los ojos–. Ya les dije que la última vez que lo ví fue en el refugio del centro y eso fue hace días –se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando un puño se estrelló en su estómago sacándole el aire–. ¡L-les e-estoy d-diciendo l-la v-verdad! –dijo apenas respirando.

-¿Crees que nos está mintiendo, Nigel? –le preguntó el hombre a su compinche.

-No lo creo –Nigel hizo un gesto de desesperación antes de clavar el enorme puñal en el pecho del pordiosero que se desplomó sin vida a sus pies.

-No debiste matarlo –opinó su compañero mirándolo de mala manera–. Ya con este son cinco vagabundos que te cargas y si no nos andamos con cuidado la policía se dará cuenta que no se están matado entre ellos.

-¡Me importa un comino lo que esos cerdos piensen! –pateó enojado el inerte cuerpo del pordiosero–. ¡Ya estoy harto de esta persecución¡No puedo creer que nadie lo haya visto!

-El único culpable eres tú –lo señaló con el dedo–. Sam pudo haberlo matado sin ningún problema¡pero no! Tuviste que interrumpirlo y eso lo aprovechó ese imbécil para huir con sólo una herida en la pierna.

-¡Está bien¡Está bien¡Lo acepto! –gritó enojado–. Tuve la culpa, pero te juro que cuando le ponga las manos encima, lo haré sufrir tanto que pensara que lo que vivió con Dean fue un descanso veraniego –dijo riendo con maldad.

-Estás loco de remate –lo miró con extremo desagrado.

-Dices eso porque nunca estuviste en las sesiones privadas que organizaba ese desquiciado de Dean –se lamió los labios con lujuria–. Lo hubieras oído gemir. Era sencillamente… delicioso. Lo único malo es que ese desgraciado jamás me dejó poseerlo y no quiero quedarme con las ganas.

-En cuanto lo encontremos vas a matarlo de inmediato¿me entendiste?

-¿Y qué tal si no quiero? –lo enfrentó sin miedo.

-Pues entonces la jefa se enteraría de que tú fuiste el culpable de que se escapara y no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia¿no crees? –lo amenazó burlonamente.

-N-no te a-atreverías –el color huyó de su rostro en un segundo.

-Pruébame –caminó con decisión hacia la entrada del callejón–. Y estoy hablando en serio, Nigel –lo amenazó por última vez antes de salir a la avenida.

Nigel todavía se quedó parado un momento frente al cadáver del pordiosero antes de decidirse en seguir a su compañero. En verdad estaba temblando ante la posibilidad de que se descubriera que había sido su culpa que Blaise todavía estuviera con vida. Sabía que las órdenes de la jefa debían cumplirse al pie de la letra si no quería enfrentarse a terribles consecuencias y supo que debía renunciar a su gran deseo de poseer al chico que había sido el prisionero y juguete sexual de un capo de la mafia por casi seis meses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hasta la próxima semana!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Aún te amo

Ojos grises (Neville) (5/18)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

---------------------------------------

**Capítulo V. Aún te amo**

El bar estaba semivacío y eso le facilitó a Cho seguir llorando sin consuelo mientras tomaba copa tras copa sin parar. El barman la veía cada vez más preocupado. La conocía porque ella y Parvati eran clientes asiduas y decidió que si llegaba a darse el caso de que se pusiera demasiado mal, llamaría un taxi para que la llevara a su casa.

-Sírveme otra –ordenó Cho con voz pastosa.

-Creo que ya ha tomado demasiado, señorita Chang –le dijo el hombre dudando.

-¡¡¡Sírveme otra!!! –ordenó enfadada y él la obedeció a regañadientes.

Cho se tomó la mitad de la bebida de un solo trago y recargó la cabeza sobre la barra. Ya sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor sin control alguno, pero sabía que aún le faltaba mucho para conseguir el consuelo de la inconciencia. Esa inconciencia que pedía a gritos porque no quería pensar… no quería sentir… sólo olvidar el engaño de su pareja. Lo único que quería era escapar del horrible infierno en el que se había hundido, pero su mente no cesaba de rememorar la imagen de Parvati y ese muchacho besándose. Gimió de dolor al saber que la había perdido para siempre y quiso morirse en ese instante.

-¿¡Por qué Parvati¿¡Por qué!? –gimió en voz alta–. ¡Te amo, maldita sea! –azotó el puño contra la barra–. ¿¡Por qué dejaste de amarte¿¡Qué diablos fue lo que hice mal¿¡Qué!?

Levantó la cabeza y vio que el barman se alejaba dejando olvidada la botella de whisky sobre la barra. Estiró una temblorosa mano para tomarla y se la llevó a los labios para beber su contenido con desesperación. Parte del líquido se deslizó por su cuello, pero logró tomar casi media botella antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y corriera para detenerla.

-¿¡Está loca, señorita Chang!? –le dijo asustado al tiempo que le arrebataba la botella–. ¡Le va a dar una congestión alcohólica!

-¿Y qué más da? –le contestó Cho riendo, pero seguía llorando–. Si me muero, Parvati podrá irse con toda tranquilidad con ese desgraciado –tomó la copa que aún tenía enfrente y trató de beberla, pero el barman también se la quitó–. ¡Vamos, hombre! Déjame beber en paz.

-No va a tomar más –le dijo con firmeza.

-¿Te preocupa que no te pague? –tomó su bolso y sacó su cartera para luego depositar varios billetes sobre la barra–. Ya está –dijo con sorna–. Ahora dame la botella –se estiró para tomarla, pero el hombre la escondió tras su espalda.

-No le serviré ni un solo trago más.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó enojada–. ¡Ya te pagué¿¡Qué más quieres!?

-Que deje de beber. Ya está completamente ebria.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! –golpeó la barra con fuerza–. ¡Por qué si lo estuviera no me importaría su engaño¡Podría reírme de mi estupidez de creer que seguía amándome¡Sigo viendo a esos dos besándose! Sigo… sigo sintiendo que me estoy quemando en este infierno de desdicha –acabó diciendo ahogada en llanto.

-Venga. Voy a acompañarla para que tome un taxi que la lleve a su casa –el barman rodeó la barra para ponerse a su lado.

-¡Me engañó¡Me engañó con ese desgraciado! –gritaba sin cesar mientras el hombre trataba de hacerla caminar hacia la salida–. ¡Parvati¿¡Por qué me hiciste esto!?

Fue un verdadero triunfo hacer que saliera del bar y aún más que subiera al taxi, pero una vez dentro Cho dio una dirección con voz firme.

-Pero ese hombre me dijo que la llevara a… –intentó discutir el chofer, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por la chica.

-¡Yo voy a pagarle así que va a llevarme a donde le diga! –ordenó enojada.

-De acuerdo –el chofer se encogió de hombros y arrancó.

Cho aún lloraba a raudales cuando se apeó del taxi y se quedó un instante mirando el alto edificio. Realmente no sabía porque había pedido ser llevada ahí, pero ya no teniendo otro remedio se acercó al intercomunicador y apretó un botón.

-¿_Quién es_? –contestó una voz masculina tras un minuto de espera.

-Cho, Severus –le dijo deprisa–. ¿Puedo subir?

-¡_Cho_! –el asombro del hombre era evidente–. ¿_Qué haces aquí_?

-Yo… yo… ¿puedo subir? –las lágrimas apenas la dejaban hablar.

-¡_Claro_! –e hizo sonar el timbre para que pudiera entrar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Severus abrió los ojos asombrado al ver el penoso aspecto de la chica. Cho estaba toda despeinada y tenía el maquillaje totalmente estropeado debido a las lágrimas derramadas.

-¡Santo cielo, niña! –se apresuró a abrazarla porque la chica tropezó en cuanto salió del elevador–. ¿¡Qué te pasó!?

-¡Ay, Severus¡Me quiero morir! –se aferró a su camisa.

-¿¡Pero por qué¿¡Qué sucedió!? –le llevó hasta el sillón y arrugó la nariz al percibir el fuerte aroma a alcohol que emanaba de ella–. ¿¡Estuviste tomando!?

-P-Parvati… P-Parvati… –dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿¡Le pasó algo¿¡Está herida!? –se desesperó cuando no recibió una pronto respuesta–. ¡Ya dime que sucedió, Cho¡Me estás asustando!

-P-Parvati… ya no… me ama –y lloró con más fuerza.

-¿Estás loca? –suspiró de alivio… había pensando que algo grave le había sucedido a la otra chica–. Parvati te adora, Cho –la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos–. ¿Acaso no esperó por ti mucho tiempo?

-Sí, pero ya dejó de quererme –dijo hipeando.

-Cuéntame todo desde el principio –la acomodó en el sillón y quedó frente a ella.

Con voz entrecortada, Cho le contó de las llegadas tarde de su pareja, de su distanciamiento y también de cómo la había visto besándose con Justin esa mañana.

-Cho… lo que voy a decirte tal vez sea duro para ti y seguramente no es lo que estás esperando escuchar, pero voy a decírtelo de todas maneras –los llorosos ojos rasgados se clavaron en él–. La convivencia diaria es muy difícil a pesar de que ames a la persona con la que vives y es necesario que pongas de tu parte para que la relación con Parvati funcione –ella lo miró confusa–. Creo que te has estado comportando irracionalmente con tu pareja y si ella buscó a alguien más, cosa que no creo… –se apresuró a aclarar cuando Cho comenzó a llorar de nuevo–. …. es totalmente culpa tuya.

-¿¡Mía!? –preguntó enojada al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón–. ¡Yo hago todo lo posible para que se sienta a gusto en mi compañía¡Me arreglo y me visto sólo para ella! Me desvivo por atenderla y ¿¡qué fue lo que gané por entregarme incondicionalmente¡Que me fuera infiel¡Llega tarde a casa porque se anda revolcando con ese estúpido¡No, Severus¡No puedes decirme que yo soy la única culpable de esta situación!

-De acuerdo –Severus también se levantó del sillón–. No eres la única culpable, pero sí la principal –Cho le mandó una mirada envenenada–. ¡Por todos los cielos! Ya deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada y conviértete de una vez por todas en una verdadera mujer. Sabes perfectamente que Parvati tiene un trabajo muy exigente y debes comprender que ya no puede dedicarte el mismo tiempo que antes. Ella es una mujer independiente y muy tenaz, pero puedo asegurarte que todos sus logros están encaminados exclusivamente a brindarte un bienestar –esas palabras lograron dejar a Cho con la boca abierta–. Y no te me quedes viendo de esa manera porque sabes perfectamente que es cierto. Parvati te viste, te calza y te da de comer y ¿por qué¡Porque no trabajas¡No haces nada de provecho más que estar en tu casa esperando a que ella llegue y te diga lo hermosa que te ves¡Y todavía te ofendes porque llega tarde después de partirse el alma en el trabajo!

-¡¡¡No llega de trabajar!!! –le gritó enojadísima–. ¡¡¡Viene de estar con ese desgraciado de Justin!!!

-Hasta donde sé Justin es su asistente¿no? –Severus decidió no molestarse por la gritería de la chica–. Entonces es lógico que se pase todo el día con él.

-¿Qué parte de los **VÍ BESÁNDOSE** no entendiste? –pensó que realmente había sido un error ir a ver a Severus… él nunca la había entendido ni la entendería jamás.

-Creo en lo que viste, pero no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen –se armó de paciencia–. Te recomiendo que en primer lugar te tranquilices, en segundo que ya no tomes y en tercera que hables claramente con Parvati y le preguntes cuál es su verdadera relación con ese joven.

-Ella no me habla desde hace más de una semana –se dejó caer en el sillón totalmente abatida y escondió la cara entre las manos.

-Pues si no platican, su relación no va a llegar a ninguna parte –se arrodilló frente a ella–. Estoy completamente seguro de que ella aún te ama, Cho –la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara–. Y creo que aún a pesar de haberla visto besándose con ese muchacho, tú no quieres perderla¿verdad? –Cho negó con la cabeza–. ¡Entonces lucha por ella! Pero hazlo de frente y con las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas. Háblale de tus inseguridades y convéncela de que te hable con la verdad. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, Severus –aceptó después de un largo silencio–. Ya debo irme –se levantó del sillón–. Gracias por escucharme y decirme todas esas cosas –le mandó una trémula sonrisa–. Estabas en lo cierto… no me gustó en lo absoluto todo lo que me dijiste, pero no puedo negar que tienes razón –suspiró profundamente–. Me he comportado muy egoístamente con Parvati y la he dejado cargar con todas las responsabilidades, pero ya no será así –sacó un pañuelo de su cartera y se limpió la cara–. Gracias de nuevo –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –miró preocupado como todavía se tambaleaba un poco cuando caminó hacia el elevador.

-No, estoy bien –negó con una sonrisa–. Sabes que necesitaría una cava completa para poder emborracharme en serio.

-Vete con cuidado entonces –Severus suspiró profundamente cuando se quedó nuevamente solo–. '¿_Por qué el amor es tan complicado_?' –se preguntó antes de ir al despacho y seguir escribiendo hasta que fuera hora de ir al aeropuerto por Draco.

Cho llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en un sillón totalmente desalentada. No podía alejar de su mente todas las cosas que le había dicho Severus y tuvo que reconocer que todas eran verdaderas. Desde que se fue a vivir con Parvati dejó de lado su trabajo y se dedicó a tratar de hacerle placentera la vida a su pareja, pero ahora veía que eso no iba a traerle ningún bien. Estar encerrada horas enteras sólo esperando su llegada la había hecho imaginar cosas que no existían y agredir a Parvati sin ninguna justificación. Dos lágrimas ardientes resbalaron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había sido ella la que la había empujado a los brazos de Justin. Se volvió demasiado posesiva y exigente y era lógico que acabara aburriéndola. Miró a su alrededor donde todavía estaban tiradas todas las cosas que había roto en su arrebato de furia y se levantó para buscar una escoba y recoger los trozos de cerámica. Después de que la sala estuvo nuevamente en orden, volvió a sentarse mientras se preguntaba desesperadamente que era lo que debía hacer para recuperar al amor de su vida. Quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que Parvati aún la quisiera aunque fuera un poco y tal vez a partir de ese pequeño cariño volver a reconquistarla. Se fue a su recámara para ducharse y al salir verificó que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que Parvati arribara. Sin demasiadas ganas se metió a la cocina, pero ya en ella decidió hacerle su comida preferida. También arregló la mesa con mucho esmero para que cuando su pareja llegara encontrara un ambiente romántico y así tal vez lograría que volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Se metió a su recámara y escogió con mucho cuidado su atuendo. Se miró al espejo durante mucho tiempo con ojo crítico y decidió que no se veía tan mal. Las altas zapatillas hacían lucir sus largas piernas torneadas y aunque la minifalda estaba algo fuera de lugar, no quiso quitársela. También escogió una blusa especialmente vaporosa y transparente cuyo escote bajaba demasiado, pero se dijo que era la adecuada si quería que su pareja volviera a verla con deseo. Una vez que estuvo contenta con su aspecto, bajó nuevamente a la sala y se sentó a esperar a que Parvati llegara.

Draco miraba a Severus con la boca abierta mientras escuchaba lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Los dos ya habían arribado del aeropuerto y tomaban una copa en la sala de su casa.

-Pobrecita Cho –opinó el rubio cuando su pareja terminó su relato.

-Está sufriendo mucho –aceptó Severus–. Pero es que esa niña ha estado abusando de la paciencia de Parvati por mucho tiempo.

-Y supongo que se lo dijiste con todas esas palabras¿verdad? –preguntó divertido.

-¡Por supuesto! –levantó una ceja con altanería–. Los amigos no sirven sólo para consolarnos sino también para hacernos ver nuestros errores. La lastimé cuando le dije que seguía siendo una niña mimada sin oficio ni beneficio, pero estoy seguro de que eso le servirá para que se dé cuenta de lo mal que está actuando.

-Eso espero porque a pesar de todo, ellas se quieren mucho.

-Eso también se lo dije –se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado–. Cuando Cho se fue traté de hablar con Parvati para decirle el estado en que se encontraba su pareja, pero jamás pude localizarla.

-Pues creo que para esta hora ya debe estar en su casa –consultó su reloj… ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche–. Espero que las cosas se arreglen entre ellas.

-Yo también.

Severus lo hizo levantarse del sillón y después de dejar las copas sobre la mesa de centro, le pasó un brazo por la cintura al rubio para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-Y cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te fue con Cedric en Grecia, cielo?

-Bastante bien –le contestó Draco pasándole los brazos por el cuello–. Sabes lo mucho que detesto estos viajes relámpago, pero valió la pena esta vez. ¿¡Me creerías si te dijera que Víktor le consiguió una genuina arma del año 2,000 A.C.!? –dijo emocionadísimo–. ¡Ay¡Es una verdadera preciosidad!

-No sabes lo mucho que me apasionan las armas antiguas –dijo burlonamente–. ¿Qué te parece si me la describes mientras hacemos el amor?

-Con todo gusto –dio un pequeño salto para acomodarse entre los fuertes brazos de su amante que de inmediato tomó rumbo hacia la recámara–. Sabes que me encanta hablar mientras te amo.

-¿¡En serio!? –se paró un momento estupefacto.

-Me parece que ya es mi turno de… –rió divertido cuando Severus corrió como poseído hasta su recámara–. Veo que en verdad me extrañaste –le dijo con sensualidad cuando su amante lo dejó en piso.

-Y no sabes hasta qué grado, mi Dragón –dejó que el rubio lo empujara sobre la cama–. Esas horas me parecieron meses.

-Entonces debo recompensarte –se dejó caer sobre su amante que gimió al sentir como su cuello comenzaba a ser devorado.

-Te amo, Dragón –le dijo con la voz velada de deseo.

-Y yo a ti, Severus –le contestó mientras lo desvestía con desesperante lentitud.

Realmente no fue sino hasta después de muchas horas que Draco pudo describir la nueva adquisición del museo de Cedric aunque Severus no lo escuchó… lo único que le interesaba era oír el latido acompasado del corazón de su amante y pronto se durmió.

-----------------------------------

Lamento mucho que en este capítulo tampoco haya nada sobre Neville y Blaise, pero ya en el próximo volveré con ellos... nos vemos pronto !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Recuerdos dolorosos

Ojos grises (Neville) (6/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

---------------------------------

**Capítulo VI. Recuerdos dolorosos**

Blaise se estiró una vez más en la cama y tomó el control remoto con expresión aburrida. El día se le había hecho eterno y no veía la hora en que Neville volviera a casa. Una sensación muy dulce subió por su pecho al pensar en esa palabra… hacía años que un lugar no lo hacía sentirse como en su hogar. Pasó los canales buscando algo interesante, pero al no encontrarlo apagó la televisión y clavó la mirada en el alto techo. Se sorprendió así mismo al recordar cosas ya olvidadas. No sabía porque repentinamente a su mente llegó la imagen de sus padres ya fallecidos. Esos padres que lo amaron incondicionalmente, pero que abandonó sin ningún miramiento cuando a la edad de 16 años se consiguió a su primer amante. Fue una mujer madura que lo trató muy bien y él se mantuvo a su lado hasta que terminó su carrera comercial, pero finalmente la abandonó porque cuando consiguió su primer trabajo fue rápidamente cortejado por un alto ejecutivo de la empresa. A partir de ese momento se dedicó a vivir a expensas de su cuerpo y fue lo suficientemente astuto como para obtener trabajos que le permitieran conseguir amantes acaudalados. Le gustaba vestir bien y sus gustos caros lo llevaron a ser demasiado ambicioso. En aquel entonces creía que era irresistible y cegado por su vanidad fue que se atrevió a poner los ojos sobre alguien tan importante e influyente como Lucius Malfoy. Gimió con dolor al recordar la forma en que Harry Potter lo había puesto en su lugar cuando lo sorprendió tratando de seducir a su pareja. Sabía que apenas se había librado de una paliza porque los celos que brillaban en esos increíbles ojos verdes eran genuinos y que el joven no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara a Lucius. Escondió la cara entre las manos aún más avergonzado al rememorar el día en que trató de extorsionar a Draco con la información que le había proporcionado Remus McGregor. En su momento le pareció una forma fácil y rápida de conseguir dinero pero cuando fue descubierto por Lucius, se supo perdido. El rubio se encargó de que no pudiera conseguir un empleo bien remunerado y él, todavía ofuscado por su vana frivolidad, se negó a tratar de conseguir un trabajo más humilde. Siguió viviendo como acostumbraba, pero muy pronto agotó sus ahorros y fue a ver a sus antiguos amantes esperando que lo ayudaran, pero todos le azotaron la puerta en las narices. La única que le brindó ayuda fue esa primera mujer con la que vivió y el poco dinero que le facilitó le permitió salir de Londres e irse a una ciudad lejana. Llegó ahí con la esperanza de que las influencias de Lucius no lo alcanzaran, pero pronto se dio cuenta que jamás podría escapar. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas para él así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el único empleo en el que no le pidieron referencias y trabajó durante dos años en una tienda de víveres. Fue difícil acostumbrarse a esa nueva forma de vida, pero al final lo hizo y hasta podría decir que era feliz, pero repentinamente todo cambió.

Se hundió entre las suaves sábanas y sollozó sin control cuando sus recuerdos volvieron a la terrible noche en que comenzó su pesadilla.

Era más de medianoche y estaba sentado en el parque central pues no tenía sueño y había salido a dar un paseo sin importarle el intenso frío. Ya estaba a punto de volver a su casa cuando se dio cuenta que dos hombres se acercaban hacia donde él estaba. Instintivamente se levantó de la banca y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Los hombres se detuvieron cerca de donde él estaba y se atrevió a atisbar. Vio que eran más o menos de su misma edad y que vestían con extrema elegancia, pero ni aún así salió de su refugio porque cuando alcanzó a distinguir sus rostros se dio cuenta que eran maleantes. Los dos tenían las facciones recias, pero sus duros ojos fueron los que le hicieron pensar eso pues brillaban de pura maldad. Sopesó la posibilidad de alejarse, pero sabiendo que no podría hacerlo sin delatar su presencia, se quedó donde estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos otros dos hombres se reunieron con los primeros que llegaron y comenzaron a discutir enconadamente. Los escuchaba con toda claridad y se estremeció al comprender que todos eran miembros de la mafia. La discusión pronto estuvo fuera de control y los hombres se liaron a golpes, pero lo que provocó que saliera corriendo de su escondite fue cuando se escucharon varias detonaciones y rogó porque no lo vieran, pero para su mala suerte uno de ellos sí lo hizo. La sangre se le heló en las venas al escuchar como dos balas pasaron zumbando cerca de su cabeza y corrió aún más rápido, pero no llegó muy lejos. Sintió como era derribado y su cabeza fue a dar contra un árbol dejándolo inconciente. Nunca supo cuando tiempo estuvo fuera de este mundo, pero cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un puño de acero que se estrelló contra su rostro. Después de ese primer golpe vinieron muchísimos más y cuando pensaba que ya no podría resistir más, dejaron de golpearlo. A través de sus párpados semicerrados reconoció a uno de los hombres del parque y que a final de cuentas resultó ser el jefe de una banda bien organizada de la mafia. Fue torturado sin piedad hasta que confesó todo lo que había escuchado. Sabía que había firmado su sentencia de muerte al decírselos, pero ya para esas alturas estaba rogando porque todo terminara. Sintió como un cuchillo era puesto sobre su garganta y cerró los ojos esperando sentir como se hundía en su carne, pero eso no sucedió. Lo que más tarde pasó en esa misma habitación, lo hizo desear con toda el alma que lo hubieran matado. El jefe de la banda lo violó brutalmente frente a sus cómplices y por mucho tiempo en sus oídos siguieron resonando las risas burlonas de los otros hombres. Cuando por fin se sació de él, fue llevado a rastras hasta una habitación que se convirtió en su prisión por interminables meses. Al principio trató de defenderse del constante abuso de Dean, pero al final desistió porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Además del terror que le tenía por las despiadadas golpizas que le propinaba, se sentía sumamente débil porque le daba muy poco de comer. Vio como su cuerpo adelgazaba a una velocidad espeluznante y se le ocurrió una idea para escapar del infierno en el que se encontraba… dejó de comer por completo. Recibía la comida, pero luego se deshacía de ella en el inodoro. Se mantuvo así por espacio de dos semanas y cuando una mañana fue incapaz de levantarse, se sintió inmensamente feliz porque supo que sólo era cuestión de horas para morir, pero no contó con que Dean alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que pretendía. Esa fue la única ocasión en que no fue golpeado por tratar de escapar. Un médico lo atendió de inmediato y al cabo de dos días, el galeno declaró que estaba fuera de peligro. Lloró por semanas enteras su desgracia y ya no tuvo ninguna otra oportunidad de evadir a su captor pues fue celosamente vigilado. En cuanto estuvo relativamente recuperado, Dean volvió a abusar de él aún con más saña que antes.

Un largo y profundo suspiro escapó de su pecho al decirse que esa pesadilla había terminado porque Dean estaba muerto… muerto junto con aquellos que eran sus cómplices.

El sonido de la puerta de la calle cerrándose logró sacarlo de sus lúgubres pensamientos y se sentó en la cama mientras se secaba el rostro con prisas. No quería que Neville se diera cuenta que había estado llorando. El muchacho se había portado estupendamente bien con él y lo menos que quería era preocuparlo por cosas que ya ni siquiera valía la pena recordar. Puso una sonrisa en el rostro cuando Neville entró en la habitación y levantó el rostro para que recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ese saludo se había hecho cotidiano entre ellos porque en la semana que llevaban viviendo juntos, Neville lo besaba de esa forma cuando despertaba, cuando se marchaba y cuando llegaba a casa, pero no por eso era menos anhelado por su parte. Le encantaba sentir esos labios cálidos y carnosos sobre su piel porque le transmitían algo que nadie jamás le había dado…. cariño y respeto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Neville sentándose en la cama frente a Blaise.

-Aburrido, pero bien –le contestó todavía sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué no ves la tele? –tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

-Estuve viéndolo todo el día, pero ya me aburrió –se hizo del control y volvió a apagar el aparato–. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

-Bastante bien –le contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se deshacía del saco y la corbata–. El director me dijo que el siguiente semestre me aumentará las horas frente a clase.

-¿Y eso es… bueno? –alcanzó a preguntar Blaise antes de perderse en la contemplación del amplio pecho de su anfitrión.

Aún cuando Neville no era fuerte en exceso tenía huesos grandes que lo hacían lucir extremadamente sensual a los ojos de Blaise. Al joven le encantaba su angosta cintura que hacía que su redondo trasero luciera más que apetitoso. Blaise tragó saliva cuando Neville se desprendió de sus pantalones sin ninguna inhibición y eso le dio la oportunidad de resbalar la mirada sobre sus fuertes piernas. Lamentó el hecho de que el muchacho decidiera conservar los bóxer porque le fascina la forma en que sus muslos se desprendían de su cadera y su sola vista hacía que la temperatura se le subiera en un segundo.

-Mucho –le contestó Neville totalmente ajeno al minucioso examen que hacía Blaise de su cuerpo semidesnudo–. Me gusta mucho la investigación, pero necesito tener más experiencia en dar clases si quiero enseñar en la Sorbona.

-¿Te quieres ir a París? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Sí –le contestó con indiferencia y a Blaise se le hizo un hueco en el estómago–. Pero me temo que eso no sucederá en por lo menos 5 años –a Blaise el alma le volvió al cuerpo–. Son muy exigentes con la preparación de sus maestros y aunque yo tengo un doctorado y dos especializaciones, aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

-¡Pues yo creo que eres muy inteligente! –afirmó con pasión.

-Gracias por decir eso –le agradeció con una sonrisa–. ¿La señora Brown te dio de comer? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

Neville decidió contratar a la mujer para que Blaise no tuviera ninguna necesidad de moverse de la cama.

-Tres veces al día –le contestó riendo–. Tal y como lo ordenaste –y se sonrojó levemente cuando fue observado largos instantes.

-Ya tienes mejor aspecto –declaró con ternura.

-Y tengo que agradecértelo sólo a ti –lo miró con tal adoración que hizo que a Neville se le acelerara el corazón.

Nadie jamás lo había visto como lo hacía ese muchacho y eso lo tenía flotando en una nube de ensoñación. Se dio bruscamente la vuelta al recordar que Blaise se marcharía de su casa en cuanto estuviera completamente recuperado y que no valía la pena que albergara la esperanza de que se quedara con él para siempre y lo salvara de la terrible soledad a la que estaba encadenado sin remedio. En verdad le encantaba la presencia del joven en su vida, pero si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que lo más le gustaba era que estuviera en su cama. Aún cuando no habían mantenido relaciones íntimas, cosa que últimamente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, el simple hecho de poder dormir abrazando un cálido cuerpo que se amoldaba al suyo a la perfección, le parecía una verdadera bendición. Las dos últimas noches se le había hecho muy difícil no besar esa jugosa boca que siempre le sonreía y acariciar toda la extensión de ese cuerpo que poseía la piel más suave que jamás había tocado, pero recordar el abuso que el chico había sufrido lo hacía contenerse. Blaise todavía no le contaba nada de lo que había vivido con ese hombre al que tanto temía, pero por ningún motivo quería que llegara a compararlo con él y estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario. Lo único que pedía era que no se marchara antes de que pudiera amarlo como tanto deseaba. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de la gran atracción que sentía por Blaise, se preguntó qué fue lo que le atrajo de él porque desde que conoció a Harry en la universidad, su ideal de hombre se convirtió en una copia exacta de su amigo. Miró a Blaise a través del espejo del tocador y admitió que jamás podría competir con el moreno en cuestión de belleza, pero había algo en su frágil apariencia que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado. Compasión… ternura… cariño… ésas fueron las primeras emociones que Blaise despertó en su interior, pero ahora había otras muchas más que no quería dejar florecer para evitar sufrir más de lo necesario cuando lo viera partir. La única que no quiso enterrar en el fondo de su alma fue el deseo… un deseo que ya le era muy difícil ocultar.

-¿P-pasa a-algo m-malo? –preguntó Blaise inseguro al sentirse observado.

-Nada –le contestó Neville con rapidez–. ¿Te apetecería tomar tu baño ahora?

-¿¡Tan temprano!? –miró el reloj que estaba sobre el televisor.

-Es que tengo que volver a salir y no sé a qué hora volveré –lo miró apenado.

-Entiendo.

Blaise agachó la cabeza para que Neville no se diera cuenta que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar preguntarle adónde iba y con quién. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarlo, pero sentía unos celos terribles al pensar que saldría a divertirse con alguna chica. El miedo de que lo arrojara a la calle se había evaporado días atrás pues lo había convencido de que era bienvenido en su casa, pero en su lugar aparecieron los celos. Celos que no tenía ningún derecho de sentir, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlos. Neville se había ganado su sincero amor en esos días de convivencia y era un verdadero martirio verlo partir todas las mañanas sin saber exactamente en qué ocupaba su tiempo. Le había dicho que era economista y que trabajaba en la universidad como investigador, pero nada más. Salía temprano todas las mañanas y no volvía a verlo sino hasta bien entrada la tarde. Era espantoso no poder interrogarlo sobre como pasaba el día.

-No te pongas triste, Blaise –Neville se apresuró a abrazar al muchacho que de inmediato se colgó de su cuello–. Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero este es un compromiso que tengo programado desde hace tiempo. Me comprendes¿verdad? –lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Claro que te comprendo –se obligó a sonreír–. Es sólo que…

-Sé muy bien cómo te sientes –lo interrumpió con delicadeza–. Estás muy solo en esta enorme casa, pero te prometo que en cuanto mejores te llevaré a pasear para que cambies de ambiente.

-¿¡En serio!? –sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, pero no por la promesa del paseo sino por la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con él.

-Por supuesto –y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. ¿Entonces qué¿Quieres bañarte ahora?

-¿Podría… podría… esperar a que… regresaras? –preguntó con timidez.

-Pero tal vez llegue muy tarde –lo miró dudoso.

-¡No importa! –se apresuró a asegurar.

-De acuerdo –aceptó riendo y volvió a besarlo–. En cuanto vuelva te ayudaré en tu baño, pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Que si sientes sueño, te dormirás y no te obligarás a esperarme despierto.

-Te lo prometo –dijo con firmeza sabiendo que no habría poder humano que lo hiciera dormir hasta que Neville regresara… por nada del mundo se perdería la maravillosa sensación de ser bañado con tanto cariño y delicadeza.

Neville salió de la casa media hora más tarde diciendo que haría todo lo posible por regresar temprano y Blaise volvió a recostarse sobre la cama mientras contaba los minutos que faltaban para el retorno del muchacho a casa.

---------------------------------

Capítulo más que corto, pero espero que me perdonen : ( ... y lo bueno es que ya volvimos con Blaise y a Neville : )


	7. Reconciliación

Ojos grises (Neville) (7/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (cortito y bastante insulso, pero espero me disculpen, jejeje)

-----------------------------------------

**Capítulo VII. Reconciliación**

Colin miró a su alrededor sintiéndose terriblemente aburrido, pero en su rostro no se manifestó su incomodidad, muy al contrario, le sonrió con cortesía a una mujer madura que lo había acaparado desde que puso un pie en la recepción. Le prestó atención sólo unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a todas las personas que estaban reunidas en el lugar. Localizó a su jefe, Nicholas Flamel, y sonrió para sus adentros al verlo comportarse tan absurdamente como lo hacía desde que lo conoció una semana atrás. El anciano hombre pensaba que era un genio y por eso se comportaba con extravagancia provocando un sinfín de risas y burlas disimuladas entre los invitados, pero no las tomaba en cuenta y seguía circulando entre todas las personas que sólo lo toleraban unos minutos antes de abandonarlo para ir en busca de una compañía menos escandalosa. La mujer volvió a llamar su atención y Colin tuvo que soportar su aburrida charla de nuevo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de emprender una graciosa huída, Nicholas llegó a su rescate.

-¡Mi querida Arabella! –el anciano tomó la mano de la mujer y se la llevó a los labios–. Hmmm… veo que no ha atendido a mi sugerencia –dijo frunciendo la nariz–. Sigue oliendo a gato –la mujer lo miró bastante enfadada al tiempo que rescataba su mano–. Si no quiere deshacerse de esos animales al menos debería usar la esencia que le recomendé la última vez que nos vimos para evitar que se le impregne ese horrible aroma.

-Primero muerta antes que abandonar a mis gatitos –declaró ella con los dientes apretados.

-Pues si no se cuida muy pronto asistiremos a su funeral. El pelo y el excremento de esos animales son muy dañinos y más cuando no se tiene una adecuada ventilación en casa –luego señaló el cuello de la mujer sin ninguna discreción–. ¿Ya se fijó que tiene una erupción bastante repugnante en la garganta? Es un signo inequívoco de que ya se hizo alérgica a los gatos.

-Con permiso –se disculpó la mujer con rapidez y se alejó de ellos claramente enfadada.

-Arabella está completamente loca –declaró Nicholas en voz alta sin ninguna discreción–. Desde que la conozco siempre ha estado rodeada de gatos. ¡No me extrañaría que ésa sea la razón de que siga soltera¡Huele espantoso! –rió a carcajada limpia–. Y bien¿cómo te las estás pasando, Colin? –le preguntó al muchacho cuando terminó de reír.

-Bastante bien –le contestó él sonriendo–. Le agradezco que me haya invitado. Sus antiguos compañeros son gente muy interesante.

-¡Bah! –Nicholas hizo un gesto de desagrado–. En realidad ya todos mis amigos están bien muertos desde hace años. Estos que ves aquí son los nuevos egresados de la universidad, pero me gusta venir a estas reuniones de ex alumnos porque me entero de muchas cosas interesantes.

-¿Chismes de… pareja? –cuestionó dudando.

-¿¡A quién diablos le interesa saber quién se divorció o quién se casó!? –preguntó riendo escandalosamente–. No, muchacho. A lo que me refiero es a algo mucho más importante –miró con avidez a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó confundido, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues en ese momento Nicholas lanzó un grito de gozo.

-¡Neville! –el anciano dio varios brincos para llamar la atención del recién llegado–. ¡Hey¡Longbottom¡Por acá!

Colin vio como un muchacho bastante alto se acercaba a ellos y lo recorrió de arriba abajo en un parpadeo. A sus expertos ojos no pasó desapercibido que el traje que llevaba era de diseñador y que proclamaba a gritos que su poseedor era muy rico además de tener un excelente gusto para vestir. Le gustó mucho la forma en que llevaba peinado el corto cabello y que dejaba ver una amplia frente que denotaba inteligencia. Los ojos castaños brillaron con verdadero gusto cuando abrazó al anciano y al instante supo que ese muchacho estimaba sinceramente a Nicholas.

-Llegas tarde, Longbottom –le reclamó Nicholas al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en el estómago.

-Pero no demasiado –le contestó él riendo y a Colin le gustó mucho el tono cálido con el que habló.

-En realidad pensé que no tendrías ánimos para venir –a Colin le llamó la atención que su jefe se pusiera serio tan repentinamente… era muy raro verlo así.

-Y no lo tenía, pero me urge ver a un amigo.

-Sabes que lamento mucho la muerte de tu abuela –lo abrazó de nuevo y Neville no lo despreció.

-Lo sé –cerró los ojos para evitar llorar… aún le era muy difícil controlar las lágrimas cuando recibía tan sinceras condolencias.

-Pero no te preocupes –Nicholas se separó de él y le sonrió–. Cuando muera y vaya al cielo, le diré a tu abuela que sigues pensando en ella.

-¿En serio cree que irá al cielo? –lo bromeó para no romper a llorar.

-¿¡Acaso lo dudas!? –fingió enfado–. Durante toda mi vida me he comportado como un angelito –dijo serio, pero luego soltó una gran carcajada–. Bueno, menos esa vez que hice que todos se desmayaran en el laboratorio para poder verles las piernas a las chicas de mi clase.

-¿¡Usted hizo eso!? –preguntó Colin asombrado.

-¡Eso y más! –afirmó Neville riendo–. En otra ocasión le puso no sé qué cosa a un tipo en su café y el pobre tuvo el cabello azul por meses enteros.

-¿¡Y cómo sabes eso!? –preguntó Nicholas asombrado.

-Mi abuela me lo contó –le guiñó un ojo con picardía y a Colin ese gesto le pareció encantador.

-Pues que chismosa –dijo enfurruñado, pero luego volvió a reír–. Pero tengo un buen justificante. ¡Ese idiota era un pedante!

-Además de que era su rival de amores¿no? –preguntó Colin e hizo que su jefe lo mirara asombrado.

-¿¡Y tú cómo sabes eso!? –preguntó por segunda ocasión Nicholas.

-Porque no es necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta que se estaba muriendo de celos para hacer semejante cosa –el que le contestó fue Neville riendo.

-¡Exacto! –confirmó Colin y rió con el recién llegado con naturalidad.

-¡Esta juventud¡Ya no tiene ningún respeto hacia los ancianos como yo! –y se alejó como minutos antes lo había hecho Arabella Figgs… completamente enfadado.

-¿Se habrá molestado de verdad? –preguntó Colin fingiendo preocupación para iniciar conversación con Neville.

Él era la persona más interesante que había visto en esa aburrida reunión y si estaba obligado a permanecer en ella, al menos quería hacerlo con la mejor compañía posible. No podía negar que Neville había llamado poderosamente su atención y quería comprobar si realmente era tan encantador como parecía o si se convertiría en una pesadilla al cabo de unos cuantos minutos como Arabella.

-¡Claro que no! –negó Neville riendo mientras veía como Nicholas se incorporaba a la plática de un grupo de hombres que no lo recibieron con mucho gusto que digamos–. Le encanta fingir que se molesta para que luego le ruegue que me perdone.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo de conocerlo? –ya quería que volteara a verlo.

-Desde que era un niño –aceptó suspirando–. Mis abuelos fueron amigos de él y su esposa por mucho tiempo, pero tuvieron un problema y no volvieron a hablarse, pero Nicholas siguió mandándome regalos en Navidad. A mi abuela no le hacía mucha gracia eso, pero me permitía quedármelos.

-¿Y… y hace mucho murió tu abuela? –preguntó tentativamente... no quería ser indiscreto e incomodar al muchacho.

-Dos semanas –volteó a verlo y a Colin no le sorprendió ver que sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas.

-Lo lamento –le dijo mientras se pateaba mentalmente… definitivamente fue una pésima idea mencionar a la mujer.

-No te preocupes –se obligó a sonreír–. Ya no duele tanto.

-Soy Colin Creevey –se presentó jurando que no volvería tocar ese tema.

-Neville Longbottom –y se estrecharon la mano con firmeza–. ¿Y de qué carrera egresaste, Colin?

-Soy químico, pero no egresé de esta universidad –Neville levantó una ceja con asombro–. Estoy trabajando con el señor Flamel y él muy amablemente me invitó a acompañarlo.

-¡Vaya¡Eso sí es una sorpresa! –su asombro era genuino.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curioso–. ¿El que me invitara a la reunión?

-No, el hecho de que haya aceptado que trabajaras con él –sus palabras hicieron que Colin frunciera el ceño–. Desde hace años trabaja solo. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-No hice nada –se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia–. Simplemente llené una solicitud en el laboratorio y al cabo de unos días me hablaron y me dijeron que estaba contratado. Eso fue todo.

-Pues aún así me parece muy raro –insistió Neville y Colin supo que era el momento de volver a cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

-Soy economista –levantó una mano para saludar a un antiguo compañero–. ¿Me disculpas un segundo? Necesito hablar con Michael.

-Por supuesto –le contestó con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció de su rostro en cuanto Neville se alejó–. '_Es perspicaz y muy allegado a Flamel. Esto no lo tenía contemplado_' –pensó preocupado–. '_Deberé estar alerta con él y la mejor manera de mantenerlo vigilado es estando a su lado_'

Se encaminó con decisión hacia Neville y se las ingenió para permanecer a su lado hasta que éste se marchó de la reunión dos horas más tarde.

Parvati se estiró en cuanto bajó del auto y se masajeó su adolorido cuello. Había tenido que manejar en carretera y eso la estresaba demasiado, pero como Justin no sabía conducir debió hacerlo muy a su pesar. Se hizo de su bolso y de una carpeta rebosante de hojas sueltas y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa. Se entretuvo sólo un momento en encontrar las llaves y abrió la puerta sin mucho ánimo. No necesitaba ver su reloj de pulsera para saber que pasaba de medianoche y que seguramente encontraría a Cho al borde de un ataque de histeria. Suspiró interiormente al saber que tendría que soportar una nueva escena de celos y se preguntó si sería capaz de mantenerse calmada pues su pareja tenía el don de sacarla de quicio a los pocos segundos de discusión. En el pequeño recibidor dejó su abrigo y su bolso antes de caminar casi de puntitas hacia las escaleras. La luz prendida en la sala le indicaba que Cho aún estaba despierta y se sentía demasiado agotada para discutir. Cuando ya estaba a punto de empezar a subir, un par de brazos se enredaron en su cintura logrando sobresaltarla.

-¿No quieres cenar algo antes de acostarte, mi amor? –le preguntó Cho con dulzura.

-¿Cenar? –preguntó Parvati después de que se repuso del asombro de que su pareja no la hubiera recibido a gritos.

-Hice tu platillo predilecto –le dijo ronroneante al oído.

-E-está b-bien –contestó tartamudeante pues el aliento de la chica siempre lograba que se le erizara la piel.

-Ven –la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

Parvati resbaló la vista por el cuerpo de su pareja y el corazón se le aceleró al máximo. A Cho le sentaban de maravilla las minifaldas porque dejaban lucir por completo sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Se perdió en la contemplación del cómo el redondo trasero se contoneaba de un lado a otro y apenas se contuvo para no acariciarlo. Cuando llegaron al comedor se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el ambiente romántico que había preparado su pareja y se derritió por completo al comprender que le estaba pidiendo perdón. Volteó a ver su amante y le sonrió feliz. Cho no esperó ni un segundo más y se le fue encima a Parvati para devorar su boca con ansiedad.

-¡Mi amor! –dijo Parvati entre suspiros cuando Cho la dejó respirar–. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-Y yo a ti –le contestó Cho con los ojos húmedos–. Ya no quiero que estemos enojadas. Tu indiferencia me está matando.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar más tiempo separada de ti, cariño –declaró con pasión antes de tomar de la cintura a su amante y empujarla hacia la pared más próxima.

Una vez ahí dejó que sus manos recorrieran ese cuerpo del que había estado alejada durante tanto tiempo. Quería deleitarse con las exquisitas y suaves curvas de Cho. Hizo que su pareja levantara los brazos para dejar totalmente desprotegido sus generosos senos y logró que gimiera de placer cuando capturó un pezón a través de la delgada tela de la blusa y lo succionó hasta que éste se irguió orgulloso. Con los dientes hizo a un lado la tela para poder contemplar su obra antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón que ya exigía atención. Cho se retorció de placer cuando sus dos senos quedaron expuestos a la avariciosa mirada de su pareja que volvió a hundirse en ellos para devorarlos con ansiedad. Parvati metió una mano bajo la minifalda y sonrió al sentir que la pequeña tanga ya estaba húmeda. Le encantaba el cómo Cho se excitaba en un segundo ante su toque. Con extrema calma bajó la prenda interior hasta la mitad de los muslos de Cho que se estremeció cuando unos gentiles dedos estimularon con maestría ese punto que la llevaba directo al paraíso.

-Me fascinas –dijo Parvati besando con posesividad a Cho que se estremecía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Parvati se arrodilló frente a ella y se deshizo de un tirón de la tanga para poder acomodar una pierna sobre su hombro y tener un completo acceso a la parte más íntima de su pareja. Pasó la lengua por esa área que enloquecía a Cho y la escuchó gemir más fuerte. Se entretuvo sólo unos momentos jugando con esa sensible área antes de tomar una posesión real de ella. Vio con satisfacción como la chica llevaba las manos a sus senos para acariciárselos mientras ella seguía con su labor de succionar, lamer y besar sin cesar. El final para Cho se acercaba y lo sabía pues innumerable veces había disfrutado de la forma en que su estómago se contraía antes del orgasmo. Metió tres dedos en su interior y succionó con más fuerza al sentir unas pequeñas contracciones. Sabía que esa acción siempre lograba que Cho se sintiera por completo satisfecha y fue hasta que su pareja llegó a la cima del placer gritando su nombre, que dejó de succionar. Se levantó del piso y abrazó a su amante que se desmadejó en sus brazos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Estuvo bien, cariño? –preguntó Parvati juguetonamente mientras hacía a un lado un pequeño mechón humedecido.

-Estupendo… como siempre –le contestó Cho suspirando profundamente–. Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte lo mismo –la miró con fuego en los ojos haciendo que a Parvati se le olvidara que estaba muy cansada.

-Me temo que la cena va a convertirse en desayuno porque no puedo esperar –la tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar muy deprisa hacia las escaleras.

Cho sólo rió con verdadera felicidad antes de dejarse conducir dócilmente hasta su habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creo que es de los capítulos que más pequeños me han salido... sorry : ( ... nos vemos pronto !!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Enojo

Ojos grises (Neville) (8/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Un pequeño momento de intimidad (ojalá y les guste)

----------------------------------

**Capítulo VIII. Enojo**

Blaise miraba el reloj con insistencia, pero ni aún así lograba que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido. Se estaba consumiendo en celos ante el pensamiento de que Neville estuviera en compañía de una bella mujer y por más que trataba, su mente no dejaba de evocar imágenes en las que el muchacho acercaba su rostro al de su acompañante y le murmuraba al oído que se veía hermosa y muy deseable. Y el hecho de que tampoco pudiera despegar la vista de su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, no lo ayudaba en nada porque le mostraba la cruda realidad… que él en cambio no tenía ningún encanto. Su rostro ya no tenía el atractivo de antaño porque estaba tan delgado que los pómulos resaltaban grotescamente mientras que sus ojos negros se veían demasiado hundidos en las cuencas. Jaló las sábanas hasta su barbilla para evitar mirar su delgado cuerpo. Era cierto que en esa semana había ganado un poco de peso, pero no lo suficiente como para llenar de carne ni su pecho ni sus piernas. Miró de nueva cuenta el reloj y se sobresaltó al ver que era cerca de medianoche. Sopesó la idea de hablarle a Neville para preguntarle si todavía tardaría en regresar, pero cuando por fin se atrevió a tomar el teléfono escuchó como la puerta de la calle se abría.

'¡_Ya regresó_!' –pensó feliz y todos sus tristes pensamientos se esfumaron al instante.

El único que quedó en su mente fue el que pronto volvería a estar entre sus brazos hasta el amanecer. Agudizó el oído y lo escuchó moverse por toda la planta baja. El muchacho tenía una rutina bien establecida antes de meterse en la cama y la realizaba a diario sin falta. Primero revisaría que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien aseguradas, luego checaría que la calefacción estuviera a una buena temperatura, se tomaría con prisas un chocolate caliente y por último apagaría todas las luces. Esa pequeña rutina le llevaba sólo unos minutos y Blaise suspiró de pura felicidad cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación. Sin proponérselo realmente hizo un recorrido completo del aspecto de Neville buscando alguna señal que le indicara como había pasado esas horas. Comenzó por el cabello y decidió que se veía tan bien peinado como cuando se marchó lo cual indicaba que ninguna audaz mano se había atrevido a acariciarlo. La camisa no lucía ninguna arruga evidenciando que no se había desprendido de ella. Sus labios no lucían hinchados y el brillo de sus ojos era bastante normal. Cuando Neville se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla hizo una última comprobación. Lo tomó del saco y lo mantuvo cerca el tiempo suficiente para buscar un perfume extraño en su cuerpo y se tensó involuntariamente al encontrarlo. El hecho de que ese aroma fuera el de un hombre en lugar del de una mujer, no le brindó ningún consuelo. Conocía todas las fragancias masculinas e inmediatamente hizo un retrato mental del tipo de hombre que se atrevía a usar ésa en particular. En primer lugar tenía un pésimo gusto pues era tan dulce que resultaba asfixiante. Segundo, le gustaba llamar la atención sobremanera y en tercero… debía ser extremadamente guapo. Sólo alguien que tenía un bello rostro se daría el lujo de ponerse una fragancia que alejaría a todos de su lado en un segundo.

-No creí encontrarte todavía despierto –comentó Neville regresándolo a la realidad.

-No tengo sueño –le contestó tratando de no dejar de sonreír–. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

-Bien –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió–. ¿Todavía tienes ganas de tomar tu baño?

-¡Claro! –afirmó con rapidez y esperó pacientemente a que Neville hiciera todos los preparativos necesarios.

Le sabía mal no ayudarlo, pero él seguía insistiendo que su pierna aún no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso y no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama sin ayuda. Por supuesto había tenido que desobedecerlo porque le avergonzaba pedirle ayuda a la señora Brown para ir al baño.

-Listo –declaró Neville y se deshizo de su saco y de su corbata antes de tomar en sus brazos a Blaise.

-Ya deja que camine–le pidió totalmente rojo–. Me siento mucho mejor de mi pierna.

-En un par de días –era la contestación que siempre le daba–. No es sensato que intentes caminar antes de tiempo pues tu herida podría abrirse –lo sentó en el banco y le quitó la ropa con delicadeza–. El agua está a la misma temperatura, pero me dices si no te gusta.

-¡Ay, Neville¿En verdad crees que voy a ponerme exigente? –le preguntó riendo–. Tú ni siquiera deberías estar haciendo esto por mí.

-Lo hago porque quiero –y le dio otro beso en la mejilla que logró ponerlo a temblar–. Ya tienes frío –dijo malentendiendo el temblor del delgado cuerpo.

Depositó a Blaise en el agua caliente y éste cerró los ojos disfrutando una enormidad el baño. Todas las noches gozaba la maravillosa sensación de ser tratado con delicadeza y siempre imaginaba que el muchacho lo acariciaba con amor en lugar de estarlo enjabonando. El tiempo que tardaba Neville en asearlo se le hacía un suspiro y siempre se quedaba con ganas de más, pero luego se consolaba al saber que en poco tiempo se encontraría entre sus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos ya Blaise se encontraba limpio y calientito dentro de la cama esperando a que Neville terminara de lavarse los dientes y se pusiera su pijama. Una vez que la luz estuvo apagada y ambos estrechamente abrazados, fue cuando Blaise se atrevió a preguntar sobre su salida nocturna.

-¿Neville? –dijo inseguro mientras rogaba no estar cometiendo una estupidez.

-Dime –le respondió al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿Q-quisieras… quisieras contarme a… adónde… f-fuiste? –él también se apretó más al cálido cuerpo que tenía a su lado.

-Fui a una reunión de ex alumnos de la universidad –le contestó en tono aburrido y Blaise apenas pudo contener un suspiro de alivio–. De buena gana no habría ido, pero tenía que ver a un amigo que vive fuera del país. Él nunca se pierde ni una sola de estas reuniones.

-¿Y para qué? –un peso se le quitó de encima al saber que su empalagoso amigo vivía en el extranjero.

-Necesito que me facilite una documentación que me urge –sofocó un bostezo–. Quedó de mandármela por mensajería lo más pronto posible.

-Entonces me alegro que lo hayas visto –dijo feliz y sin pensarlo depositó un pequeño beso en el amplio pecho–. ¿Y cómo estuvo la reunión?

-Pensé que iba a estar aburrida, pero conocí a un muchacho muy simpático con el que estuve la mayor parte del tiempo –explicó con rapidez para evitar que Blaise se diera cuenta del cómo su corazón se había acelerado por el beso recibido.

-¿Ah, sí? –nuevamente los celos hicieron acto de presencia–. ¿Y quién es él?

-Se llama Colin Creevey y es químico –Blaise apretó los labios al advertir que Neville sonreía ante el recuerdo del joven–. Está trabajando con un antiguo amigo de mi familia.

-¿Es… joven y… guapo? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Hmmm… no me había puesto a pensarlo, pero sí… lo es –lanzó un corto suspiro que logró que la sangre hirviera en las venas de Blaise–. Rubio de ojos azules y piel muy blanca. Me supongo que es atractivo para la mayoría de… –se interrumpió cuando su acompañante se separó de su lado bruscamente y se recorrió hasta el otro lado de la cama–. ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó preocupado–. ¿Dije algo que te molestó?

-No –le contestó con los dientes apretados.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede? –también se movió y trató de abrazarlo, pero fue rechazado sin miramientos–. ¿Qué ocurre, Blaise¿Por qué no quieres que te abrace?

-Por nada. Sólo quiero dormir –y le dio la espalda.

-Blaise…

-Buenas noches –le dijo en tono cortante.

-Que descanses –le contestó desconcertado.

Neville miró largamente la espalda de Blaise mientras se preguntaba frenéticamente qué había hecho para molestarlo tanto. Aún cuando él afirmaba que no estaba enfadado, su rápida respiración lo delataba. Estiró una mano y acarició con delicadeza el todavía húmedo cabello y el corazón se le hundió cuando el chico se cubrió por completo con las sábanas para evitar su contacto. Sabiendo que esa noche no disfrutaría del calor de su cuerpo, se alejó para no volver a tocarlo. Hasta ese momento Blaise jamás lo había rechazado, pero no pensaba imponérsele aunque le doliera muchísimo estar alejado de él. A la media hora de estar dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y viendo que Blaise no hacía el menor intento de acercársele, se levantó. No tenía caso seguir acostado sabiendo que no iba a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Se envolvió en una bata y salió del cuarto.

Blaise se descubrió la cabeza cuando lo escuchó salir y dejó escapar un lastimero sollozo. Desde el mismo instante en que Neville se alejó de él, comenzó a llorar. Estaba conciente de que se había comportado como un idiota al enojarse tanto, pero nunca encontró el valor para pedirle perdón.

'¡_Idiota¡Imbécil¡Mil veces estúpido_!' –se dijo mientras seguía llorando sin parar–. '¿¡_Quién diablos te crees para comportarte de esa manera!? Neville tiene todo el derecho del mundo de salir con quién quiera y adonde la plazca. ¿Acaso quieres que te corra de su casa_?'

Esa y muchas cosas más se preguntaba desesperadamente mientras rogaba que Neville no tardara en regresar, pero eso no sucedió hasta una hora más tarde. El corazón se le aceleró en cuanto el muchacho entró en la habitación, pero por más que quiso ninguna palabra brotó de su cerrada garganta. Lo vio entrar al baño y salir en poco tiempo. Decidió esperar a que se acostara para acercársele y pedirle perdón, pero Neville se sentó frente a la computadora y la encendió. Al instante supo que el muchacho no tenía la menor intención de regresar a la cama y eso lo deprimió aún más. Cuando ya el reloj marcaba cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Neville apagó el aparato y Blaise esperó ansioso que se acostara, pero en lugar de eso, volvió a entrar al baño. En esta ocasión se tardó más porque tomó una larga ducha. Al salir, Neville encendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba del lado de su cama y Blaise se sobresaltó al ver que comenzaba a escoger ropa… parecía que tenía todas las intenciones de abandonar la casa de inmediato y eso lo hizo incorporarse de un salto en la cama.

-¿Ya te vas a ir? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Pensé que estabas dormido –Neville había saltado al escuchar su voz–. Disculpa si te desperté –se subió a la cama y acercó su rostro al de Blaise con timidez–. Buenos días –y le dio el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? –le pasó los brazos por el cuello–. Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

-Es que… yo… –no sabía que pretexto utilizar, pero definitivamente no podía decirle que se marchaba porque ya no soportaba estar lejos de él.

-Ven. Acuéstate y duerme un poco –lo hizo recostarse a su lado después de despojarlo de la pequeña toalla que llevaba a la cintura.

Neville se dejó cobijar y apretó con fuerza a Blaise cuando éste se enredó en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo? –preguntó Neville con voz quebrada–. Si fue porque te dejé tanto tiempo solo, lo lamento –lo miró directamente a los ojos–. En verdad necesitaba ver a Michael por esos documentos.

-No te disculpes –puso una mano en la fría mejilla–. Yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón. No sé por qué me enojé, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar –y se estremeció sin remedio cuando un tierno beso se depositó en la palma de su mano.

-Estoy frío¿verdad? –preguntó al volver a malentender el estremecimiento del joven.

-Un poco, pero enseguida te hago entrar en calor –y sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó sobre el estómago de Neville que sólo atinó a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos–. Me imagino que te sientes muy cansado –comenzó masajear el amplio pecho con firmeza–. Obviamente no soy un experto, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo –corrió las manos hacia los hombros–. Sólo relájate –le recomendó.

Neville cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de ese maravilloso toque. La inmensa tristeza que sintió durante toda la noche se esfumó al sentir como esas delgadas, pero suaves manos hacia un recorrido completo de su pecho y un pequeño suspiro pleno de felicidad escapó de su garganta. Blaise también cerró los ojos y se imaginó que habían comenzado un ritual de amor.

-Blaise… ¿puedo tocarte? –preguntó Neville ansioso.

-Por favor –le contestó él como en trance.

Las manos de Neville enseguida se deslizaron bajo la camisa del pijama y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de Blaise en toda su extensión. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Uno porque la piel en esa zona era de terciopelo puro y el otro porque esas manos no sólo no lo lastimaban sino porque lo estaban haciendo sentir deseable.

-Tu piel es… es increíblemente suave –dijo Neville al tiempo que se aventuraba a abrir la camisa del pijama.

Un segundo después la camisa quedó olvidada sobre la cama y las manos de Neville ahora se deslizaban por el jadeante pecho. El recuerdo de otro hombre haciendo el mismo recorrido quiso infiltrarse en ese sublime momento, pero Blaise no se lo permitió. No quería pensar ni en Dean ni en ninguna otra persona… quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera de las tiernas caricias que le prodigaban esas grandes manos. No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando fue empujado hacia atrás y se recostó en la cama rindiéndose por completo al dominio del otro muchacho. A Neville en verdad le parecía increíble la suavidad de esa blanca piel y supo que jamás se cansaría de acariciarla y besarla. Sin proponérselo realmente, mordió el hombro del chico que, al sentir el filo de los dientes, se revolvió entre sus brazos asustado.

-¡Perdóname, por favor! –se disculpó Neville con rapidez–. No quería morderte, pero es que tu piel es tan suave que… –se tendió completamente sobre Blaise que se desesperaba por quitárselo de encima–. Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo¡pero cálmate, por favor¡Cálmate, Blaise! –le pidió casi llorando.

Blaise se quedó quieto y respiró profundamente varias veces para aplacar el furioso palpitar de su corazón. Una vez que la calma regresó a él, se dijo mil veces idiota por haber reaccionado de esa estúpida manera y más aún porque se encontraba en compañía del muchacho más tierno del mundo, pero su oculto temor de ser nuevamente maltratado salió a flote en cuanto sintió la mordida.

-No volveré a hacerlo… te lo juro –siguió diciendo Neville con voz quebrada–. Perdóname –rogó una vez más antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

'¡¡¡_ERES UN VERDADERO IMBECIL_!!!' –se dijo Blaise con furia y se levantó de la cama con rapidez.

Salió del cuarto y alcanzó a distinguir cómo Neville bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Lo siguió sin meditarlo y un leve dolor se le clavó en la pierna herida cuando bajó el primer escalón, pero no lo tomó en cuenta. Lo único que quería era alcanzar a su amado y pedirle perdón por su estúpida reacción.

-¡¡Neville!! –le gritó desesperado–. ¡¡Regresa, por favor¡¡Neville!!

Siguió llamándolo a gritos y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos cuando el dolor en su pierna se incrementó, pero aún así siguió bajando lo más rápido que podía. Cuando ya casi iba a llegar a la planta baja, Neville regresó corriendo a su lado.

-¿¡Pero por qué bajaste!? –lo regañó Neville asustado y lo tomó entre sus brazos–. ¡Vas a volver a lastimarte!

-¡Perdóname¡Perdóname, por favor! –Blaise escondió el rostro en su cuello y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla–. Muy al contrario. Soy yo el que te suplica perdón. No debí morderte y…

Blaise lo hizo callar al capturar sus labios. Simplemente no soportaba que siguiera pidiéndole perdón por algo en donde el único culpable era él. Neville se sorprendió al sentir esos delgados labios sobre los suyos, pero por supuesto no los despreció. Se hundió profundamente en esa fresca boca logrando que Blaise gimiera de gozo. Se besaron una eternidad antes de regresar a la habitación. Una vez ahí Neville depositó el frágil cuerpo sobre la cama y se quedó parado esperando una abierta invitación para acompañarlo.

-Ven –le dijo Blaise extendiéndole los brazos.

Neville se acomodó a su lado con lentitud y se quedaron sólo mirándose a los ojos un largo momento.

-No quería lastimarte, Blaise –acarició el delgado rostro con delicadeza.

-Lo sé y lamento haberme puesto histérico –se puso rojo de vergüenza–. Pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar –se acercó más a él–. ¿Podríamos… continuar… donde… lo… dejamos? –preguntó inseguro.

-Me encantaría, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó sintiéndose muy desdichado–. ¿Ya… no me…deseas?

-No, no es eso –le aseguró esbozando una triste sonrisa–. Te deseo muchísimo, pero creo que aún no estás listo para esto.

-¡Lo estoy! –afirmó con rapidez.

-¿Estás seguro? –lo miró dudoso.

-Completamente –y para confirmar sus palabras, se prendió de sus labios.

Neville aún dudó unos segundos antes de corresponderle, pero una vez que comenzó a devolver beso por beso, todo volvió a ser como antes de que lo asustara. Ya si ningún temor acarició toda la extensión de ese sensible cuerpo, pero siempre con delicadeza y extrema suavidad. Le parecía increíble la forma en que Blaise reaccionaba ante sus caricias. Parecía haberse convertido en un fino instrumento que vibraba y se estremecía sin control cuando acertaba a tocar un punto demasiado vulnerable.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó Neville cuando acarició atrevidamente la espalda baja de Blaise.

-Hmmm… sí… muy bien –le contestó él entre las brumas del placer.

Miró a su próximo amante con los párpados entrecerrados logrando que a Neville se le acelerara el corazón al máximo. Esa velada mirada llena de deseo le dio renovada confianza para continuar con sus audaces caricias. Deslizó la mano hacia el frente del cuerpo de Blaise que gimió deliciosamente cuando su miembro fue envuelto por ésta. Neville enloqueció ante ese sonido y se deslizó con rapidez hasta la erguida entrepierna y Blaise volvió a gemir cuando una ardiente boca lo tomó por completo.

-Me detendré cuando lo desees¿de acuerdo? –dijo Neville sin dejar de recorrer toda la extensión del palpitante músculo.

-No lo hagas ahora –musitó Blaise y enredó las manos en el oscuro cabello para evitar que se separara de él.

Los gemidos y jadeos aumentaron de intensidad lo mismo que la forma que tenía Neville de devorarlo. Blaise arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que explotaba dentro de una boca que no lo abandonó en ningún momento y que hizo que su orgasmo fuera el más placentero del que tuviera memoria.

-¿No te lastimé, cariño? –preguntó Neville cuando se acomodó al lado de un todavía jadeante y tembloroso Blaise.

-E-en ningún m-momento –le respondió al tiempo que trataba de controlar su agitada respiración–. D-dame un m-minuto para r-recuperarme y…

-No te preocupes –capturó esos jadeantes labios–. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Gracias –le dijo con sinceridad antes de acurrucarse en el amplio pecho.

Blaise dudó en sugerir ese descanso, pero ese pequeño acto de amor había drenado todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y sintió como el sueño comenzaba a envolverlo. Luchó con denuedo por alejarlo, pero éste se negó a marcharse y se apoderó por completo de él cuando Neville lo cubrió con su calidez. Esa fantástica sensación de sentirse amado fue en lo último en que pudo pensar antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Neville miró al chico dormir hasta que el amanecer llegó y se entristeció muchísimo al darse cuenta de lo destruido que estaba su cuerpo. Ese encuentro había durado apenas unos minutos y era alarmante que lo hubiera dejado completamente exhausto. Se levantó de la cama y miró con extrema añoranza al durmiente. Su deseo se había quedado insatisfecho y sabía que su excitado miembro le daría muchos problemas todo el día. Se metió de nuevo al baño para ver si una ducha fría le ayudaba a relajarse y para cuando salió de la casa rumbo a la universidad, ya lucía casi normal. Le dejó una nota de despedida a Blaise que no la leyó sino hasta pasado el medio día, pero que hizo que el chico esperara su retorno con ansiedad pues en ella le prometía, un poco veladamente, que continuarían amándose esa noche.

--------------------------

Un poquito más largo que los anteriores capítulos... por fin !!!!!!! ... hasta pronto : )


	9. Celos

Ojos grises (Neville) (9/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo IX. Celos**

El teléfono sonando con insistencia logró despertar a las dos chicas que dormían plácidamente y aún cuando Cho trató de impedir que Parvati contestara, su pareja logró hacerse de su celular.

-¿Diga? –contestó Parvati somnolienta–. ¡Ah, eres tú¿Qué pasa? –preguntó bostezando, pero luego se sentó en la cama ya completamente despierta–. ¿¡Hace cuánto fue eso!? –a Cho se le fue el alma al suelo cuando su amante se levantó y comenzó a buscar ropa–. ¿Seguro que no ha llegado nadie más?... ¡Perfecto! Salgo enseguida para allá –una bella sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios–. ¡Eres un amor y te adoro! –lanzó un beso que hizo que todo el interior de Cho hirviera en un segundo–. Nos vemos en 15 minutos –cortó la comunicación y se metió corriendo al baño.

Cho apenas se aguantó las ganas de seguirla y encerrarla para que no saliera con Justin.

'¡_Ahora hasta le manda besos estando yo presente_!' –pensó furiosa–. '¡_Pero hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia_!' –también se levantó de la cama–. '¡_No va a seguir viéndome la cara de idiota_!'

Fue hasta el ropero, sacó una maleta que estaba en lo alto y la puso sobre la cama. Sacó a tirones la ropa que tenía a su alcance y la aventó dentro de la valija sin ninguna delicadeza. Luego fue hasta el tocador, tomó varios frascos de perfume y los aventó con fuerza hacia la cama, pero con tan mala puntería que fueron a estrellarse contra la cabecera y se hicieron añicos, pero no le importó. Siguió aventando lo que tenía a la mano mientras maldecía en voz alta. Parvati salió del baño al escuchar el escándalo y se quedó pasmada ante lo que estaba haciendo su pareja.

-¿Pero qué haces? –le preguntó confundida.

-¡Lo que ves! –Cho volteó a verla echado lumbre por los ojos–. ¡Tu maleta¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de esta casa¿¡Quieres estar con Justin¡Pues lárgate de una buena vez con él¡Ya no me interesa¡Y te advierto que no quiero volver a verte nunca más!

-¡Cálmate, Cho! –se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar que un cepillo le diera en la cara–. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

-¡Me pasa que estoy harta de que me traiciones con ese tipo¡Te has vuelto tan descarada que ahora hasta le mandas besos frente a mí! –le aventó un bote de crema que le hizo daño en un hombro–. ¿¡Pero sabes qué¡Ya me cansé de llorar por ti y por tu amor¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerme el amor cuando te andas revolcando con él¡Me das asco, Parvati¡Asco¿¡Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que dejaste de amarme¿¡Por qué jugaste de esta forma con mis sentimientos!?

-¡Justin no es mi amante! –avanzó temerariamente hasta Cho y aguantó la patada que la chica le dio en la espinilla–. ¿¡Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas¡Jamás he dormido con él¡Carajo¡Ni siquiera hemos compartido un beso!

-¡Mentirosa! –le cruzó el rostro con una sonora bofetada–. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas–. ¡Ayer te vi besándote con él!

Parvati palideció peligrosamente y tuvo que recargarse en el tocador para no ir a dar al piso cuando comprendió que su relación con Cho estaba en serio peligro. Si antes había sido difícil tratar de convencerla de que no había nada entre su asistente y ella, ahora sería casi imposible hacerle ver que ese beso había sido un error por parte de Justin.

-Te descubrí, Parvati –Cho se sentó en la cama temblando visiblemente–. Ya no puedes alegar inocencia.

-Cho… déjame explicarte –se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró suplicante.

-¿Explicarme qué¿Que ya te gustan los hombres? –las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas–. Debiste decírmelo desde el mismo instante en que sucedió. No creo merecerme todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho pasar.

-Las cosas no son lo que tú crees –trató de tomarla de las manos, pero fue rechazada con violencia–. Acepto que Justin me besó, pero…

-¡No quiero oír más! –se levantó otra vez furiosa y muerta de celos–. ¿¡Por qué simplemente no te largas y me dejas en paz!? –le dio la espalda.

Parvati se levantó del piso y se quedó viendo a su pareja un largo instante antes de vestirse sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos. Jamás había visto a Cho tan firme en una decisión. Sabía que todo estaba en contra suya y que por el momento no podía hacer nada para recuperar su confianza.

-Te amo, Cho –dijo Parvati antes de abandonar la habitación–. Sé que no lo crees, pero te juro que es verdad. Siempre te he amado y jamás te he traicionado ni con Justin ni con nadie más.

-¿¡Por qué no dejas de mentir!? –volteó a verla con rencor–. ¡Vete ya!

-Volveremos a estar juntas… te lo prometo –y salió dejando la deshecha maleta sobre la cama.

Una vez que Cho escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras Parvati cayó desvanecida… el dolor era imposible de soportar.

A Parvati le tomó más de media hora llegar a su destino pues las lágrimas le impedían manejar con rapidez. A propósito dejó el auto a una cuadra de distancia del hospital para tranquilizarse del todo. Necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos en lo que iba a hacer pues era muy importarte para su ascendente carrera de periodista. El pecho se le oprimió al pensar que tal vez Cho ya no estaría a su lado para celebrar su triunfo si confirmaba sus sospechas y lograba desenmascarar una peligrosa organización. Como bien había dicho Severus, vivía por y para su pareja y todo lo que hacía era para poder darle gusto en todo. Estaba consciente de que no pasaba el tiempo suficiente con ella, pero no había tenido otro remedio. Al contrario de Cho, provenía de una familia de escasos recursos y no tenía ninguna herencia que le asegurara un futuro sin complicaciones. Debía trabajar como enloquecida para poder ofrecerle los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Le avergonzaba tenerla viviendo en un departamento en lugar de en una enorme y bella casa y por eso la compensaba comprándole ropa de la mejor calidad, invitándola a comer a restaurantes caros y manteniendo su chequera sin ningún problema. Aún con el dolor atravesando su corazón, cruzó las puertas del hospital y se dirigió directamente a los elevadores. Había mucha gente en el vestíbulo porque era horario de visita. Se apretujó contra las otras personas y apenas pudo salir en el piso donde la esperaba su hermana gemela. Padma y ella eran muy unidas a pesar de que no se veían con frecuencia. Cuando salió de los Estados Unidos, su hermana la siguió y vivieron juntas solo un corto tiempo pues Padma pronto se consiguió un novio y se fue a vivir con él. El romance no duró mucho tiempo, pero decidió seguir viviendo sola. Al contrario de Parvati, Padma no tenía una carrera universitaria y se ganaba la vida saltando de empleo en empleo. En ese momento estaba trabajando como asistente de Ronald Weasley. Parvati estaba muy agradecida con Draco por la recomendación que le había dado a su hermana y sólo rogó porque Padma no le botara el trabajo al pelirrojo al cabo de una semana.

-¡Te tardaste una eternidad! –le reclamó Padma a su hermana antes de tomarla de la mano y hacerla caminar deprisa por un largo pasillo.

-Es que tuve un problema con Cho –le contestó con un nudo en la garganta… aún no se recuperaba del todo.

-Luego me cuentas –la aventó dentro de una sala de espera privada–. Ella es la esposa –señaló con la cabeza a una jovencita no mayor de 20 años que lloraba desconsoladamente–. Mantendré a todos alejados por unos minutos –y regresó corriendo por donde habían venido.

Parvati se acercó silenciosamente hasta la joven que no levantó la cabeza cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Eres la esposa de Jason Green? –le preguntó con suavidad.

-Sí –le contestó ella en un murmullo.

-Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió.

-No lo entiendo –se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que ya estaba completamente empapado–. Jason acababa de llegar del gimnasio y estábamos platicando cuando dijo que se sentía mal y… y… luego se desmayó. Llamé de inmediato a la ambulancia y llegamos aquí en menos de 15 minutos. ¿¡Cómo puede morir una persona en tan poco tiempo!? –preguntó desesperada–. ¡Los doctores hicieron algo mal¡Estoy segura!

-¿Te dijeron de qué murió?

-¡De un paro cardiaco¿¡Puedes creerlo!? –rió con sarcasmo–. Jason era la persona más sana que puedas imaginar. Mantenía una dieta muy estricta y contrariamente a lo que todos piensan, no estaba abusando del entrenamiento.

-¿Eso decían sus compañeros? –Parvati sintió que había llegado a un punto importante.

-Y también su entrenador –hizo un gesto de desagrado–. ¿Acaso era malo que pudiera correr un maratón sin siquiera agitarse¿O levantar 200 kilos sin ningún problema? Cuando se corrió el rumor de que estaba usando anabólicos, la federación lo humilló al hacerle los estudios antidoping –soltó una pequeña carcajada–. Después esos idiotas tuvieron que pedirle disculpas porque no encontraron absolutamente nada prohibido en su sangre.

-¿Iba a ir al mundial de halterofilia en Tokio?

-Sí –se limpió la nariz–. Y estoy segura de que habría ganado la medalla de oro sin ningún problema.

Parvati iba a seguir interrogándola, pero la chica la abandonó abruptamente cuando tres médicos entraron a la sala de espera. Uno de ellos la llevó a un lado y le dijo algo en voz baja que provocó nuevamente su llanto. Ya estaba por marcharse cuando Ronald Weasley la llamó.

-Padma… ven aquí, por favor –dijo el pelirrojo apenas mirándola.

Parvati levantó las cejas sorprendida. Era cierto que su rostro era idéntico al de su hermana, pero eran totalmente diferentes en el resto de su apariencia. Mientras que Padma tenía el cabello muy cerca de la cintura, ella lo llevaba muy corto y ni que decir de su forma de vestir y comportarse. A Padma le encantaba lucir vestidos muy ajustados y altas zapatillas y ella prefería los pantalones vaqueros y zapatos deportivos.

-Dígame, doctor Weasley –se le acercó sonriente para ver si Ron se percataba de su error.

-Lleva estas muestras de sangre al laboratorio y hazlas guardar –le entregó un caja blanca–. También llama a mi esposa y dile que no voy a poder comer con ella.

-Con gusto –a propósito se puso muy cerca de él para que volteara a verla, pero el pelirrojo se marchó sin mirarla de nuevo.

Parvati se encogió de hombros y también salió de la sala de espera. Mientras iba pensando en lo que le había dicho la esposa del fallecido atleta, miró la etiqueta de la caja que llevaba en las manos y abrió mucho los ojos al ver que se trataba de muestras de sangre de Jason Green. Una idea se le vino a la mente y corrió hasta la oficina de su hermana. Vio como Padma estaba rodeada de gente que le insistía que los dejaran pasar a entrevistar a la viuda de Jason. Se hizo a un lado para pasar inadvertida y nadie la miró cuando por fin pudieron correr por el largo pasillo.

-¿Y cómo te fue? –le preguntó Padma a su hermana una vez que las dos estaban dentro de la oficina de Ron.

-Bastante bien –le enseñó triunfalmente la caja que le había dado el médico–. Aquí están unas muestras de la sangre de Jason Green.

-¿¡Y cómo las obtuviste!? –preguntó con asombro.

-Tu jefe me las dio –abrió la caja y vio que dentro había 8 tubitos llenos de sangre–. Me voy a llevar uno para mandarlo analizar –lo guardó en su bolso de mano.

-¿Y qué esperas encontrar? –Padma ni siquiera hizo el intento por detenerla.

-No lo sé aún –confesó con desaliento–. Pero voy a comparar estos resultados con los que tengo de Sombra Negra.

-¿Y ése quién es¿Un luchador o un boxeador?

-No –rió de buena gana–. Era un caballo pura sangre que murió hace mes y medio.

-¿¡Un caballo!? –se sorprendió muchísimo–. ¿Y qué relación hay entre ese animal y Jason Green?

-Espero que exista alguna porque estoy punto de entrar a un callejón sin salida –suspiró con pesadez antes de besar a su hermana en la mejilla–. Te agradezco que me hayas avisado de esto. Nos veremos después –ya estaba saliendo cuando recordó las indicaciones de Ron–. Por cierto… tu jefe me dijo que lleves esas muestras al laboratorio para guardarlas y que llamaras a su esposa para decirle que no podrán comer juntos.

-Está bien –y la acompañó hasta el elevador–. ¿Y qué pasó con Cho? –le preguntó antes de que Parvati se metiera en él.

-Nos peleamos –le contestó con un suspiro lleno de desdicha.

-Por lo que veo fue una pelea muy seria –la miró preocupada.

-Pues sí –se metió al elevador–. Te mantendré informada. Adiós.

-Adiós –le contestó Padma antes de ir a su escritorio y tomar el teléfono para comunicarse con Hermione–. '¡_Cho está loca! Mira que andarse peleando con Parvati. ¡Cómo si fuera a encontrar a alguien que la ame tanto como mi hermana_!' –pensó bastante enfadada.

Parvati tomó su teléfono una vez que estuvo fuera del hospital y llamó a Justin.

-Hola, Justin –lo saludó en cuanto el joven le contestó–. Jason Green murió esta mañana.

-¿¡_Quééé_!? –exclamó asombrado–. ¿_Sabes en dónde está_?

-En el Hospital Forrest.

-¡Salgo para allá enseguida!

-¡No, espera! –Parvati no lo dejó colgar–. Manda a Tonks para que cubra la noticia. Dile que necesito que haga un video de 4 minutos para el noticiero de las 11 y que tenga fotos, la biografía completa de Jason además de las declaraciones de la esposa y de su entrenador. Avísale a Will y que ponga la noticia al aire lo más pronto posible donde diga que el muchacho murió de un paro cardiaco. Te espero en los laboratorios Century en cuanto te desocupes.

-_Enseguida, jefa_ –aceptó Justin cortando la comunicación.

La chica subió a su automóvil y cuando casi iba a llegar a los laboratorios donde se había citado con Justin, pudo distinguir una enorme e inconfundible figura saliendo de un callejón. Se estacionó y corrió hasta donde Hagrid hablaba con un oficial de la policía.

-¿Qué pasó, Hagrid? –preguntó Parvati nada más llegando a su lado.

-¡Hola, Patil! –el gigantesco hombre la miró con asombro–. Apareció otro vagabundo asesinado.

-¿¡En serio!? –miró al callejón y vio como un cuerpo envuelto era metido dentro de una ambulancia–. ¿Ocurrió esta mañana?

-No. Los paramédicos dicen que lleva por lo menos 24 horas muerto.

-¿Otra pelea callejera?

-La policía ya no piensa eso –negó Hagrid con los ojos brillantes–. Creen que un asesino en serie anda suelto por la ciudad.

-Eso es escalofriante –se estremeció involuntariamente.

-No te preocupes por ti, chica –le dio un golpe en la espalda que casi la hizo estamparse contra la pared–. Los asesinos de ese tipo se apegan a un tipo específico de personas y a menos que empieces a dormir en las calles y a vestir harapos, estás completamente a salvo.

-¿O sea que ya ha matado a mujeres?

-No, sólo hombres –se quedó pensativo un segundo–. Creo que hay muy pocas mujeres viviendo en la calle, pero tendría que investigarlo –se guardó en el saco una libreta muy vieja y arrugada–. Al menos ya tengo una buena nota en puerta. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –le preguntó de pronto con recelo.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que quiero robarte la noticia –levantó las palmas de las manos en son de paz–. Pasaba por aquí por casualidad y te vi.

-¡Oh, vaya! –suspiró con alivio–. Te dejo, Patil. Voy a darme unas vueltas por los refugios para ver qué más puedo averiguar.

-Buena suerte –se despidieron con un ademán de manos y Parvati siguió su camino a los laboratorios.

Colin se estacionó frente a la universidad donde trabajaba Neville y se sorprendió al sentir que sus manos estaban húmedas por los nervios.

'¡_Cálmate, por Dios¡Sólo vas a pasar a saludarlo_!' –se regañó duramente antes de bajar del automóvil.

No había podido quitarse a Neville de la cabeza ni un solo segundo y eso lo tenía completamente confundido pues nunca nadie había llamado tan poderosamente su atención. No se consideraba una persona impresionable y sí bastante exigente en cuanto a lo de compañía íntima se refería, pero el alto muchacho se había encajado en su mente como una obsesión. Pasó la noche en vela repasando una y otra vez la conversación que habían mantenido en la reunión. Se había sorprendido gratamente al constatar que el muchacho era muy inteligente y su plática fue más que entretenida, pero lo que realmente le fascinó fue el sonido de su voz y también la forma en que su boca se curvaba cada vez que sonreía. Las horas que estuvieron juntos se le hicieron un suspiro y trató de retenerlo a su lado más tiempo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se sintió muy solo cuando Neville se marchó y un gran suspiro de frustración escapó de su pecho porque se quedó con las ganas de pasar una mano por la mata de cabello castaño y ya ni que decir de su desconcertante deseo de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se había dicho una y otra vez que estaba loco por sentir esas emociones pues estaba seguro que Neville era heterosexual. Lo había visto observar con relativo interés a una hermosa chica que había acertado pasar junto a ellos, pero ni aun sabiendo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de estar con él en la intimidad, pudo desterrarlo de sus pensamientos. Llegó a trabajar a la misma hora de siempre y siguió con su labor de limpiar a conciencia el laboratorio de Nicholas, pero cuando su necesidad de volver a ver a Neville fue imposible de soportar pidió permiso para salir temprano y lo obtuvo sin ningún problema. El anciano hombre se lo dio porque aunque había aceptado que la directiva de los laboratorios le impusiera la presencia de un ayudante, no dejaba que Colin interviniera en sus investigaciones y su ausencia le permitiría trabajar más a gusto.

Al rubio no le fue difícil encontrar el cubículo donde Neville trabajaba y tocó la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Esa sensación de sentirse como un adolescente presentándose a su primera cita amorosa le era bastante incómoda, pero no podía evitarla.

-Pase –la grave voz de Neville se escuchó.

-¡Hola! –saludó Colin exageradamente alegre debido a los nervios.

-¡Colin! –lo miró con asombro genuino–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –se levantó del escritorio y le dio la mano.

-Salí temprano y se me ocurrió que podríamos comer juntos –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece una excelente idea –aceptó, pero aún estaba desconcertado… eran muy pocas las personas que buscaban su compañía–. Déjame guardar estos datos y nos vamos –se sentó de nuevo y se tomó un par de minutos para apagar la computadora.

Colin se sentó frente a él y se dedicó a observarlo a sus anchas. Como había sucedido la noche anterior, quedó prendado de su corto cabello castaño y se perdió en la contemplación de sus varoniles facciones. No podía decir que Neville rebosara galanura, pero sin duda alguna era muy atractivo. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando su vista se posó en los generosos labios y la boca se le hizo agua al preguntarse a qué sabrían sus besos.

-Listo. Ya podemos irnos –Neville cerró con llave su escritorio y tomó un largo abrigo del perchero.

Aún cuando ya había dejado de llover desde días atrás, el clima era muy inestable y hacía bastante frío.

-¿Y adónde te apetecería ir? –preguntó Neville cuando ya caminaban por el pasillo.

-Soy materia dispuesta –le contestó Colin sonriendo–. No conozco mucho de Londres y el lugar que escojas, estará bien.

-¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa? –rió de buena gana cuando el rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado–. Veo que no. ¿Italiana entonces?

-¡Me fascinan las pastas! –se colgó del brazo de Neville que levantó un ceja sorprendido, pero no se retiró del contacto–. ¿Cuál es tu auto? –preguntó cuando llegaron al estacionamiento.

-No tengo –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y eso¿No sabes manejar? –lo miró con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero me estreso demasiado con el tráfico. Por eso prefiero el transporte público.

-Comprendo –Colin lo guió hasta su automóvil y le abrió la puerta del pasajero–. Manejo un poquito rápido. Espero que eso no te moleste.

-No creo que manejes más rápido que Harry –se metió al auto riendo.

-¿Harry¿Quién es él? –frunció el ceño molesto cuando vio que los ojos de Neville se iluminaron ante la mención del muchacho.

-Un amigo y te aseguro que él sí maneja rápido.

-¿Apostamos? –preguntó con picardía cuando se acomodó frente al volante.

-Vas a perder –le advirtió con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo –prendió el motor y lo hizo rugir en repetidas ocasiones–. ¿Apostamos la cena?

-Apostada –aceptó Neville con autosuficiencia.

Segundos después Colin salía como bólido de la universidad.

----------------­-­------------­­­

Sorry por no haber podido actualizar antes…. Byeeeeee ¡!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Antipatía mutua

Ojos grises (Neville) (10/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

----------------------------------------

**Capítulo X. Antipatía mutua**

Parvati se paseaba impaciente en la recepción de los laboratorios mientras esperaba junto con Justin a que Nicholas Flamel pudiera recibirlos. Había realizado varias llamadas a su casa para ver si Cho aceptaba verla para aclarar las cosas, pero en todas las ocasiones la contestadora se había activado.

-¿Estás bien, Parvati? –le preguntó Justin al ver que la actitud de su jefa no era normal.

-Estoy preocupada… es todo –no volteó a verlo.

El joven no insistió, pero siguió observándola con atención. Sabía que algo grave le estaba pasando pues por lo general era una chica muy alegre, pero no se atrevió a seguirla interrogando.

-El señor Flamel ya puede recibirlos –les dijo la recepcionista y les entregó unos gafetes de visitante.

Parvati caminó con confianza por los estrechos pasillos del edificio. Ya había estado varias veces en ese lugar y sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba el laboratorio del anciano hombre.

-Buenas tardes, señor Flamel –saludó Parvati al hombre–. Lamento que hayamos venido sin previo aviso.

-No te preocupes, muchacha –Nicholas la recibió con una sonrisa–. Hola, Justin.

-¿Qué tal señor, señor Flamel? –le contestó él con educación.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? –les indicó unas sillas, pero Parvati negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. No queremos quitarle mucho tiempo –saco de su bolso el tubito con sangre–. Le traigo una muestra para que la analice.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a buscar? –tomó el tubito.

-No lo sé con exactitud –se encogió de hombros–. Tal vez algo que no debería estar ahí.

-Le haré un análisis exhaustivo –la metió en un congelador–. ¿De quién es la sangre?

-De Jason Green –el anciano la miró para que le explicara más… era obvio que no veía las noticias deportivas–. Tenía 20 años, era un atleta de alto rendimiento y su especialidad era el levantamiento de pesas. Murió esta mañana de un paro cardíaco.

-¡Ah! Un bruto lleno de músculos –dijo con marcado desprecio.

-Un joven que murió en extrañas circunstancias –lo corrigió con suavidad–. Según su esposa tenía una salud impecable y le creo, pero sospecho que estaba tomando algo que desencadenó su muerte.

-Lees demasiadas novelas policiacas, muchacha –chasqueó la lengua con marcada burla–. La gente muere a cualquier edad y por cualquier circunstancia y no precisamente porque los hayan asesinado.

-El asesinato es precisamente lo que quiero descartar –lo miró con seriedad–. ¿Cuándo tendrá los resultados?

-Como veo que te urgen, puedes venir por ellos esta noche –los acompañó hasta la puerta–. Date una vuelta como a las diez.

-Lamento mucho apartarlo de sus otras actividades –le dio la mano.

-Actividades que están más que estancadas –dijo enojado, pero luego volvió a poner una sonrisa en su rostro–. Los veo en la noche.

-Hasta la noche –le contestaron los dos y salieron de los laboratorios para luego irse directamente a la televisora.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba sentado junto a Oliver en un exclusivo restaurante y cuando ya estaban a punto de pedir la cuenta vieron entrar a Neville en compañía de un desconocido rubio.

-¿Y ése quién es? –preguntó Oliver mirando a Colin con interés.

-No lo sé –dijo Harry y recorrió al rubio de arriba abajo–. Nunca lo había visto.

-Pues parece que es muy buen amigo de Neville –comentó cuando los vieron reírse con total naturalidad.

-Voy a ver –el chico de ojos verdes hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Oliver se lo impidió.

-¡Espérate! Deja que se acomoden y pidan la comida. No me parece de buen gusto que los interrumpamos cuando apenas van llegando –luego sonrió con malicia cuando vio la forma en que Colin miraba a Neville–. Además, me parece que tu amigo ya tiene una conquista en puerta.

-¿Tú crees? –miró con más atención a Colin.

-Se lo está comiendo con la mirada¿no ves? –y Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Colin se acomodó de tal forma en la mesa que quedó totalmente de frente a ellos y los amigos pudieron observarlo con detenimiento. Harry entrecerró los ojos al ver la forma en que movía las manos y supo enseguida que esos movimientos habían sido ensayados frente al espejo. Su mirada verde se enfrió de inmediato al recordar que ya había visto a alguien moverse de esa forma.

'_Blaise Zabini_' –pensó molesto y siguió observando al rubio.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la antipatía que Colin había despertado en Harry, se incrementaba a pasos agigantados.

-¿Estás seguro de que perdí la apuesta, Neville? –preguntó Colin coqueto mientras miraba a su acompañante sobre el borde de su copa.

-Completamente –afirmó él riendo–. Harry es un maestro al volante aunque debo decir que tú también manejas muy bien.

-Al menos obtuve algo de crédito –dejó la copa en la mesa y recargó la mejilla en su mano–. ¿Y lo conoces desde hace mucho?

-Sí. Estudiamos juntos la carrera y es mi mejor amigo –sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse.

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho –no pudo evitar que en su voz se deslizara su molestia.

-¡Oh, sí! Es una excelente persona. Tiene un alma muy noble y…

-¿Lo frecuentas mucho? –lo interrumpió pues no quería escuchar absolutamente nada sobre las virtudes de '_Harry_'

-No tanto como quisiera –suspiró profundamente–. Pero cuando nos vemos lo hacemos con mucho gusto.

-¿Quieres ordenar ya? –llamó al mesero para poner fin a la conversación.

El brillo que aparecía en los ojos de Neville ante la sola mención del muchacho lo estaba desquiciando.

-Cuéntame de ti –pidió Colin cuando el mesero se alejó con la orden–. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No –negó con tristeza.

-Sí… tiene uno –rebatió una voz a sus espaldas–. Uno que lo quiere con el alma.

-¡¡¡Harry!!! –gritó Neville lleno de gusto y se levantó con prisas de la mesa–. ¡No me fijé que estabas aquí! –se fundió en un abrazo muy fuerte con el moreno que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos por lo que le pareció a Colin una eternidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Harry se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Mucho mejor, gracias –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

-Muy bien –los ojos verdes miraron a Colin–. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?

-Por supuesto –Neville se volvió hacia el rubio, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo e hizo las presentaciones correspondientes–. Harry Potter… Colin Creevey.

-Mucho gusto –se dijeron los chicos con educación, pero sus ojos se estaban diciendo otra cosa.

-¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros? –invitó Neville haciendo que Colin diera un respingo.

-No puedo –denegó Harry y el rubio suspiró de alivio–. Vine con Oliver y tengo que llevarlo a su entrenamiento.

Colin había recorrido al chico moreno en un parpadeo y el estómago se le contrajo al ver lo atractivo que era. Si no fuera suficiente que su rostro tuviera una belleza que arrebataba el aliento, poseía un cuerpo por el que mataría cualquiera y unos ojos verdes preciosos. En un segundo supo que si Harry se quedaba con ellos, Neville no volvería a prestarle atención.

-¿Y dónde está Oliver? –preguntó Neville mirando a su alrededor.

Localizó al muchacho en una mesa cercana y se marchó para saludarlo. Colin lo siguió con la mirada y tampoco le gustó que se abrazara con tanta naturalidad con Oliver.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas, Colin? –Harry exigió su atención.

-Soy químico¿y tú? –lo miró sin ocultar su antipatía.

-Economista –los ojos verdes le devolvieron el mismo sentimiento–. ¿Y dónde conociste a Neville?

-Anoche en una reunión –torció la boca–. ¿A qué organización perteneces, Harry? –su inesperada pregunta logró que el moreno lo mirara confundido–. ¿A la Gestapo, a la CIA, a la KGB o al Interpol?

-¿Por qué dices eso? –lo miró molesto cuando se percató que se estaba burlando de él.

-Por tu interrogatorio –soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo enfadar muchísimo a Harry–. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber¿Mi edad? Tengo 27 años ¿Dónde vivo¿Dónde trabajo¿O simplemente el por qué estoy saliendo con Neville?

-Ya que pusiste todas esas preguntas en mi boca¿por qué no las contestas? –lo miró desafiante.

-Lo haré cuando tenga deseos de hacerlo –se levantó de la mesa cuando Neville regresó–. Tu amigo Harry es muy simpático –declaró con total falsedad.

-¿Verdad que sí? –Neville miró al moreno con adoración–. Es un verdadero ángel –y volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Igual que tú –Harry se lo devolvió y vio con inmensa satisfacción como Colin apretaba los labios enojado–. Te recuerdo que quedaste en ir a mi casa para platicar con Lucius.

-Creo que no podré hacerlo si no hasta la próxima semana –dijo después de repasar mentalmente todos sus compromisos.

-De acuerdo –volvió a abrazarlo–. Llámame cuando tengas una fecha –luego miró al rubio–. Fue un gusto conocerte, Colin.

-Igualmente –le contestó él con una sonrisa forzada y suspiró de alivio cuando los dos muchachos se marcharon–. Así que él es tu famoso amigo Harry –dijo ácidamente cuando volvieron a sentarse a la mesa.

-Sí –aceptó Neville suspirando–. Como te decía, Harry es…

-¡Oh! Ya viene la comida –volvió a interrumpirlo.

¡No soportaría una nueva conversación sobre el chico de ojos verdes! Y se las ingenió para que el nombre de Harry no volviera a mencionarse el resto de la comida.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y bien¿Cómo se llama la próxima pareja de Neville? –preguntó Oliver con curiosidad una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto de Harry.

-Colin Creevey –le contestó el moreno con los dientes apretados–. ¡Y es un verdadero hígado!

-¿Te cayó mal? –levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿¡Se nota!? –preguntó con sarcasmo, pero luego soltó una pequeña carcajada–. El tipo se siente bordado a mano y es un hipócrita, pero está interesado sinceramente en Neville… casi me come vivo cuando lo besé.

-Entonces te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacerle mal tercio a tu amigo –lo miró con seriedad–. Neville necesita a alguien a su lado para ayudarlo a salir de su depresión.

-Tienes razón –aceptó suspirando profundamente.

Colin no le había agradado en lo absoluto, pero era cierto que Neville necesitaba compañía. Se había quedado completamente solo después de la muerte de su abuela y sabía lo mucho que le dolía la soledad a su amigo. Tenía pensado pasar todas las tardes con él, pero por una cosa u otra le había sido imposible. De hecho, ésa era la primera vez que lo veía desde que fue a verlo a su casa después del funeral de su abuela. Por supuesto habían hablado por teléfono casi a diario, pero no era lo mismo.

-Sólo espero que ese idiota lo trate bien –dijo Harry antes de salir manejando del estacionamiento del restaurante tan rápido como acostumbraba.

Ya llevaban recorridas unas cuantas calles cuando Oliver prendió el radio. Los acordes de la canción de moda llenó el ambiente y los dos se pusieron a cantarla a todo pulmón y totalmente desafinados.

-¡Definitivamente de cantantes nos morimos de hambre! –dijo Oliver riendo cuando la canción terminó.

-Tienes razón –Harry también reía a pierna suelta–. Lo bueno es que Lucius jamás me ha oído cantar.

-Y si lo hiciera, seguramente te diría que lo haces divinamente –lo bromeó.

-Tú ni hables –lo miró burlonamente–. Porque estoy seguro de que Sirius te aseguraría que cantas como los mismísimos ángeles.

-Sí, lo haría –suspiró profundamente–. Nos consienten mucho¿verdad?

-Muchísimo –contestó también suspirando y se quedaron callados mientras pensaban en sus respectivas parejas.

Una noticia en el radio sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Jason Green murió!? –exclamó atónito el moreno–. ¡Pero si era muy joven! –y siguió escuchando atentamente la voz del locutor.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Oliver con curiosidad cuando la noticia terminó.

-Una gran promesa en el levantamiento de pesas –le contestó con pesar–. Todavía sigo sin creerlo.

-¿Lo conocías personalmente?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –rió de buena gana–. Jason era un atleta totalmente cualificado y sólo entrenaba en su federación, pero en el gimnasio pusieron enorme póster suyo y Víktor tomó la costumbre de medir sus músculos con los de él –ahora fue el turno de Oliver de reír… ¡no se imaginaba al búlgaro haciendo esa niñería!–. De hecho ya habían comenzado a correr apuestas sobre si lograría ganar el oro en su próxima competencia.

-¿Y qué edad tenía?

-No sé exactamente –se quedó pensativo un momento–. Tal vez 20 o 21 años.

-Es una lástima que muriera tan joven.

-Sí, lo es –estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

La plática sobre la muerte del joven atleta duró hasta que llegaron al club de Oliver y los dos muchachos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

----------------------------------------------------

Cho no se había movido de la ventana que daba hacia la calle desde que recuperó la conciencia. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos castaños y su mente no paraba de gritarle que era una verdadera idiota. ¿Qué importaba que Parvati anduviera con Justin si al final siempre regresaba con ella? El día anterior había decidido luchar por su amor y ahora, debido a su estúpido arrebato, se había quedado sin su necesaria y valiosa presencia. No podía mentirse. La necesitaba para seguir respirando… para seguir viviendo. Estuvo tentada en ir a buscarla y suplicarle de rodillas que volviera a su vida, pero como sabía que estaba con Justin se contuvo para no humillarse frente a él. Decidió esperar a que la noche cayera para ir a la televisora pues sabía que Parvati estaría frente a las cámaras en el noticiero de las 11. Se pasó el resto del día mirando los autos pasar mientras suspiraba sin parar.

-----------------------------------------------------

Blaise se movía inquieto en la cama mientras miraba el reloj sin parar. ¡Ya era demasiado tarde y Neville no regresaba! Mientras veía como las horas pasaban se preguntaba si no le habría pasado algo malo. No era normal que no hubiera vuelto a casa. En la única ocasión que el muchacho había retrasado tanto su arribo, le había llamado por teléfono para decirle que no se preocupara.

'¡_No puedo esperar más_!' –se dijo cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche y tomó el teléfono con decisión–. '¡_Estoy seguro de que algo malo le pasó_!' –y marcó su número celular con manos temblorosas.

Le pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que el muchacho tomó su llamada.

-¿_Diga_? –contestó Neville y Blaise frunció el ceño al escuchar música muy estruendosa en el fondo.

-Soy Blaise –le dijo con voz estrangulada–. ¿Estás bien?

-¡_No te escucho_! –lo oyó gritar–. ¡_Cuelga¡Ahorita te llamo_!

Blaise así lo hizo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando comprendió que Neville estaba en una discoteca… esos ruidos eran inconfundibles. Con el corazón en la garganta esperó la llamada, pero no fue sino hasta después de 10 minutos que Neville lo hizo.

-¡_Ahora sí te oigo_! –dijo Neville demasiado alegre para el gusto de Blaise–. ¿_Cómo estás_?

-Preocupado –su voz estaba quebrada–. Como no llegaste a la misma hora de siempre creí que algo malo te había pasado.

-_Estoy bien_ –rió con despreocupación.

-¿Tardarás mucho en volver? –apenas se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle donde estaba y con quién.

-_Todavía un poco_ –a Blaise se le vino el mundo encima.

-De acuerdo… cuídate –le dijo ya casi llorando.

-_Nos vemos al rato… adiós_ –y cortó la comunicación.

Blaise se hundió en las sábanas y lloró como hacía mucho no lo hacía… con total desesperación. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que Neville se había ido a bailar. Imaginó que sería con Colin Creevey y se sintió aún más desdichado.

'_Rubio de ojos azules y piel muy blanca'_

'_Rubio de ojos azules y piel muy blanca'_

'_Rubio de ojos azules y piel muy blanca_'

Las palabras con que Neville había descrito al chico no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza como una sentencia haciéndolo sentirse muy poca cosa.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cedric se mordía sin cesar una uña mientras esperaba a que Sirius tomara su llamada.

-¡_Hola, Cedric_! –escuchó que lo saludaba el médico alegremente tras lo que le pareció mucho tiempo–. ¿_Cómo estás_?

-Muy mal, Sirius –le contestó llorando–. Víktor está muy enfermo.

-¿_Qué tiene_? –se preocupó de inmediato pues desde que conocía al búlgaro, éste jamás había padecido ni siquiera una gripa.

-Él dice que le hizo daño la comida, pero no ha parado de vomitar desde en la tarde y ya tiene un espantoso color verde en la cara.

-¿¡_Por qué no me avisaste antes_!? –lo regañó enojado–. ¡_Son las diez de la noche, Cedric¿¡Dónde diablos tienes la cabeza_!?

-Acabo de llegar a la casa y no sabía nada de esto –se defendió débilmente–. Víktor ordenó que no se comunicaran conmigo para que no me preocupara.

-¡¡¡_Pero qué estúpido_!!! –exclamó todavía más enojado–. ¡_Salgo enseguida para allá_!

-No te tardes, por favor –le suplicó antes de colgar y regresar al baño donde su pareja seguía vomitando sin parar–. Sirius ya viene para acá, mi amor –con un pañuelo secó el sudor frío que bañaba la frente del búlgaro.

-No… es… necesario –dijo Víktor entrecortadamente–. Ya… me… siento… mejor –pero sus palabras fueron desmentidas cuando volvió a vomitar.

-¡Me estás asustando mucho! –lloró aún más fuerte cuando distinguió sangre en lo que había salido del estómago de su pareja.

Sirius llegó a la mansión en tiempo record y le dio algo de tomar al búlgaro que apaciguó sus náuseas. Entre él y Cedric lo llevaron hasta la cama para que pudiera ser revisado.

-¿Qué fue lo que comiste, Víktor? –le preguntó Sirius mientras palpaba su abdomen–. Tienes el hígado muy inflamado.

-Nada que no haya probado antes –le contestó él con voz débil.

-¿Comiste otra de tus bombas dietéticas? –preguntó Cedric tratando de sonar enojado, pero fracasó rotundamente porque estaba aterrado.

-¿Cambiaste tu régimen alimenticio sin supervisión médica? –Sirius frunció el ceño–. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace una semana –el que contestó fue Cedric pues su pareja estaba sin aliento–. Se le metió la estúpida idea de ponerse tan musculoso como un trol y se compró un montón de complementos alimenticios. Va a diario al gimnasio y se queda ahí horas enteras –ya lloraba otra vez–. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan tonto, Víktor –comenzó a regañarlo el médico–. Las personas que hacen ese tipo de esfuerzos llevan un estricto control y… –se cortó cuando el búlgaro se levantó bruscamente para correr al baño.

-¡No otra vez! –dijo Cedric desesperado y se fue tras su pareja.

Sirius los siguió, pero no antes de pedir una ambulancia que no tardó en arribar. Llevaron a Víktor al hospital ya casi sin sentido y Sirius se vio en la necesidad de darle un potente calmante a Cedric porque estaba a punto de caer en estado de shock.

--------------------------------------------

Seguro no esperaban que esto les sucediera a Víktor y Cedric, pero ya saben de qué tamaño son mis locuras, jejejeje... hasta la próxima semana!!!!!!!!!


	11. Sobre la pista

Ojos grises (Neville) (11/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--------------------------------------------

**Capítulo XI. Sobre la pista**

Nicholas miraba los resultados que había obtenido de la sangre de Jason Green mientras se preguntaba el por qué de esa incongruencia. Repasó una y otra vez las cantidades, pero sus ojos se detenían sin remedio en el conteo de las hormonas masculinas. Se levantó para ir a buscar un libro de medicina y corroboró los datos. Sus hombros cayeron abatidos porque aunque el libro decía que el rango era más que elevado, no creía que eso hubiera provocado la muerte del joven.

'_Algo que no debería estar aquí_' –se dijo recordando las palabras de Parvati–. '_Sé que ese algo está aquí¿pero qué es¿¡Qué_!?' –se preguntó desesperado y se quedó un largo rato sólo mirando la hoja de papel.

Casi una hora después lanzó un grito de júbilo y corrió al refrigerador. Le había sobrado sangre y rogó porque fuera suficiente para el estudio que pensaba hacerle.

-¡Claro¡Eso es¡Es tan obvio! –decía en voz alta mientras ponía sobre su mesa de trabajo algunos frascos con soluciones–. ¿¡Cómo fui tan ciego¡Es tan elemental como sumar dos más dos! –murmuraba sin parar mientras comenzaba a mezclar líquidos.

En ese estado de agitación lo encontraron Parvati y Justin cuando llegaron puntualmente al laboratorio para recoger los resultados.

-¿Encontró algo, señor Flamel? –preguntó Parvati con expectación al verlo trabajar tan desenfrenadamente.

-Creo que sí, niña –le contestó sin mirarla–. Pero guarda silencio. Necesito concentrarme.

-Está bien –y se sentaron en unas sillas a esperar.

Al cabo de media hora Justin consultó su reloj y se sobresaltó.

-Parvati –la llamó en voz baja–. Tenemos que irnos. Sales al aire a las 11 y apenas nos va a dar tiempo de llegar.

-¡Diablos! –ella también vio el reloj–. Tienes razón –luego se dirigió a Nicholas–. ¿Todavía tardará mucho, señor Flamel? –le preguntó, pero no recibió contestación–. No puedo irme –le dijo a Justin después de un momento de titubeo–. Regresa y diles que estoy atorada en algún punto de la ciudad y que pongan a alguien en mi lugar, pero no le digas a nadie donde me encuentro¿entendiste? –lo señaló con el dedo–. ¡Absolutamente a nadie!

-De acuerdo –Justin se levantó–. ¿Quieres que regrese?

-No –negó con firmeza–. No sabemos cuánto tiempo se demore el señor Flamel en terminar y no tiene caso que los dos nos quedemos aquí.

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego –y se fue dejando a Parvati mirando atentamente lo que estaba haciendo Nicholas Flamel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como sucedió el día anterior, Cho no tuvo ningún problema en entrar a la televisora y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Parvati. Consultó su reloj y vio con satisfacción que aún faltaban algunos minutos para que dieran las once de la noche. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla sola, pero grande fue su desilusión cuando le dijeron que su pareja aún no llegaba. Se sentó en una pequeña sala de espera y tuvo que soportar las miradas curiosas de los compañeros de trabajo de su chica. Aún cuando Parvati le había dicho que todos estaban enterados de su relación, no todos la conocían porque no iba muy seguido a verla. El reloj marcó la medianoche y su pareja nunca apareció. Cho luchó a brazo partido para que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor pues estaba segura de que se había ido con Justin a algún lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Ya estaba a punto de pararse e irse cuando vio a Justin. El muchacho pasó frente a ella sin mirarla y entró a la oficina de Parvati. Se levantó deprisa y se metió tras él cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Dónde está Parvati? –le preguntó Cho a Justin con extrema frialdad.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó a su vez el muchacho con recelo.

Justin resbaló una apreciativa mirada por el bien formado cuerpo de Cho y apenas pudo contener un chiflido de admiración. ¡La chica tenía unas curvas sensacionales!

-Cho Chang… **la novia de Parvati** –recalcó muchísimo las palabras.

-¡Cielos¡Parvati tiene un gusto excelente! –las palabras escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas–. Perdóname, por favor –se disculpó totalmente rojo–. Parvati no volverá. Está atrapada en un congestionamiento.

-¿Así? –lo miró con escepticismo–. ¿Y cómo es que tú estás aquí¿Acaso no andan siempre juntos?

-Pues hoy no –se desconcertó ante la franca animosidad que le demostraba la chica.

-Discúlpame, pero no te creo –puso las dos manos sobre el escritorio–. ¿Dónde tienes a Parvati?

-¿¡Qué!? –la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca–. ¡Yo no la tengo en ningún lado!

-Te advierto que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas donde está mi pareja –el brillo de esos ojos rasgados logró ponerlo nervioso.

-¡No lo sé! –vio como Cho le ponía el seguro a la puerta–. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –insistió ya alarmado cuando la chica se le acercó amenazadoramente.

-Sé perfectamente que sí lo sabes –lo aventó con brusquedad sobre un sillón giratorio–. Empieza a soltar la lengua, imbécil.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? –trató de hacerse del teléfono, pero Cho fue más rápida y arrancó la conexión de un tirón–. Déjame ir, por favor.

-Mi paciencia se está agotando, estúpido –Justin vio con los ojos muy abierto como Cho se quitaba un zapato que tenía un muy peligroso tacón de aguja–. Te aseguro que con esto puedo deshacer tu linda cara en un segundo.

-¡De acuerdo! Te diré donde está Parvati, pero te hago completamente responsable de eso –sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón para limpiarse el sudor–. Me dijo que no le dijera a nadie donde se encontraba.

-¡Ve directo al grano! –gritó Cho aún blandiendo peligrosamente la zapatilla.

-Está en unos laboratorios recogiendo unos resultados.

-¿¡A esta hora!? –se mofó abiertamente–. ¿¡Acaso crees que vas a verme la cara de idiota¡Ya dime la verdad¿¡Dónde diablos está!?

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –se cubrió la cara cuando vio que la chica iba a descargar un golpe con su zapatilla, pero éste no dio en su cuerpo sino en el escritorio donde dejó un impresionante agujero–. ¡Te lo juro! –repitió apenas atreviéndose a descubrirse el rostro.

-Sigo sin creerte –Cho se puso de nuevo la zapatilla–. Así que tú y yo vamos a ir a esos laboratorios y te aseguro que si no encontramos a Parvati ahí… te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Justin fue sacado a empujones de la oficina y aún cuando muchos de sus compañeros los vieron marchar, no se atrevió a decir nada… la furiosa chica que iba a su lado era en verdad intimidante. Durante todo el camino rogó porque Parvati aún estuviera en los laboratorios. No quería pensar en lo que le haría Cho si no encontraban ahí a su pareja. El taxi en el que viajaban no tuvo ningún contratiempo en llegar a su destino y el muchacho suspiró de alivio al ver que el auto de su jefa seguía en el estacionamiento del lugar.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que Parvati estaba aquí –Justin señaló el auto.

-¿Y qué hace aquí tan tarde? –cuestionó Cho ya respirando con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? –se bajó del taxi y le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a bajar, pero fue rechazado de mala forma.

Cho no se dignó a mirarlo de nuevo y se dirigió con decisión a la caseta de vigilancia. Justin estaba más que molesto con ella, pero aún así se quedó parado junto al taxi hasta que el guardia de seguridad le permitió la entrada a los laboratorios.

-¡Chica loca! –murmuró enfadado antes de volver a abordar la unidad y perderse en las calles londinenses.

Cho siguió al guardia por intrincados pasillos mientras sentía que su corazón cabalgaba con furia dentro de su pecho. No le había sido sencillo convencerlo de que la dejara pasar y se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a súplicas muy femeninas para lograrlo. El hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta y se tomó un largo instante para recorrer apreciativamente su exuberante cuerpo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola. Cho esperó a que el guardia desapareciera para tocar con suavidad la puerta. Comprendía a la perfección que si su pareja estaba en ese lugar a tan altas horas de la noche era porque estaba atendiendo un asunto muy importante y no quería disgustarla al entrar sin invitación. Escuchó como quitaban el seguro de la puerta y le sonrió con inseguridad a Parvati que se quedó con la boca abierta al verla.

-¡¡¡Cho!!! –exclamó Parvati con incredulidad–. ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? –levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro con suavidad para comprobar que no estaba teniendo una alucinación.

-Hola, mi amor –la saludó con timidez–. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

-No mucho en realidad –miró sobre su hombro al anciano que no le había dirigido la palabra en la última hora y media.

-¿Podríamos hablar? –le suplicó.

-Claro –salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas–. ¿Justin te dijo que estaba aquí? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí –afirmó antes de aspirar profundo–. Parvati… yo… yo… quisiera disculparme por lo que te hice esta mañana –la miró con angustia–. Te juro que estoy arrepentida y… y… –se abrazó a su cintura repentinamente–. ¡No quiero perderte, mi amor¡Me moriría si tú no estás a mi lado¡No me importa si andas con Justin o con otra persona¡Simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti! –se angustió cuando sintió que Parvati luchaba por desprenderse de su brazos–. ¡No, Parvati¡No¡No me alejes de tu lado¡Te amo¡Te amo con toda mi alma!

Parvati logró separarse de ella y le dio la espalda. Cho temblaba sin control mientras miraba la figura inmóvil de su amante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando el silencio se alargó demasiado y ya estando a punto de arrojarse a sus pies para suplicarle de rodillas que la aceptara de nuevo en su vida, su pareja la sorprendió al darse vuelta con rapidez. Se vio obligada a caminar hacia atrás y sus manos fueron inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza con tal fuerza que gimió de dolor. Miró el rostro de su amante y el corazón se le encogió al ver que estaba sumamente enfadada.

-Escúchame bien, Cho… y te aconsejo que lo hagas con mucha atención porque te aseguro que es la última vez que pienso decírtelo –dijo Parvati con los ojos centelleantes de enojo–. ¡Justin… no… es… mi… amante! –declaró con lentitud–. La única persona que ha compartido mi intimidad y tocado mi cuerpo los últimos seis años has sido tú. Sabes perfectamente que desde que posé mis ojos en ti me arrebataste la razón y te entregué mi corazón por completo. Nadie… ¡entiéndelo bien!... nadie puede arrebatarte mi amor ¡¡¡porque eres la dueña absoluta de mi ser!!! –le gritó desesperada–. ¿¡Qué diablos necesito hacer para que me creas¿¡Abrirme el pecho para que veas que en mi corazón sólo vives tú¿¡Cortarme las venas para que te des cuenta que llevo tu esencia hasta en la sangre!? –bajó la cabeza y escondió el rostro en el blanco cuello–. Dime que tengo que hacer, mi amor –dijo ya suplicando–. Ya no soporto oírte decir que te estoy siendo infiel… te juro que ya no lo soporto –acabo diciendo con la voz quebrada.

-Quiero creerte, Parvati –Cho tenía un nudo en la garganta–. Pero… pero… te vi besándote con Justin.

-Él fue quién me besó –le contestó después de suspirar profundamente–. Si te hubieras quedado un segundo más habrías visto la tremenda bofetada que le propiné por su atrevimiento y después escuchado la amenaza de que sería despedido sin miramientos si se atrevía a volver a hacerlo.

-¿¡En serio!? –sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad –levantó la cabeza y la miró con extrema seriedad–. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-No te entiendo –preguntó confundida.

-No resistiré que vuelvas a acusarme de que dejé de amarte, así que dime que prueba quieres de mi inmenso amor por ti.

-¡Oh, cielo! –le comió el rostro a besos–. ¡Ninguna¡Te creo¡Te creo!

-¿Basta con que te diga que te amo con todas las fibras de mi ser?

-Sí.

-¿Con demostrarte cada noche lo mucho que me enloqueces? –como aún sujetaba las manos de su pareja, se contentó con apretarse firmemente contra ella.

-Sí –aceptó gimiendo deliciosamente.

-¿Con ponerme de rodillas y agradecer todos los días al cielo por haberme dado la gracia de tu amor?

-¡Oh, Parvati! –comenzó a moverse sugestivamente–. Yo soy la que debe dar las gracias por tenerte a mi lado.

-Creo que debes parar –mordió con suavidad su labio inferior.

-¿Pero por qué? –levantó una pierna y la enredó en su cintura–. Quiero que me ames ahora.

-Pues yo no pienso darles a los guardias el placer de ver tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo –le contestó riendo mientras señalaba con la cabeza una cámara de circuito cerrado que colgaba del techo–. Esa vista es sólo para mis ojos –la miró con avaricia antes de liberarla y poner la minifalda en su lugar.

-¡Caracoles! –se ruborizó encantadoramente–. Nunca pensé en eso.

-No te preocupes, cielo –la besó con pasión–. Esto es para que no se queden con las ganas de ver cómo nos amamos –se besaron un poco más antes de entrar al laboratorio.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Cho mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Traje una muestra de sangre para que la analizaran –se acercaron al anciano que seguía enfrascado en su trabajo–. ¿Ya casi termina, señor Flamel? –le preguntó con suavidad para no sobresaltarlo.

-Todavía no –le contestó él distraídamente.

-¿Podría decirme que ha encontrado? –tomó la hoja de resultados de Jason y vio las cifras sin comprenderlas del todo.

-Me pediste que buscara algo que no debería estar ahí¿verdad? –el anciano se incorporó y se estiró para relajar sus cansados músculos.

-Así es.

-Pues ya lo localicé y… –se interrumpió cuando descubrió a Cho–. No tenía el placer de conocer a tu bella amiga –dijo con galantería haciendo que las dos chicas rieran para sus adentros.

Era una regla general que todos los hombres coquetearan con Cho antes de que la miraran con disgusto al enterarse que sostenía una relación amorosa con otra mujer.

-Cho Chang –la chica extendió la mano para saludarlo–. Es un placer conocerlo.

-Nicholas Flamel a tus órdenes, preciosa –tomó su mano y depositó un pequeño beso en ella–. ¿Trabajas con Parvati?

-No –negó riendo–. En realidad soy su novia.

-¿¡Su novia!? –el anciano levantó las cejas asombrado, pero pronto se recuperó–. ¡Vaya! Todavía me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a ese tipo de relaciones, pero te felicito –volvió a besar su mano–. Parvati es una chica excelente.

-Lo sé –dijo antes de mirar a su pareja con verdadera adoración.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontró? –preguntó Parvati cuando Cho recuperó su mano.

-¿Cómo te lo digo? –Nicholas se rascó la barbilla–. Creo que comenzaré desde el principio –rió estruendosamente sin motivo aparente–. ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo? –ese brusco cambio de conversación las desconcertó.

-¿75? –se atrevió a murmurar Cho.

-¡Qué amable de tu parte decir eso! –volvió a reír con ganas.

-85 –afirmó Parvati con convicción.

-Tengo 93 años –las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta porque aunque ciertamente se le notaban muchísimo años encima, no pensaban que tuviera esa edad–. Y aunque no lo crean aún no me he aburrido de este mundo. Es por eso que he estado investigando la forma de mantenerme con vida el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Está buscando la fuente de la vida eterna? –preguntó Parvati con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –la contradijo con alegría–. Durante siglos los hombres han tratado de encontrarla y no han podido hacerlo porque no existe. Es una estupidez creer que se puede mantener activos nuestros frágiles cuerpos hasta el final de los tiempos –se puso triste súbitamente haciendo gala de su voluble carácter–. Hace dos años me detectaron una enfermedad degenerativa que es totalmente normal en las personas de mi edad.

-¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento –dijo Cho con verdadera pena.

-Me afectó tanto que empecé a buscar la forma de evadirla.

-¿Está tratando de encontrar una cura? –preguntó Parvati tentativamente.

-No, niña –la miró con impaciencia–. No hay cura para mi enfermedad. Esas cosas ocurren porque así es como funciona el cuerpo humano. Lo que en realidad estoy buscando es la manera de retrasar sus consecuencias y si tengo éxito, ni quisiera tendré que preocuparme de otras enfermedades que pueden ser mortales a mi edad. Moriré, lo sé…pero no quiero hacerlo en los próximos 20 años cuando menos –se inclinó sobre la mesa de trabajo y acercó su rostro al de ellas–. Voy tras el elixir de la vida –sus ojos brillaron de emoción–. Y creo que estoy a punto de conseguirlo.

Las dos muchachas se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta mientras pensaba que estaba completamente loco.

-¿Y por qué piensa eso? –preguntó Parvati tratando de que su voz no mostrara su escepticismo.

-Es algo muy complicado de explicar, pero trataré de hacerlo –Nicholas volvió a su lugar–. Como saben, las hormonas juegan un papel fundamental en el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Existe un gran número de ellas y cada una tiene una labor específica que desarrollar. Conforme se gana edad algunas hormonas, o se dejan de producir por completo, o se reducen notoriamente. Un clásico ejemplo de esto es cuando las mujeres llegan a la menopausia porque su progesterona disminuye –levantó las manos para acallar la réplica de Parvati–. Sé que en el mercado existen innumerables medicamentos que ayudan a amortiguar las molestias de la menopausia, pero no pueden revertirla. En cambio, lo que yo estoy a punto de hacer es exactamente eso. Mi investigación va encaminada a estimular la tiroides para que vuelva a producir una hormona muy específica que se perdió cuando comencé a envejecer y que es la que te ayuda a mantenerte con impecable salud.

-Pues parece que es muy sencillo hacer eso¿no? –opinó Cho y se ganó una mirada llena de enfado por parte del anciano–. ¿No dice que ya existen medicamentos que…?

-Vuelvo a repetirlo –la interrumpió con brusquedad–. No quiero una idiota medicina que me haga sentir bien mientras mi organismo se deteriora a cada minuto que pasa. ¡Quiero una solución real! –dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa y la chica dio un paso atrás sorprendida.

-Y me supongo que ya encontró la manera de estimular la tiroides¿verdad? –intervino Parvati para evitar que el hombre siguiera asustando a su pareja.

-Creo que sí –volvió a ponerse alegre–. La muestra de sangre que me trajiste me puso en el camino correcto.

-¿De qué forma? –preguntó animada.

-Mira –abrió un pesado libro de medicina que tenía a un lado–. Según esto, el nivel hormonal de este chico estaba elevadísimo. Obviamente no soy un experto, pero he estudiado lo suficiente el tema para asegurar que este simple hecho no pudo haber provocado su muerte –la miró a los ojos–. Te aconsejo que acudas con un médico para una segunda opinión.

-Lo haré –aceptó mientras pensaba quien la orientaría mejor… ¿Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black o Lily Potter?

-Sin embargo, aún cuando ese conteo no es mortal, no deja de ser sumamente interesante –siguió diciendo el anciano–. Lo que me llamó la atención fue el hecho de encontrarlo en una persona joven y sana, según me dijiste, y me puse a meditar sobre eso. Todos los deportistas de ese nivel se encuentran sometidos a un fuerte entrenamiento y muchos caen en la tentación de tomar anabólicos para fortalecer sus músculos lo más rápido posible.

-Se le hicieron pruebas para detectar sustancias prohibidas y resultaron negativas –le dijo Parvati con enfado.

-Yo tampoco pude encontrarlas –declaró antes de mirarlas alternativamente–. ¿Conocen la Navaja de Ockham?

-No –le contestaron las dos mientras se preguntaban cuando demonios dejaría de cambiar la conversación tan bruscamente.

-Es un principio científico que dice que la explicación más sencilla tiende a ser la correcta –se quedó pensativo un segundo–. Se me vinieron a la mente muchas explicaciones sobre ese descomunal aumento hormonal en una persona tan joven, pero como ninguna me satisfizo tuve que volver a la primera premisa y que era que el chico estaba tomando '_algo_' que lo estimulaba excesivamente.

-Vamos a suponer que lo dice es cierto –intervino Cho–. Si es así¿por qué no lo detectaron antes?

-¡Ah! Has puesto el dedo en la llaga, niña –el anciano le guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse a la otra chica–. ¿Te gustan los chocolates, Parvati?

-Sí –aceptó mientras se aguantaba las ganas de rodar los ojos… ¡era horrible que no pudieran tener una plática normal!

-¿Cuándo los comes?

-Generalmente cuando tengo hambre y no puedo salir a comer.

-¡¡¡Muy bien!!! –la felicitó exageradamente–. El chocolate sirve exactamente para eso. Te aporta energía y le da a tu estómago una falsa sensación de satisfacción por lo que el hambre desaparece. Sin embargo, la energía que se obtiene de esa manera tiene el gran inconveniente de que se consume con asombrosa rapidez. Si decidieras que los chocolates fueran tu única fuente de energía, te verías en la necesidad de consumir una exagerada cantidad de ellos aún cuando te provocaran muchos trastornos con el tiempo. Pues bien… ése fue mi razonamiento en este problema –cerró los ojos–. El chico necesitaba muchos músculos, pero no para hoy sino para ayer ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! –le contestaron las dos con expectación… parecía que por fin iba a decirles lo que había descubierto.

-¿Y cómo los obtendría? –abrió los ojos y les sonrió con picardía–. ¡Pues comiendo muchos chocolates! –declaró con pomposidad.

-¿¡Quééé!? –exclamó Cho atónita… Parvati estaba sin palabras–. ¿¡Quiere decir que encontró cacao en la sangre!?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –el anciano rió con ganas–. ¿¡Que acaso no conoces las parábolas, niña!? –se secó las lágrimas de risa que había alcanzado a derramar–. Lo que quiero decir es que ese muchacho estaba ingiriendo una cantidad exagerada de anabólicos que provocó que sus hormonas se dispararan hasta el cielo y que le permitían realizar actividades sobrehumanas –las miró con extrema seriedad–. Estaba dopado hasta la médula de los huesos.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Parvati ya sin ocultar su exasperación–. ¡Ni usted ni nadie encontraron anabólicos en su sangre!

-Estás equivocada –la contradijo el anciano con tranquilidad–. Lo hice.

-Decídase, por favor –dijo Cho poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Primero dijo que no lo había hecho y ahora dice que sí.

-Dije que había encontrado algo que no debería estar en su sangre y que al final de cuentas resultó ser un anabólico excelentemente maquillado… apenas deja rastros tras de sí –las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta–. Aún no he terminado de analizarlo, pero puedo decirles que es simplemente ¡espectacular! –acabó diciendo claramente emocionado–. Y es el último eslabón que me faltaba para completar mi investigación sobre el elixir de la vida –luego frunció el ceño–. No sé quién lo habrá fabricado, pero me molesta no haberlo hecho yo –enseguida volvió a ponerse alegre–. ¿¡Pero qué importa¡Es una verdadera maravilla!

-¿Piensa utilizarlo? –preguntó Cho con asombro.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Pero es veneno!

-Niña… todo es veneno si lo consumes en exceso –desechó el argumento con un ademán de manos–. Además, la aplicación que voy a darle es totalmente diferente –volvió la atención a su mesa de trabajo dando por terminada la conversación.

-Una última cosa, señor Flamel –dijo Parvati antes de que el anciano se olvidara de que estaban ahí–. ¿Sería posible que esa misma sustancia estuviera en la sangre de Sombra Negra?

-¿Sombra Negra? –se quedó un momento pensativo–. ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. Así se llamaba el caballo que murió en una carrera. Me trajiste su sangre para que la analizara¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Déjame ver el registro –hizo el intento de levantarse.

-Aquí tengo los resultados que me dio –Parvati sacó con rapidez una hoja doblada de su pantalón y se la dio al anciano.

-No podría afirmarlo –dijo el anciano con pesadez después de leer el informe dos veces–. Ese caballo también tenía sus rangos muy por encima de lo normal, pero necesitaría analizar nuevamente su sangre para buscar ese anabólico específicamente.

-Me temo que es imposible –suspiró profundamente–. Fue incinerado.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte más –le devolvió la hoja de papel.

-Le agradezco mucho su tiempo –las dos chicas le dieron la mano–. Le deseo mucha suerte en su búsqueda del elixir de la vida.

-Gracias –volvió a besar la mano de Cho–. Vuelvan cuando quieran.

Parvati ayudó a Cho a entrar al auto, pero no arrancó de inmediato. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que habían tenido con el excéntrico anciano. Había dado un gran paso en su investigación. Ahora realmente tenía la certeza de que un medicamento sumamente peligroso estaba circulando entre los deportistas del país.

-¡Que sujeto más extraño! –dijo Cho arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, lo es –aceptó Parvati mientras encendía el auto–. Pero es un excelente químico y me ha ayudado mucho.

-Me alegra que así fuera –le sonrió con inseguridad–. ¿Vamos a casa?

-Sí, mi amor –se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión–. No veo la hora de volver a amarte.

-Ni yo tampoco –se deshizo bajo sus labios como mantequilla.

Tardaron todavía un poco en abandonar el estacionamiento de los laboratorios y se ganaron una gélida mirada del guardia que les permitió salir.

-Está celoso porque tengo a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero –dijo Parvati riendo cuando ya circulaban en la calle.

-Gracias, cariño –le agradeció con una sonrisa y se acercó más a su pareja.

Cho metió atrevidamente la mano en el pantalón de Parvati y comenzó a acariciar su parte más íntima lo cual provocó que llegaran en tiempo record a su casa.

-----------------------------

Capítulo bastante extraño, pero deben echarle la culpa a Nicholas y no a la autora¿eh? jajajaja.

Inna!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu mensajito : ) … seguiré actualizando la historia a este ritmo sólo esperando que la conexión no decida tomarse unas vacaciones, jejeje… me alegra que te esté gustando la historia… mil besos.


	12. Confesiones

Ojos grises (Neville) (12/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito (no tanto como hubiera querido, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten)

-------------------------------------

**Capítulo XII. Confesiones**

Neville se bajó del auto de Colin y entró a su casa. Suspiró audiblemente al decirse que fue una suerte que salvara a su nuevo amigo de una situación embarazosa. Cerró los ojos al recordar que casi se habían besado en la boca. Colin insistió en llevarlo a su casa tras haber salido de la ruidosa discoteca mucho más tarde de lo que hubiera querido. Desde la llamada de Blaise trató muchas veces de marcharse porque deseaba volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero el rubio se lo había impedido. El trayecto estuvo lleno de risas y Colin logró arrebatarle la promesa de que volverían a repetir la salida. Neville recordó haber extendido la mano para despedirse, pero el joven no la tomó. En su lugar lo sujetó de los hombros y se acercó a él con lentitud. Vio como sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos y pensó que era un error. Era obvio que el rubio quería besarlo en la mejilla pero como estaba algo pasado de copas, igual que él, equivocó el camino. Así que tomando la iniciativa cerró el pequeño espacio que había entre sus rostros y lo besó en la mejilla para luego bajarse del auto con rapidez.

'_Lo bueno es que no pasó nada_' –pensó Neville otra vez suspirando–. '¡_Ojalá y encuentre a Blaise todavía despierto_!' –pensó emocionado y desechó a Colin de sus pensamientos.

Hizo el acostumbrado recorrido de la casa con prisas porque ya quería volver a ver al chico con el que vivía. Entró a la habitación con cuidado y sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando la encontró sumida en la oscuridad, lo cual no era de extrañar pues el reloj marcaba cerca de la una de la mañana. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió ver a Blaise en la cama. Se aproximó y admiró sus finas facciones largo rato. Su virilidad despertó de inmediato al contemplar sus labios entreabiertos y la forma en que su suave piel brillaba. ¡Un momento¿Piel brillante? Se dio media vuelta y entró al baño. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Blaise había tomado el baño sin su ayuda. Volvió a la habitación y encendió una pequeña lámpara para no molestarlo. Con muchísimo cuidado retiró las sábanas que cubrían el delgado cuerpo y apretó los labios cuando vio que el chico no había vuelto a cubrir con gasas la herida de su pierna. Regresó las sábanas a su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse una mano lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Me tenías preocupado –dijo Blaise en un murmullo.

Había alcanzado a escuchar los pasos de Neville subiendo las escaleras y apenas le dio tiempo de salir del baño y acostarse. Fingió que dormía esperando ser despertado con un beso, pero eso nunca sucedió. El largo rato en que fue solamente observado le dio la oportunidad de olfatear el aire y volvió a hundirse en la desdicha. Neville no solamente estaba totalmente impregnado de esa empalagosa loción sino también de un fuerte olor a alcohol. Cuando sintió que las sábanas eran retiradas el corazón se le subió a la garganta y esperó sentir esas grandes manos acariciándolo, pero volvió a desilusionarse. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo ir. Se tragó el dolor que lo estaba destrozando y se forzó a sonreír.

-Discúlpame –Neville se agachó y lo besó en la comisura de la boca–. No pude llegar antes.

Blaise cerró los ojos cuando fue envuelto por ese odiado aroma.

-Lo importante es que llegaste con bien –se obligó a decir.

-¿Por qué tomaste tu baño? –lo regañó Neville con dulzura–. Podrías haberte lastimado.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes –le acarició la mejilla–. ¿Por qué no te metes a bañar? –no soportaría por más tiempo esa asquerosa loción–. Te ayudará a dormir.

-¡Es una excelente idea! –se desprendió de su ropa en un parpadeo y entró al baño tarareando una canción.

Blaise metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada para no escucharlo. Era insoportable verlo tan contento por haber estado en compañía de otro. Neville demoró sólo unos minutos en la ducha y salió todavía cantando. Se apresuró a secarse para meterse lo más rápido posible en la cama. Se sentía más que feliz porque Blaise estaba despierto y, con algo de suerte, le haría el amor. El tamaño de su miembro había crecido considerablemente en esos pocos minutos y ya no veía la hora de volver a besar y acariciar esa piel de seda. Se metió entre las sábanas y se acercó donde Blaise estaba acostado muy quieto. Tentativamente puso la mano sobre la cadera del chico y, como no fue rechazado, comenzó a hacer un lento recorrido hacia sus piernas. Sonrió para sus adentros al sentir el estremecimiento de Blaise y entonces se atrevió a jalarlo hacia él. Lo puso contra su pecho y lo hizo sentir su tremenda excitación. El jadeo que salió de los labios de Blaise hizo que la piel se le erizara y bajó la cabeza para besar el palpitante cuello blanco. Se entretuvo mucho tiempo ahí mientras que sus manos estaban ocupadas en acariciar la parte más sensible de su amante. Blaise se arqueó cuando sintió que su glande era estimulado con maestría y le ofreció sus labios a Neville. Se unieron en un sensual y húmedo beso mientras que sus cuerpos buscaban la forma de sentirse más cerca. Los jadeos y gemidos de Blaise eran droga para Neville que envolvió totalmente el miembro del chico para seguir sintiendo el frenético movimiento de sus caderas.

-D-detente, mi amor… d-detente –pidió Blaise entrecortadamente–. N-no quiero terminar así… ¡Ahhh! … te lo suplico… ¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

La súplica llegó tarde pues explotó sin remedio en la mano de su nuevo amante y volvió a desmadejarse sobre la cama, pero esta vez Neville no lo acunó entre sus brazos. Lo ayudó a ponerse boca arriba y disfrutó un largo momento la agitada respiración sobre su oído. Lo hizo levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza y comenzó un lento recorrido de esa piel de seda. Lamió y besó la totalidad del cuello antes de deslizarse hasta el jadeante pecho donde se entretuvo succionando los sensibles pezones. Los pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de Blaise ante su contacto lo hacían estremecer y desearlo con más intensidad a cada momento que pasaba. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta la cadera, besaron tiernamente la virilidad ya satisfecha y llegaron hasta aquella parte oculta que tanto deseaba invadir. Levantó con cuidado las piernas de su amante y su lengua comenzó a buscar el camino a la gloria. Blaise deseaba complacerlo, pero estaba sin fuerzas y rogó porque Neville no se desilusionara por su falta de cooperación. Se estremeció sin remedio cuando sintió que su entrada era acariciada por una gentil lengua y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levantó las caderas ofreciendo un mejor acceso. Neville no despreció la invitación y hundió por completo el rostro entre las nalgas. Estaba disfrutando enormemente la preparación de esa parte que pronto lo conduciría a una total posesión de su amante. Humedeció la entrada lo suficiente para permitir que dos de sus dedos se deslizaran en el interior del chico con facilidad. Blaise se asombró a si mismo cuando pudo apretar las nalgas y comprimió con fuerza los audaces dedos. Neville ya no quiso esperar más tras sentir ese movimiento y acomodó su erecta virilidad en el punto exacto para la penetración, pero antes de hacerlo miró con intensidad a su amante.

-¿Puedo tomarte, Blaise? –preguntó Neville temblando de deseo.

-Sí, mi amor –le contestó él sintiendo como ya el fuego corría de nuevo por su entrañas.

Neville se hundió muy lentamente en el cuerpo de Blaise que lloró de felicidad al sentir la invasión. Había soñado muchas veces que hacía el amor con él, pero nada lo preparó para sentirse transportado al mismísimo cielo. Había tenido muchos amantes durante su vida, pero ni uno solo lo había poseído como lo estaba haciendo Neville. Si no fuera suficiente la delicadeza con que lo penetraba para hacer ese momento inolvidable, su tierna mirada sí lo era. Ni un solo instante esos amables ojos castaños se apartaron de los suyos y lo hicieron sentirse tan amado y respetado que al momento comprendió que Neville no estaba teniendo sólo sexo con él… ¡realmente le estaba haciendo el amor! Este conocimiento hizo que las lágrimas fluyeran sin control pues nadie jamás lo había mirado de esa forma.

-¿Por qué lloras, cariño? –Neville se inclinó y bebió las lágrimas una a una–. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No, mi amor –un suspiro pleno de dicha escapó de su pecho–. Lloro de felicidad.

-¿Puedo seguir entonces? –había detenido la posesión.

-Por supuesto –aceptó y hasta se atrevió a empujarse para completar la penetración.

El ritmo lento y pausado con que Neville amaba a Blaise no estaba acorde con el descomunal deseo que hervía en sus entrañas, pero sentir ese cuerpo tan delicado y frágil debajo de él le hacía imposible imprimir más ímpetu a la posesión. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener esa suave cadencia y sobre todo cuando Blaise jadeó con sensualidad al sentir que su próstata era gentilmente estimulada. La forma en que el joven se retorció en sus brazos cuando volvió a tocar esa área, lo hizo sudar sangre… ¡que deliciosa manera tenía de quejarse! Buscó sus labios para hacerlo callar… ¡no podría mantenerse sereno si seguía escuchando esa música celestial! Pero pronto comprobó que a pesar de que su amante le devolvía todos y cada uno de sus ardientes besos, éstos no lograron impedir que los ahogados gemidos de placer resonaran por toda la habitación haciéndolo llegar al límite.

-Blaise… Blaise –Neville dijo el nombre en medio de suspiros entrecortados–. ¿Me permites amarte con fuerza? Por favor… por favor… por favor –le suplicó entre besos–. Ya no aguanto más.

-Soy tuyo, Neville –le contestó el chico con el corazón en la mano–. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… ¡Ahhh! –gritó de inmenso placer cuando sintió el primer poderoso embate en su interior–. Así, mi amor… así –y olvidándose de que estaba cansado, se acopló al desenfrenado ritmo de su amante–. ¡Oh, Neville¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! –gritó cuando sintió que su interior recibía la semilla del muchacho.

-Yo también te amo, Blaise –le confesó negándose a seguir ocultando ese profundo sentimiento en el fondo de su alma–. Y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca… nunca… nunca –le decía entre besos desesperados.

-No me iré… te lo juro –le prometió correspondiendo sus besos con la misma intensidad.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido bendecido al encontrar a un muchacho tan dulce y bueno que lo amaba sinceramente? Se preguntaba Blaise mientras se acomodaba contra el fuerte pecho para recuperar el aliento. Tenía ganas de ponerse de rodillas y dar gracias al cielo por haberle dado la dicha de ser el poseedor de un amor limpio y puro como el que le brindaba Neville porque no dudaba que lo que había dicho era verdadero. El muchacho era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y era incapaz de mentir pues su alma estaba exenta de cualquier tipo de malicia, a diferencia de él que había errado el camino desde muy joven. Ya había recibido su merecido castigo a través de Dean, lo sabía, pero aún así tenía que confesarle todas las cosas equivocadas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida y sólo rogaba porque Neville lo comprendiera y lo perdonara. Simplemente no podía ocultarle su pasado si quería tener un futuro con él.

-¿Cariño? –Blaise llamó la atención de Neville–. Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? –a él no le pasó desapercibido su tono serio y se retiró de su cuerpo con cuidado para luego recostarse a su lado.

-Sí. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte –bajó la mirada visiblemente avergonzado–. Es sobre… sobre… –le costaba mucho trabajo comenzar su terrible confesión.

-¿Sobre el hombre que te lastimó? –preguntó tentativamente cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

-No –sonrió con tristeza–. En realidad quiero hablarte de mi pasado. Dean forma parte de él, pero no es una parte importante.

-¿Así se llama ese desgraciado? –los ojos castaños se llenaron de rencor.

-Se llamaba –lo corrigió al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla para agradecerle que se preocupara por él–. Antes que nada quiero decirte que estoy más que arrepentido de todo lo que hice, pero si después de escucharme quieres que me marche… lo haré –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. También quiero que me creas cuando te digo que eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida, Neville. Nunca imaginé que algún día encontraría a alguien tan maravilloso como tú y sé que no merezco tu amor, pero nunca dudes que yo también te amo con toda mi alma.

-Escúchame, Blaise –le tomó el rostro con las dos manos–. No soy un niño y comprendo a la perfección que tienes un pasado pues todos los tenemos. Así como tú, yo también he tomado decisiones equivocadas en algún momento de mi vida.

-¿Alguna vez te has prostituido, Neville? –le preguntó a quemarropa–. ¿Has chantajeado sin tocarte el corazón¿Has abandonado a las personas que te aman y cerrado los oídos a sus súplicas¿Has vivido pensando que eres la persona más importante del universo y que todos los demás deberían dar gracias al cielo por el simple hecho de compartir tu mismo aire? –Neville se quedó con la boca abierta–. Sé que no lo has hecho, mi amor –ya las lágrimas corrían sin control alguno por sus mejillas–. Pero yo sí –lanzó un largo suspiro lleno de desdicha–. Mi nombre completo es Blaise Zabini y un día, cuando tenía 16 años, me miré al espejo y me pareció que era el chico más guapo del mundo entero –rió con sarcasmo–. En verdad todavía me asombro de lo imbécil que era –dijo antes de continuar su confesión–. Mis ropas eran de muy baja calidad porque mi familia era muy pobre y decidí dejar de serlo a cualquier costo. Fue para complacer a mi vanidad que acepté convertirme en el amante de la dueña de una tienda de muebles. Esa mujer ya me había dicho muchas veces que estaba interesada en mí, pero hasta que me imaginé lo bien que me vería con ropa nueva fue que decidí irme de casa y abandoné a mis padres sin siquiera mirar atrás –escondió el rostro en el fuerte pecho–. Ellos murieron un año después de eso y nunca se me ocurrió volver a verlos –el llanto le impidió seguir hablando.

-Tranquilo, cielo –Neville lo acunó entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó.

-Después de esa mujer vinieron muchos amantes más –siguió su confesión con voz trémula–. Los desangraba lo más que podía y después lo abandonaba sin miramientos cuando aparecía alguien mejor. Como hasta ese momento nadie se me había negado, mi vanidad me hizo sentirme todopoderoso. Fue entonces que me atreví a posar los ojos sobre un hombre muy rico y poderoso. Tontamente creí que caería rendido a mis pies, pero no lo hizo porque estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su pareja, pero aún así me aferré a conseguirlo y lo único que gané fue que me pusieran en mi lugar y que por primera vez me miraran como lo que era… un asqueroso vividor –se estremeció al recordar el profundo desprecio que brilló en los ojos verdes de Harry–. Si hubiera tenido un ápice de autoestima habría cambiado, pero no lo hice. A la semana siguiente me corrieron del trabajo y, como estaba tan acostumbrado a conseguir dinero de mis amantes, olvidé que tenía que esforzarme y no fui capaz de conservar un solo empleo porque soy un completo inútil. Entonces… un día… ¡Santo Dios¡Pero qué estúpido fui!

-¿Qué sucedió?

Neville apenas podía creer que Blaise hubiera hecho todas las cosas que decía, pero hasta el momento ninguna de ellas lo hacía desear que se marchara de su vida.

-Conocí a un tipo que estaba más podrido que yo –Blaise suspiró profundamente–. Me contó muchas cosas secretas sobre el hombre que había tratado de conquistar y me convenció que era una oportunidad única de obtener dinero fácil. Me instó a que acudiera a la prensa para vender la noticia, pero no lo hice porque pensé que obtendría más dinero con uno de los involucrados y entonces… traté de chantajear a su hijo –aceptó muerto de vergüenza.

-¡Oh, cariño¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? –lo miró con pena.

-Fue una verdadera idiotez, lo sé. Fui descubierto por él y me dejó ir sin informarle a la policía mi intento de extorsión, pero su venganza fue que no pudiera conseguir empleo en Londres –otro gran suspiro escapó de su pecho–. Me estaba muriendo de hambre al cabo de dos semanas porque mis ahorros se agotaron, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto '_rebajarme_' a hacer trabajos manuales para sobrevivir. Me fui a Irlanda a buscar trabajo, pero no pude conseguirlo porque hasta ahí llegaban sus influencias.

-¿Tan poderoso es? –preguntó Neville con incredulidad.

-Como no tienes idea –lo miró angustiado–. No me hagas decir su nombre. Me entiendes¿verdad? No quisiera volver a ofenderlo.

-Te comprendo –lo besó tiernamente en los labios–. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Hasta el momento no has dicho nada que me haga desearte fuera de mi vida.

-¿¡En serio!? –lo miró con incredulidad.

-En serio. Eras muy joven y muchos a esa edad equivocan el camino. Además, es lógico que siendo tan guapo quisieras explotar tu belleza.

-¿En verdad te parezco guapo? –sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Muchísimo –se apoderó de sus labios y bebió de ellos mucho tiempo antes de separarse a regañadientes–. ¿Qué hiciste en Irlanda?

-Trabajé en una tienda durante dos años y sin la menor intención de regresar a Londres porque estaba muy a gusto viviendo ahí hasta que una noche… una noche… –su voz se quebró sin remedio.

-Conociste a Dean –dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Sí –y entre sollozos le contó todo lo que había sufrido en manos de ese desquiciado.

Neville sintió crecer el rencor hacia Dean con cada palabra que pronunciaba Blaise. Lloró con él todas las humillaciones y maltratos que tuvo que soportar.

-¡Ese desgraciado no puede quedarse sin castigo! –dijo muy enfadado cuando ya no pudo soportar oír más sobre los abusos a los que se vio sometido.

-No te enojes, cariño –le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo–. Dean está muerto.

-¡Qué bueno! –dio un suspiro lleno de alivio–. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-Fue algo realmente inesperado –clavó la mirada en el techo mientras recordaba ese día.

'Dean ya tenía algunas semanas dejándome salir a la terraza para que tomara el sol. Por supuesto siempre estaba acompañado por dos de sus gorilas que no me quitaban la vista de encima por si decidía arrojarme al vacío. Ya llevaba alrededor de una hora ahí cuando Dean llegó acompañado de otro hombre. Me levanté de la silla de inmediato y entré al cuarto porque sabía que le molestaba que él me viera. Desde una ocasión en que estuvo con nosotros en una de sus asquerosas sesiones grupales, Nigel le suplicaba sin parar que me dejara estar con él, pero nunca accedió y fue una de las pocas que le agradecí a ese bastardo. Si acaso era posible, ese tipo tenía más cara de loco que Dean. Al poco tiempo de estar platicando, las voces subieron de tono y me atreví a atisbar por la ventana. Dean tenía sujeto a Nigel de la camisa y le gritaba que no estaba dispuesto a seguir compartiendo sus ganancias. A una señal suya, sus cómplices comenzaron a golpearlo y no pararon hasta que lo dejaron sin sentido. Se lo llevaron arrastrando y yo regresé a la cama. Dean entró a la habitación y me hizo una seña con la cabeza. Como sabía lo que significaba, me desnudé y esperé temblando a que comenzara a quitarse la ropa. Sabía que esa ocasión iba a ser especialmente dolorosa porque estaba sumamente enfadado, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse la camisa su hombre de más confianza entró y le dijo algo al oído. Dean maldijo en voz alta y me ordenó que me vistiera. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude y me llevó casi corriendo a un amplio despacho. La única habitación que conocía era la recámara donde me tenía encerrado y no me había dado cuenta que la casa era enorme. Para mi sorpresa, Dean me abrazó y me besó como nunca lo había hecho. Lo hizo con mucha delicadeza y se entretuvo un buen rato sólo acariciando mis mejillas. Luego me llevó hasta una esquina del despacho y accionó un resorte que abrió una pequeñísima puerta que estaba perfectamente oculta por la parte baja de un mueble. Me ordenó deslizarme bajo el mueble y meterme en ese estrecho agujero. Antes de cerrar la puerta me advirtió que no hiciera ningún ruido… que después volvería por mí. Me asusté muchísimo cuando la oscuridad me envolvió, pero el miedo que le tenía a Dean era más grande así que me mordí los labios para evitar gritar y me quedé ahí tirado. No sabía por qué me había llevado ahí, pero cuando comencé a oír disparos supe la razón. Dean no se detenía a discutir sus negocios en mi presencia y por ello sabía que controlaba el tráfico ilegal de armas en el norte de Irlanda. Desde hacía días lo había notado tenso y supongo que era porque tenía problemas con una banda rival. Me sorprendí que esas personas se atrevieran a atacarlo en su propia casa porque su armamento era de alto poder. Gritos, maldiciones y disparos se escucharon por mucho tiempo. Temblé sin control cuando voces desconocidas entraron al despacho y comenzaron a revisarlo. Rogué con toda mi alma para que no me encontraran y suspiré de alivio cuando se marcharon, pero ni aún así me atreví a moverme. No sé realmente cuando tiempo duró el ataque, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad. Esperaba que Dean fuera a sacarme en cualquier momento y me puse alerta cuando volvieron a escucharse voces en el despacho y me sorprendí al oír la voz de una mujer'

-¿Y por qué? –lo interrumpió Neville–. ¿No había mujeres en ese lugar?

-No que yo supiera –le contestó antes de seguir con su relato.

'Esa mujer preguntó si Dean estaba muerto y casi se me escapa un grito de asombro cuando un hombre le contestó que sí.

-_Muy bien_ –la escuché decir con satisfacción–. _Ahora el muy idiota sabe que conmigo no se juega_ –escuché como recorría todo el despacho y volví a temblar cuando se acercó donde estaba escondido–. ¿_Todos los de la casa están muertos_?

-_Absolutamente todos_ –le confirmó el mismo hombre–. _También encontramos a Nigel. Estaba muy golpeado y ya lo están atendiendo_.

-_Quiero que procedas como siempre_ –sus pasos se alejaron hacia la puerta del despacho–. _Deshazte de los cuerpos y has correr el rumor de lo que le pasó a Dean… creo que necesitan un recordatorio para que no olviden quién es la que manda aquí_.

-_Enseguida, señora_ –le dijo el hombre y las voces se perdieron en la distancia.

Yo estaba en estado de shock. No podía creer que por fin me había librado de las garras de Dean. Me quedé escuchando los ruidos que hacían esos desconocidos al recorrer la casa y fue hasta después de mucho tiempo que el silencio cayó. Fue hasta ese momento que caí en la cuenta que estaba encerrado en ese agujero y sin la menor posibilidad de que me rescataran. Comencé a palpar el lugar buscando algún resorte que abriera la puerta y lloré con desconsuelo cuando no pude encontrarlo. Aún cuando deseaba la muerte para poder escapar del infierno en el que me hundió Dean, no quería morir de esa manera. El sueño me venció y cuando me desperté vi que una débil luz se filtraba por la puerta del escondite. Suspiré de alivio al ver que se había abierto sola y me moví con cuidado para no volver a cerrarla'

-¿Y cómo se abrió? –preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero me supongo que estaba programada.

-Puede que tengas razón –aceptó después de meditarlo un segundo–. ¿Y luego que hiciste?

'Salí arrastrándome y vi que estaba por amanecer. Salí del despacho con sigilo mientras trataba de escuchar algún ruido, pero el silencio era sepulcral. Me perdí en el camino de vuelta a la recámara y me apresuré a tomar algunas prendas abrigadoras porque el frío era bastante intenso en esa región. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir me di cuenta que no tenía dinero y regresé al despacho con la esperanza de encontrar efectivo, pero sólo pude encontrar algunas libras que no me servían para volver a Londres. Entonces tomé algunas cosas del escritorio para poder venderlas y salí de la casa. No me atreví a seguir el sendero y me interné en el bosque tratando de alejarme de ese horrible lugar lo más pronto posible. Caminé un día entero hasta que encontré un pequeño pueblo en el que pude comprar algo de comida. No fue fácil vender las cosas que había tomado, pero pude conseguir el suficiente dinero para trasladarme a una ciudad más grande donde tomé un autobús de segunda clase hacia acá. Llegué aquí, pero como no tenía ningún lugar en el cual vivir tuve que dormir en la calle. Al día siguiente fui a varios lugares a buscar trabajo, pero me echaron sin miramientos porque ya tenía aspecto de vagabundo. Dean nunca consintió que me cortara el cabello y si a eso se le sumaba que mi ropa estaba sucia y estropeada por la caminata por el bosque, no era de extrañar que todos me miraran con desconfianza. Volví a dormir en la calle y tuve que cambiar mis ropas con otros vagabundos para poder comer un mendrugo de pan. Deambulé días enteros preguntándome con desesperación que haría para sobrevivir. Una noche acerté a pasar frente a un refugio y di gracias al cielo cuando me aceptaron. Me asignaron una cama y dormí profundamente hasta que un desquiciado me atacó'

-¿Es por eso que tienes herida la pierna? –Neville deslizó su mano por la enorme cicatriz.

-Sí –Blaise también se la tocó–. El muy cretino me tiró de la cama y me gritó que ése era su lugar. Como yo no quería tener problemas, me levanté del suelo y traté de salir, pero me lo impidió. Me gritó que iba a matarme y sacó un enorme puñal de entre sus ropas. Fue por puro instinto que me quité justo a tiempo para evitar que me lo encajara en el pecho. Lo vi preparar un segundo ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió y eso lo distrajo. Aproveché esa pequeña distracción para aventarlo a un lado, pero alcanzó a herirme en la pierna antes de que pudiera escapar por la ventana. Lo escuché correr tras de mí, pero logré perderlo en las calles.

-¿O sea que te siguió? –preguntó Neville perplejo.

-Te digo que estaba loco –asintió con la cabeza–. Por eso no quise que me llevaras a un refugio. No quiero volver a encontrármelo.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste a Londres, Blaise?

-Ni idea –lo miró avergonzado–. Sé que han pasado muchos días, pero desde que Dean me capturó perdí la habilidad de medir el tiempo.

-¿Entonces tampoco sabes cuánto tiempo llevas a mi lado? –le preguntó con picardía.

-¡Eso sí! –exclamó con entusiasmo antes de verlo con verdadera adoración–. Llevo durmiendo entre tus brazos el tiempo justo para saber que eres el dueño de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.

-¡Oh, cielo! –lo besó con pasión–. ¡Qué cosa más hermosa acabas de decir!

-Es sólo la verdad –sofocó un bostezo.

El ejercicio nocturno más la felicidad que sentía porque Neville aún lo amaba a pesar de que le había confesado su oscuro pasado, le había brindado un delicioso cansancio.

-Ya tienes sueño –Neville lo miró con extrema ternura.

-Un poquito –Blaise se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Descansa –le recomendó besando sus labios una vez más–. Y no olvides que prometiste quedarte a mi lado para siempre.

-Para siempre, mi amor –le contestó antes de quedarse dormido con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en el rostro.

Sin embargo Neville no durmió. No había querido mencionárselo a Blaise para no asustarlo, pero estaba preocupado. Había estado mezclado con gente muy peligrosa y no creía que el ataque que sufrió en el refugio fuera obra de la causalidad. Se estremeció al pensar que podrían asesinarlo y apretó aún más fuerte el abrazo en torno al cuerpo cálido de su amante.

'¡_No! Nadie va a arrebatarte de mi lado, Blaise… ¡jamás_!' –se prometió a sí mismo–. '_Me moriría si algo llegara a pasarte_'

Y el amanecer lo sorprendió todavía despierto.

-----------------------------------

Después de una larga ausencia aparecieron de nuevo los protagonistas de la historia, jejejeje... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	13. En el hospital

Ojos grises (Neville) (13/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

---------------------------------------

**Capítulo XIII. En el hospital**

Colin azotó con fuerza la puerta de su departamento antes de dejarse caer sobre un mullido sofá mientras murmuraba maldiciones. Estaba bastante enfadado porque a pesar de que había pasado muchas horas al lado de Neville, no pudo darle ni siquiera un beso. Al salir del restaurante italiano lo arrastró a un centro comercial bajo el pretexto de que tenía que comprar víveres y se entretuvieron ahí toda la tarde. Después, argumentando que debía pagar su deuda, se lo llevó a cenar y después a una discoteca gay. La había descubierto en su tercera noche en Londres y le fascinó pues ahí se reunían muchachos muy atractivos y bastante complacientes que lo habían ayudado a quitarse de encima el aburrimiento de estar trabajando para Nicholas. La música era por demás sugerente, pero por más que rogó no pudo hacer que Neville bailara más que dos melodías con él. Cambió de estrategia y entonces lo instó a tomar más de lo debido al tiempo que se le ofrecía descaradamente, pero nada funcionaba y llegó a pensar que en lugar de sangre, Neville tenía hielo en las venas. En un acto desesperado se levantó de la mesa para bailarle sensualmente, pero grande fue su desilusión cuando fue observado con fría indiferencia. Cuando volvió al lado de Neville sólo recibió una pequeña sonrisa de felicitación y un '_bailas bien_' que lo molestó muchísimo.

-¡Bien¡Maldita sea¡Ni siquiera dijo **MUY BIEN**! –explotó Colin furioso y pateó con fuerza la mesa de centro.

Lo que él no sabía es que Neville ya conocía esa discoteca y que había disfrutado una enormidad el bailar con el indiscutible amo del lugar. Si Colin hubiera visto a Draco en acción, comprendería la total falta de entusiasmo de su acompañante pues la noche en que Neville bailó con el despampanante rubio tuvo una enorme erección que lo obligó a correr al baño para descargar su notoria excitación. A partir de ese día le pareció que todos los demás eran increíblemente torpes, a excepción de Harry por supuesto.

-¡Y luego se me escabulló antes de que pudiera besarlo! –Colin volvió a patear la mesa que voló por aires.

Cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta 20 mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. El deseo que sentía por Neville se había incrementado terriblemente en esas horas de convivencia y comenzó a pensar en la forma de volver a verlo lo más pronto posible. A su pesar sonrió al recordar que al menos no le había permitido a Harry arrebatárselo. Neville insistió todo el tiempo en que debía volver a su casa porque tenía cosas urgentes que hacer, pero de inmediato supo que mentía. Cuando mencionaba su casa, los ojos se le iluminaban como cuando hablaba del moreno y sospechó que se moría de ganas de ir a buscarlo, pero fue lo suficientemente astuto como para mantenerlo a su lado y hacerle imposible ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que saliera al vestíbulo a hablar por teléfono y a duras penas se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle con quién había hablado, pero en realidad no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Hirvió en celos cuando notó que el brillo en sus ojos se había incrementado tras esa llamada, pero se tranquilizó al decirse que era totalmente suyo en ese momento.

El sonido del teléfono logró sobresaltarlo y se levantó con prisas pensando que tal vez era Neville invitándolo a pasar la noche en su casa.

-¿Diga? –contestó con expectación.

-¿_Alguna noticia_? –preguntó la ruda voz de un hombre.

-Ninguna –contestó totalmente desilusionado.

-_Tienes sólo una semana más_ –su tono era claramente de amenaza–. _La jefa se está impacientando_.

-Pero es que Flamel tiene todos sus documentos bajo llave y…

-¡_No des excusas estúpidas, Creevey_! –lo cortó el hombre con brusquedad–. ¡_No me interesa si los tiene guardados en una caja de máxima de seguridad del Banco Internacional¡La jefa quiere tenerlos en sus manos a finales de la semana que entra y punto_!

-No te pongas en ese plan, Crounch –le contestó molesto–. Además, la investigación está inconclusa.

-¿¡_Quééé¡Eso es imposible¡Nos informaron que Flamel ya la había terminado_!

-Pues les mintieron –se masajeó las sienes… no le gustaba tratar con ese hombre–. El anciano se está dando de topes contra la pared porque está totalmente atascado –hubo un largo silencio tras sus palabras.

-_Espero que no sea una excusa para quedarte en ese lugar_.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos¿¡Acaso crees que estoy dando saltos de alegría al trabajar al lado de ese idiota!? –le gritó–. ¡El muy imbécil se cree el Einstein de la química y es insoportable¡Te aseguro que soy el primero en desear poder largarme de ese asqueroso laboratorio!

-¿_Y tú no puedes terminar la investigación_? –preguntó tentativamente–. _Al fin y al cabo siempre andas presumiendo de que eres el mejor en ese campo_.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –declaró con petulancia–. De hecho se lo propuse a la jefa, pero fue muy específica en sus órdenes. Quiere la investigación de puño y letra de Flamel.

-_De acuerdo_ –accedió Crounch sin muchas ganas–. _Tendremos que esperar a que el anciano la termine_.

-Gracias por tu comprensión –le dijo con franco sarcasmo–. Me mantendré en contacto –azotó el teléfono con fuerza–. ¡Idiota! –dijo antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación a tratar de dormir un poco.

La mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio era bastante desagradable y no sólo porque parecía un enorme sapo sino también porque en su duro rostro no había rastro de humanidad. Sus delgados labios estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que formaban una sola línea y las gruesas aletas de su nariz se movían con rapidez demostrando su creciente enfado.

-Quisiera que me explicaras por qué me has estado fallando tanto, Nigel –le decía en ese momento Dolores Umbridge al joven que apenas podía ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, señora… pero es que me ha sido imposible encontrar a Blaise –le contestó él mirando de reojo a las dos personas que estaban con ellos.

Si era malo que Artemius Crounch estuviera con ellos en esa inesperada reunión, ver a la asesina personal de la mujer era casi una sentencia de muerte. Nymphadora Tonks era una hermosa mujer que tenía el largo cabello teñido de un color violeta muy intenso y poseía un aura de ingenuidad totalmente falsa porque carecía de alma. Nigel la vio acariciar el cinto que llevaba a la cintura y que sostenía un largo y afilado puñal. Por todos era sabido que esa chica era la crueldad en persona y ya no pudo seguir ocultando el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Tus errores vienen desde mucho atrás, Nigel –dijo Dolores con voz cortante–. Primero le diste '_dorado_' a Dean sin mi autorización y prácticamente fuiste el culpable de que tuviera que eliminar a mi mejor vendedor del norte. Luego le mentiste a Crounch sobre el número de personas que vivían con Dean… –su voz se hacía más y más aguda con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¡Le juro que le dije la verdad! –exclamó el muchacho con rapidez–. ¡No sé qué fue lo que pasó! Dean tenía a 15 personas de confianza viviendo con él y otras 10 para el servicio de la casa. Eran 27 en total contándolo a él y a Blaise.

-Y 27 hombres murieron, pero entre ellos no estaba su puta –se levantó del escritorio y lo rodeó para quedar frente a Nigel que apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada–. Admito que eso no fue culpa tuya y ya el responsable ha sido castigado, pero si eres culpable de que Blaise siga con vida –estiró una mano y lo sujetó con fuerza del cabello–. ¡Ha pasado casi un mes desde que descubrimos que ese imbécil sigue respirando, así que dime una sola razón para que no te mate en este mismo instante! –sus ojos saltaron aún más de sus cuencas.

-Soy… soy el único que lo conoce –contestó casi llorando.

-Estás en lo correcto –Dolores lo soltó–. Y te juro que esa la única razón por la que no dejo que Tonks haga comida de perro contigo –volvió a su lugar detrás del escritorio–. No quiero que vuelvas a matar a más vagabundos¿me entendiste? –Nigel asintió con fervor–. No quiero a la policía corriendo tras de ti cuando las cosas están saliendo tan bien con el '_dorado_' Espera afuera.

Los tres vieron como el muchacho salía casi corriendo del despacho y un largo silencio cayó entre ellos hasta que Dolores lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tan necesario es eliminar a ese tal Blaise, Barty? –le preguntó pensativa.

-Sólo para no dejar cabos sueltos, señora –le dijo el hombre después de un corto silencio–. Dean era un profesional y no creo que fuera tan descuidado como para hablar frente a su prisionero sobre sus negocios. Además, como bien dijo, ya pasó un mes y ese muchacho ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para acudir a la policía si así lo hubiera querido. En otras palabras… no tiene ni la más remota idea de a qué se dedicaba Dean.

-Entonces creo que podemos dejar pendiente su cacería –decidió Dolores tras meditar las palabras del hombre–. Nigel ha abusado de mi paciencia por mucho tiempo y ya no lo soporto –volteó a mirar a Tonks–. Quiero que su muerte se parezca a la de los vagabundos.

-Lo será, señora –le contestó ella con una sonrisa angelical.

A ninguno de los tres les extrañó escuchar como una puerta se azotaba con fuerza.

En cuanto Nigel salió del despacho pegó la oreja en la puerta para oír la conversación. No le parecía creíble que su jefa lo hubiera dejado marchar con tanta facilidad. Por menos de lo que había hecho, muchos habían muerto. Salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó sus órdenes diciéndose que no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente.

'¡_Esa loca no me pondrá un dedo encima_!' –pensaba frenéticamente mientras corría como poseso hasta su auto.

Prendió el motor con prisas y arrancó rechinando llantas. Miró por el espejo retrovisor por si era seguido y lanzó un corto suspiro al ver la calle desierta.

'_Recogeré unas cosas y saldré del país de inmediato_' –pensaba mientras se apresuraba a ir a su escondite donde pensaba estaría seguro pues nadie sabía de su existencia–. '_Dean me dio el suficiente dinero como para comprarme un rostro nuevo y después seré libre por completo_'

Abandonó el auto en una calle y echó a correr por las calles seguro de que podría despistar a Tonks.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise se quejó deliciosamente al sentir como su entrepierna era delicadamente succionada y sin estar todavía plenamente despierto, levantó la cadera para incrementar esa increíble sensación. Se mojó los labios cuando sintió una nueva succión, pero tan poderosa que logró que su virilidad despertara de inmediato. Bajó las manos y capturó los cabellos castaños de Neville para indicarle el ritmo, pero él no le hizo ningún caso y prosiguió con su propia cadencia. Puso las manos bajo las nalgas de Blaise y lo hizo levantar aún más la cadera mientras que devoraba con verdadera gula el palpitante miembro. Su amante no necesito más que un minuto de caricias para explotar en su boca en medio de sensuales gemidos.

-¡Oh, cariño¡Qué maravillosa forma de despertarme! –dijo Blaise jadeante.

-Pensé que te gustaría.

Neville lo besó con pasión todavía llevando en su boca el sabor salado de su semilla, pero a Blaise no le importó y no lo dejó apartarse en mucho tiempo.

-Hoy no tengo que ir a la universidad. ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear? –le preguntó Neville cuando Blaise le permitió respirar.

-¿¡En serio!? –lo miró boquiabierto.

-Sólo si me demuestras que tu pierna está lo suficientemente sana como para caminar –le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Blaise se levantó de la cama con prisas y se paseó enfrente de Neville.

-¡Me siento perfectamente bien! –afirmó aún cuando sintió una leve molestia.

-De acuerdo –también se levantó de la cama y lo tomó de la mano–. Entonces vamos a darnos un baño para ir a desayunar.

No salieron del baño en mucho tiempo pues Blaise se encargó de que Neville lo amara bajo el agua caliente. Al salir se enfrentaron al problema de encontrar ropa adecuada al delgado muchacho, pero al final los dos se vistieron con ropa deportiva. Neville insistió en sujetar el largo cabello de Blaise para luego ocultarlo bajo la gorra de la sudadera. Alegó que afuera hacía frío, pero su verdadera intención era que su rostro se mantuviera oculto y completó su labor al colocarle unas atractivas gafas para el sol. Tenía todas las intenciones de comprarle ropa y también llevarlo a cortar el cabello y tal vez teñírselo. Quería cambiar su apariencia para que fuera más difícil reconocerlo si alguien andaba tras de él. Bajaron las escaleras con Blaise comportándose como un niño ante la perspectiva de salir a pasear. Una vez fuera de la casa no les fue difícil conseguir un taxi que los llevó directamente al restaurante italiano al que había invitado a Colin. Esta vez Neville revisó el lugar esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos pues ese lugar era uno de sus preferidos y suspiró de congoja al no encontrar a nadie.

-¿Te quedaste de ver con alguien? –preguntó Blaise con nerviosismo al verlo mirar a su alrededor.

-No, cariño –lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó en los labios sin importarle que ya el jefe de camareros estuviera frente a ellos–. Sólo quería ver si alguno de mis amigos estaba aquí.

-¿Te avergonzaría que me conocieran? –le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-¡Al contrario, mi amor! –rió de buena gana–. Me encantaría que conocieran al chico con el que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida –y volvió a besarlo, pero más profundamente.

-Nos están esperando –dijo Blaise totalmente rojo al darse cuenta que eran el blanco de todas las miradas.

-Buenos días, Piero –saludó Neville al hombre que había aguardado a su lado respetuosamente.

-Es un placer volver a verlo, signore –le dijo con amabilidad antes de llevarlos a una mesa que estaba cerca de unos hermosos vitrales.

El desayuno transcurrió placenteramente y al salir, Neville llevó a Blaise a una enorme boutique donde le escogió ropa a su medida. Su pareja le rogó muchas veces que no gastara tanto dinero, pero no le hizo el menor caso y le compró muchas prendas. Neville insistió que se dejara puesto un traje de estilo informal y ordenó que el resto de la ropa se la enviaran a su casa. Al salir se fueron directamente a una estética donde le hicieron un cambio total de apariencia a Blaise. El delgado muchacho se quedó mudo cuando se vio al espejo. Tenía tanto tiempo llevando el cabello largo que había olvidado que el corte inglés le iba muy bien. Sus angulosas facciones se veían suavizadas por los toques de luces que habían puesto sobre su cabello negro.

-¿Te gusta como veo? –preguntó Blaise a su pareja cuando por fin estuvo listo frente a él.

-Te ves increíblemente guapo –le dijo Neville suspirando.

Nunca habría imaginado que su amante se viera aún más atractivo. Se le hizo agua la boca al imaginar cómo se vería su cuerpo cuando recuperara peso. Lo recorrió apreciativamente desde el corto cabello hasta los lustrosos zapatos y se felicitó al comprobar que no era posible que alguien lo reconociera como el vagabundo de hacía días. Cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarlo entre sus brazos para comérselo a besos, su celular sonó.

-¡Hola, Oliver! –contestó Neville alegremente–. ¿Cómo estás? –Blaise se acercó a su pareja cuando vio que su expresión se tornaba preocupada–. ¿Pues qué le pasó¿Entonces es grave¡Diablos¡Voy enseguida para allá! Adiós –y colgó.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó cuando ya salían de la estética apresuradamente.

-Uno de mis amigos enfermó de gravedad –le hizo la parada a un taxi–. Está en el hospital.

-¿Qué le pasó? –ya el taxi tomaba rumo al hospital donde trabajaban Sirius y Lily.

-Oliver no lo sabe con exactitud, pero parece que sufrió una seria intoxicación.

Blaise ya no preguntó más para no molestarlo. Como se encontraban cerca del hospital, llegaron en menos de 10 minutos. Neville prácticamente se bajó corriendo del taxi y su pareja tuvo que esforzarse muchísimo para seguirlo mientras recorrían los pasillos hacia el área de cuidados intensivos. En cuanto llegaron a la pequeña sala de espera, Neville se acercó adonde estaba sentado Cedric con la mirada perdida. Blaise vio que el muchacho estaba mortalmente pálido y era evidente que estaba al borde un colapso.

-¿Cedric? –lo llamó Neville con delicadeza–. ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Neville! –Cedric se le colgó del cuello de inmediato–. Víktor está muy mal –se deshizo en llanto–. No quieren decírmelo, pero estoy seguro de que está a punto de morir.

-¡No puede ser cierto! –miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Oliver que se había acercado a ellos silenciosamente.

-Está muy grave –confirmó Oliver con voz ronca–. Y lo peor de todo es que ni Sirius ni Lily saben qué es lo que le hizo daño.

-¡Oh, Cedric¡Cuánto lo siento! –Neville apretó el abrazo al muchacho que seguía llorando sin consuelo.

-¡No quiero que se muera, Neville¡No quiero! –apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza la espalda de su amigo que no se quejó–. ¡Es muy joven para morir¡No es justo¡No es justo!

-Tranquilízate, Cedric –Oliver acarició la enmarañada cabellera castaña–. Víktor no va a morir. Sirius y Lily van a hacer hasta lo imposible para que se recupere.

Blaise tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero se mantuvo al margen de la situación y se sentó en un sillón alejado de ellos para no molestar y también porque su pierna comenzaba a dolerle. Observó a los dos muchachos con más detenimiento y levantó las cejas asombrado cuando reconoció a Oliver. Jamás imaginó que el único futbolista que le gustaba fuera amigo de Neville. No era un fanático, pero cada vez que jugaba el Manchester United prendía la televisión exclusivamente para verlo a él. Sonrió al recordar su infantil emoción cuando dio a conocer su condición homosexual. Ya llevaban ahí aproximadamente media hora cuando llegaron dos hermosas chicas tan preocupadas como su novio. Ellas también se acercaron a Cedric y le brindaron su apoyo. A los pocos minutos Sirius entró a la sala de espera y Blaise hizo un recorrido completo de su persona. Le pareció que era un hombre sumamente atractivo y le agradaron muchísimo sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Víktor ya está estable, Cedric –lo escuchó decir con voz profunda, pero claramente tensa–. Ahora lo que necesito es que te tranquilices para que me digas cuál de estos medicamentos es el más reciente –puso sobre una pequeña mesa de centro varios frascos.

Cedric se limpió las lágrimas con manos temblorosas y trató de enfocar la mirada sobre los frascos que le mostraba Sirius.

-No lo sé con exactitud –dijo después de verlos un largo momento, pero luego señaló dos–. Seguro éste y éste empezó a tomarlos desde el principio porque lo acompañé a comprarlos, pero el resto ni los había visto.

-¿De dónde los sacó Sirius? –le preguntó Cho a Oliver.

-Cedric los mandó traer de su casa para que los analizaran –le contestó él antes de dar un paso adelante y tomar un frasco–. Yo le di éste a Víktor hace dos días.

-¿Seguro, cielo? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño y a Blaise realmente no le sorprendió enterarse que ese guapo hombre era la pareja de Oliver Wood.

-Segurísimo –confirmó al ver más de cerca la etiqueta.

-¿Y qué hacías tú con él? –Sirius se lo pidió y miró con atención la fórmula.

-Me lo obsequió Stan pero como no pensaba tomarlo, se lo di a Víktor.

-¿Y para qué se supone que sirve? –preguntó Parvati.

-Según Stan es un fortificante muscular –se encogió de hombros.

Sirius miraba el frasco de tal manera que Blaise lo tuvo totalmente a la vista y se sobresaltó al ver su brillante etiqueta dorada sobre el fondo negro.

'¿¡_Será posible_!?' –se preguntó perplejo y realmente sin proponérselo se acercó a Sirius–. ¿Podría permitírmelo un segundo, por favor? –le preguntó al médico.

Sirius volteó a verlo sorprendido, pero al no reconocerlo escondió el frasco en el bolsillo de su bata.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Sirius con desconfianza.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Neville se acercó a su pareja y lo tomó de la cintura–. Les presento a Blaise… es mi novio.

-¿¡Tu novio!? –exclamaron todos con perplejidad… incluso hasta Cedric.

'_Colin va a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa cuando se entere que le ganaron a Neville_' –pensó Oliver mientras miraba a Blaise con ojo crítico.

A su parecer el rubio era más atractivo que el novio de Neville, pero tal vez sólo se debiera al hecho de que el chico estaba demasiado delgado porque sus finas facciones eran muy atrayentes, además, la expresión de sus ojos le agradaba más que la del otro muchacho.

-Así es –confirmó Neville con una sonrisa e hizo las presentaciones deprisa.

-¿Y para qué quieres ver el medicamento? –le preguntó Sirius a Blaise sacando el frasco.

-Es que me pareció conocido y si es el que yo tomé, a mí también me hizo mucho daño.

-¿Hace cuánto lo tomaste? –Sirius le entregó el frasco.

-Creo que hace como cuatro meses –dijo con ambigüedad mientras abría el frasco y sacaba una pastilla–. '¡_Sí es_!' –el estómago se le revolvió.

-¡Pero no es posible! –exclamó Oliver.

-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó Cho.

-Porque según Stan salió al mercado hace como un mes. Parece que se está haciendo muy popular entre los deportistas.

Parvati se movió hacia Blaise y le quitó el frasco de la mano.

-Pues es el mismo –dijo Blaise con convicción–. Lo tomé y a la hora comencé a sentirme mal. Estuve vomitando durante mucho tiempo, pero aún cuando ya no tenía nada que devolver, seguía haciéndolo sin parar.

-¡Igual que Víktor! –Cedric se levantó de un salto–. ¿¡Y cómo te curaste!? –le preguntó con ansiedad.

-El médico me puso una inyección, pero no recuerdo exactamente qué era –de pronto se arrepintió de haber intervenido… el brillo frenético en los ojos del muchacho lograron ponerlo nervioso.

-¡Haz un esfuerzo, por favor! –Cedric lo tomó del saco y lo zarandeó sin miramientos–. ¡Mi novio está a punto de morir¡Lleva 24 horas enfermo!

-¡Lo haré¡Sólo permíteme un minuto! –le contestó Blaise temblando visiblemente… aún le afectaba mucho que lo trataran con rudeza.

-Dale tiempo para pensar, Cedric –Neville hizo que soltara a su novio para luego llevarlo a una apartada esquina–. Tranquilo, Blaise… tranquilo –lo abrazó para mitigar su miedo–. No va a pasar nada si no recuerdas qué fue lo que te dio ese médico.

-Es que sí sé –dijo con voz quebrada–. Sólo que estoy nervioso.

-Respira profundo y relájate… nadie va a hacerte daño –le enmarcó el rostro con las dos manos–. Así, muy bien –dijo cuando el chico dejó de temblar–. Ahora cierra los ojos y cuéntame que pasó.

-Nigel le llevó a Dean muchos frascos de esos –comenzó a decirle en voz baja–. Según supe eran para estimular la masculinidad y Dean se emocionó tanto que comenzó a tomarlos –un sollozo escapó de su garganta–. Se ponía como loco después de tomarlos y me poseía sin parar una y otra vez –una lágrima solitaria escapó de los ojos cerrados–. Como no podía mantenerle el ritmo, me obligó a tomar una pastilla. Me sentí muy extraño, pero pude soportarlo durante una hora sin cansarme. Dean terminó y me dejó solo. A los pocos minutos comencé a sentirme mal y corrí al baño. Estuve ahí toda la tarde hasta que Dean regresó y me golpeó porque pensó que me había provocado el vómito. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que la pastilla me había hecho un daño real y llamó al médico. Me revisó y dijo que era alérgico a esa porquería. Me hizo un lavado de estómago y me inyectó… me inyectó… –apretó los ojos tratando de recordar–. … una cosa que empezaba con la palabra finas –suspiró derrotado y abrió los ojos–. No sé el nombre completo.

-Con eso basta, cariño –Neville lo besó en los labios con ternura aún cuando sentía una ira muy intensa al enterarse de esta nueva atrocidad que había tenido que soportar.

Lo hizo sentarse en un sillón antes de ir con los demás que no les habían quitado la vista de encima.

-Blaise dice que le hicieron un lavado de estómago y que le inyectaron algo que comienza con la palabra finas –le dijo a Sirius.

-¿¡Finasterida!? –exclamó el médico asombrado.

-Tal vez. No lo sabe con exactitud –se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡Y qué es eso, Sirius!? –preguntó Cedric con avidez.

-Un antiandrogénico –informó y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de interrogación, menos Parvati que levantó una ceja con asombro–. Después les explicaré de qué se trata –les dijo con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta–. Voy a consultar con Lily la aplicación de ese medicamento.

-¿Crees que esto sea el causante de que Víktor tenga el conteo hormonal tan alto, Sirius? –preguntó Parvati moviendo el frasco.

-¿¡Y tú cómo demonios sabes que Víktor tiene el conteo hormonal alto!? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-¡Entonces lo tiene! –exclamó en tono triunfal–. ¿Quieres explicarme esto? –sacó de su pantalón la hoja que le había dado Nicholas–. ¿Se parece a los de Víktor?

-Sólo por ese conteo –opinó Sirius después de revisar los datos de Jason Green–. Víktor tiene disparados los otros valores.

-¿Y crees que tener las hormonas hasta el cielo puede provocar la muerte? –preguntó con expectación, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando Cedric comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡No! –le contestó Sirius con firmeza–. Pero si tienes más dudas, pregúntale a Ron –señaló al pelirrojo que llegaba en ese momento con Hermione y su hija Lisa–. Yo tengo que ir con Lily –y desapareció por la puerta.

Parvati les dio el tiempo necesario a los Weasley de saludar a Cedric antes de acaparar a Ron y preguntarle sobre los datos de Jason.

----------------------------------------

Ya se descubrió la identidad de la misteriosa '_Jefa_'... espero que no quieran golpearme... jajaja... hasta pronto !!!!!!


	14. ¡Es un vividor!

Ojos grises (Neville) (14/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------------

**Capítulo XIV. ¡Es un vividor!**

La limousine de Lucius se estacionó frente al hospital y el rubio sólo sonrió cuando Harry salió corriendo del auto y se perdió dentro del edificio. Algo similar hizo Severus cuando Draco corrió tras el moreno. Si había algo que les gustaba a los dos de sus parejas eran la lealtad que mostraban hacia sus amigos. Les había costado mucho trabajo hacerlos salir esa mañana del hospital para que descansaran unas horas tras haber permanecido toda la noche acompañando a Cedric. Obviamente nunca pudieron convencer al muchacho para que fuera a su casa a dormir y Oliver insistió en permanecer a su lado. Él estaba más cansado que ninguno porque acababa de llegar de jugar cuando Sirius recibió la llamada de Cedric. Ya estaba en la cama cuando su pareja le informó de la situación y corrió al hospital para apoyar a su amigo que estaba inconsolable. Al poco rato llegaron las otras parejas. A todos se les partía el corazón ver lo mal que estaba Cedric al pensar que su amado podría morir, pero lo único que podían hacer era repetirle una y otra vez que eso no sucedería. James Potter había ido a dejar a su esposa al hospital y se quejó amargamente que no pudiera quedarse ya que tenía que salir del país. Harry había querido informarles a sus otros amigos el estado de salud de Víktor, pero Lucius lo convenció de que no lo hiciera argumentando que todos se cansarían sin sentido y que tal vez necesitarían hacer guardias para acompañar a Cedric como había sucedido con Neville. El moreno no pudo refutar su argumento y sólo esperó que no le reclamaran después el que no les llamara.

Draco alcanzó a Harry antes de que entrara a la sala de espera y corrieron juntos hasta Cedric que los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo sigue Víktor? –preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

-Hace rato salió Sirius y dijo que estaba estable –le contestó Cedric con voz temblorosa, pero ya sin llorar–. Van a aplicarle un medicamento que espera le ayude a recuperarse.

-¡Me alegra saberlo! –dijo Draco con entusiasmo y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su amigo–. Ahora dime… ¿ya comiste algo?

-No ha querido probar bocado –intervino Oliver que tenía a una sonriente Lisa en sus brazos.

-No creo que Víktor le agrade verte desmejorado por su culpa –dijo Hermione acercándose a Cedric–. Ven. Te acompaño a que comas algo –lo tomó de la mano.

-No tengo hambre –se soltó de su mano–. Además, no quiero irme de aquí. ¿Qué tal si Sirius sale para decir algo importante?

-No vamos a ir al otro de la ciudad –le dijo ella riendo, pero él se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

-No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que Víktor esté listo para regresar a casa –dijo con terquedad y todos supieron que estaba hablando en serio.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces vas a comerte lo que te traiga¿de acuerdo? –lo miró como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y Cedric no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí–. ¿Me acompañas, Cho?

-¡Claro! –aceptó ella de inmediato y las dos chicas salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

Harry miró a su alrededor para ver quiénes se encontraban ahí y sonrió ampliamente al descubrir a Neville. Le extendió los brazos y su amigo casi corrió hacia ellos.

A Blaise se le vino el mundo encima cuando Harry y Draco entraron en la sala de espera y se hundió en el sillón esperando pasar desapercibido. Había pensado que nunca volvería verlos y ahora, encontrarlos cara a cara, lo tenía devastado. Su cara hirvió de vergüenza al recordar su último encuentro con Draco, pero cuando definitivamente deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, fue cuando Lucius y Severus llegaron. Tembló sin control ante su presencia y buscó desesperadamente la salida, pero no podía alcanzarla sin pasar frente a ellos. Se mordió el labio para no romper en llanto cuando vio la forma en que Neville abrazaba a Harry. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber que eran grandes amigos y el corazón se le rompió en dos cuando supo que hasta ahí había llegado su hermoso sueño de amor. Aún cuando le había confesado a Neville todas las cosas equivocadas que hizo en el pasado, estaba seguro de que jamás le perdonaría que se las hubiera hecho a alguien tan importante para él. Sabiendo que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí se levantó para marcharse, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo dar ni un solo paso y lo peor de todo fue que su movimiento fue captado por Lucius que volteó a verlo. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y volvió a sentarse cuando lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja. ¡Lo había reconocido! Volvió a hundirse en el sillón esperando que en cualquier momento el rubio lo tomara del saco y lo sacara de ahí a empellones.

-¡Ven, Harry¡Quiero conozcas a alguien muy especial para mí! –escuchó decir a Neville con infantil alegría y esperó con el alma en un hilo la reacción del moreno–. Él es mi novio –no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Neville lo hizo levantarse del sillón–. Te presento a Blaise Zabini –dijo con tanto orgullo que lo hizo sentirse peor que una cucaracha.

-¿¡¡¡Blaise Zabini!!!? –gritó Harry estupefacto y todos voltearon a verlos.

Blaise levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro de Harry el suficiente tiempo para ver pasar por él la incredulidad y luego el desprecio.

-¿¡Esta porquería es tu novio!? –dijo el moreno con innegable repugnancia–. ¿¡Te has vuelto loco, Neville!?

-Cuida tus palabras, Harry –dijo Neville extremadamente serio y se puso frente a Blaise que ya temblaba sin control nuevamente.

-¡No puedo creer que estés con ese trepador! –señaló hacia donde Blaise estaba escondido–. Tal vez no lo sepas¡pero ese tipejo es una sabandija! –trató de llegar al muchacho, pero Neville no se lo permitió al sujetarlo de los hombros con firmeza–. ¿¡De qué artimañas te valiste para hacer caer a Neville en tus garras, Zabini¡De las más sucias me supongo, pero te aseguro que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño! –ya gritaba sin control–. ¡No voy a permitir que lo desangres como trataste de hacerlo con Lucius y con Draco¿¡Oíste, imbécil!?

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir –la seriedad en Neville se extremó–. No quiero que vuelvas a insultar a mi pareja.

-¿¡Acaso ya te lavó el cerebro!? –no podía creer que su amigo defendiera a ese muchacho–. ¡No! Más bien ya te enredó con una magistral demostración de falsa elegancia e intachables modales –tomó aire para tranquilizarse–. Escúchame, por favor. No importa lo que ese cretino te haya dicho… todo es mentira. Yo puedo decirte lo que Blaise Zabini realmente es.

-¿Y qué es, según tú? –preguntó con la mirada más fría que nadie le hubiera visto jamás.

-**¡¡¡Es un asqueroso vividor!!!** –volvió a explotar–. ¡No tiene escrúpulos en conseguir dinero sucio para vivir con comodidad!

-La gente cambia, Harry –refutó con asombrosa serenidad.

-¡Oh, por todos cielos¿¡En serio crees que alguien tan podrido como él puede cambiar!?

-Sí, lo creo –le sostuvo la mirada.

-Pues estás equivocado –le puso un dedo en el pecho–. Gente tan frívola y vacía como él es incapaz de cambiar y tampoco puede sentir amor por nadie.

-Entonces me supongo que Draco es un hipócrita y ha estado engañando a Severus todo este tiempo al decirle que lo ama¿verdad? –esas palabras lograron desconcertar al moreno.

-¿Por qué mencionas a mi hermano? –preguntó Harry ceñudo–. Él no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

-Te equivocas –Neville miró al rubio que se sonrojó levemente–. Él mismo ha admitido que antes de conocerte era un ser frívolo y vacío. Ha dicho miles de veces que era incapaz de amar y que utilizaba vilmente a las personas antes de cambiar. Tú, yo y todos los demás creímos en ese cambio. ¿Entonces por qué él sí pudo cambiar y mi novio no¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Draco y Blaise¿El que haya nacido entre sábanas de seda y Blaise no?

-¡Simplemente no puedes comparar a Draco con ese tipo! –dio un paso hacia atrás más que molesto por su comentario.

-Si Draco no te satisface, tomemos otro ejemplo –los ojos de Neville se posaron sobre Lucius que levantó la barbilla instintivamente–. Si tu razonamiento es correcto, entonces me supongo que tu adorado Lucius sigue viéndote como un juguete sexual como al principio de su relación…

-¡No te atrevas a decir una palabra más sobre Lucius! –los ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente.

-No has de poder dormir por preguntarte cuándo volverá a saltarte encima para terminar con tu vida como quiso hacerlo hace años.

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –la descomunal bofetada que le propinó Harry a Neville hizo estremecer a todos menos al que la recibió–. ¡¡¡Lucius me ama como yo a él y es incapaz de volver a lastimarme!!!

-Lo sé –aceptó Neville con serenidad–. Y precisamente por eso creo en el cambio de Blaise y también en su amor. Adiós, Harry –tomó a Blaise de la cintura y prácticamente lo arrastró a la salida pues el muchacho no podía caminar–. Estaré al pendiente de la salud de Víktor, Cedric –le dijo a su amigo antes de marcharse.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la sala de espera tras la salida de Neville y Blaise. Fue hasta después de largos segundos que Harry corrió a los brazos de Lucius y se deshizo en llanto.

-¡Lo golpeé, Lucius¿¡Cómo pude hacerlo!? –preguntaba el moreno entre sollozos–. ¡Perdí a mi amigo!

-No, mi amor –el rubio lo sostuvo entre sus brazos sintiendo un poco de enojo hacia Neville por hacerlo llorar, pero no podía dejar de admitir que le había hablado con la verdad a su pareja–. No lo has hecho. Ya verás que cuando los dos se tranquilicen, las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

Cuando Hermione y Cho volvieron de la cafetería se asustaron al ver a Harry llorando tan desconsoladamente e inmediatamente se imaginaron que algo malo le había pasado a Víktor, pero los otros las tranquilizaron al contarles lo que había pasado entre el moreno y Neville. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando Ron le contó lo que había dicho Neville sobre Lucius, pero luego se dijo que eso había quedado en el pasado. Sabía que el rubio sería incapaz de volver a levantarle la mano a su hermano.

-¿Te fijaste en lo delgado que estaba Zabini? –le preguntó Draco a su pareja cuando ya el ambiente se había relajado.

-Sí –contestó con un gesto de desagrado pues tampoco le había agradado verlo de nuevo–. Me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

-¿No tendrá anorexia? –Severus rió de buena gana con su pregunta–. ¿De qué te ríes? –le dio un codazo en el estómago–. Es la enfermedad de moda y tal vez quiere seguirla.

-¡Ay, amor! –le dio un beso en la nariz–. ¡Tienes cada idea!

Las únicas personas que no estaban platicando sobre lo que había pasado entre Harry y Neville, eran Cho y Parvati.

-Justin ya se tardó –comentó Parvati mirando su reloj con impaciencia–. ¡Voy a patearlo si no llega en 5 minutos!

-Cálmate, chica –le dijo Cho riendo–. ¡Parece que no vives en Londres! Le hablaste hace 15 minutos y el tráfico a esta hora es insoportable. Además, no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil que esa muchacha lo dejé entrar a su casa.

-Tienes razón –respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse–. Pero de todas maneras, ya se tardó –volvió a ver su reloj.

-¡Estás loca! –su risa se incrementó.

Sirius regresó con ellos en ese momento y Cedric corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

-¿¡Cómo sigue Víktor!? –lo tomó con fuerza de la bata blanca–. ¿¡Ya le pusieron la medicina¿¡Funcionó!?

-Sé fuerte, Cedric –Sirius abrazó al muchacho que lo miró con ojos desorbitados–. Víktor… –tomó aire profundamente haciendo que a todos se les fuera el color del rostro–. … ¡Víktor quiere verte! –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Aaahhh¡Voy a matarte, Sirius Black! –gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos–. ¡Me pusiste un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento mucho –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Víktor reaccionó favorablemente a la medicina –la seriedad volvió a su rostro–. No tiene buen aspecto, pero no vayas a preocuparte. La deshidratación que sufrió fue muy severa, pero pronto se recuperará.

-Gracias, Sirius… gracias –se deshizo en llanto en los brazos del médico–. Gracias por salvarle la vida.

-Debemos agradecerle al novio de Neville su atinada recomendación –miró a su alrededor buscando a Blaise–. ¿Y dónde está por cierto?

-Él y Neville tuvieron que marcharse –le informó Oliver–. Hubo un pequeño problema que luego te explicaré –hizo una discreta seña hacia Harry que todavía lloraba.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Sirius preguntándose qué problema provocaría que su ahijado estuviera llorando tan desconsoladamente–. Ven, Cedric –tomó de la mano al chico–. Víktor te está esperando… no ha dejado de preguntar cómo estás.

No bien Cedric y Sirius habían desaparecido por la puerta que llevaba a terapia intensiva cuando del lado contrario apareció un jadeante Justin. Parvati dio un grito de gusto al verlo llegar y corrió a su encuentro. Justin localizó con la mirada a Cho y se alejó un paso de su jefa para no volver a provocar sus celos.

-¿Tuviste muchos problemas para entrar a la casa de Jason? –le preguntó Parvati al tiempo que le arrebataba de las manos una enorme bolsa de plástico para luego comenzar a hurgar en ella.

-La viuda no estaba así que tuve que entrar por la puerta trasera –sacó un pañuelo y se secó el sudor de la frente–. ¡Ah, por cierto! Me debes un pantalón –se dio la vuelta y le mostró el trasero.

-¿¡Qué te pasó!? –preguntó riendo al ver que el pantalón estaba tan desgarrado que se mostraba la totalidad de su nalga derecha.

-¡Había un perro de este tamaño! –puso la mano exageradamente arriba de su cintura–. Me persiguió por toda la casa, pero logré encerrarlo en el baño.

-¡Eres mi héroe! –exclamó jubilosa cuando encontró varios frascos oscuros con etiqueta dorada.

Cho se acercó a ellos y se disculpó con Justin con la mirada. El muchacho le sonrió con confianza al ver que ya no era blanco de su furia.

-¡Vaya! Es la misma medicina –exclamó Cho al ver los frascos que su novia tenía en la mano.

-¡Lo encontramos, Justin¡Estoy segura de que lo encontramos! –Parvati se abalanzó sobre su asistente y lo besó con entusiasmo en la mejilla antes de volverse hacia su novia para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? –preguntó Cho riendo por la efusividad de su pareja.

-Te explico –los hizo alejarse del grupo–. Hace unos meses murió un atleta japonés. Era maratonista y cuando le hicieron la autopsia encontraron una cantidad ¡impresionante! de anabólicos en su sangre. Aquí lo interesante no es que se drogara, sino que su cuerpo hubiera soportado tantos anabólicos porque según los médicos debió estarlos consumiéndolo sin parar durante una semana entera. Sus compañeros defendieron el honor de su compañero a capa y espada. Su entrenador afirmó una y otra vez que el muchacho no consumía absolutamente nada prohibido, pero nadie le creyó pues los resultados decían lo contrario. Tiempo después murió una chica francesa. Ella era gimnasta y cuando le hicieron la autopsia también encontraron anabólicos, pero en menor cantidad. Se suscitó el mismo escándalo que con el japonés. Todo el mundo afirmaba que Josephine no se drogaba y fue en ese momento en que me interesé en el asunto. Takamoto era un excelente atleta, pero no Josephine. Comprendería que los japoneses estuvieran dispuestos a pasar por alto el hecho de que Takamoto se dopara, pero no en el caso de la chica. Vimos sus videos y era bastante mediocre –Justin asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada–. Entonces me hice una pregunta¿Y si estuvieran diciendo la verdad¿Y si era cierto que no tomaban nada prohibido?

-Te contestaría que estás loca –le dijo Cho riendo–. Es más que obvio que lo estaban haciendo.

-¡Exacto! –dijo Parvati con los ojos brillantes–. Los estaban consumiendo, pero ellos no sabían que lo hacían.

-¿¡En serio!? –la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Comencé a investigar la forma en que esos anabólicos habían llegado a sus manos, pero había tantos factores en común en los dos casos que me encontré en mundo de información que no me llevaba a ninguna parte. Pasé a investigar a la gente involucrada y como me encontré en la misma situación, no tuve otra opción que esperar a que otra muerte se suscitara.

-¡Que macabro se oye eso! –Cho se estremeció.

-Un poco –aceptó sonriente–. Pero para mi mala suerte nadie más murió –sus ojos volvieron a brillar–. Lo que sí pasó es que repentinamente cuatro deportistas españoles subieron su nivel drásticamente. Las comisiones de honor y disciplina se pusieron a trabajar y lograron descubrir su dopaje, pero era mínimo. Mi universo de información disminuyó dramáticamente y entonces me percaté de la presencia constante de dos personas. Uno es un hombre que se dice ser experto en medicina deportiva, pero que desapareció antes de que se les practicaran los exámenes antidoping a los deportistas y el otro es más bien un fantasma –su pareja enarcó las cejas con escepticismo–. No estoy hablando en sentido literal, por supuesto –aclaró al ver su expresión–. Las personas que lo conocieron lo describen como un muchacho rubio de ojos azules que se paseaba por las instalaciones y observaba los entrenamientos, pero estuvo en todos y cada uno de los casos. ¿Lo ves¡Ellos eran los que les proporcionaban los anabólicos a los deportistas!

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? –intervino Justin muy serio.

-¿Qué? –Cho lo miró.

-Que creemos que los utilizaron como conejillos de indias.

-¡No puede ser cierto! –volvió a estremecerse.

-Ahora estoy segura de que eso pasó –dijo Parvati con total seriedad–. Y su último experimento fue Sombra Negra.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso? –la miró con curiosidad.

-Sombra Negra era un caballo pura sangre bastante notable, pero súbitamente comenzó a volar en las pistas de carreras en lugar de correr y arrasó en todas las carreras en que participó –le informó Justin–. Los dueños de los otros caballos insistieron que estaba dopado, pero nunca pudieron comprobárselo y siguió ganando carreras hasta que murió. La autopsia reveló que sufrió una embolia debido a que tenía la presión muy alta.

-Me las ingenié para conseguir una muestra de su sangre y se la llevé al señor Flamel para que la analizara, pero lo único anormal que encontró fue su conteo hormonal –los ojos de Parvati volvieron a brillar–. Ayer murió Jason Green y su sangre tenía la misma anomalía que la del caballo, lo cual nos lleva a concluir que ambos murieron por la misma razón –agitó los frascos oscuros–. Murieron porque consumieron esta porquería.

-¿¡Pero cómo un anabólico tan peligroso pudo haber pasado las pruebas de sanidad y estar en el mercado!? –preguntó Justin sumamente enojado.

-El señor Flamel dijo que estaba muy bien maquillado –dijo Cho sintiéndose tan molesta como el muchacho.

-Pues habrán podido ocultarlo, pero sigue siendo mortal –su expresión era sombría.

-Hay que comenzar una investigación sobre los laboratorios que está produciendo esta cochinada –dijo Parvati poniéndose al hombro la bolsa–. Tengo que irme, cariño. Dile a Cedric que me alegra saber que Víktor ya está fuera de peligro –y le dio un beso tan largo a su pareja que Justin tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ten cuidado, por favor –le dijo Cho cuando el beso terminó–. No quiero que algo malo te pase.

-Lo haré –le guiñó un ojo antes de salir con Justin de la sala de espera.

Cho se unió al matrimonio Weasley que jugaba con la pequeña Lisa sin percatarse que Oliver no había perdido detalle de la conversación. Se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

'_Si lo que dicen es cierto¡entonces casi todos mis compañeros enfermarán de gravedad en poco tiempo_!' –Oliver se estremeció–. '¡_Necesito decírselo a alguien_!' –miró a su alrededor con frenesí antes de acercarse a Lucius con decisión–. ¿Podría robarte un minuto, Lucius?

-Por supuesto –le contestó él al ver su preocupada mirada–. ¡Draco! –llamó a su hijo que se acercó de inmediato–. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Harry? –le entregó a su llorosa pareja.

-¡Claro! Acompáñame, Harry… vamos por un té –y se lo llevó a la cafetería.

-¿Qué ocurre, Oliver? –vio como el muchacho se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

-Acabo de escuchar una conversación por demás inquietante –le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-Pues verás… –y le contó la conversación entre Cho, Parvati y Justin.

-¡Pero eso es muy grave! –los ojos grises se detuvieron sobre el frasco con etiqueta dorada que aún se encontraba junto a los otros complementos alimenticios de Víktor.

-Bastante, pues afirman que eso es veneno puro –él también miró el frasco–. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más me llama la atención?

-¿Qué cosa? –Lucius volteó a verlo.

-Que el novio de Neville dijo que lo había tomado hacía cuatro meses, pero ese medicamento salió a la venta al público apenas el mes pasado.

-Seguramente estaba mintiendo –hizo un gesto de desagrado–. A ese muchacho le gusta llamar la atención.

-¡No! Dijo la verdad –rebatió con firmeza y el rubio levantó una elegante ceja–. Te explico lo que pasó antes de que ustedes llegaran –y le hizo el relato de forma rápida–. Sirius dijo que el medicamento que le inyectaron a Blaise era un anti '_quién sabe qué_' y que consultaría con Lily si se lo aplicaban a Víktor y ya viste que hace rato dijo que había funcionado.

-Es muy extraño. Déjame pensar, por favor –fue a sentarse a un sillón y Oliver lo dejó solo.

La mente del rubio empezó a organizar todo lo que había escuchado. En primer lugar sabía que Parvati y Justin estaban entrando en terrenos peligrosos. No se necesitaba meditar demasiado para darse cuenta que una poderosa y bien organizada mafia se escondía tras la fabricación y distribución de una sustancia tan peligrosa. Frunció el ceño al tratar de imaginar el verdadero trasfondo de esa situación. Sabía que en cualquier farmacia podían comprarse anabólicos sin ningún problema. ¿Entonces porque disfrazar uno? No encontró la respuesta y pasó a otro punto. Parvati y Justin ya habían encontrado al distribuidor de ese veneno y ahora él debía encontrar la forma de sacarlo del mercado lo más pronto posible. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Albus Dumbledore. Maldijo en voz baja cuando su asistente le informó que el hombre se encontraba fuera del país, pero no pidió que le comunicaran con otra persona del gabinete de seguridad pues sabía que no darían mucho crédito a lo descubierto por una periodista. Cerró los ojos y siguió pensando. ¿Por qué Zabini dijo que había tomado esa sustancia hacía tanto tiempo cuando era obvio que no había podido hacerlo? Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando idea se le vino a la mente.

'¿¡_Será posible que esté mezclado con esa mafia_!? –se preguntó atónito, pero luego desechó la idea–. '_No, no lo creo. Zabini es un vividor, pero no es tan idiota como para enredarse en ese tipo de negocios. ¿Pero entonces como tuvo acceso al medicamento_?'

De nuevo tomó el teléfono y habló con el jefe de su guardia.

-Necesito que me digas cuáles fueron los últimos movimientos de Blaise Zabini y los quiero para ayer –colgó y siguió pensando.

Al cabo de 5 minutos su teléfono sonó y lo tomó con prisas.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó al hombre.

-_La última vez que lo vieron estaba trabajando en una tienda de víveres en Irlanda, señor_.

-¿Irlanda? –levantó las cejas con incredulidad–. ¿Y hace cuanto fue eso¿Una semana¿Dos? –calculó que ese tiempo fue el que tardó en conquistar a Neville.

-_Alrededor de siete meses, señor_.

-¿¡Siete meses!? –gritó y los demás voltearon a verlo con curiosidad–. ¿¡Y puedes decirme por qué diablos lo dejaron tanto tiempo sin vigilancia!?

-_Los agentes encargados me dijeron que se les desapareció_.

-¿¡Pero qué estupidez es ésa!? –se levantó del sillón echando lumbre por los ojos–. ¿¡Y por qué demonios no me informaron!?

-_Se le informó al señor Severus Snape_ –le explicó el hombre con prisas y los ojos grises se posaron sobre la pareja de su hijo que sólo levantó las cejas al ver su furiosa mirada–. _Durante el primer año que Blaise Zabini estuvo en Irlanda se le vigiló día y noche, pero luego el señor Snape ordenó que sólo se le supervisara una vez al mes y así se hizo puntualmente hasta que desapareció. Los agentes encargados me dijeron que su desaparición fue extraña porque dejó todas sus cosas personales en la casa donde vivía y lo buscaron por todas partes, pero nunca lograron encontrarlo_.

-¡¡¡Severus!!! –el rubio gritó el nombre al tiempo que cortaba la llamada–. ¡Acompáñame afuera!

Severus se sintió molesto por su forma de hablarle, pero siguió a su amigo fuera de la sala de espera con la mirada de los otros clavada en su espalda.

-¿¡Por qué no me informaste que Blaise Zabini había desaparecido!? –le reclamó Lucius airadamente una vez que estuvieron solos.

-¿No lo hice? –preguntó Severus perplejo provocando más enojo en el rubio–. Perdóname, Lucius… pensé que sí lo había hecho.

-¿¡Y por qué diablos le quitaste la vigilancia diaria!?

-Porque pensé que ya no era necesaria –una mirada gris lo fulminó–. ¡Lo digo en serio! Los reportes sobre su conducta eran muy tranquilizantes. Zabini estaba trabajando muy a gusto en una tienda de víveres. Vivía en una casa de huéspedes en donde no ocasionaba ningún problema. Cuando me dijeron que desapareció hice que revisaran Londres de arriba abajo, pero nunca lo encontraron. Me mantuve vigilante por si trataba de contactar a Draco, pero nunca lo hizo.

-Fue una estupidez quitarle la vigilancia, Severus… y también te lo digo en serio –respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse–. Ahora tenemos el problema de no saber que hizo durante los siete meses que estuvo desaparecido.

-¿Y tiene alguna importancia? –levantó las cejas con sorna.

-Creo que sí –su amigo se sorprendió al ver su extrema seriedad–. Sospecho que está mezclado con la mafia.

-¡No me hagas reír, Lucius! –soltó una sonora carcajada–. ¡Ese imbécil no tiene los suficientes pantalones para hacer eso!

-Pues lo está –afirmó cada vez más convencido–. Tuvo acceso a un medicamento muy peligroso.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confundido y Lucius le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo–. ¡Diablos¿Y en serio crees que Zabini trabaja para ellos?

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero… –se detuvo abruptamente–. ¿¡Y si lo utilizaron como conejillo de indias como a los otros atletas!?

-Eso está muy llevado por los pelos¿no crees? –lo miró con escepticismo.

-El aspecto de Zabini es patético¿no te diste cuenta¿Cuánto crees que esté pesando en este momento¿50 kilos¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió para que adelgazara tanto?

-Draco dice que sufre de anorexia.

-¡Está loco! –desechó esa solución en un segundo–. No, Severus. Ese muchacho tiene el aspecto de alguien que acaba de salir de un campo de concentración.

-Pues me parece que tú estás más loco que tu hijo –volvió a reír de buena gana.

-Debemos tener una larga plática con Blaise Zabini –decidió en ese momento–. Disculpémonos con Harry y Draco y vayamos a buscarlo.

-Pues creo que perderemos el tiempo miserablemente, pero vamos.

Encontraron a sus parejas en la cafetería y se despidieron de ellos sin decirles lo que iban a hacer.

----------------------------------

Ufffff... la parte del enfrentamiento entre Harry y Neville me salió muy cortita : ( pero espero que les haya gustado ; ) ... nos vemos!!!!!!!!!


	15. Tonks

Ojos grises (Neville) (15/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo XV. Tonks**

El débil intento que hizo Blaise para apartarse de Neville cuando salieron de la sala de espera provocó que su pareja apretara el abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Al alto muchacho se le estaba partiendo el corazón al escuchar su lastimero llanto, pero no se detuvo a consolarlo y salió del hospital todavía arrastrándolo. Le hizo la parada a un taxi y una vez dentro dio la dirección de su casa. Blaise hizo un último intento de alejarse, pero Neville le rodeó los hombros y besó con extrema ternura los temblorosos labios. Cuando ya casi iban a llegar a la casa, Neville cambió de opinión y le dio una nueva dirección al chofer. El taxi enfiló hacia el sur de Londres y pronto llegaron a una estación de autobuses. Blaise aún temblaba entre sus brazos, pero ya su andar era más seguro. Neville compró dos pasajes y aguardaron sólo unos minutos antes de que les permitieran abordar el autobús. Una vez ahí, Neville se dedicó a besar y a besar a Blaise hasta que el chico le correspondió con pasión. Lindas palabras de amor y muchos '_te amo_' brotaron de sus bocas hasta que llegaron a su destino una hora más tarde. Ya Blaise había abandonado el horrible infierno en el que se hundió al imaginarse que Neville lo alejaría de su lado y otra vez estaba flotando en su hermoso sueño de amor… un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. Bajaron en una pequeña estación y consiguieron un rústico transporte que los llevó a lo alto de una colina donde se erguía una enorme, pero vieja casa. Neville recorrió el pequeño sendero que separaba la verja de la puerta principal con total confianza y Blaise se quedó boquiabierto al ver el interior de la casa. La decoración era totalmente campirana, pero no por eso menos bella.

-¿Esta casa también es tuya? –preguntó Blaise maravillado.

-No, es de un amigo –su pareja se petrificó al instante–. No, mi amor. No es de Harry ni de Draco ni de Lucius –lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa antes de hacerlo caminar hacia las escaleras–. Su nombre es Nicholas Flamel y me permite venir aquí cuando quiero. La casa la cuida un matrimonio. Voy a instalarte antes de ir a avisarles que estamos aquí.

Dejó a Blaise cómodamente recostado en una de las recámaras de invitados antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse al establo donde sabía que encontraría a John, pero antes de llegar ahí su celular sonó. Frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de Harry y sopesó el contestarle o no. Su amigo estaba muy enfadado y posiblemente quería seguir gritándole que Blaise no era una buena persona. Lo apagó sin contestarle al decirse que no tenía ánimos para escucharlo. No estaba enojado con Harry por el golpe que le propinó porque se lo había ganado a pulso. Él más que nadie sabía lo mucho que el chico de ojos verdes idolatraba a Lucius Malfoy y atreverse a decir algo malo de su pareja era ganarse una paliza gratis. Siguió su camino sonriente al decirse que realmente era muy afortunado al tener un amigo tan sincero como Harry. Comprendía a la perfección su enojo y su preocupación porque si bien era cierto que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto las tonterías que Blaise había hecho en el pasado, a Harry y a los Malfoy les costaría mucho trabajo creer en su arrepentimiento. Entró al establo y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío, pero no se preocupó en lo absoluto.

-Seguro fue a comprar algo al pueblo –se dijo y regresó al lado de Blaise que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Estuvieron retozando en la cama hasta que el hambre los obligó a levantarse muy cerca del atardecer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nigel abrió la puerta del departamento con mucho cuidado. Revisó que todas sus trampas estuvieran en su lugar y suspiró de alivio al ver que no faltaba ni una de ellas. Entró y aseguró la puerta antes de aventarse a un sillón para descansar. Tuvo que ir al banco para transferir su cuantiosa cuenta bancaria a Suiza y eso le había llevado más tiempo del previsto. Miró por la ventana y decidió que esperaría a que la noche cayera para irse de la ciudad. Tomó la pistola que llevaba a la cintura y revisó que estuviera cargada y lista para disparar. Aún cuando estaba seguro de que jamás lo localizarían en ese lugar, se sentía más seguro teniendo el arma cerca. Se levantó al cabo de unos minutos de descanso y decidió tomar un baño. Se desvistió con calma y se metió a la ducha. Llevaba apenas un minuto ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el agua comenzó a salir llena de tierra. Se apartó de inmediato de la regadera mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba.

-Seguro se rompió una tubería –dijo en voz alta y estiró la mano para cerrar la llave, pero algo muy frío en su espalda lo hizo quedarse quieto.

-No, querido… es un baño muy especial para ti –escuchó que le decía la melodiosa voz de Tonks–. Métete al agua.

Nigel se quedó congelado al escuchar la voz de la chica, pero reaccionó violentamente después de un segundo. Se viró con la velocidad del rayo y se le fue encima, pero tal parecía que Tonks esperaba el ataque porque aunque lo dejó llegar a ella, no le permitió derribarla. Forcejearon por el arma y Nigel alcanzó a darle un rodillazo en el estómago a la chica que aguantó el golpe y se lo devolvió, pero en sus partes nobles. Nigel luchó contra el dolor, pero sucumbió cuando recibió un tremendo pisotón en su pie desnudo. Se quedó temblando en el piso rogando porque esa loca le proporcionara una muerte rápida, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. La miró con odio y ella le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-Comencemos de nuevo, querido. Métete al agua y no hagas más estupideces –la orden fue acompañada con una fuerte patada a las costillas.

Nigel sintió que algo muy filoso se le enterraba en la carne y alcanzó a ver que una navaja sobresalía de las botas de Tonks. Se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo del suelo e intentó atacarla de nuevo, pero fue inútil pues ella fue más rápida y le dio otra poderosa patada en una pierna. Volvió a caer al suelo, pero ahora tenía una herida muy impresionante pues ella había deslizado el arma por su carne y logró hacerle un corte muy largo y profundo.

-Si quieres seguir llenándote de hoyos, te complaceré Nigel –y logró herirlo profundamente en otras tres partes de su cuerpo.

A Nigel los cortes le ardían endemoniadamente y supo que la chica le había puesto una sustancia corrosiva al cuchillo para hacer más dolorosas las heridas.

-Te aconsejo que me mates ahora que puedes, Tonks –dijo Nigel apenas soportando el dolor–. Porque te juro que si te pongo las manos encima, te despedazaré.

-Me encantaría poder complacerte, pero tengo órdenes precisas –lo hizo entrar a la ducha con lujo de violencia y lo puso bajo el agua sucia–. Pero no te preocupes, morirás –casi lo ahoga cuando lo obligó a recibir el agua en el rostro–. Y te haré gritar como nunca lo has hecho… créeme.

Nigel tembló de miedo pues sabía que iba a cumplir su amenaza y rogó con desesperación por una salvación que nunca llegó.

A Tonks no le fue difícil colocar el maltratado e inerte cuerpo de Nigel en un callejón pues lo único que tuvo que hacer fue tirarlo por una ventana y mentalmente le dio las gracias por haber facilitado su misión. Sabía que el muchacho correría a esconderse a ese lugar que pensaba no era conocido, pero Dolores sabía de su existencia desde que lo adquirió. Tonks no era una persona muy brillante, pero la paciencia era una de sus virtudes. Se mantuvo oculta sabiendo que Nigel debía salir en algún momento de su escondrijo y su espera fue recompensada. Se coló en el departamento sin tocar las trampas que había colocado el muchacho y se fue directo al baño para llenar el depósito del agua con lodo. Dolores ordenó que su muerte debía ser idéntica a la de los vagabundos y por eso tenía que darle un aspecto sucio y maloliente. Disfrutó de su crimen como siempre lo hacía y tuvo el cuerpo listo en poco tiempo. Miró por la ventana y arrugó el ceño al ver la forma en que Nigel había quedado sobre el pavimento. Estaba todo desmadejado y se notaba a leguas que había caído. Sabía que la policía no pasaría por alto ese detalle y supo que tenía que bajar a acomodarlo. Salió del departamento y revisó que no hubiera nadie en la calle antes de adentrarse en el callejón. Se agachó y acomodó el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo. Ya estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio que una enorme sombra se cernía sobre ella. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cintura para tomar el enorme cuchillo que llevaba oculto bajo su suéter.

-¡Tonks¿Qué haces aquí? –reconoció la voz de Hagrid y se levantó sopesando la idea de matarlo o no.

-Pasaba por aquí y un hombre salió corriendo del callejón –le explicó todavía sin decidirse a terminar con su vida–. Entré y me encontré con esto –se hizo a un lado para que el gigantesco hombre viera a Nigel.

-¡Otro vagabundo asesinado! –se arrodilló frente al cadáver dejando al descubierto su amplia nuca–. ¡Diablos! Ya con este son seis los muertos.

-Pobre hombre¿verdad? –la chica sacó lentamente el cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-¿Segura que estabas aquí por casualidad? –se levantó del piso y ahora la chica tenía como blanco su enorme espalda.

-Bueno… Parvati me dijo que no sería mala idea que tratara de encontrar al asesino de los vagabundos –mintió… ya levantaba el cuchillo para dar el fatal golpe.

-¿¡Quééé´!? –Hagrid se dio la vuelta con tanta brusquedad que uno de sus brazos dio contra el cuerpo de Tonks y la hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

Sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de matarlo sin que hubiera escándalo, Tonks se guardó el arma discretamente.

-A ella también le interesa está noticia¿no lo sabías? –siguió mintiendo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo atónito, pero pronto enfureció–. ¡Pero esa chica va a escucharme! –y salió a grandes zancadas del callejón.

Tonks lo siguió y pensó en llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera matarlo sin ningún problema, pero cambio de opinión cuando se dio cuenta que Hagrid no sospechaba de ella. Había desviado su atención hacia Parvati y ahora su mente estaba centrada en la supuesta traición de la muchacha. Lo vio llamar a un policía de crucero y se fue antes de que la gente se comenzara a juntar. Sabía que Hagrid se atribuiría el descubrimiento del cuerpo y eso la beneficiaba. Volvió a su cuartel general justo a tiempo para acompañar a Dolores a una visita social… según dijo ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parvati y Justin llegaron a la televisora y ambos se derrumbaron en la oficina de la chica. Habían tratado de entrevistar a algún alto ejecutivo de los laboratorios que distribuían el medicamento de etiqueta dorada, pero nadie quiso recibirlos. Dieron vueltas por el edificio para ver si podían ver algo sospechoso, pero fueron obligados a alejarse. Después de eso recorrieron muchas farmacias y el ánimo se les fue al suelo al ver que el medicamento estaba en todas partes y a un precio por demás accesible. Lograron que un jovencito no lo comprara al convencerlo de que estaba caduco, pero obviamente no podían detener su distribución de esa manera.

-Deberías dar la noticia esta misma noche, Parvati –dijo Justin mientras se estiraba en la silla–. No podemos permitir que esa cochinada se siga vendiendo.

-No puedo hacer eso –la chica negó con tristeza–. No tengo la suficiente evidencia para demostrar que estoy diciendo la verdad. Mi credibilidad caería a cero y les daría la oportunidad a esos chacales de buscar una salida. No. Primero debemos buscar más pruebas.

-¡Pero alguien más puede morir! –la miró desesperado–. ¡Tu amigo Víktor pudo haberlo hecho hoy!

-Sí, pero afortunadamente el novio de Neville le dijo a Sirius... –calló repentinamente –. ¡Pero qué estúpida soy! –se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta–. ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!?

-¿De qué hablas? –la miró confundido.

-¡Blaise tuvo acceso al medicamento en el tiempo en que todavía estaban haciendo las pruebas!

-¿Quién es Blaise? –preguntó con curiosidad al tiempo que la puerta de la oficina se abría abruptamente.

-Yo puedo decirte quién es Blaise, Justin –dijo Hagrid molesto y fulminó con la mirada a Parvati–. ¿¡No me dijiste que sólo estabas en ese callejón por pura casualidad, Patil!? –avanzó amenazadoramente hacia la chica que sólo atinó a quedársele viendo con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿¡Acaso yo me meto en tu campo, chica¿¡No, verdad¿¡Entonces explícame por qué quieres robarme mi noticia!?

-¡Cálmate, Hagrid! –le dijo cuando encontró la voz–. ¡No sé de qué hablas!

-¡No te hagas la inocente! –dio un tremendo puñetazo en el escritorio que logró hacer temblar hasta el piso–. ¡Me pasé horas recorriendo los refugios buscando pistas sobre ese asesino en serie y tú mandas a Tonks a que haga lo mismo!

-¡Nunca hice tal cosa! –lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco–. ¿¡Quién diablos te dijo eso!?

-¡La misma Tonks! –volvió a golpear la mesa–. ¡Tuvo que confesármelo cuando la encontré junto al cadáver de otro vagabundo!

-¿¡¡¡Quééé!? –gritaron al mismo tiempo Parvati y Justin.

-¡Maldita sea! –un tercer golpe logró quebrar una esquina del escritorio–. ¡Si al menos hubiera sido yo el que encontrara a ese pobre infeliz! –se quejó amargamente–. ¡Pero no¡Tuvo que ser tu sabueso quién lo hiciera! –volvió a verla con fiereza.

-Hagrid… –Parvati se puso frente al furioso hombre temerariamente–. … te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que no mandé a Tonks a interferir en tu trabajo.

-Y yo estoy de testigo –intervino Justin–. Parvati da todas sus órdenes a través de mí y jamás le dijo a Tonks que se pusiera a recorrer la ciudad en busca de asesinos. Ella debió hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¿No me están mintiendo? –los enormes ojos de Hagrid estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Te lo juro por mi vida –le dijo Parvati con extrema seriedad–. Nunca me atrevería a hacerte algo tan bajo.

-¿Entonces por qué Tonks me mintió? –se limpió una lágrima que alcanzó a escapar.

-Tal vez porque ya no quiere estar en las noticias deportivas y quiere impresionar a tu jefe con su propia investigación sobre la muerte de los vagabundos –sugirió Justin.

-¡Pues que sucia! –ahora su enojo estaba dirigido hacia la chica de cabellos violeta.

-¿Podrías explicarme que quisiste decir con eso de que sabes quién es Blaise? –preguntó Parvati esperando que el hombre no se negara a compartir información.

-Esto quedará entre nosotros¿verdad? –Hagrid los miró con desconfianza.

-Mi boca está sellada –Justin levantó la mano derecha.

-La mía también –Parvati imitó a su asistente.

-¡Descubrí algo fantástico! –dijo muy animado y se sentó sobre el maltrecho escritorio–. No es sólo un hombre el que ha estado asesinando a los vagabundos¡si no dos!

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Justin emocionado–. ¿¡Y cómo sabes eso!?

-Todos los vagabundos están muy asustados por las muertes y ya nadie quiere estar en la calle y por eso tuve a mucha gente para interrogar –comenzó a explicar Hagrid con los ojos brillantes–. En el primer refugio que visité no encontré nada interesante, pero en el segundo fue cuando me enteré de esto. Un vagabundo me dijo que una noche, hace como dos semanas aproximadamente, llegó un muchacho muy delgado y demacrado y se acostó en una cama cercana a la suya. Según él, el muchacho se movía demasiado y no lo dejaba dormir así que se levantó y fue a acostarse a una esquina del cuarto. Cuando ya casi se quedaba dormido escuchó que la puerta se abría con violencia y vio entrar a un hombre de muy talante que se fue directamente contra el recién llegado. Lo hizo caer al suelo y le gritó que esa cama era suya. Como no quería meterse en problemas se cubrió completamente para pasar desapercibido, pero volvió a mirar cuando el hombre le gritó al muchacho que iba a morir. Dice que sacó un enorme cuchillo y que trató de clavárselo en el pecho, pero falló y que cuando estaba a punto de volver a atacarlo, otro hombre entró a la habitación. El muchacho aprovechó la interrupción y pudo empujar al asesino para luego escapar por la ventana del cuarto, pero no antes de recibir un navajazo en la pierna. La huída del chico provocó una enconada discusión entre los dos hombres antes de que salieran tras el fugitivo. ¿¡No les parece, increíble!?

-¿Y en qué momento aparece Blaise? –preguntó Parvati bastante impresionada por lo que había podido averiguar su amigo.

-¡El fugitivo es Blaise! –exclamó Hagrid como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–. El vagabundo afirma que los asesinos dijeron ese nombre varias veces mientras discutían.

-¿Y por qué ese hombre no ha acudido a la policía? –preguntó Justin.

-Primero porque parece que las peleas por las camas es algo muy común en los refugios y no le dio importancia aún cuando trataron de hacerle daño a ese chico y segundo porque no quiere convertirse en el blanco de los asesinos. Me lo dijo a mí porque le afirmé que no soy de la policía.

Hagrid y Justin siguieron discutiendo sin percatarse que la chica se había quedado callada.

'¿_Muy delgado y demacrado_?' –se preguntó Parvati pensativa–. '_Blaise no es un nombre muy común y el novio de Neville también está muy delgado¿pero será posible que sea el mismo muchacho que trataron de asesinar en el refugio_?' –cerró los ojos tratando de recordarlo por completo.

Revivió la discusión entre Harry y Neville pues fue cuando más observó a Blaise. Era tan inverosímil ver una pelea entre esos dos grandes amigos que se quedó mirando a su causante. El chico temblaba y temblaba sin parar a espaldas de Neville… levantó una mano y se mordió los nudillos cuando Harry gritó que era un vividor… luego la puso en su pecho cuando Neville mencionó a Draco… se la llevó a su pierna izquierda y ya no la movió de ahí. Su corazón se aceleró al recordar que se la masajeaba sin parar y su rictus de dolor cuando Neville lo obligó a caminar hacia la salida.

'¡_Tenía herida la pierna¡Es el mismo Blaise_!' –abrió los ojos de golpe–. '¡_Y la mafia lo quiere muerto_!' –se hizo del teléfono y marcó el número celular de Neville–. '¡_Contesta, por todos los cielos¡Contesta_!' –rogó sin parar, pero fue mandada al buzón de voz–. '¡_Maldita sea_!' –colgó con rudeza el aparato y eso provocó que Hagrid volteara a verla.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó él con recelo–. ¿Con quién ibas a hablar?

-Con mi amigo Neville –le contestó mientras se mordía una uña–. Mi amigo Víktor está muy grave y le hablaba para saber cómo seguía –caminó a la puerta–. Mejor voy a ir a verlo al hospital. ¿Me acompañas, Justin?

-Por supuesto –se apresuró a seguirla sin comprender por qué mentía.

-¡Su boca está sellada¡No lo olviden! –les gritó Hagrid antes de que salieran casi corriendo de la oficina.

Fue hasta que ya corrían por las calles en el auto de Parvati que Justin pudo interrogarla.

-¿Qué pasa, Parvati? Sabes que tu amigo Víktor está bien.

-¡Blaise está en peligro de muerte¡Hay que encontrarlo antes de que lo hagan esos hombres!

-¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando!? –se puso el cinturón de seguridad cuando su jefa se pasó un alto sin ninguna precaución–. ¿Conoces a Blaise?

-Sí –le entregó su teléfono para insistiera en el número celular de su amigo–. Busca el número de Neville y márcale. Necesitamos verlos con urgencia.

Justin todavía no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero pensó que si Parvati tenía razón entonces Blaise era un gran testigo y con su testimonio podrían desenmascarar a la organización que fabricaba el veneno.

-Me manda al buzón de voz –dijo Justin enojado y le devolvió el teléfono–. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a su casa?

-Ya estamos ahí –Parvati había manejado directamente a la casa de Neville.

Bajaron corriendo del auto y la chica apretó el timbre furiosamente. Le pareció eterno el tiempo en que escuchó pasos, pero para su desgracia no fue el alto muchacho el que abrió la puerta, sino una mujer madura.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? –preguntó la mujer molesta–. ¿Acaso creen que estoy atrás de la puerta?

-Discúlpennos –dijo Parvati automáticamente–. ¿Está Neville? –trató de entrar, pero no le fue permitido.

-No, no está –le contestó de mala manera.

-¿Y Blaise?

-Tampoco –los miró con sospecha–. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos amigos de ellos –dijo Justin ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Salieron desde en la mañana y no han regresado –esa sonrisa fue mágica pues a la mujer el enfado se le esfumó como por encanto–. Pero pueden pasar a esperarlos –les abrió la puerta de par en par.

-No, gracias –dijo el muchacho cuando Parvati negó con la cabeza–. ¿Sabe si alguien más ha venido a buscarlos?

-¡Oh, claro! –los dos se pusieron alertas de inmediato–. Vinieron dos hombres muy guapos –Justin sonrió para sus adentros cuando la mujer puso cara de ensoñación–. Altos y con mucha personalidad… uno era muy rubio y el otro vestía completamente de negro –los describió embelesada.

'_Seguramente eran Lucius y Severus_' –pensó Parvati–. Gracias, señora. No la molestamos más.

-Hasta luego –la mujer miró a Justin y le guiñó un ojo–. Regresen cuando quieran.

-¡Pero qué mujer más coqueta! –dijo Justin riendo cuando regresaban al auto–. ¡Necesitaba un pañuelo con urgencia!

-Y nosotros necesitamos encontrar a Neville y a Blaise a cualquier costo –cerró los ojos–. ¿A dónde habrán ido?

-¿Por qué no los buscamos en los lugares que tu amigo frecuenta?

-No tenemos otro remedio –se subieron al auto–. Espero que los encontremos rápido.

-Yo también.

Parvati arrancó el auto y empezaron a hacer un recorrido por todo Londres.

-------------------

Hasta luego !!!!!!!!!


	16. El secuestro

Ojos grises (Neville) (16/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo XVI. El secuestro**

El reloj marcaba cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Colin llegó a la casa de Neville. Sabía que no tenía un buen pretexto para estar ahí, pero ya no soportaba estar más tiempo alejado de él. Tocó el timbre y a los pocos segundos escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio para arreglárselo y puso una sonrisa en su rostro cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Buenos tardes, señora –saludó con educación a la mujer al tiempo que la reconocía como miembro del servicio doméstico–. Busco a Neville. ¿Podría decirle que Colin Creevey quiere verlo?

-No se encuentra, joven –informó la mujer sonriente y el ánimo se le fue por los suelos–. Salió desde en la mañana.

-¿Y no sabe a qué hora volverá?

-Lo siento, pero no. Los señores no me dijeron nada.

-¿L-los s-señores? –preguntó impactado.

-Sí. Ahora también salió el señor Blaise. Me pareció que iban a una especie de club porque ambos iban vestidos con ropa deportiva. Algo que me parece muy mala idea porque el señor Blaise aún tiene muy mal aspecto.

-¿Y… y tienen mucho tiempo de vivir juntos? –le preguntó mortalmente pálido.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé –le dijo la parlanchina mujer–. A mí contrataron la semana pasada, pero me imagino que sí –hizo un gesto de complicidad–. El señor Neville trata con mucho cariño al señor Blaise porque estuvo muy enfermo. ¡El pobre está muy delgado! De hecho, hoy es la primera vez que sale desde que yo llegué.

-¿Entonces son pareja? –apenas pudo formular la pregunta porque tenía cerrada la garganta.

-Pues sí –suspiró con pesadez–. A mí todavía no acaban de agradarme ese tipo de relaciones, pero los dos son muy amables conmigo y la paga es buena. Mientras no los vea haciéndose cariños, me doy por bien servida.

-Entonces no está segura de que sean novios –tuvo un pequeño respiro, pero duró poco.

-¡Oh, no¡Sí estoy segura! Cada vez que el señor Neville se va a trabajar me dice que cuide a su tesoro y el señor Blaise se la pasa todo el día suspirando sobre el retrato del joven.

-Le agradezco que me haya atendido –dijo Colin no soportando escuchar más–. No es necesario que le diga a Neville que vine a buscarlo.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, joven –le dijo la mujer y cerró la puerta.

Colin se quedó parado frente a la casa de Neville sin saber qué hacer. Estaba asombrado por el dolor tan fuerte que sentía dentro del pecho y por las abundantes lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Era cierto que Neville había llamado poderosamente su atención, pero jamás creyó posible que llegara a enamorarse de él en tan poco tiempo. Tuvo que morderse los labios para acallar el grito de dolor que subió por su garganta al comprender que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conquistarlo.

'_Ahora sé por qué deseaba volver a su casa con tanta ansiedad_' –le lanzó a la lúgubre casa una mirada llena de tristeza–. '_Quería retornar a los brazos de su pareja_' –lanzó una pequeña carcajada llena de desdicha–. '¡_Y yo que pensaba que quería buscar a su amigo Harry¡Pero qué tonto eres, Colin¿Cómo es posible que te enamoraras de él? Neville es un hombre decente y honesto mientras que tú te estás revolcando en el fango_'

Y como para confirmar que estaba metido hasta el cuello en negocios sucios, su teléfono sonó en ese momento. Se tomó un par de segundos antes de contestar pues no quería que Crounch se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? –le contestó sin saludarlo.

-No me interesa saber por qué no estás con Flamel, pero la jefa te quiere ahí en menos de 10 minutos¿me entendiste? –y colgó sin esperar contestación.

Con la mayor desgana del mundo se subió a su automóvil y condujo deprisa hasta su trabajo. Le bastó una simple hojeada a la calle para saber que a Dolores Umbridge se le había agotado la paciencia y quería tener en su poder la investigación de Nicholas Flamel sobre el elixir de la vida lo más pronto posible pues distinguió a Crounch dentro de un auto que estaba aparcado frente a la entrada de los laboratorios. No le sorprendió ver que uno de los tantos gorilas de la mujer fuera el que le abriera la puerta del estacionamiento. No quiso detenerse a mirar, pero le pareció que había un hombre bañado en sangre dentro de la caseta de vigilancia. Frunció el ceño preocupado. ¿Qué había sucedido para que su jefa actuara con tanto apresuramiento? No lo sabía, pero el color huyó de su rostro cuando llegó al laboratorio donde había trabajado la última semana. Se quedó petrificado al ver que la misma Dolores estaba parada junto a Nicholas que la miraba con marcada burla. Con ella estaba Tonks y otros dos hombres. El anciano ya tenía sobre su rostro la marca de los puños de Tonks. La chica lo miraba con avidez sólo esperando una señal de su jefa para seguir infligiéndole dolor. Dolores le dirigió una breve mirada a Colin antes de indicarle a la joven que podía seguir golpeando a Nicholas. El rubio miró hacia otro lado cuando escuchó el primer golpe. Después de ése siguieron muchos más, pero el anciano los resistió con sorprendente entereza.

-No tienes que soportar esto, Nicholas –Dolores le hizo una seña a Tonks para que se detuviera–. Dame lo que vine a buscar y te dejaré en paz.

-Ya te lo dije, Dolores –le contestó el anciano ya sangrando abundantemente de la nariz–. Puedes molerme a golpes, pero no te daré nada.

-¡Eres un necio! –lo miró con furia–. ¡Siempre lo has sido!

-Y tú siempre has estado loca –recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago por su atrevimiento.

-¡Colin! –Dolores se giró bruscamente hacia el rubio–. Dame la investigación de este imbécil.

Nicholas abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando el rubio caminó hacia donde estaba su bóveda secreta. Había pensado que nadie la conocía y maldijo interiormente al chico. Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver los problemas que tenía para abrirla, pero el alma se le fue por los suelos al ver que los otros hombres iban preparados para lo que fuera. En cuestión de minutos la puerta cedió ante sus embates y Dolores tuvo entre sus manos la investigación sobre el elixir de la vida.

-Mátalo –ordenó Dolores a Tonks con una sonrisa torcida.

A la chica no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Sus ojos se llenaron de malsana satisfacción mientras sacaba un enorme cuchillo. Nicholas tomó aire y esperó el falta golpe con la barbilla en alto.

-Creo que eso sería mala idea, señora –dijo Colin repentinamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Dolores lo miró ceñuda–. Me consta que la investigación está completa –se acercó amenazadoramente a él–. Información que por cierto no me diste tú.

-Porque sería incapaz de engañarla –le costó mucho trabajo sostenerle la mirada–. No sé quién le habrá dicho eso, pero está equivocado. Al señor Flamel todavía le falta mucho para terminarla.

-No te creo –lo miró dudosa.

-No niego que mi colega está sumamente satisfecho porque ha avanzado mucho en su investigación, pero eso no quiere decir que esté finalizada.

-¿Entonces para qué te tengo a ti, querido? –le pasó la mano por la mejilla–. Eres un excelente químico y no creo que no puedas terminarla por él.

-Puedo hacerlo –le dijo con total confianza–. Pero si ese hombre está a horas de obtener el elixir ¿por qué esperar días por él?

-Ni en cien vidas podrías lograrlo, miserable traidor –dijo Nicholas y miró con odio al rubio–. Además, pierdes tu tiempo… no cooperaré.

-Lo hará o de lo contrario… –Colin se acercó al anciano y le murmuró algo al oído.

Dolores vio con enorme satisfacción como el color huía del rostro de Nicholas y comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente.

-N-no t-te a-atreverías –tartamudeó el anciano.

-Yo no, pero ella sí –señaló a Tonks que jugueteaba con el enorme cuchillo.

-Está bien… ustedes ganan –aceptó Nicholas casi llorando.

-No podemos seguir aquí –dijo Colin mirando el desastre en que se había convertido el laboratorio–. Debemos llevarlo a otra parte.

-¿Y adónde sugieres que lo llevemos? –dijo Dolores ceñuda pues lo que más le desagradaba eran las largas esperas–. Nuestro laboratorio está a dos días de aquí.

-El viejo me comentó que tiene montado un laboratorio muy completo en su casa de campo –dijo Colin y se ganó otra mirada cargada de odio por parte del anciano–. Si no mal recuerdo está a una hora de viaje.

-Sé a cual te refieres –Dolores sonrió horriblemente–. Partiremos de inmediato hacia allá.

Los dos hombres trataron a Nicholas con suma rudeza cuando lo obligaron a caminar hacia la salida. Tonks siguió a Dolores y a Colin con expresión tranquila porque sabía que tarde o temprano asesinaría al anciano.

-¿Cómo convenciste a ese viejo necio a cooperar, Colin? –preguntó Dolores curiosa cuando ya estaban dentro de un automóvil.

Tonks viajaba con ellos mientras que Nicholas fue subido a otro auto con los rudos hombres como guardianes.

-Le dije que su virilidad saldría volando por la ventana si no le daba lo que quería –una sonrisa muy burlona se dibujó en sus labios–. Una de las cosas que más ansía ese pobre infeliz es volver a estar con una mujer.

-¡Pero qué imbécil! –exclamó Dolores satisfecha con la respuesta.

Colin apenas pudo sofocar un suspiro de alivio al ver que su jefa se había creído su mentira. La amenaza que le murmuró al oído al anciano fue muy diferente, pero la mujer no debía enterarse de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia pues de lo contrario Neville estaría en grave peligro. Sabía que no debía haber involucrado a la persona que amaba en ese asunto, pero sólo así había podido ganar tiempo y buscar la manera de salvar a Nicholas Flamel de una muerte segura.

'_Una misión imposible de realizar, pero al menos lo intentaré_' –se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana como abandonaban la ciudad.

El saber que no era digno de Neville lo hizo arrepentirse de todas las cosas equivocadas que había estado haciendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar la enorme satisfacción que sintió cuando descubrió la forma de ocultar un mortal anabólico para poder comercializarlo. El estómago se le revolvió y sofocó un sollozo al saber que era el responsable directo de que muchas personas muy pronto estuvieran esclavizadas a una droga tan adictiva que jamás podrían escapar de ella. Esa droga también estaba magistralmente oculta en el '_dorado_' y su existencia era de lo que más se enorgullecía hasta hacía menos de media hora.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parvati supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal pues las puertas del estacionamiento de los laboratorios donde trabajaba Nicholas Flamel estaban abiertas de par en par. Dejó su auto a la mitad para bloquear la salida y le dijo a Justin que bajara. Caminaron hacia la caseta de vigilancia con sigilo y apenas ahogaron un grito al ver que los dos guardias de seguridad estaban muertos.

-¡Dios¿¡Pero qué diablos pasó aquí!? –dijo Justin tomándose la garganta instintivamente al ver que los dos hombres muertos tenían un enorme tajo en el cuello–. ¡Hay que avisar a la policía!

-Hazlo, pero dame un par de minutos para entrar y salir –un feo presentimiento hizo que su estómago se encogiera.

-Corre pues –dijo Justin con reloj en mano.

Parvati se metió al edificio y corrió muy aprisa por los pasillos. Mentalmente agradeció el hecho de usar zapatos de piso en lugar de molestas zapatillas. En pocos segundos llegó al laboratorio de Nicholas Flamel y confirmó sus sospechas. Una simple hojeada al lugar le hizo saber que el hombre había sido secuestrado junto con su investigación sobre el elixir de la vida… la vista de una caja fuerte violada era la clara evidencia del robo. Habían ido a verlo porque recordó que Neville era amigo del anciano y esperaba que le diera alguna información sobre su paradero. De hecho fue gracias a una recomendación personal del muchacho que Nicholas accedió a ayudarla con el examen de sangre del caballo muerto. Regresó al lado de Justin en menos del tiempo señalado y se quedaron en el lugar esperando la llegada de la policía.

-Nicholas no está –le dijo Parvati al chico cuando colgó el teléfono–. Y estoy segura de que la mafia lo secuestró.

-¿Habrá sido por qué descubrió el anabólico escondido?

-Por eso o porque andan tras su investigación del elixir de la vida –le contó sobre la caja fuerte–. Ahora me urge más que nunca encontrar a Blaise.

La policía llegó y los separaron para interrogarlos. El agente que le tocó a Parvati insistía en que debía acompañarlos a la comisaría para ampliar su declaración, pero ella se negaba. Sabía que si iba con ellos, no la dejarían salir en por lo menos 12 horas. El agente ya estaba a punto de subirla a una patrulla cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-Déjela marchar –le ordenó un hombre con gafas oscuras.

-¿Y quién es usted? –el oficial lo miró retadoramente.

El hombre le enseñó una credencial que provocó un cambio radical en el agente.

-¡Claro¡Por supuesto! –liberó el brazo de Parvati que se preguntó quién sería el recién llegado.

-También al otro muchacho –señaló a otra patrulla donde ya se encontraba Justin.

-Enseguida –el oficial corrió a liberar a Justin que se reunió con la chica.

-Síganme –les dijo el hombre de las gafas a los jóvenes y ellos lo siguieron preguntándose qué pasaba ahí.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando fueron conducidos a una elegante limousine que se encontraba estacionada no lejos de ahí. Parvati subió sabiendo exactamente a quién encontraría dentro. Dos pares de ojos los miraron con desaprobación y ella se preguntó molesta como era posible que esas simples miradas la hicieran sentirse como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

-No voy a perder el tiempo en pláticas inútiles, niña –comenzó a decir Lucius con extrema seriedad–. Como acabas de comprobar, te estás metiendo con gente muy peligrosa y por lo tanto te recomiendo que te abstengas de seguir interviniendo en este asunto.

-No voy a hacerlo, señor Malfoy –le contestó Parvati cuando se repuso de la impresión de ver al hombre como a su padre–. He estado tras esta noticia por mucho tiempo y no voy a dejarle el crédito a nadie más.

-¿Aún cuando eso te cueste la vida, Parvati? –preguntó Severus tan serio como el rubio.

-Así es, señor Snape –afirmó con determinación.

-No cambiarás de opinión¿verdad? –Lucius entrecerró sus ojos grises.

-No –levantó la barbilla con obstinación, pero enseguida los miró con recelo–. ¿Pueden explicarme qué hacen aquí?

-Nuestra presencia demuestra que debes ser más discreta en el futuro –un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Parvati–. Oliver escuchó su conversación y luego me la contó –los dos jóvenes cruzaron una acongojada mirada–. Y sólo porque sé que es totalmente inútil tratar de convencerte para que te olvides del asunto, cooperaré contigo para detener a esa mafia lo más pronto posible.

-¿Entonces sabe que es una mafia?

-Por supuesto que sí –el rubio dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa torcida–. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que a ese medicamento se le ha invertido mucho tiempo y dinero.

-Está bien –Parvati dejó caer los hombros con desaliento–. Cooperaré con usted, pero prométame que me permitirá dar la noticia en exclusiva.

-Es un trato –le dijo con seriedad–. Ahora explíquenme que estaban haciendo aquí –los ojos grises derivaron hacia donde los paramédicos ya sacaban los cuerpos inertes de los guardias del laboratorio.

-Vine a buscar a un amigo de Neville para preguntarle por él –Parvati también miró por la ventana–. Blaise está en grave peligro.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? –preguntó Severus que aún sentía como se le encogía el estómago a la sola mención del chico.

-Porque ya intentaron asesinarlo –los dos hombres se le quedaron viendo con asombro y ella les contó lo que le había dicho Hagrid–. Durante las últimas 2 semanas han muerto varios vagabundos y ahora estoy segura de que fueron hombres de esa mafia los que los liquidaron –sus ojos brillaron–. ¡Están buscando a Blaise con desesperación!

-Tu razonamiento suena bastante lógico –dijo Lucius tocándose la barbilla–. ¿Y cómo crees que Zabini tuvo acceso al medicamento? Yo me inclino a pensar que también fue utilizado como conejillo de indias.

-Algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo –intervino Severus.

-Yo tampoco lo creo –dijo Parvati pensativa–. Nos dijo que era alérgico a esa cochinada y no creo que hubiera soportado una segunda dosis. No… la obtuvo de otra manera –cerró los ojos–. Mencionó que la había tomado hacía como cuatro meses. ¿Dónde estaba Blaise en ese tiempo?

-Nadie lo sabe –Lucius miró con enojo a Severus que se hizo el desentendido–. La última vez que lo vieron fue en Irlanda hace siete meses.

-¿Lo tenían vigilado? –preguntó Justin sorprendido interviniendo en la plática por primera vez.

-Sí –el que le contestó fue Severus–. Y ni te atrevas a preguntar la razón –Justin cerró la boca con firmeza.

-Irlanda –musitó Parvati sin abrir los ojos–. Sé que algo importante sucedió ahí hace no mucho –apretó aún más los párpados–. Ayúdame a recordar, Justin.

-No tuvo lugar ninguna competencia de buen nivel, no hubo carreras de caballos ni… –comenzó a decir el chico hasta que fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Hubo una matanza entre mafias hace como un mes –dijo Lucius y todos voltearon a verlo con asombro–. ¿Por qué me ven de esa manera? –rió divertido–. Albus me dijo que mataron a Dean Thomas, uno de los capos más peligrosos del norte de Irlanda. Para el gabinete de seguridad fue una suerte que esto pasara pues tal parece que ese hombre iba a meterse en grande con el tráfico ilegal de drogas.

-¿Se trataría de este anabólico? –preguntó Justin con ansiedad.

-No tengo idea –se encogió de hombros–. Según Albus, Thomas se dedicaba exclusivamente al tráfico de armas y aunque lo tenían bien identificado jamás pudieron demostrarle nada. El gobierno irlandés logró colocar a un soplón dentro de su organización y éste estuvo en ella una semana entera antes de que se produjera el ataque. Desafortunadamente ese hombre murió el día en que se enfrentaron las dos pandillas y nunca se supo exactamente quién se atrevió a matar a Thomas aunque se corre el rumor que fue la Reina Sapo.

-¿¡Quién!? –preguntaron los tres con cara de estupor.

-¡Esa misma expresión hice yo cuando Albus me lo dijo! –Lucius soltó una gran carcajada–. Se supone que es una mujer muy fea y peligrosa. No conocen su identidad, pero tal parece que controla todo el bajo mundo.

-¡Guau! –exclamó Justin–. Pues una mujer así no pasaría desapercibida¿no creen? El gobierno debería detener e investigar a todas las feas del país.

-No seas tonto, niño –dijo Severus molesto–. No puedes detener a una mujer por el simple hecho de ser fea.

-No… me supongo que no –se ruborizó por el regaño.

-Pues por lo que se ha dicho aquí, me parece que esa mujer es la responsable de todo –opinó Parvati–. Desde la muerte de ese tal Thomas hasta el ataque de esta tarde a Nicholas Flamel.

-¿Nicholas Flamel? –Severus arrugó el ceño–. ¿El químico?

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Lucius interesado.

-No personalmente, pero leí un libro que trataba sobre él. Según el autor ese hombre trata de descubrir la fuente de la vida eterna.

-No es así… trata de encontrar el elixir de la vida –lo corrigió Parvati antes de explicarles todo lo que había hablado con el anciano.

-Definitivamente fue capturado por la misma organización –opinó Lucius cuando la chica terminó–. Flamel descubrió el anabólico y por eso lo secuestraron.

-¿Y de qué manera entra Blaise en todo ese asunto? –preguntó Justin cuando un pequeño silencio cayó.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que el novio de Neville estuvo relacionado de alguna forma con Thomas mientras estuvo en Irlanda –dijo Parvati y los otros la miraron con asombro–. Sé que suena descabellado, pero no encuentro otra explicación para que lo quieran muerto.

-Puede que tengas razón –dijo Lucius.

Parvati iba a decir algo más cuando su teléfono sonó. Lanzó un grito de gozo al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Neville¡Gracias al cielo que das muestras de vida¿¡Dónde estás!? –soltó las preguntas sin respirar–. ¿¡Qué!? –se puso muy pálida–. ¡Dame la dirección! –sacó su cuadernito de notas y escribió apresuradamente–. ¡Escóndete y no dejes que los vean! Me comunico con la policía de inmediato. ¡Y oculta a Blaise lo mejor que puedas! –colgó y miró a Lucius–. Era Neville. Dijo que está en la casa de campo de Nicholas Flamel y que lo vio llegar con varios hombres y dos mujeres. Parece que lo están tratando con suma rudeza –Justin apretó los labios enojado–. No pudo comunicarse con la policía del lugar y me habló para que yo lo hiciera.

-Dame esa dirección –Lucius se hizo del papel y salió de la limousine.

El rubio regresó al cabo de un par de minutos.

-Listo. Ya se han despachado varios unidades para allá –miró a Parvati y a Justin con dureza–. Y ustedes van a quedarse aquí conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñe, señor Malfoy –Parvati estuvo fuera del auto en un parpadeo y su asistente la imitó–. Yo voy a ir a ayudar a Neville y a Blaise –y echaron a correr hacia el auto de la chica.

-¡Parvati¡Justin¡Regresen aquí de inmediato! –les gritó Severus, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado–. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –miró a Lucius.

-No tenemos más remedio que ir con ellos –dijo el rubio suspirando–. Harry jamás me perdonaría si abandono a su amigo en un momento como éste.

Lucius le ordenó a su chofer que no perdiera de vista el auto de Parvati que muy pronto salió de la ciudad.

-¿No te parece que esto se parece mucho a lo que sucedió con Oliver? –preguntó Severus torciendo la boca.

-Sí, con la diferencia de que ahora nosotros somos los locos que vamos tras un peligroso criminal –Lucius imitó su gesto–. Sólo hazme un favor –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa–. Mantente fuera del alcance de las balas. No soportaría ver a mi hijo sufrir por ti.

-Te prometo que lo intentaré –no pudo evitar reír.

No les tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a la casa de campo de Nicholas Flamel. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del auto se dieron cuenta que el rescate se había complicado y sólo les restó rogar que Neville saliera ileso del intenso tiroteo que se escuchaba dentro de la casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!


	17. Muerte

Ojos grises (Neville) (17/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo XVII. Muerte**

Blaise insistió en preparar la comida y sorprendió a Neville al hacer una ensalada fría realmente deliciosa. Los dos opinaron que no tenía caso arreglar el comedor y comieron muy a gusto en la cocina. Lavaron la losa que utilizaron entre risas y besos y justo cuando ya iban a volver a la recámara, escucharon el inconfundible sonido de neumáticos que se acercaban a la casa. Neville se asomó por la ventana y frunció el ceño al ver que de un auto se bajaban dos hombres muy robustos y que tenían cara de maleantes. No los conocía, pero no creía posible que Nicholas tuviera amigos como ésos. Lanzó un grito de asombro cuando vio que de un segundo auto el anciano era bajado con lujo de violencia. Una ira muy intensa lo envolvió al ver a esos gorilas tratar con tanta rudeza a un hombre de tan avanzada edad. Blaise se había colocado a su lado y también lanzó un grito, pero el suyo fue de terror.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? –Neville volteó a verlo y se asustó al verlo tan pálido.

-¡Me encontraron¡Me encontraron! –dijo Blaise aterrorizado–. ¡Escóndeme, por favor¡No quiero volver con Dean!

-¡Pero me dijiste que Dean estaba muerto! –lo tomó de los hombros–. ¡Blaise, tranquilízate por favor! –el delgado muchacho temblaba y temblaba sin parar–. Dean está muerto¿lo recuerdas¡Muerto!

-Sí, tienes razón –aceptó cuando las palabras traspasaron el muro de terror–. ¿Pero entonces que hacen esos hombres aquí?

-¿Los conoces? –volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta que dos mujeres se les habían unido… una joven y la otra ya en edad madura.

-Sí –aceptó en un hilo de voz–. Fueron varias veces a ver a Dean para tratar asuntos de negocios. Ellos nunca me vieron, pero yo sí –volvió a temblar.

-Entonces son de la… –su voz se perdió porque en ese momento distinguió a Colin–. ¿¡Estás seguro de que son de la mafia!? –preguntó con incredulidad al ver que el rubio platicaba con la mujer mayor con suma cortesía.

-Segurísimo –aceptó mientras se enredaba en el cuerpo de su novio–. El más grande y fornido de todos es Gordon –dijo al tiempo que Neville escuchaba que la mujer más joven llamaba a gritos a ese hombre.

'¡_Colin es un mafioso_!' –pensó sintiendo un dolor muy grande en el corazón.

El rubio le había caído muy bien y ahora ver que estaba mezclado en negocios sucios, lo hizo sentir una desilusión tan grande que provocó que dos lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Simplemente no podía creer que fuera verdad pues parecía recto y honorable, pero debía rendirse ante las evidencias pues fue Colin el que tomó de un brazo a Nicholas para hacerlo entrar a la casa a la fuerza.

-Debemos ocultarnos –dijo Neville al comprender que no sólo su anciano amigo estaba en peligro de muerte sino también su pareja.

Miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero no la había. La única puerta que había en la cocina conducía al comedor y éste daba directamente hacia la sala donde ya se encontraban los recién llegados. Lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría al recordar que en el comedor había un escondrijo. La casa fue construida en el siglo XVII y los padres de Nicholas la adquirieron cuando se mudaron a la región, pero respetaron su arquitectura interna y sólo le hicieron arreglos superficiales. Cuando todavía sus abuelos y Nicholas mantenían contacto, fueron invitados muchas veces al lugar y el anciano le mostró todos los pasadizos secretos. Recordó cuanto se había divertido al asustar a todos al salir de improviso de las paredes.

-No hagas ruido –le dijo a su pareja en murmullos y lo obligó a salir de la cocina.

Hasta ellos llegó la voz de Crounch que repartía órdenes con dureza.

-Tonks… revisa la casa y deshazte de cualquiera que encuentres…

-Enseguida –la escucharon subir corriendo las escaleras.

-Colin… lleva a Nicholas al sótano y ponte a trabajar duro¿me entendiste?

-Por supuesto. Ya oíste, Flamel… andando.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Creevey! –dijo Nicholas mientras era obligado a caminar hacia el fondo de la casa.

-Dos de ustedes hagan guardia afuera y los otros vayan a revisar los alrededores. ¿Le sirvo algo de beber, señora? –no escucharon ninguna contestación.

Neville supo que no podía perder más tiempo cuando escuchó que ese hombre iba hacia el comedor y aventó a Blaise contra la pared con algo de brusquedad. Su novio lo miró con perplejidad, pero no le dio ni tiempo de quejarse pues accionó una palanca oculta y ambos entraron a un pequeño espacio que estaba lleno de telarañas. Neville le puso una mano en la boca a Blaise para apagar su grito de asombro y cerró la puerta del pasadizo justo a tiempo para evitar que los descubrieran. Escucharon como el hombre pasaba frente a ellos y seguía de largo hasta la cocina. El alto muchacho no perdió el tiempo e hizo caminar a Blaise por el pasadizo para alejarse del comedor. Sabía que ese estrecho corredor los conduciría hacia un cuarto de servicio donde podrían pasar a otro que los conduciría directamente hasta el sótano. La oscuridad era total y Blaise tenía que andar con cuidado por temor a caer. Se había aterrado al pensar que su novio lo dejaría solo y encerrado en ese escondite como lo había hecho Dean, pero como no fue así se tranquilizó… era una verdadera bendición sentir su cálida respiración en la nuca. Una pared apareció ante ellos e intercambiaron posiciones. Tuvieron algunas dificultades en hacerlo porque el espacio era muy reducido, pero ayudó el hecho de que Blaise fueran tan delgado. Neville buscó la pequeña rendija que en antaño le permitía ver lo que ocurría en las habitaciones y se desesperó al no encontrarla, pero casi enseguida se pateó mentalmente. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría buscarla en la posición de su actual estatura!? Tuvo que arrodillarse para tener una pequeña visión de la habitación. No se veía a nadie por ahí y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. Le hizo una seña a Blaise para que continuara callado mientras atravesaban la habitación sigilosamente. Neville volvió a accionar otro resorte y entraron como un suspiro a otro pasadizo. Esta vez él se mantuvo adelante para indicarle a su novio el camino. Bajaron con cuidado unas derruidas y mohosas escaleras que los llevaron directamente hasta donde era la antigua cava, pero que su anciano amigo había convertido en un laboratorio. Neville volvió a arrodillarse para observar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro y sintió una rabia muy intensa cuando vio que Colin le propinaba una fuerte bofetada a Nicholas que sólo rió con sarcasmo.

-¡No¡No! –dijo Blaise en un murmullo cuando su novio se levantó de un salto con las claras intenciones de salir de su escondite–. ¡No salgas¡Te matarán!

-¡Pero ese imbécil está maltratando a Nicholas! –forcejó con Blaise que sacó fuerzas de la nada y lo sujetó con firmeza.

-¡No puedes hacer nada por él! –comenzó a derramar lágrimas muy gruesas–. ¡Son muchos y todos están armados¡No salgas, por favor¡No me dejes solo¡No quiero perderte, Neville¡No quiero¡No quiero! –acabó sollozando.

-¡Entiéndeme! –lo tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula y le levantó el rostro–. ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras lo matan a golpes!

-Llama a la policía –sus lágrimas mojaron la mano de su pareja–. Ellos lo ayudarán.

Neville se quedó quieto mientras meditaba las palabras de su pareja. Tenía razón. Traía su celular y podía llamarlos sin ningún problema. Lo hizo subir un tramo de escaleras para que su voz no llegara hasta el sótano y prendió su teléfono. El pequeño sonido que hizo el aparato al encenderse fue opacado al ponerlo contra su estómago. Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo en que estuvo lista la conexión, pero luego lanzó una maldición al no poder contactarse con la policía local. Pensó quién podría ayudarlo en esa difícil situación y fue cuando vio sus llamadas perdidas. La primera en la lista era Parvati y sin meditarlo más, la llamó.

-Escúchame con atención, Parvati –dijo cuando la chica lo dejó hablar–. Estoy con Blaise en la casa de campo de Nicholas Flamel y llegaron unos maleantes con él. Lo están maltratando y no puedo comunicarme con la policía. Llámalos y diles que vengan pronto –le dio la dirección–. ¡Apresúrate, por favor! –escuchó la contestación de la chica y luego colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Blaise en un hilo voz.

-Me dijo que va a llamarlos de inmediato y que nos mantuviéramos ocultos mientras tanto.

-¡Gracias al cielo! –dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Bajemos de nuevo –hizo el intento de levantarse, pero fue detenido.

-¡No! –lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza–. Mejor nos quedamos aquí.

-No –negó con firmeza–. No puedo quedarme sin saber que trama ese desgraciado de Colin Creevey.

-¿¡Colin Creevey!? –se sorprendió muchísimo–. ¿¡El muchacho que acabas de conocer!?

-Él mismo –aceptó con los dientes apretados–. Te juro que jamás pensé que fuera tan sucio y rastrero pues parecía… buena persona –su voz se quebró sin remedio.

-Te había caído bien –lo miró con pesar.

-Sí, pero resultó ser una asquerosa rata traicionera –su voz volvió a ser dura–. Quédate aquí y…

-Voy contigo –dijo con firmeza–. No voy a dejarte solo en un momento como este.

-Gracias, cariño –le dio un fugaz beso antes de volver a la entrada del pasadizo.

Estuvieron ahí sentados esperando a la policía lo que les pareció una eternidad.

-¿¡Estás segura de que no encontraste a nadie!? –preguntó Dolores con enojo–. ¡Sabes que no me agradan los mirones!

-La cama de una de las habitaciones estaba deshecha y había rastros de actividad en la cocina, pero no encontramos absolutamente a nadie ni en la casa ni en el establo. Quien quiera que haya estado aquí se marchó antes de que nosotros llegáramos –dijo Tonks con tranquilidad… a ella no le afectaba en lo absoluto los exabruptos de su jefa.

-De todas maneras no me gustaría permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar –miró a su alrededor con repugnancia.

-¿Quiere que vaya a darle al anciano un incentivo para que trabaje más rápido? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes de maldad.

-No sería mala idea –aceptó con desgana y se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada–. Te acompañaré. Colin ya lleva con él cerca de una hora.

Crounch se quedó en la sala con los otros hombres mientras ellas bajaban al sótano.

-¿Cómo van las cosas aquí, Colin? –preguntó Dolores nada más entrando al improvisado laboratorio.

-Bien… muy bien –le contestó el rubio que trabajaba junto a un más que molesto Nicholas–. Ya tenemos la sustancia base y estamos a punto de mezclar los demás ingredientes.

-¡Excelente! –se paró frente a la entrada del escondrijo obstruyendo la vista de Neville que se había apresurado a espiar por la rendija cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer–. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que puedan terminar el elixir de la vida?

-Más pronto de lo que imaginé –en su voz se notaba el orgullo–. El anciano estaba más adelantado de lo que pensaba.

-¡Te lo dije! –esa afirmación estaba llena de reproche.

Neville miró sobre hombro cuando escuchó que Blaise se desesperaba por subir las escaleras y sus vanos intentos estaban provocando mucho ruido. Se apresuró a atraparlo para inmovilizarlo pues estaba seguro de que si seguía moviendo, los descubrirían.

-¡Tranquilo, Blaise! –le murmuró sin comprender el por qué repentinamente se había puesto histérico–. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¡¡Es ella¡¡¡Es ella!!! –le contestó él aterrado y siguió forcejeando sin control.

Desafortunadamente para ellos los sonidos fueron escuchados por los que estaban en el laboratorio y Tonks de inmediato sacó su cuchillo y caminó hacia la pared.

-¡Son ratones! –dijo Nicholas apresuradamente, pero se había puesto mortalmente pálido.

La única persona que conocía los pasadizos secretos además de él era Neville y tembló de sólo pensar que podrían atraparlo.

-Ratones que hablan muy bien –dijo Tonks con una sonrisa malvada–. Hay mínimo dos personas detrás de esta pared, señora.

-¡¡¡Pues qué esperas para sacarlos!!! –gritó Dolores fuera de sí.

Tonks palpó con cuidado la pared y lanzó un grito de gozo cuando encontró el resorte oculto. Saltó al interior con agilidad felina en cuanto la puerta se abrió y tomó de los cabellos a Neville para luego clavarle el cuchillo en una pierna. El muchacho gimió de dolor al sentir la herida y soltó a Blaise.

-¡Corre¡Corre! –le gritó desesperado, pero Blaise estaba petrificado de terror.

Era increíble la fuerza que tenía Tonks pues pudo sacar a Neville del escondite con asombrosa facilidad y lo dejó a los pies de Dolores antes de hacerse de Blaise que no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando fue brutalmente jalado de un brazo. Quedó tirado junto a Neville y éste se apresuró a abrazar a su temblorosa pareja.

-¡Más bien son unas ratas! –Dolores vio a los dos muchachos con malevolencia–. ¿Me pregunto si tendrán nombre? –miró a Nicholas que aún no recuperaba el color del rostro–. ¿Quiénes son?

-No tengo la menor idea –mintió con voz temblorosa–. Nunca los había visto.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, anciano –miró al rubio que estaba igual de impactado que Nicholas–. ¿Los conoces, Colin?

-No –mintió para asombro de Neville.

-Pues da igual –Dolores se encogió de hombros–. Mátalos, Tonks.

-¡Nooooo! –gritó Nicholas y desmintiendo su avanzada edad corrió hasta donde estaba Dolores y la sujetó del cuello con fuerza–. Si te atreves a tocarles un solo cabello, esta vieja bruja morirá.

Tonks se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. Ella ya estaba preparada para descargar una puñada mortal sobre la nuca de Blaise.

-¡No seas imbécil, Nicholas! –Dolores forcejó, pero para su desconcierto no pudo deshacerse del delgado brazo del hombre–. Suéltame antes de que te arrepientas.

-Estoy hablando en serio, perra –el anciano apretó el abrazo y la mujer comenzó a boquear por la falta de aire–. Aléjate de ellos.

Neville vio entonces su oportunidad de actuar. Se levantó con rapidez ignorando el dolor de su pierna, se fue contra Tonks y comenzaron a forcejear por el cuchillo. Hasta ese momento Blaise pareció regresar a la vida y también se levantó del suelo. Vio aterrado como Tonks comenzaba a ganar la pelea y gritó cuando la chica propinó una tremenda patada a la pierna herida de su pareja. Neville cayó al suelo y Tonks se le fue encima con el cuchillo por delante. Toda esa acción la vio Blaise en cámara lenta y se abalanzó sobre su novio para protegerlo con su cuerpo. Neville gritó aterrado cuando vio como el arma se encajaba profundamente en el pecho de Blaise. A Tonks le brillaron los ojos de oscura satisfacción cuando se incorporó con el cuchillo escurriendo sangre.

-¡¡¡BLAISE!!! –Neville colocó las dos manos sobre el pecho de su pareja tratando de detener la hemorragia–. ¡No te mueras, por favor! –suplicó lastimeramente–. ¡No me dejes¡No me abandones¡Sin ti voy a morirme!

-Fuiste mi más hermoso sueño de amor, Neville –dijo Blaise con mucho esfuerzo–. Te amo –le sonrió–. Te amo –repitió antes lanzar un último suspiro.

-¡¡¡Maldita desgraciada¡¡¡Lo mataste¡¡¡Mataste mi vida entera!!! –Neville miró a Tonks con los ojos llenos de odio y volvió a írsele encima con el único pensamiento de destrozarla.

El terrible dolor que le estaba destrozando el alma le dio una increíble fuerza y el puñetazo que le dio en el rostro a la chica fue suficiente para hacerla volar por los aires. Tonks dio contra la pared y quedó noqueada, pero se recuperó con increíble rapidez. Se quitó un segundo golpe por puro reflejo y se alejó trastabillando. Sabiendo que no podría terminar con el muchacho con el cuchillo, sacó un pequeño revólver y lo apuntó directo al corazón.

-No te preocupes… muy pronto acompañarás a esa pequeña sabandija al infierno –le dijo Tonks con enorme satisfacción y amartilló el arma.

Neville levantó la barbilla y abrió los brazos exponiendo el pecho sin ningún miedo.

-¡Adelante¡Dispara! –la desafió–. La vida ya no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

El sonido de la detonación se quedó flotando en el aire por mucho tiempo y Nicholas abrió los ojos lleno de temor. Nunca supo en qué momento los había cerrado, pero suspiró de alivio al ver que Neville aún estaba de pie. Dolores lanzó un grito parecido al de un animal herido al ver a Tonks tirada en el suelo con una herida mortal en la cabeza. Los tres voltearon a ver a Colin que aún sostenía una pistola en su mano derecha.

-¡¡¡Idiota¿¡¡¡Pero qué has hecho!!!? –le gritó Dolores al rubio hecha una fiera y se deshizo de los brazos de Nicholas–. ¡¡¡Te mataré como a un perro¿¡¡¡Lo oíste¡¡¡Aullarás de dolor antes de que termine contigo¡¡¡Lo juro!!!

Colin se le quedó viendo con indiferencia y con la mayor sangre fría la apuntó con el arma.

-¿¡¡¡Qué haces¿¡¡¡Te has vuelto loco!!!? –lo miró con ojos desorbitados–. ¡No te atrevas a…!!! –sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando recibió un certero disparo en la frente.

Dolores Umbridge se desplomó lentamente todavía con los ojos abiertos y quedó muerta muy cerca de Tonks. Decir que Nicholas y Neville estaban impactados era poco… estaban por completos petrificados ante lo hecho por el rubio. Colin bajó el brazo y dejó caer la pistola al suelo antes de comenzar a llorar.

-No podía dejar que te matara, Neville –le dijo Colin sollozando–. Simplemente no pude –lo miró con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas–. Te amo con toda mi alma.

La confesión hizo que Neville temblara de pies a cabeza y se sintió terriblemente miserable. Primero Blaise había ofrendado su vida por él y ahora Colin había matado para protegerlo. Avanzó hacia el rubio y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El rubio se aferró a su camisa y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

-Perdóname, por favor –le suplicó Colin lloroso.

-No… perdóname tú a mí –Neville también lloraba–. Perdóname por no poder amarte como tú me amas, pero mi corazón murió junto con Blaise –miró el cuerpo inerte de su amante y dejó al rubio para ir a arrodillarse junto a él–. Mátame a mí también, Colin –le suplicó con voz patética–. No soy capaz de caminar por esta vida sin Blaise.

-¿Tanto lo amas? –el dolor en su voz era evidente.

-Sí –volteó a verlo–. Mátame, por favor –volvió a suplicar.

Colin se quedó largos segundos mirando a Neville antes de agacharse para tomar el arma. Nicholas gritó de terror al verlo hacer eso, pero la mirada suplicante del alto muchacho le impidió intervenir.

-Hazlo rápido… ya quiero estar junto a Blaise.

Neville suspiró profundamente cuando el rubio lo apuntó con el arma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya estamos muy cerca del final : )


	18. ¿Cielo o infierno?

Ojos grises (Neville) (18/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo XVIII. ¿Cielo o infierno?**

Todo era blanco y no podía ver ni el comienzo ni el fin de ese lugar. Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero todo era del mismo color. Sabía que estaba muerto, pero eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Todo el sufrimiento había quedado atrás, pero lo que realmente lo hizo sonreír fue saber que Neville seguía con vida y lo que le ocurriera de ahora en adelante carecía de importancia. Se tocó el pecho buscando la herida que había provocado su muerte, pero luego se dijo que era tonto hacer eso. Él de hecho ya no tenía cuerpo y ahora era simplemente esencia. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se preguntó qué lugar sería ése. Suspiró profundamente al imaginar que sería el purgatorio. No sabía cuánto tiempo debía pasar ahí antes de ser llamado para ser juzgado por todo lo malo que había hecho durante su vida. Comenzó a caminar sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero pronto resultó ser muy monótono pues parecía que no se movía del mismo lugar. Se dejó caer y abrazó sus rodillas. Volvió a suspirar, pero ahora con añoranza al recordar los dulces besos de Neville. El muchacho sería lo único que extrañaría de la vida. El sentirlo cerca de él… escuchar su pausada respiración mientras dormía a su lado… la extrema calidez de su fuerte cuerpo… sus tiernas miradas. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos que luego se perdieron en ese blanco interminable. Le pareció que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí sentado cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Levantó la cabeza tratando de identificar de donde provenía el sonido, pero éste parecía venir de todas direcciones. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

'_Tal vez ya llegó la hora de mi juicio_' –pensó sin sentir ninguna emoción en especial y empezó a caminar sin dirección.

Una difusa figura apareció frente a él y trató de distinguirla, pero no le era posible. Titubeó sólo un segundo antes de seguir adelante. Conforme la figura se acercaba, una horrible sensación nació en su estómago. Le era terriblemente conocida, pero no lograba ubicarla. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor buscando algún lugar donde esconderse pues de pronto sintió como el miedo empezaba a ser presa de él.

-Blaise –lo llamó una voz que hizo que la piel se le erizara de terror–. Ven… acércate.

-¡¡¡Noooo!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de echar a correr en sentido contrario–. ¡No¡No¡No¡No! –siguió gritando.

¿¡Tan horribles habían sido sus pecados¿¡Tan equivocado había vivido¡No¡No creía merecer semejante castigo¡No podría soportar esa tortura por toda la eternidad! Se decía desesperado mientras corría y corría sin parar. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que la figura se acercaba inexorablemente a él. Se dejó caer derrotado sabiendo que jamás podría escapar y que Dean tendría más poder que nunca para hacerlo sufrir en ese lugar, que ahora sabía era el infierno, que cuando estaban con vida. Se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando lo escuchó llegar a su lado y se mordió los labios con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No, Blaise… ya no llores más –le suplicó Dean y se arrodilló junto a él–. Cada lágrima que derramas hace más grande mi desdicha –lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó con inmensa ternura–. Lo último que quiero es hacerte llorar nuevamente, vida mía.

Blaise miró al hombre con ojos desorbitados. ¿¡Había oído bien¿¡Dean le había dicho '_vida mía_'!?

-Sí, cariño… oíste bien –le sonrió con tanto amor que dejó a Blaise boquiabierto–. Te amo, Blaise… siempre te he amado.

-Dios… ¿qué es esto? –se preguntó sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que lo había torturado sin misericordia le dijera que lo amaba¿Qué pavoroso juego era ése?

-Esta es mi única oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te amo y lograr tu perdón, mi amor –los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas ante el estupor de Blaise–. Se me concedió la enorme gracia de venir a verte para implorarte… para rogarte que me perdones por lo mucho que te hice sufrir –hundió la cara en el cuello del chico–. Estoy condenado por toda la eternidad a las tinieblas, pero te aseguro que mi mayor sufrimiento fue haber lastimado a la única persona que amé –volvió a mirarlo a los ojos–. Sí, Blaise… te juro que te amo. Te tomé a la fuerza y te obligué a permanecer a mi lado porque desde el mismo instante en que te toqué, supe que ya no podría vivir sin ti. Yo mismo viví un infierno porque jamás logré que me miraras con amor. Ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto ansiaba ver en tus hermosos ojos aunque fuera un poco de cariño. Te juro que quería acercarme a ti con delicadeza… con ternura, pero al ver en tus ojos temor, odio, sumisión, pero menos amor hacía que me volviera loco de celos y de frustración. Me preguntaba sin cesar quién sería el dueño de tu esquivo corazón y no sabes la infinidad de veces que estuve a punto de abrirte el pecho para ver quién habitaba en él. Noches enteras me dediqué sólo a contemplarte… a amarte sólo con la mirada. Quería tocarte como te lo merecías… con la más absoluta y ciega veneración, pero jamás pude controlarme y por eso… por eso… te maltrataba sin cesar. Descargaba en tu frágil cuerpo mi impotencia por no ser capaz de despertar en ti la llama del amor.

-Dean… yo… –trató de hablar, pero fue silenciado por la aparición de un inesperado e intenso llanto por parte de su antiguo amante.

-Déjame terminar, por favor –le pidió entre lágrimas–. No me queda mucho tiempo y tengo que decirte esto. La tarde en que te dejé encerrado en el despacho, supe que moriría y quise decirte lo mucho que te amaba, pero no pude hacerlo –le acarició las mejillas como lo había hecho ese día–. Mi corazón gritaba de dolor porque sabía que jamás podría volver a tocarte, porque jamás volvería a ver tus hermosos despertares y… que me iría con tu odio como mi peor condena. Rogué tu perdón con ese último beso, pero no me fue concedido. Dime que me perdonas, Blaise… perdóname, por favor.

Blaise tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que esto estaba realmente sucediendo, pero no podía permanecer imperturbable ante esa sincera súplica por lo que extendió una mano y secó las lágrimas que el hombre derramaba.

-Te perdono, Dean –le dijo con una sonrisa–. De todo corazón.

-Gracias, mi amor –suspiró profundamente y para asombro de Blaise, comenzó a desvanecerse muy lentamente–. No sabes cuánto ansío besarte, cariño –pasó un dedo por sus labios–. Pero no lo haré porque sé que tus besos ahora pertenecen a otro hombre… un hombre bueno que te ama tanto como yo.

-Sí –sonrió ante sólo la mención del amor de su vida–. Le pertenezco a Neville.

-Sé feliz con él, Blaise –le dio un beso en la frente–. Muy feliz.

-Eso ya no es posible –suspiró lleno de pesar–. Porque… –se cortó bruscamente porque un dolor muy fuerte atravesó su pecho.

-Vuelve a él –dijo Dean antes de desvanecerse por completo.

-¡¡¡Blaise!!! –la voz de Neville lo llamaba de algún lado–. ¡Lucha, por favor¡No me dejes! –trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor en su pecho no se lo permitía–. ¡Abre los ojos, Blaise¡Mírame, por todos los cielos¡¡¡Mírame!!!

Esa última palabra fue gritada con tal desesperación que lo obligó a levantarse. El dolor era insoportable, pero no le importó. Neville lo estaba llamando y él quería verlo de nuevo.

-Ya voy, mi amor… ya voy –musitaba mientras trataba de caminar, pero las piernas se le habían convertido en plomo–. Espérame… no te vayas –escuchó como la voz de Neville se hacía cada vez más débil y se aterró–. ¡No dejes de hablarme¡No sé por dónde ir! –miró a su alrededor, pero el blanco interminable seguía ahí–. ¡Neville¡No me abandones¡Háblame¡¡¡Háblame!!! –gritó desesperado al ya no escuchar la voz de su pareja y también porque sintió como el dolor de su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer–. ¡No¡No! –gritó aterrado–. ¡No quiero quedarme aquí¡Déjenme volver a él¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! –suplicó lastimeramente.

El dolor cesó por completo y cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente al saber que había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ver a Neville.

-¡Ayúdame, Dean! –suplicó sin saber por qué lo había hecho–. ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y una gran alegría lo envolvió al ver que Dean había escuchado su súplica.

-Intercambio el perdón que se me concedió por la vida de mi amado Blaise –murmuró Dean y puso una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Blaise gritó cuando el dolor volvió con tal fuerza que lo obligó a encogerse sobre sí mismo. El blanco repentinamente se convirtió en un caleidoscopio de colores que empezó a girar a su alrededor vertiginosamente. Sintió que se ahogaba y aspiró con fuerza para llenar de aire sus pulmones.

-¡Lo tenemos¡Lo tenemos! –escuchó decir a una voz de mujer–. ¡Ponle el respirador!

Blaise sintió que le colocaban algo sobre el rostro y siguió aspirando con rapidez.

-¡Mírame, Blaise¡Mírame! –escuchó que decía la voz quebrada de Neville y abrió los ojos–. ¡No vuelvas a cerrarlos, por favor! –le pidió su novio con desesperación–. Resiste… ya vamos a llegar al hospital.

Blaise quería hablar, pero no le era posible. Tenía la garganta cerrada por la emoción de volver a ver a su amado. Una lágrima brotó y Neville se la borró con tanta ternura que provocó que muchas más salieran.

-No vuelvas a dejarme, mi amor –le pidió Neville llorando tanto como él–. No quiero volver a perderte ¡No quiero! –le besó una mano que ya estaba canalizada a un suero.

La ambulancia arribó a un hospital donde ya un médico y varias enfermeras lo estaban esperando. Neville corrió detrás de ellos por los pasillos, pero no le fue permitido entrar a los quirófanos y se quedó fuera rogando porque la operación que iban a practicarle a Blaise le permitiera seguir viviendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La policía declaró que ya no había ningún peligro cuando sacaron de la casa a Artemius Crounch esposado. A pesar de que todos sus cómplices ya habían perecido, el hombre se negó a rendirse y se atrincheró en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, pero no tuvo más remedio que entregarse cuando se le agotaron las balas. Agachó la cabeza cuando Justin le tomó una fotografía en el momento en que era metido dentro de una patrulla y luego se tiró en el asiento. Lucius se acercó a un agente y después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras, le hizo una seña a Parvati. La chica no necesitó más que eso para entrar corriendo a la casa junto con Justin que comenzó a sacar fotografías a diestra y siniestra. Recorrieron la casa en su totalidad fotografiando los cuerpos inertes de los cómplices de Crounch. Cuando llegaron al sótano se quedaron literalmente petrificados al ver el cadáver de Tonks.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo Justin atónito cuando la reconoció–. ¿¡En verdad es Tonks!?

-¡Estaba en la mafia! –Parvati estaba tan impactada como su asistente–. ¡Jamás me lo habría imaginado! Era tan dulce y tierna.

-Mira… la Reina Sapo –sacó tres fotos de Dolores Umbridge–. ¿Y éste quién será? –se acercó a otro cuerpo e hizo un gesto de desagrado–. Este se mató solo¿ya te fijaste?

Colin yacía en el suelo y era totalmente evidente que se había suicidado. En su boca entreabierta se alcanzaba a ver que el paladar lo tenía destrozado y una enorme mancha de sangre que tenía sobre su cabello rubio evidenciaba la salida del proyectil.

-Pobre diablo –dijo Justin al tiempo que le sacaba una fotografía.

-¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí? –Parvati caminó hacia la mesa donde habían estado trabajando Colin y Nicholas.

-Tal vez más de ese asqueroso anabólico –opinó el muchacho.

-No vayan a tocar nada –ordenó Lucius sobresaltándolos–. El agente encargado me dijo que el hombre al que arrestaron se llama Artemius Crounch –Justin sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir con rapidez–. Es un pez muy gordo de la mafia y era buscado por toda la policía del país –los ojos grises miraron a las dos mujeres muertas–. Y también afirma que ella es la Reina Sapo –señaló con la cabeza a Dolores–. Su organización era la más poderosa y peligrosa de todas –los miró con extrema severidad–. Fue una verdadera estupidez involucrarse con ellos, muchachos. Pudieron haberlos asesinado.

-¡Sólo estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, señor! –se defendió Justin enfadado.

Parvati solamente levantó la barbilla con desafío y le sostuvo la mirada a Lucius. El rubio sonrió veladamente al ver su gesto.

-Técnicamente, la policía de la región es la responsable directa de la captura de ese criminal y de la inevitable desaparición de esta oscura organización y no duden que recibirán el reconocimiento público por su excelente labor –los dos chicos gimieron con congoja–. Y, aunque no lo crean, es mejor que las cosas sean así –volvió a ponerse serio–. Hicimos un trato de cooperación y pienso cumplir mi parte. Para mí, y estoy seguro de que Albus Dumbledore estará de acuerdo conmigo, ustedes fueron los que hicieron posible que todo esto sucediera. Sin embargo, les pido que se limiten a dar la noticia de lo sucedido aquí y de lo peligroso que es el medicamento que estos chacales fabricaron, pero sin mencionar su participación –los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, pero los hizo callar sin miramientos–. También deberán dejar fuera de esto los nombres de Blaise y de Neville. Lo que les ofrezco a cambio de su silencio es… –hizo una pausa melodramática–. … el premio especial y secreto que otorga el gobierno a todos aquellos que hacen actos heroicos a favor de la patria y que, créanlo o no, muy pocos reciben.

Lucius apenas pudo contener la sonrisa que pugnó brotar en sus labios al ver la expresión perpleja en los rostros de Parvati y de Justin. Los dos estaban tan alelados que fue hasta después de unos minutos que lograron reaccionar.

-¿E-está hablando en s-serio, señor Malfoy? –preguntó Parvati tartamudeante.

-Totalmente en serio –le contestó él–. Entonces… ¿sigue en pie nuestro trato?

-¡¡¡Sí!!! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron llenos de gusto.

-¡Perfecto! –esta vez sí se permitió sonreír–. Ahora salgamos de aquí –los tres abandonaron el sótano–. No quiero apresurarlos, pero ya deben irse para que puedan dar la noticia lo más pronto posible. Yo voy a ir al hospital para ver como sigue Zabini.

-Dígale a Neville que lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su novio –dijo Parvati con pesar–. Vendré a verlo tan pronto como salga del aire.

-Se lo diré –la empujó hacia la salida–. Váyanse ya.

Parvati y Justin salieron corriendo y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban en la carretera rumbo a Londres.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus y Nicholas encontraron a Neville en una sala de espera del hospital y se acercaron a él, pero no le hablaron. El alto muchacho estaba mortalmente pálido y seguía llorando sin parar. Blaise ya llevaba dos horas en el quirófano y aún nadie había salido para avisarle como estaba. Un médico había insistido en atenderle la herida de su pierna y ahora la tenía vendada, pero a él no le importaba absolutamente nada más que el estado de salud de su pareja. Nicholas se sentó junto a su joven amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para brindarle fortaleza. Neville ya no quería llorar, pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Había sido horrible ver a Blaise muerto entre sus brazos y aún tenía esa horrible sensación de pérdida clavada en el estómago. Suspiró con desconsuelo al recordar lo que había pasado después de que le pidiera a Colin que lo matara.

**Flash Back**

El rubio levantó el arma y le apuntó a la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de disparar.

-_No puedo, Neville… no puedo_ –le dijo cayendo de rodillas.

-¡_No me hagas esto, Colin_! –Neville se arrastró hasta él y le arrebató la pistola–. _Si no me matas tú, yo lo haré_ –trató de apuntarse con el arma, pero Nicholas se la arrebató sin miramientos.

-¡_Te has vuelto loco, muchacho idiota_! –lo miró aterrorizado–. ¡_No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde_!

-¡¡¡_Pues sí lo soy_!!! –lo rebatió gritando–. ¡_Quiero estar con Blaise_! –se abrazó a sí mismo mientras lloraba a raudales–. ¡_Quiero volver a verlo_!

-_Pues suicidándote no lo harás_ –se arrodilló a su lado–. _Los suicidas no van al cielo y… ¡no_! –negó con firmeza cuando Neville lo miró suplicante–. ¡_No pienso matarte_! –aventó el arma lejos de ellos–. _Así que busquemos otra solución_.

Se escucharon pasos presurosos bajando por las escaleras y Nicholas reaccionó con rapidez. Obligó a Neville a levantarse del piso y prácticamente lo aventó dentro del pasadizo. Luego arrastró a Blaise hasta la pared y miró a Colin con puñales en los ojos.

-_Te juro que si nos delatas, te mataré con mis propias manos_ –le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta para ocultarlos.

Neville tomó el cuerpo de Blaise y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su pecho herido. Nicholas se apresuró a taparle la boca al escuchar que la puerta del sótano se abría estrepitosamente. Hubo gritos, maldiciones y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose al otro lado de la puerta, pero lo que hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran fue un disparo. El anciano esperaba escuchar más, pero no fue así… sólo hubo uno.

-¡¡¡_Maldita sea_!!! –escucharon que gritaba un hombre con furia–. ¿¡_Por qué permitieron que Colin se matara¡Ya no nos dijo lo que pasó aquí ni donde está el anciano_!

Neville abrió mucho los ojos y un ahogado gemido se quedó en su garganta, pero muchas más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No podía creer que Colin se hubiera quitado la vida. Nicholas le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio al escuchar lejanas detonaciones. Al parecer los hombres también las escucharon pues salieron corriendo del sótano. Al cabo de unos segundos, el anciano se atrevió a abrir la puerta sólo para comprobar que los hombres habían abandonado a sus compañeros muertos. Salió y corrió hasta la puerta para asegurarla y así evitar que alguien volviera a entrar. Miró con pena el cadáver de Colin antes de volver con Neville. Dudó en quedarse ahí o tratar de recorrer el pasadizo hacia la planta alta, pero supo que no podría hacer eso pues su amigo estaba herido y no querría dejar atrás el cuerpo de Blaise. Regresó con él y entre los dos pusieron a Blaise en el piso. Neville lloró aún más al ver a Colin muerto y Nicholas lo dejó ir con él para que le cerrara los ojos. Se acercó a Blaise y miró con más atención la herida de su pecho. Se arrodilló junto a él y le abrió la camisa. Se dio cuenta que la puñalada no le había atravesado el corazón como había pensando en un principio aunque la herida era bastante profunda y había hecho un serio daño. Se dijo que no perdía nada tratando de resucitarlo y comenzó a aplicarle un RCP. Si lo pensaba con calma, en realidad no habían pasado más que dos o tres minutos desde que recibió la puñalada. Neville se asombró al ver lo que estaba haciendo el hombre, pero la esperanza de que pudiera salvar a su amado lo hizo correr a su lado. Tomó la mano de Blaise y comenzó a hablarle.

-¡_Blaise¡Lucha, por favor¡No me dejes_!

Su esperanza creció cuando vio que el delgado cuerpo se estremeció un breve segundo.

-¡_Abre los ojos, Blaise¡Mírame, por todos los cielos¡¡¡Mírame_!!! –gritó desesperado cuando ya no hubo más movimiento.

-_Necesitamos ayuda médica_ –dijo Nicholas sin dejar de aplicarle la técnica de resurrección.

Neville sacó su teléfono con manos temblorosas y remarcó el número de Parvati. La chica le contestó de inmediato y le dijo donde estaba y lo que necesitaba con urgencia.

-_Te juro por mi vida que los paramédicos van a estar con ustedes de inmediato, Neville_ –le dijo la chica con firmeza–. _Así tenga que servirles de escudo humano_.

Había dicho eso porque el tiroteo aún seguía aunque ya no era tan constante. La imponente personalidad de Lucius y de Severus fue fundamental para que la policía permitiera el acceso a los paramédicos que habían llegado al lugar escasamente un minuto antes y fue sólo cuestión de otro minuto para que Blaise fuera subido a una ambulancia y llevado al hospital más cercano.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lucius y el médico a cargo de la operación de Blaise entraron al mismo tiempo a la sala de espera y los tres hombres que estaban ahí se levantaron con rapidez de donde estaban sentados.

-¿¡Cómo está Blaise!? –le preguntó Neville al médico con el corazón en la garganta.

-Resistió la operación y ya sus signos vitales son estables –le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa muy amplia–. Su amigo vivirá –le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

A Neville se le doblaron las rodillas y sólo fue gracias a que Severus anticipó su reacción que pudo sostenerlo para que no fuera a dar al piso.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias, Dios mío! –dijo Neville llorando a raudales.

-Ven, siéntate –lo llevó al sillón más cercano–. Me alegra saber que Zabini está fuera de peligro –le dijo con sinceridad.

-Blaise está muy arrepentido de lo que les hizo, Lucius –miró suplicante al rubio que ya estaba a su lado–. ¡Créeme, por favor!

-Te creo, Neville –Lucius le sonrió–. Y Harry también lo hará. Lamenta mucho haberte golpeado y está destrozado porque piensa que perdió tu amistad.

-Eso nunca pasara –dijo todavía llorando, pero ahora era de pura felicidad–. Está loco si piensa que podrá librarse de mí tan fácilmente.

-Sólo dale un poco de tiempo para que se tranquilicé –le secó las lágrimas con ternura–. Sabes que su corazón no es capaz de guardar ningún tipo de rencor.

-Lo sé… es un ángel –suspiró profundamente… ya la opresión que tenía en el pecho había desaparecido–. ¿Cuándo creen que me permitirán ver a Blaise? –miró hacia donde Nicholas aún hablaba con el médico.

-Voy a averiguar –Severus se acercó hasta los hombres y volvió con una enorme sonrisa–. Dice que en un par de horas podrás verlo.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –sus hombros cayeron con desconsuelo.

-En realidad no es mucho –Lucius lo despeinó con cariño–. Piensa que ahora podrás pasar con él el resto de tu vida.

-Tienes razón –le sonrió y se levantó para enseguida abrazar a los dos hombres con fuerza–. No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su apoyo –más lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos–. Estuvieron a mi lado con lo de mi abuela y hoy también están conmigo.

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos –le dijo Severus riendo.

-Muchas gracias –y se aventó a los brazos de Nicholas cuando terminó de hablar con el médico.

-¡Vas a ahogarme, muchacho! –le dijo el anciano riendo, pero le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma–. ¿Ya viste que no es bueno tomar decisiones precipitadas? –lo regañó con cariño.

-Lamento mucho haberme puesto tan histérico, pero en verdad no quería seguir viviendo –Lucius y Severus intercambiaron una mirada llena de alarma ante sus palabras–. Pero le juro que no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero¿eh? –Nicholas lo miró con dureza–. Yo luchando por vivir un poco más y tú queriendo salir de esta vida de la forma más equivocada.

-Lo lamento –le sonrió con timidez.

-Pero ya no hablemos de eso –le dio un beso en la mejilla–. ¡Ahora volvamos a sonreír! –se separó de Neville y miró con avidez a los hombres–. ¿Ya se saben el chiste de cuando James Bond se encontró con un pollito en un avión?

Neville no pudo menos que soltar una sonora carcajada. La cara de estupor de Severus y de Lucius ante el repentino cambio de humor de Nicholas era digna de una fotografía.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!


	19. La noticia del año

Ojos grises (Neville) (19/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo XIX. La Noticia del Año**

Sirius entró a la sala de espera y todos lanzaron una exclamación de júbilo cuando les dijo que Víktor quería verlos. Los llevó a la habitación privada del millonario, pero no los dejó entrar de inmediato.

-Les advierto que si no se comportan con propiedad, los sacaré sin miramientos del cuarto –les advirtió el médico con expresión seria, pero sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría.

-¡Oh, Sirius¡No exageres¿Qué tan mal podríamos portarnos? –dijo Draco sonriendo y entró corriendo al cuarto junto con Harry.

Oliver no pudo evitar reír cuando el búlgaro soltó un grito de espanto porque los dos muchachos fingieron que le saltarían encima.

-¡Pero sí serán brutos! –dijo Cedric enojado y los alejó de la cama con brusquedad para luego envolver entre sus brazos a un todavía asustado Víktor–. ¡No ven que pueden lastimarlo!

-¡No seas exagerado, Cedric! –le dijo Harry riendo a pierna suelta–. ¡Lo único que queremos es que se dé cuenta que estamos muy contentos porque ya está mejor! –y fingió un nuevo salto que logró que el búlgaro volviera a gritar.

-¡Voy a matarte si vuelves a hacer eso, Harry Potter! –le gritó Cedric, pero ya no estaba molesto.

¿Y cómo podría estarlo si su corazón saltaba de alegría? Había vivido casi 24 horas de terror al pensar que podría perder al amor de su vida, pero ahora se sentía vivo de nuevo. El corazón se le partió cuando vio a Víktor tan demacrado y tan delgado, pero Sirius volvió a decirle que no se preocupara, que lucía peor de lo que estaba y que al cabo de una semana estaría por completo recuperado. Lloró sobre su pecho una eternidad y Víktor le suplicó una y otra vez que lo perdonara. Una vez que Cedric sacó todo el miedo que había sentido, se dedicó a besarlo una y otra vez para comprobar que aún seguía con él. Después vinieron los regaños… de nuevo los besos… los reclamos por haberlo hundido en un pozo de desesperación… de nuevo los besos… la amenaza de que lo degollaría si volvía a hacer algo semejante… y nuevamente los besos que ya no pararon hasta que Lily los interrumpió para hacerle al búlgaro una nueva revisión.

Todos se acercaron a Víktor para decirle que estaban muy contentos por su recuperación y Cho no fue la excepción. Depositó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas del demacrado muchacho antes de alejarse y mirar su reloj con impaciencia. Los minutos pasaban con extrema lentitud y para entretenerse se puso a platicar con Draco. La alarma de su reloj dando las once de la noche, la hizo lanzar una exclamación de gusto y corrió hacia el televisor para prenderlo. No le importó que todos se le quedaran viendo con extrema reprobación y se sentó en una silla frente a él. Parvati le había mandado un mensaje a su celular donde le pedía que no se perdiera el noticiero. Ella ya se imaginaba de lo que iba a tratar y esperó con ansiedad que el programa comenzara. Hizo callar a sus amigos cuando la presentación inició. Oliver se colocó al lado de Cho pues le gustaba ver a Parvati en la televisión. La tenía en gran estima desde aquel día en que lo defendió aún antes de conocerlo en persona.

-_Día a día… noche a noche… nos mantiene al tanto de lo más importante del deporte_ –se escuchó la voz de un hombre en medio de los acordes de la entrada del programa–. _La mujer que no se detiene ante nada… ¡Parvati Patil_!

El corazón de Cho comenzó a latir con rapidez. Le encantaba esa presentación que la hacía sentirse inmensamente orgullosa de su pareja.

-_Buenas noches_ –saludó Parvati a la audiencia con su acostumbrada sonrisa–. _Es un gusto volver a estar en sus casas. Esta noche no hablaré de la jornada sabatina de fútbol y no porque no fuera importante, muy al contrario, se vivieron juegos que estuvieron rebosantes de calidad y mucha entrega porque todos los equipos están luchando por conseguir el título en estas dos últimas jornadas. No lo haré porque tengo una noticia mucha más importante y que afecta no sólo a los deportistas profesionales del país, sino también a todas aquellas personas que se esfuerzan diariamente por mantener su cuerpo en forma. Hará cosa de un mes salió a la venta al público un medicamento que se dice ser un fortificante muscular_ –mostró a la cámara el frasco oscuro con la etiqueta dorada–. _Fuentes muy confiables nos han hecho saber que la sustancia activa de 'esto' es un peligroso anabólico que provoca graves desórdenes en el organismo. Tal vez piensen que estoy exagerando, pero créanme que no es así. Este medicamento ha causado la muerte de tres destacados deportivas. Actualmente el país está de luto por la muerte de Jason Green. Un excelente muchacho que se dedicó profesionalmente a la halterofilia desde la tierna edad de 14 años. Los médicos que lo atendieron dijeron que había fallecido a causa de un paro cardíaco y no están equivocados, pero eso sucedió porque estaba tomando este veneno_ –volvió a mostrar el frasco–. _El Ministerio de Salud ya está trabajando en el retiro de este medicamento del mercado y si alguno de ustedes lo adquirió, le suplicamos que no lo consuma y que lo lleve a la estación de policía más cercana para su destrucción_ –todos los de la habitación estaban con la boca abierta–. _Si usted es una de las personas que lo ha estado tomando en forma periódica, suspenda su ingesta de inmediato y acuda a la unidad médica de su preferencia para que le practique un examen médico exhaustivo. No quiero ser acusada de ser una alarmista y que he convertido este pequeño espacio deportivo en prensa amarillista porque ésa no es mi intención. Simplemente no podíamos quedarnos callados ante semejante canallada_ –hizo una pausa–. _Tengo aquí conmigo a mi colega Rubeus Hagrid_ –la cámara enfocó al enorme hombre–. _Él también tiene algo muy importante que comunicarles_.

-_Buenas noches_ –Hagrid se aclaró la garganta–. _Antes que nada quisiera recalcar que lo que acaba de informales mi compañera es totalmente cierto. Seguro recordarán que a lo largo de las últimas tres semanas han aparecido muertos 6 vagabundos y que la policía sospechaba de la existencia de un asesino serial, pero esto es totalmente falso_ –dijo con dramatismo–. _La verdadera razón de estas muertes fue que la mafia estaba buscando desesperadamente a un hombre… un hombre que hacía peligrar la comercialización de este veneno_ –mostró nuevamente el frasco negro–. _El último cuerpo encontrado no coincidía con el 'modus operandi' de las demás muertes y el estudio forense que se le realizó demostró que había sido torturado antes de que le dieran muerte. Se le ha identificado como Nigel Dillon. La policía irlandesa y la inglesa estaban detrás de él tras la muerte del conocido capo Dean Thomas ya que se sospechaba que era el mediador entre éste último y la no menos famosa y peligrosa Reina Sapo, la mujer que controlaba todo el bajo mundo de las drogas y el tráfico de armas _–mientras mencionaba todo esto, distintas fotografías eran exhibidas–._ Hace unas horas se suscitó un fuerte tiroteo en la casa de campo del famoso químico Nicholas Flamel. Para la mayoría de ustedes tal vez ese nombre no les diga nada, pero baste con decir que es el responsable de que el número de muertes a causa del cáncer de próstata haya disminuido dramáticamente los últimos dos años debido a sus valiosas investigaciones al respecto y que han traído como resultado la fabricación de un medicamento sumamente eficaz para su prevención. Pues bien, Nicholas fue secuestrado por la Reina Sapo y llevado a su casa de campo con la intención de obligarlo a trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Afortunadamente la policía local se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y logró rescatarlo_ –ahora aparecieron fotos de la casa y la de los hombres muertos–. _En este operativo se logró la captura del que se cree es el segundo al mando de esa peligrosa mafia… Artemius Crounch_ –en la pantalla apareció la foto que tomó Justin cuando el hombre era sacado de la casa–. _Crounch está actualmente bajo la custodia del Ministerio de Seguridad y se le interroga sobre su participación en la producción de este mortal anabólico. Lamentamos el hecho de que se hayan tenido que suscitar tantas muertes para poder dar con los responsables, pero al mismo tiempo todos los que trabajamos en esta televisora nos sentimos satisfechos con nosotros mismo pues sabemos que estamos haciendo lo correcto al informarles el gran peligro que corría nuestra sociedad_ –terminó diciendo con extrema seriedad.

Hubo una exclamación general de sorpresa por parte de todos, pero Cho les pidió que volvieran a guardar silencio cuando la cámara nuevamente enfocó a Parvati.

-_Acaban de informarme que nuestros teléfonos no han dejado de sonar y que la mayoría de las personas preguntan si estamos de broma_ –negó con la cabeza con pesar–. _Daría lo que fuera para poder reír en este mismo instante y decirles que los estaba engañando, pero no puedo hacerlo. Esta nota es verdadera ciento por ciento… tan cierta como la injusta muerte de Josephine Sevigne, Takamoto Seng y Jason Green_ –levantó una hoja de papel–. _Jimmy Anderson pregunta que por qué ningún otro noticiero ha dado esta noticia. Jimmy… esta es una primicia que les ofrece la televisora_ –dijo con una sonrisa tan llena de satisfacción que hizo que Cho aplaudiera con entusiasmo–. _No se vayan… enseguida regresamos con más información_ –dijo y comenzó un mensaje comercial.

-¡Eres fantástica, Parvati! –Cho le mandó muchos besos al televisor–. ¡Te adoro, chica lista¡Te adoro! –se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Oliver que parecía estar fuera de este mundo.

Todos pasaron por los brazos de Cho que volvió a su lugar corriendo para seguir viendo a Parvati. Oliver reaccionó después de varios minutos y se fue donde estaba Harry con Draco.

-¿Te fijaste en las fotos que pusieron, Harry? –le preguntó Oliver.

-La verdad no –negó el chico de ojos verdes–. Estaba tan impactado por lo que dijo Parvati que no tomé en cuenta lo que dijo después el hombre.

-Vas a decir que estoy loco, pero puedo jurar que ví a Colin Creevey en una de esas fotos –lo miró con seriedad–. Era uno de los muertos.

-¿¡Qué!? –se quedó con la boca abierta–. ¿¡Estás seguro!?

-Seguro, seguro… no, pero ese muchacho se parecía mucho al que vimos con Neville.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! –dijo Draco que estaba al tanto de su encuentro con Neville y Colin en el restaurante italiano pues el moreno le había comentado su instantánea antipatía por el rubio–. ¿Por qué Neville andaría con alguien de la mafia?

-No lo sé, pero hay que decírselo de inmediato.

-¿¡Pero cómo¡No contesta mis llamadas! –dijo Harry desesperado.

-Dame su número –Oliver sacó su teléfono–. Tal vez a mí sí me conteste.

A los tres les pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardó Neville en tomar la llamada.

-¡Neville¡Por fin contestas! –dijo Oliver suspirando de alivio–. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-_Dime _–le contestó Neville muy feliz pues ya estaba con Blaise que seguía sedado.

-Sé que no vas a creerme, pero… pero… –tomó aire profundamente–. … sospecho que tu amigo Colin está mezclado con la mafia.

-_Sí, lo sé_ –aceptó con tristeza.

-¿¡¡¡Quééé!!? –se quedó impactado.

-_Es algo muy largo de explicar y ahorita no puedo hablar, pero en cuanto nos veamos te lo diré todo_ –suspiró con pesar–. ¿_Sigues en el hospital_?

-Sí –apenas pudo contestar.

-¿_Y cómo sigue Víktor_?

-Mucho mejor –volteó a ver a Harry y a Draco que lo miraban expectantes–. Sirius dice que tal vez mañana lo deje marcharse a su casa.

-¡_Cuánto me alegro_! –dijo con sinceridad–. _Ya tengo que colgar, Oliver. Seguimos en contacto_.

-Está bien… adiós –y colgó todavía sin poder creer lo que le había dicho Neville.

-¿Qué te dijo? –le preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

-Qué ya sabía que Colin pertenecía a la mafia.

-¿¡¡¡Quééé!!!? –tanto Draco como Harry tuvieron su misma reacción.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes –se encogió de hombros–. Dijo que me explicaría todo cuando nos viéramos.

El noticiero comenzó de nuevo y todos volvieron a prestar atención a Parvati que repitió la nota a favor de aquellos que no los habían sintonizado desde un principio. Fue tal el impacto que provocó en la audiencia que a nadie le extrañó que la chica recibiera, tiempo después, el premio que otorgaba la prensa inglesa a la '_Noticia del Año_'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blaise sabía que estaba soñando, pero aún así se sentía feliz. Estaba de nueva cuenta en la casa de Dean y él estaba a su lado, pero no tenía miedo pues el hombre ya no era aquel ser despiadado que lo torturó sin cesar durante meses enteros. Este nuevo Dean lo miraba con verdadera adoración y le hablaba de mil temas diferentes. También lo escuchaba con atención mientras le contaba sobre su inmenso amor por Neville.

-Me alegra verte tan feliz, Blaise –le dijo Dean cuando cayó un cómodo silencio entre ellos.

-Sí, lo estoy –declaró con una enorme sonrisa antes de atravesar la terraza para admirar el paisaje–. Siempre me pregunté si detrás de esos árboles había un lago.

-Sí, lo hay –se puso a su lado–. Es muy grande y bonito, pero ni se te ocurra meterte ahí para nadar –Blaise rió divertido ante su advertencia–. ¡Lo digo en serio! –rió con él–. Tiene corrientes submarinas muy traicioneras –un viento bastante frío azotó sus rostros–. Ya se nos terminó el tiempo –dijo con pesar antes de girarse hacia el joven y tomarlo de los hombros–. No te olvides de mí.

-No lo haré –se abrazó a él–. Siempre te recordaré.

-¿Me harías el favor de llevar una rosa a la iglesia el día de mi cumpleaños? –le suplicó.

-¡Por supuesto! –se alejó de él–. ¿Cuándo es?

-El día que escojas –le dio un breve beso en la frente–. Ya no nos veremos, pero te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado.

-¿Acaso te convertiste en mi ángel de la guarda? –lo bromeó, pero luego se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el hombre no lo desmintió–. ¿¡Lo eres!?

-Adiós, mi amor –se despidió Dean y se desvaneció.

Blaise se quedó solo en la terraza todavía preguntándose si sería verdad que Dean era su eterno guardián. Cerró los ojos al sentir una agradable sensación en el estómago y que hizo que sus pensamientos volaran hacia Neville. Recordó que su amante lo había despertado una mañana con una caricia similar y sólo para comprobar que ya no estaba soñando, bajó las manos para sujetar los cabellos castaños. Rió de felicidad cuando los tuvo entre sus dedos y gimió de placer cuando una juguetona lengua hizo un recorrido completo de su abdomen.

-Ni se te ocurra parar –dijo Blaise cuando Neville hizo el intento de separarse de él.

-Ya me estabas asustando, cariño –llenó de besos desesperados su piel–. Llevabas mucho tiempo dormido.

Blaise abrió los ojos y le sonrió con amor. Neville enseguida se fue contra sus labios y bebió de ellos con ansiedad. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo y fue sólo porque necesitaban respirar, que se separaron.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Neville con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-Bien, pero todavía me duele el pecho –miró a su alrededor–. ¿Aún sigo en el hospital?

-Sí, pero ya no estás en terapia intensiva –le tomó una mano y besó todos y cada uno de sus dedos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos días, pero el doctor me dijo que estás evolucionando muy bien –le informó con una sonrisa–. Si sigues así, muy pronto podremos irnos a casa.

-¡Qué bueno! –se alegró en verdad porque nunca le habían gustado los hospitales–. ¿Y cómo está tu pierna? –preguntó al recordar que su pareja había recibido una puñalada en ella.

-¡Excelente! –se alejó de la cama y caminó por la habitación con seguridad–. El médico que me la atendió, me la dejó como nueva.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! –le extendió una mano y Neville regresó a su lado casi corriendo–. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó con… con esas personas? –se estremeció sin remedio.

-Lo haré, pero más adelante –le tocó una mejilla con amor–. No quiero que pienses en ellos en este momento, pero puedes quedarte tranquilo. Jamás volverán a aparecer en nuestra vida.

-¿¡En serio!? –sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Te lo juro –le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Y cómo está tu amigo Nicholas?

-¡Perfectamente! –rió feliz–. Se ha dedicado a espantar a todos mis amigos con su escandalosa personalidad y sus horribles chistes.

-¿Tus amigos han venido a verte? –se ruborizó intensamente.

-Y a ti también, cariño –se sentó a su lado–. Harry ya se disculpó por haberte ofendido y también por haberme golpeado.

-No sabes cuánto lamento haberte causado problemas con él –lo miró lleno de culpabilidad–. Se ve que lo quieres mucho.

-Sí, así es y espero que no te vayas a molestar conmigo por eso –le dijo dudoso.

-¿Cómo crees? –lo jaló de la camisa para poder alcanzar sus labios–. Eres el hombre más tierno del mundo y es totalmente normal que quieras a tus amigos –le dio un beso muy, muy largo–. Además, con que me quieras un poquito más que a él, me conformo.

-¿Un poquito? –rió de buena gana–. Te puedo jurar que mi amor por ti es mucho más grande que el que le tengo a Harry además de diferente. Él es el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener… una persona en la cual puedes confiar ciegamente… alguien que jamás te abandonaría a tu suerte y en cambio tú… –suspiró profundamente–. … tú eres mi razón de existir, Blaise… sin ti, simplemente no soy nadie.

-¡Oh, cariño! –le llenó el rostro de besos–. ¡Yo tampoco soy nadie sin ti!

Se mantuvieron abrazados mucho tiempo sólo disfrutando de la tibieza de sus cuerpos y del sonido de sus acompasadas respiraciones.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Neville? –dijo Blaise rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

-¿Qué, mi amor? –acarició su nuca con delicadeza.

-Morí de verdad –Neville se estremeció–. Ya me había resignado a mi suerte, pero cuando escuché tu voz… luché por regresar a ti. Me asusté mucho cuando dejé de oírte y pensé que me quedaría en ese lugar para siempre, pero Dean fue a mi rescate.

-¿¡Dean!? –lo miró con incredulidad–. ¿¡El mismo cerdo que te hizo tanto daño!?

-Sí y sé que esto te sonara absurdo además de estúpido, pero me pidió perdón por todo lo que me había hecho sufrir –la mirada que le mandó su amante lo hizo reír.

Se veía a leguas que Neville no le creía, pero en realidad no le importaba. Se sentía libre por el perdón que le había otorgado a Dean y eso era lo importante.

-¿Y qué más pasó? –preguntó Neville con escepticismo.

-Sólo eso –ya no quiso seguir hablando de Dean… guardaría para él solo el hermoso recuerdo de ver a ese hombre transformado en una persona amable y amorosa–. Repentinamente sentí que me dolía el pecho y logré respirar de nuevo.

-Mi vida se terminó cuando te fuiste de mi lado, Blaise –acomodó su rostro en el cuello del joven y lo mojó con sus lágrimas–. Quise morir para poder verte de nuevo.

-Ya no pensemos en eso –lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara–. De nuevo estamos juntos y no volveremos a separarnos... te lo prometo.

-Yo también te prometo que jamás volveré a permitir que te hagan daño –declaró con fervor–. Nadie volverá a ponerte un dedo encima.

-Gracias, mi amor –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas–. Gracias por amarme, pero más te agradezco que me permitas amarte por el resto de mi vida. En verdad eres el más grande y hermoso sueño de amor que jamás imaginé tener, Neville. ¡Te amo con locura!

-Igual que yo, vida mía… igual que yo –lo miró con intensidad antes de besarlo con extrema delicadeza.

En ese dulce beso volcaron todo el amor que llevaban en los corazones e intercambiaron un voto sagrado de fidelidad y entrega total.

-Ya eres mi esposo, Blaise Zabini –declaró Neville temblando de emoción.

Había sentido que algo muy bello y cálido había pasado a su pecho a través de los labios de su pareja.

-Y tú eres mi dueño absoluto, Neville Longbottom –en su pecho también se había anidado esa maravillosa sensación de enlace–. Por toda la eternidad.

Volvieron a unirse en otro beso, pero éste fue apasionado y salvaje, pero no por eso menos emotivo. Neville rió feliz dentro de la boca de Blaise cuando escuchó un grito dentro de su cabeza.

'¡_No es justo¡No es justo_!' –gritaba la soledad–. '¡_Eras mío, Neville¡Sólo mío_!'

'_Pues ahora soy de Blaise y te ordeno que te vayas para siempre de mi vida_' –le contestó mientras besaba a su esposo–. '_Y ni siquiera pienses en volver porque te aseguro que jamás volveré a estar solo. Nunca volveré a caer en tus garras_'

'_No, no, no, no…_' –la voz se perdió y Neville supo que por fin se había librado de su terrible soledad.

-¿Te gustaría estrenar casa, mi amor? –le preguntó a Blaise que estaba tan radiante de felicidad como él.

-¡Me encantaría! –dijo con visible entusiasmo, pero luego se ruborizó encantadoramente–. Discúlpame, por favor. No quise decir que tu hogar me desagrade. Esa casa tiene su encanto y…

-¡Pero si es horrible! –lo corrigió riendo–. Pero la dejaremos donde está para tener donde dormir cuando tengamos que volver a Londres.

-¿Volver a Londres? –lo miró confundido–. No te entiendo.

-Ya sabes que quiero ir a La Sorbona a dar clases¿verdad?

-¿¡Te admitieron!? –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No –rió de buena gana–. Pero los papeles que me entregó mi amigo Michael son la solicitud que pienso enviar a la Universidad de Heidelberg en Alemania. El nuevo curso comienza dentro de tres meses y me aseguró que hay muchísimas posibilidades de que me admitan. Y si lo hacen sólo tendré que permanecer ahí dos años antes de presentar mi solicitud de trabajo en París.

-Vas a ver que sí van a aceptarte. Mi esposo es el hombre más lindo, dulce, tierno, atractivo e inteligente del mundo entero –lo miró con verdadera adoración.

-Gracias –le besó la punta de la nariz–. Ahora lo que debes hacer es estarte tranquilo y comer bien para que te recuperes pronto y puedas acompañarme a buscar una casa a tu gusto en Alemania.

-¡Lo haré¡Lo haré! –dijo con infantil alegría–. ¿Dónde está mi comida?

Ese comentario hizo reír mucho a Neville, que lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura. Sabía que jamás se cansaría del sabor de sus labios y de la sedosidad de su cremosa piel blanca.

----------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Este fue el final y mañana les pondré el epílogo : )

Aprovecho para mandar muchos besos a Isabellatrix y a AlmaRosa que han dejado mensajitos en los otros Ojos Grises y en Volcán… gracias por leer mi historias, guapas : ) … hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Epílogo

Ojos grises (Neville) (20/20)

Clasificación R

Parejas Neville/Blaise

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------------

**Capítulo XX. Epílogo**

Los pasos resonaban lúgubremente por el ancho pasillo y eso hizo que los tres muchachos que caminaban por él miraran en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. El silencio que los rodeaba los hacía sentirse que estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. El guardia que los dejó entrar no hizo el menor intento de acompañarlos y sólo les explicó donde los aguardaban. Cho tomó con más fuerza la mano de Parvati que se quejó audiblemente cuando el anillo de su pareja se le clavó en la piel.

-¡Ay! Ten cuidado –la regañó sin dejar de caminar.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Cho en un murmullo–. ¿Están seguros de que hoy era la cita? –miraba con temor las puertas cerradas.

-Rectifique la fecha y la hora como cuarenta veces –le contestó Justin también en voz baja–. Era hoy a las 9 de la noche.

-¿Por qué murmuran? –preguntó Parvati molesta–. Aquí no hay nadie a quién pueda molestar nuestra conversación.

Ninguno de los dos le contestó pues en ese momento una alta figura apareció frente a ellos y se detuvieron indecisos. Parvati fue la primera en reaccionar y siguió caminando hacia donde Lucius Malfoy los esperaba. Si el hombre era impresionante en todo lugar, verlo ahí, rodeado de tan imponente decoración, lo hacía lucir aún más majestuoso. Cho era la más impresionable de los tres y bajó la cabeza con timidez cuando el rubio la miró con fijeza.

-Se suponía que era un secreto, Parvati –dijo Lucius sin levantar demasiado la voz, pero a los muchachos les pareció que les había gritado.

-No puedo ocultarle a mi pareja este tipo de cosas, señor Malfoy –le contestó Parvati con seguridad aún cuando tembló cuando una elegante ceja se movió de su lugar.

-Está bien, pero debo advertirte una cosa Cho –la chica levantó la mirada con rapidez–. No puedes hablar con nadie sobre esto¿me entendiste?

-Parvati ya me explicó eso, señor –le contestó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Síganme entonces –se dio media vuelta y los precedió por el largo pasillo.

Siguieron caminando por ese pasillo hasta llegar a otro igual de largo e impresionante, pero no lo recorrieron por completo. El rubio se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera labrada que logró sacar un chiflido de admiración a Justin.

-¡Pero qué preciosidad! –exclamó embelesado–. ¿Son zafiros y diamantes de verdad? –preguntó atónito al ver que el pomo de la puerta tenía algunas piedras que brillaban una enormidad y extendió la mano para tocarlo.

-10 perfectas piezas hechas por el más afamado joyero del Siglo XV. Esta pieza está valuada en 20 millones de libras –le informó Lucius y vio con extrema diversión como el joven escondía rápidamente la mano detrás de su espalda–. Si no quieres quedarte endeudado por el resto de tu vida, te recomiendo que no toques nada –le dijo apenas conteniendo la risa.

-No tocaré –dijo Justin que había perdido el color de sólo pensar que lo acusaran de estropear alguna pieza histórica.

Lucius abrió la puerta que no hizo ningún sonido cuando se deslizó y los invitó a entrar. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del recinto, los tres muchachos se quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta. Era una habitación bastante más pequeña de lo que esperaban, pero era lo suficientemente suntuosa como para ponerlos aún más nerviosos. Cho se ruborizó intensamente al ver como sus piernas desnudas se reflejaban a la perfección sobre el pulido piso de mármol y se maldijo interiormente por no haberle hecho caso a Parvati. Su pareja le dijo que debía ponerse algo más conservador para asistir al Parlamento, pero ella insistió en vestirse como siempre lo hacía y ahora se sentía corriente y vulgar con su minifalda, sus altos tacones y su blusa semitransparente. Lucius le hizo una seña con la mano para que dejara solos a Parvati y a Justin y ella lo obedeció. El rubio le indicó que se sentara en una silla que estaba a un lado de un pequeño pasillo que conducía hacia un estrado y ella agradeció tener la oportunidad de ocultar sus piernas con su pequeño bolso. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de espera, Albus Dumbledore apareció de detrás del estrado y les indicó a Parvati y a Justin que se acercaran a él. Fue obedecido y los dos muchachos se quedaron parados a un metro de distancia del mueble que habría enloquecido a Draco y a Cedric por igual debido a que no ocultaba que era muy antiguo y valioso.

-Parvati Patil –Albus dijo el nombre y la chica inclinó la cabeza en señal de acepción–. Justin Finch-Fletchley –el chico imitó a su jefa–. El gobierno inglés tiene conocimiento de la excelente labor que desarrollaron para poder desenmascarar y desintegrar a una peligrosa organización que puso en grave riesgo a la sociedad en general –hizo una pequeña pausa–. Yo, Albus Dumbledore, el Primer Magistrado de Justicia y con la expresa autorización del Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, tengo el honor de investirlos con el máximo reconocimiento que la patria le otorga a sus hijos. La Medalla del Honor –tomó una caja y la abrió.

De ella sacó dos medallas de oro que colgaban de unos gruesos listones púrpuras. El anciano bajó del estrado y se colocó frente a Parvati que agachó la cabeza para que Albus pudiera ponerle la medalla.

-Que tu valor no decaiga y nunca permitas que dejemos estar orgullosos de ti.

Pronunció el mismo discurso con Justin que no pudo contener lágrimas de emoción. Albus todavía pronunció algunas palabras más sobre su valentía y lo importante que era mantener una actitud recta antes de retirarles la medalla. A Lucius se le enterneció el corazón al ver como Parvati luchaba a brazo partido por no romper en llanto como lo hacía Justin sin ningún recato y se dijo una vez más que esa chica era una torre de fortaleza.

-La ceremonia terminó, jóvenes –Albus volvió al estrado y guardó las medallas–. Ahora deberé pedirles a la señorita Chang y al señor Finch-Fletchley que salgan un minuto, por favor.

-¡Claro! –aceptaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cho salió casi corriendo de la habitación porque tenía que limpiar su nariz lo más pronto posible. Había comenzado a llorar desde el principio, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún ruido para no echar a perder el momento de gloria de Parvati. Su corazón se hinchó de orgullo cuando el hombre le puso al cuello la medalla. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras los dos muchachos, Albus tomó un pequeño libro empastado en piel de la mesa. Esa acción provocó que Lucius lanzara una exclamación de genuino asombro. Parvati se preguntó el por qué de la sorpresa del rubio, pero mantuvo la vista al frente. El anciano abrió el libro que se veía muy usado y algo maltratado en las orillas.

-Parvati Patil… tu nombre ahora acompañará a la de otros 76 valientes que no se amedrentaron ante nadie y que lucharon, algunos hasta la muerte, para que su nación se mantuviera fuera de peligro y en pie –tomó una elegante pluma de cisne que descansaba sobre un tintero de oro puro y apuntó el nombre de la chica con elegantes trazos–. Lady Parvati Patil es el título con el que te honra Inglaterra –le sonrió brevemente a la chica antes de cerrar el libro con gran ceremonia–. Desde este momento eres una auténtica dama y gozarás de los beneficios que tu país otorga a aquellos que le han servido bien con la única condición de que no hablarás con nadie… **absolutamente con nadie**… –recalcó las palabras–. … sobre este título –la miró con severidad–. ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto que sí, señor –replicó Parvati de inmediato–. Pero no comprendo el por qué debo ocultar esto.

-El título que se te acaba de otorgar es muy diferente a la que otros han recibido de forma pública –su expresión era extremadamente seria–. Eres, a partir de este momento, un héroe nacional y no podemos correr el riesgo de que quieran lastimarte por este hecho. Inglaterra tiene muchos enemigos y siempre están a la caza de nuestros puntos débiles. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte bajo ningún concepto –lo dijo de tal forma que logró que el rostro Parvati se coloreara intensamente–. Sé que estás bastante sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer, amigo mío –le dijo sonriendo al rubio que lucía perplejo.

-Pues la verdad sí –admitió Lucius todavía sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Le había prometido a Parvati y a Justin el reconocimiento del gobierno por su trabajo periodístico, pero que además le hubieran otorgado a la chica el glorioso honor de ser un héroe nacional… ¡era para dejar atónito a cualquiera!

-Eso es porque ninguno de los dos saben lo que se planeaba detrás de la distribución del '_dorado_' –Albus se bajó del estrado y se puso al lado de Lucius y Parvati.

-'¿_Dorado_?' –preguntó Parvati atónita–. ¿Así llamaron esos desalmado a su veneno?

-Efectivamente –aceptó el anciano–. Artemius Crounch confesó que Dolores Umbridge, alias la '_Reina Sapo_', era el cerebro que se escondía detrás de su fabricación. En las intensas investigaciones que hemos realizado, constatamos que los laboratorios que lo distribuyeron a las farmacias eran totalmente ajenos a esta situación. Crounch nos dijo que Colin Creevey, un joven que tenía muchísimo talento y que muy bien hubiera podido ganar el Premio Nobel con su investigación, fue el que logró sintetizar esta sustancia, pero lo más grave no es eso –repentinamente sus ojos brillaron de enfado–. Ese muchacho también fabricó una droga muy adictiva, pero que tenía un gran problema… sólo funcionaba bajo circunstancias muy poco comunes y fue por eso fue que distribuyeron el anabólico. Esa sustancia era lo bastante poderosa como para modificar el sistema hormonal y así crear un ambiente propicio en el cuerpo humano para que esta droga pudiera ser absorbida en su totalidad. En todas y cada una de las pastillas que confiscamos estaba integrada una pequeñísima porción de esta droga y su labor fundamental era comenzar la dependencia.

-¡Sabía que debía haber otra razón para poner al alcance de la mano un medicamento tan peligroso! –exclamó Lucius bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Siempre estás en lo correcto, amigo –Albus lo miró con franca admiración–. Pues bien… esta la razón por la que fuiste nombrada Lady –miró a Parvati–. La droga estaba a punto de ser puesta en circulación y lo peor de todo es que el mercado de consumo era ¡enorme! –movió la cabeza con pesar–. Es realmente escalofriante lo rápido que esos chacales introdujeron ese veneno. Si no hubiera sido por tu intervención, casi toda Inglaterra habría quedado atrapada en esa horrible droga en un parpadeo.

-¡Pero entonces no merezco esto! –replicó Parvati con rapidez–. ¡No tenía la menor idea de que existía otra droga aún más peligrosa que ese anabólico!

-Eso no importa –le sonrió para tranquilizarla–. Lo que aquí en realidad cuenta fue que evitaste que esos chacales lograran sus propósitos. Fue el Primer Ministro el que opinó que como fuiste tú la que inició la investigación, merecías que se te reconociera tu excelente labor con un título aristocrático y por eso dejamos fuera de esto a Justin, pero eso no quiere decir que no apreciamos su valiosa cooperación. Los dos fueron lo suficientemente suspicaces, inteligentes, metódicos y valientes como para descubrir que algo muy malo se estaba tramando.

-Me siento algo mal por esto –dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-No tienes por qué, Parvati –Lucius le puso una mano sobre el hombro–. Te lo mereces. Evitaste una catástrofe nacional de salud.

-Si en verdad eso es lo que piensan, entonces lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles el gran honor que me han dado y prometo que jamás defraudaré a mi país.

-Sé que no lo harás –dijo Albus sonriéndole–. Le pedí a sus amigos que nos dejara solos porque no podían enterarse del título que acabas de recibir y también porque debo presentarte a otro héroe nacional cuya identidad sólo tú conocerás –volvió a mirarla con severidad–. Quiero dejar muy claro que es muy importante que guardes silencio sobre todo lo que ha pasado aquí.

-¡Le prometo que no le diré una palabra a nadie! –declaró la chica con fervor.

-Muy bien –el anciano volvió a sonreír–. Esta persona te dirá como deberás comportarse cuando comiences a recibir los beneficios económicos que te has ganado. Habrá algunas cosas que se te pedirán hacer en el futuro, pero no te preocupes –la tranquilizó al ver su alarma–. No se trata de enfrentar a peligrosos criminales cuerpo a cuerpo o alguna otra barbaridad por el estilo –la chica suspiró de alivio–. Serán básicamente sobre comportamiento¿está bien?

-Está bien –Parvati miró a su alrededor con curiosidad–. ¿Lo conoceré en este momento?

-Estoy a tus órdenes, Lady Parvati –dijo Lucius sonriendo ampliamente–. Yo soy Sir Lucius –y sólo debido a sus excelentes reflejos pudo tomar a la chica en sus brazos… ¡se había desmayado!

-Ya se había tardado en hacer eso¿no crees? –preguntó Albus riendo.

-Es que esta chica es un monumento a los nervios de acero –le contestó el rubio también riendo–. Sólo espero que se recupere pronto pues no creo que a Cho le guste ver a su novia así.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de Parvati recobrara el conocimiento y cuando lo hizo aún seguía sin creerse que se le hubiera dado tan alto honor. Sabía a la perfección que Lucius era una persona muy valiosa para el país y no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que lo hubieran investido caballero, pero que le dijeran que era igualmente importante que él… ¡era inverosímil!

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, niña? –preguntó Lucius con aire paternal y ella asintió con la cabeza pues aún no tenía voz–. Me alegra porque hasta acá se escucha como Cho recorre con impaciencia todo el pasillo. Como te dijo Albus, siempre podrás recurrir a mí para que te oriente sobre tu comportamiento y mi primer consejo es que le digas a tu pareja que te entretuvimos para decirte sobre los avances de la investigación.

-Eso haré –Parvati poco a poco recuperaba el color en el rostro.

-Y el segundo es que vayamos a cenar –le sonrió con naturalidad–. Harry nos está esperando afuera para acompañarnos.

-¿Y Harry no sabe que usted tiene un título aristocrático? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-No –aceptó el rubio con tristeza–. Es el único secreto que le guardo a mi amado esposo.

-¿Y podría decirme que fue lo que hizo para lo invistieran caballero? –preguntó con curiosidad, pero luego bajo la vista cuando una elegante ceja se elevó–. Discúlpeme. Fue una impertinencia preguntar eso.

-Yo te lo diré –dijo Albus riendo–. Durante mucho tiempo Lucius ha dirigido la economía del país con gran éxito y debido a eso somos un país estable y notablemente rico, pero un día… nos abandonó –miró al rubio que se apresuró a defenderse.

-Sabes perfectamente que no fue porque quisiera hacerlo –replicó Lucius enfadado.

-Lo sé, lo sé –aceptó sonriéndole conciliatoriamente antes de volver a mirar a Parvati–. Todo el mundo le saltó al cuello cuando dio a conocer que vivía con un hombre y le exigieron que renunciara a Harry, pero Lucius se negó en redondo a hacerlo.

-¡Estaban locos si creían que lo abandonaría! –los ojos grises brillaron de ira.

-Tuve que suplicarle de rodillas que recapacitara sobre su renuncia como consejero y para fortuna de todos, aceptó –siguió explicando Albus–. Se fue de vacaciones con Harry al continente y durante su ausencia el país se hundió en la peor depresión económica de su historia. Lo buscamos con desesperación una semana entera, pero nadie pudo encontrarlo. Cuando por fin volvió a Londres, todo el Parlamento le rogó que regresara y sólo fue cuestión de días para que pusiera todo bajo control –su expresión se puso extremadamente seria–. Puedo asegurarte que Inglaterra se habría declarado en bancarrota si Lucius se hubiera negado a regresar con nosotros.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Parvati atónita.

-Este hombre es un verdadero pilar para todos nosotros, niña –dijo con tanta sinceridad que logró que Lucius se le formara un nudo en la garganta–. El gobierno no dudó ni un segundo en nombrarlo caballero de primer orden, igual que a ti, porque nos salvó de una catástrofe económica de la cual nos habría sido casi imposible recuperarnos.

-¡Guau! –la chica miró al rubio con innegable admiración.

-Vas a lograr que me ponga rojo si sigues mirándome así, Parvati –la bromeó Lucius, pero se sentía realmente halagado por su embelesada expresión–. Mejor vayamos a cenar –miró a su amigo–. ¿Gustas acompañarnos, Albus?

-¿Por qué no? –dijo el anciano después de un pequeño titubeo–. Me hace falta salir de vez en cuando de este lugar –fue hacia el estrado y tomó el libro junto con la caja de las medallas–. Pasemos por mi oficina para guardar esto antes de irnos.

-Por supuesto –dijo Lucius y los tres salieron de la habitación.

Cho se aventó a los brazos de Parvati en cuanto la vio y le devoró el rostro a besos sin importarle la presencia de los hombres.

-¡Eres una heroína, mi amor! –le dijo entre besos–. ¡Te adoro!

-Y yo te amo con toda mi alma, cariño –Parvati cambió esos besos rápidos y cortos por uno largo y apasionado.

-No tarden en alcanzarnos, chicas –les dijo Justin divertido al tiempo que seguía a los dos hombres mayores por el pasillo.

Ni Parvati ni Cho le hicieron ningún caso y siguieron besándose larga y profundamente. Cuando se separaron ya las dos estaban jadeantes y con la mirada llena de deseo.

-¿Tú crees que nos detendrían si me haces el amor aquí? –preguntó Cho con picardía mientras guiaba las manos de su amante hacia sus senos.

-Por supuesto que sí –le contestó al tiempo que pellizcaba con fuerza los erectos pezones–. Así que tendrás que aguardar a que lleguemos a casa.

-De acuerdo –hizo que una mano se deslizara bajo su minifalda para que sintiera su humedad–. Sólo tócame un poco más.

-¡No me hagas esto, Cho! –exclamó Parvati con voz entrecortada mientras hacía a un lado la pequeña tanta para poder llegar a la húmeda entrada de su cuerpo–. Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de… –se interrumpió con brusquedad pues su amante lanzó un delicioso gemido de placer cuando metió un dedo en su cuerpo.

Parvati miró en ambas direcciones sólo para comprobar que estaban solas antes de hacer caminar a su pareja hacia atrás y atraparla contra la pared. Se le erizó todo el cuerpo al escuchar sus apagados jadeos y ya sin poder contenerse más, se agachó e hizo que la chica le pasara una pierna sobre el hombro para enseguida prenderse de su vulva. Cho se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer cuando sintió como su parte más íntima era hábilmente succionada. Siempre se maravillaría por la forma en que su amante la llevaba a la cima del placer en tan poco tiempo y llegó al orgasmo diciendo el nombre de su pareja en voz baja aún cuando quería gritarlo con fuerza.

-Espero que nadie se entere de esta pequeña travesura, mi amor –Parvati sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y secó con extrema delicadeza el líquido que salía en grandes cantidades del satisfecho cuerpo de Cho.

-Ya verás que no –le lanzó una temblorosa sonrisa–. Revisé el pasillo de arriba abajo mientras estabas adentro y no encontré ni una sola cámara de seguridad.

-¿¡Eso hiciste!? –preguntó asombrada, pero luego lanzó una pequeña carcajada–. ¿Entonces lo tenías planeado desde un principio, pequeña seductora? –se incorporó para besarla.

-Por supuesto que sí. No tengo ningún regalo preparado para darte –se ruborizó profundamente–. Así que decidí ofrecerte mi cuerpo para que sepas que estoy profundamente orgullosa de ti –la miró con verdadera adoración.

-Acabas de darme el mejor regalo de todos, mi amor –volvió a besarla con pasión antes de tomarla de la mano y hacerla correr por el pasillo–. Debemos apresurarnos. Lucius nos invitó a cenar para celebrar y ya los hemos hecho esperar demasiado.

Las dos llegaron jadeantes hasta donde los hombres las esperaban y agradecieron que esa pequeña carrera justificara el intenso rubor que teñían sus mejillas así como el intenso brillo de sus ojos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Blaise y suspiró lleno de amor. Sabía que su esposo se vería fantástico cuando recuperara peso y no se sentía defraudado. A su parecer las pequeñas y erguidas nalgas junto con su suave piel blanca, eran lo más suculento que tenía. Sin embargo, sus largas piernas no se quedaban atrás así como tampoco su bello rostro. Recordó que un día lo comparó con Harry y en esa ocasión se dijo que el joven jamás podría competir en belleza con su amigo, pero ahora sabía que se había equivocado por completo. Era cierto que Harry parecía ser el resultado de un sueño, pero la dulzura en las facciones de Blaise lo hacía lucir tan guapo como el muchacho de ojos verdes. Blaise le sonrió a través del espejo y sus ojos oscuros también lo hicieron. Estos ya no lucían hundidos en sus cuencas y brillaban con gran intensidad. Sus mejillas estaban perennemente teñidas de un encantador rubor que le provocaba un sinfín de suspiros. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que casi lo había perdido y aunque la recuperación fue muy lenta, ahora todo estaba en orden. Al muchacho le había quedado una enorme cicatriz en el pecho que al principio le causaba mucha vergüenza, pero ya no. Ahora ya podía dejar que su pareja la delineara con la lengua cada vez que se amaban y se emocionaba hasta las lágrimas cada vez que Neville le decía que esa marca aumentaba su perfección.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, cariño –dijo Neville al tiempo que se acercaba a su esposo y lo tomaba en sus brazos–. O te vistes rápido o vas provocar que te meta en esa cama y no dejaré que salgas de ella hasta mañana.

-Una oferta por demás tentadora, mi amor –Blaise le sonrió con coquetería–. Pero me temo que tengo que declinarla –se deshizo de sus brazos–. No quiero ser el culpable de que tu amigo Harry te grite hasta el cansancio que eres un desconsiderado por dejarlo plantado.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a esa cena? –le preguntó dudoso al tiempo que lo ayudaba a vestirse.

-Sabes que no –le contestó con sinceridad–. Sé que sólo a las chicas, a Cedric y a Víktor les agrado, pero no puedo seguir escondiéndome de los demás –los ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas–. Te has alejado de ellos por mi culpa y no quiero que sigas haciéndolo. Muy pronto nos iremos a vivir a Alemania y sé que quieres pasar más tiempo en su compañía.

-Pero vas a sentirte incómodo –secó con ternura una pequeña lágrima que logró escapar.

-No, no lo haré –se obligó a sonreír–. Sabes que soy feliz siempre y cuando te tenga a mi lado.

-Está bien –dijo Neville sin estar del todo convencido.

Era cierto todo lo que su amante le había dicho. A pesar de que Harry le había pedido disculpas por lo que había pasado entre ellos, el recelo todavía brillaba en sus ojos verdes y la actitud de Draco era idéntica a la del moreno. Intuía que el rubio ya no estaba molesto con su pareja, pero se comportaba de esa manera para apoyar a Harry y por eso lo disculpaba pues él haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. El par de ocasiones en que se encontraron casualmente con ellos se comportaron con compostura con Blaise, pero definitivamente no lo trataban con naturalidad. Sus amigos los habían invitado en varias ocasiones para que se les unieran en sus continuas salidas, pero siempre había declinado para no incomodar a su amado esposo. Esta noche no pudo hacerlo pues todos les hablaron por teléfono para decirles que no faltaran. El último en llamarlos fue Cedric y les dijo que conocía a un excelente brujo que les dejaría caer una terrible maldición si se atrevían a faltar. Eso los hizo reír mucho y fue lo que los decidió a presentarse a la cena que le habían organizado a Parvati para celebrar el premio que recibió de la prensa. Al cabo de media hora terminaron de arreglarse y salieron de la casa. Se asombraron mucho al ver que la elegante limousine de Víktor lo esperaba.

-¡Pero qué bonito es! –dijo Blaise visiblemente emocionado cuando se acomodaron en el amplio asiento–. ¡Mira¡Hasta tiene televisión!

-Sí, es muy bonito –le contestó Neville divertido… le parecía encantador su infantil entusiasmo.

-¿Crees que podamos salir? –señaló el techo del auto.

-Yo creo que sí –tocó el cristal que daba hacia el chofer y le pidió que abriera el techo.

Blaise pasó todo el viaje con medio cuerpo fuera del automóvil y Neville lo acompañó. Se asombraron mucho cuando la limousine atravesó las rejas de la Mansión Potter.

-Creí que íbamos a cenar en un restaurante –dijo Blaise con un nudo en la garganta al ver la impresionante casa.

-Yo también pensaba eso –le contestó Neville confundido–. Oliver me dijo que iban a estar en el restaurante italiano. No me explico porque cambiaron de opinión.

Cuando salieron del auto a Neville le bastó un simple vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta que había más invitados de lo que imaginaba. Identificó el elegante auto de Sirius, la camioneta de Hermione, la limousine de Lucius y el deportivo de Draco, pero había otros que le eran desconocidos por completo. Blaise se sintió intimidado en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa de los papás de Harry y apenas se aguantó las ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Si era difícil enfrentarse a los amigos de su pareja en un lugar neutral, estar en su territorio le sería casi imposible. Neville sintió su miedo y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para brindarle fortaleza y lo guió hasta la sala. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y le sonrió a Harry que platicaba con Severus al otro lado de la habitación, pero enseguida le dio la espalda a su amigo al ver que intentaba acercárseles y así le dio a entender que no era necesario que fuera a recibirlos. La brillante mirada esmeralda se apagó al ver la actitud de Neville y a Severus no le pasó desapercibida su tristeza.

-Veo que ya llegó Neville con Blaise –dijo el hombre observando como la pareja recién llegada se acercaba a Parvati que los recibió con los brazos abiertos–. ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu amigo, Harry?

-No quiere que me le acerqué y no lo culpo –dijo el moreno con tristeza–. Las ocasiones en que nos hemos encontrado, no he tratado bien a su novio.

-¿Sigues temiendo que le haga daño? –lo miró con afecto.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará tarde o temprano –aceptó mientras veía como Cho los saludaba con entusiasmo.

-Pues estás equivocado –esa afirmación hizo que Harry lo mirara con asombro–. Sé que te parece extraño que yo te diga esto después de lo que ese muchacho le hizo a Draco, pero realmente no creo que Blaise sea capaz de lastimar a Neville concientemente pues lo ama con toda su alma… tanto que ofrendó su vida por él.

-Lo sé, pero aún así…

-¿Por qué no te pones en su lugar un momento? –lo interrumpió–. Imagínate que alguien amenaza la vida de Lucius –el moreno dio un respingo–. ¿Te quedarías sin hacer nada y dejarías que te lo arrebataran?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –rebatió indignado–. ¡Daría mi vida por él!

-Pues eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Blaise Zabini por Neville –sus ojos negros derivaron hacia Nicholas Flamel que tenía acaparada a Lily y la hacía reír con ganas–. Ese hombre me explicó todo lo que pasó en su casa de campo. Simplemente no puedo creer que después de morir por su pareja sea tan vil como para hacerle daño. Tu amigo le suplicó a Lucius que creyera en el arrepentimiento de Blaise y él lo hizo. ¿Por qué entonces tú te niegas a aceptarlo? –volteó a verlo y los ojos verdes no pudieron sostenerle la mirada.

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando una idea le vino a la mente, pero luego sonrió y tomó al moreno en sus brazos.

-¡Oh, Harry¡Estás celoso! –tomó la barbilla del chico y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. Temes perder a Neville¿no es cierto?

-Sí –aceptó totalmente rojo–. Sé que lo que voy a decirte suena estúpido además de infantil, pero… pero… estaba tan acostumbrado a que Neville fuera sólo mío que… que…

-Sí… fue tuyo, pero ya no más. No seas egoísta, Harry –lo regañó con dulzura–. No puedo creer que no estés contento porque Neville por fin encontró a alguien con quién pasar el resto de su vida.

-Estoy feliz por él, pero…

-Entonces déjalo libre y no lo presiones para que decida entre tú y Blaise porque perderías sin lugar a dudas –lo abrazó con fuerza–. No podías tenerlo rendido a tus pies por toda la eternidad.

-Fue muy perverso de mi parte pensar eso ¿verdad? –un sollozo escapó de su garganta–. Jamás podría corresponder a su amor porque Lucius es mi dueño, pero me gustaba que me quisiera. ¡Oh, cielos¡Soy tan engreído que me doy asco! –escondió el rostro en el amplio pecho de Severus.

-No, no lo eres –acarició el enredado cabello negro–. Además, Neville siempre te querrá… todo el mundo te quiere –le levantó el rostro y le sonrió–. Hasta yo te quiero.

-Gracias por obligarme a enfrentar la realidad, Severus –lanzó un profundo suspiro y volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho hasta que se tranquilizó.

Una vez que Harry se sintió libre de su tonto egoísmo y de sus celos infundados, se encaminó hacia Neville y lo abrazó por la espalda con total confianza. Esa acción hizo que Neville y Blaise se sobresaltaran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? –le reclamó Harry en tono de broma a su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que… –Neville se interrumpió pues el moreno dio un paso hacia su pareja y depositó un gran beso en su mejilla.

-Bienvenido a la casa de mis padres, Blaise –dijo Harry con tal sinceridad que logró que el muchacho se quedara boquiabierto–. ¡Ven! Voy a presentártelos –lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró a través de la habitación porque Blaise todavía estaba paralizado de la impresión.

Neville estaba igualmente perplejo por la actitud de Harry y fue hasta después de varios segundos que pudo reaccionar y fue tras ellos, pero no pudo alcanzarlos porque fue interceptado por Víktor y Cedric que no lo dejaron ir tras su pareja. Fue hasta después de un largo rato que Blaise pudo volver al lado de Neville y todavía traía grabado en el rostro su gran confusión pues Draco se les unió en su recorrido por el amplio salón. Si no era suficiente que los dos muchachos lo trataran con increíble camaradería para que pensara que estaba alucinando, si lo era la forma en que lo presentaban con los invitados que no lo conocían. Lo hacían con tanto orgullo que su rostro estuvo rojo hasta más no poder todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Neville? –le preguntó asustado Blaise a su pareja.

-No lo sé, pero estoy muy contento porque parece que al fin mis amigos te aceptaron –le contestó sintiendo que se le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-¿No estarán jugando conmigo? –lo miró con angustia–. ¿No se estarán portando amables conmigo para luego… lastimarme?

-Ellos no son así, cariño –lo contradijo de inmediato–. Ni Draco, ni Harry, ni ningún otro es tan hipócrita ni tan bajo como para hacer eso.

-¿Entonces por qué cambiaron tan repentinamente? –miró de reojo a los dos amigos que ahora platicaban con Oliver y Sirius–. Les caía muy mal.

-Después se los preguntaré para que estés más tranquilo¿de acuerdo? –Blaise asintió con fervor–. Mira… ya nos están llamando para cenar.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta y pasaron al comedor junto con los demás. Lily los acomodó en la enorme mesa y la cena transcurrió muy agradablemente. Blaise se dedicó a mirarlos a todos con extrema curiosidad. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Petunia Dursley no se parecía en nada a su hermana. Sonrió al ver que Justin estaba más que interesado en Padma Patil que coqueteaba con él sin ningún pudor. No pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con la decisión de la anfitriona de acomodar a Hagrid en una de las cabeceras de la mesa pues el hombre era tan fornido que habría incomodado a las personas que se hubieran sentado a su lado. Bajó la cabeza de inmediato cuando su mirada tropezó accidentalmente con la de Albus Dumbledore que estaba sentado junto a Lucius. Durante el poco tiempo que trabajó en el Parlamento nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él, pero el anciano tenía una personalidad tan imponente como la del hombre rubio. Luego centró su atención en los matrimonios y se sintió realmente afortunado al comprobar que Neville lo amaba tan intensamente como los demás a sus parejas. Suspiró profundamente al ver la forma tan tierna que tenían de comportarse Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Víktor, Ron, James, Vernon y Parvati con sus consortes.

-Aquí se respira amor¿verdad, cariño? –le murmuró Blaise a Neville y éste depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Sí, pero el que yo te tengo es el más grande de todos –le contestó él suspirando profundamente.

-¡Estás pero bien mal del cerebro, Neville! –replicó Oliver fingiendo enfado… había alcanzado a escuchar su contestación–. Yo amo más a Sirius que tú a Blaise.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? –exclamó Draco enojado–. ¡Mi amor por Severus es mil veces mayor que el que puedas tenerle a ese dios de ojos azules!

-¡Draco¡No sigas con ese tonto juego, por todos los cielos! –replicó Sirius sonrojándose–. ¡Eres peor que las plagas de Egipto! –se cubrió la cara cuando el rubio le mandó un coqueto beso al aire.

-¡Los tres están muy equivocados! –intervino Harry mirándolos con el ceño fruncido–. Es obvio que el que más ama a su pareja soy yo –volteó a ver a Lucius que se derritió bajo su amorosa mirada verde en un segundo–. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-Jajaja… ¡que buen chiste, cuñado! –se burló Ron–. A tu hermana le consta que mi amor es el más fuerte de todos.

Todos esperaban más intervenciones, pero para su sorpresa no las hubo y rieron a pierna suelta al ver que Cedric y Víktor ni se habían enterado de lo que estaba pasando pues estaban perdidos en su mutua contemplación y lo mismo pasaba con Parvati y Cho.

-¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos en un empate? –sugirió James al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Lily para luego besársela–. Todos amamos a nuestras parejas muy profundamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo Vernon levantando su copa–. Brindo por el amor.

-¡Salud! –dijeron los demás levantando sus copas.

-¿Salud por qué? –preguntó Cedric apenas regresando a la tierra.

-Por el amor y también por Parvati Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Rubeus Hagrid –intervino Albus y miró a los tres que se sonrojaron de inmediato–. Brindo por su excelente labor periodística y también para que su futuro esté plagado de muchos triunfos como el que acaban de obtener –levantó su copa–. Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes.

-Gracias, señor Dumbledore –le contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo y todos apuraron sus copas.

Al poco tiempo volvieron a la sala y la cena se convirtió en una verdadera fiesta. Draco se apresuró a poner su canción favorita en el reproductor de Cd's y Sirius corrió a esconderse tras Oliver cuando el rubio hizo el intento de sacarlo a bailar. Severus rió ante la expresión de terror de su amigo y tomó de la mano a su pareja.

-Deja de atormentar al pobre de Sirius, cariño –le dijo Severus al oído–. Además, me muero de ganas de bailar contigo.

Draco no se hizo del rogar y sin ninguna inhibición se colocó frente a Severus y comenzaron a bailar como el rubio acostumbraba. Lucius levantó una ceja al verlo moverse de manera tan sugestiva y sólo fue debido a que Albus le pidió que lo acompañara a la salida fue que no se acercó a su hijo para regañarlo. Todos los demás le aplaudieron con entusiasmo a la pareja, pero muy pronto otros los acompañaron en el centro de la sala para bailar. Esa fue la primera de muchas melodías que bailaron y fue cerca de las tres de la mañana que Lucius dio por terminada la reunión ante el descontento de los jóvenes. Ya Hagrid, Justin, Padma, Vernon, Petunia, Ron, Hermione, James y Lily se habían retirado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue con grandes esfuerzos que el rubio logró sacar a su hijo de la casa y Parvati y Cho no le costaron menos trabajo. Las dos estaban algo pasadas de copas y tuvo que mandarlas a su casa en su limousine. Harry le insistió a Neville que se quedara a dormir y su amigo aceptó después de consultarlo con Blaise. Sirius también decidió quedarse y subió las escaleras junto a un Oliver que reía sin parar porque estaba tan borracho como las chicas, pero eso no parecía molestarle a su pareja pues sabía que esa noche sería inolvidable sin lugar a dudas. Víktor y Cedric fueron los últimos en marcharse y su andar inseguro era una prueba innegable que también habían disfrutado en exceso de la cava de James Potter.

-¡Por fin se fueron! –exclamó Lucius derrumbándose en el sofá–. Creí que jamás se irían.

-Eso era porque nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho –Harry se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas–. ¿Pasaremos aquí la noche? –preguntó meloso.

-Sería lo más prudente –Lucius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y disimuló un bostezo–. A menos que quieras esperar a que mi chofer vuelva de casa de Cho y Parvati.

-No, prefiero quedarme –las manos seguía acariciando las fuertes piernas–. ¿Estás cansado? –fue media pregunta, media afirmación.

-Sólo un poco –lo miró sonriente–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada –se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia–. Sólo pensaba que si no estabas muy cansado, tal vez podrías jugar un juego conmigo.

-Hmmm… suena interesante –los ojos grises brillaron al instante–. ¿Y de que juego se trata?

-De que yo te amo y tú te dejas amar –con gran habilidad desabrochó el pantalón de su amante y hurgó con urgencia en su interior.

-¿¡Estás loco, Harry!? –lo tomó de las manos y miró hacia la puerta con temor–. Qué tal si alguien entra y nos encuentra haciendo… ¡eso!

-Lo solucionó en un instante –dijo el moreno con los ojos brillantes y se levantó de un salto.

Harry corrió hasta la puerta para cerrarla con llave y apagó todas las luces de la habitación. La única luz que quedó fue una que entraba por el ventanal y que iluminaba parte del jardín.

-¿Ya te sientes más cómodo, cariño? –Harry volvió a colocarse frente a Lucius.

-No sé, mi amor –lo miró con culpabilidad–. Estamos en casa de tus padres y…

-No van a enterarse –terminó de abrir el pantalón y se abalanzó sobre el miembro erguido de Lucius en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista–. Además, siempre he querido hacer el amor aquí. Es uno de los pocos lugares que nos falta –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pícara antes de seguir con su labor de enloquecer a su pareja.

Los jadeos, gemidos y movimientos frenéticos de cadera no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Oh, Harry¡No te detengas! –dijo el rubio con la voz plagada de deseo mientras capturaba los negros cabellos para marcarle el ritmo.

-No pienso hacerlo –le afirmó el moreno antes de seguir disfrutando al máximo el poder devorar tan exquisita parte del cuerpo de su amante.

Lucius no necesitó más que un par de minutos para explotar dentro de la experta boca de Harry. El rubio entonces sorprendió a su pareja cuando lo hizo subirse al sofá y le bajó los pantalones en un parpadeo.

-¡No, Lucius! –protestó débilmente cuando su miembro fue completamente engullido por el rubio–. ¡No¡No! –siguió diciendo, pero el movimiento desenfrenado de sus caderas desmentía su negativa.

Lucius gruñó de enojo cuando Harry se alejó de él, pero se tranquilizó al ver lo que su amante quería. Dejó descansar al moreno sólo unos instantes antes de volver al ataque y le permitió retrasar el orgasmo sólo un par de ocasiones más antes de obligarlo a venirse dentro de su boca.

-¿Fue tan bueno como querías? –preguntó Lucius cuando ya tenía entre sus brazos a un tembloroso, pero satisfecho Harry.

-Mucho mejor –el moreno le sonrió con inmenso amor–. Pero todavía quedan muchas horas antes de que nos vayamos y también muchos lugares de la casa que podremos recorrer juntos.

-Eres un lujurioso¿lo sabías? –le dio un beso cargado de pasión.

-Lo sé –le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad antes de descansar sobre su pecho y mirar a su alrededor.

Recordó a todas las personas con las que había convivido esa noche y se sintió realmente afortunado de tenerlos a su lado. Todos habían sufrido de alguna u otra manera, pero ya todo estaba en orden y podían ser tan felices como él lo era. Un gran suspiro escapó de su pecho. Se había criado en un orfanato junto a Hermione, pero la vida le dio la oportunidad de encontrar a sus padres y formar una verdadera familia. Después conoció el paraíso en los brazos de Lucius y también la más grande y maravillosa felicidad que habría imaginado. Junto con Lucius llegó Draco. ¡Ah! El hermoso y sensual Draco. Un chico al que llegó a amar como a un hermano. Era cierto, un día lo lastimó, pero eso estaba olvidado y enterrado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La vida también perdonó al rubio y le permitió conocer a Severus… el hombre que lo era todo para él. Un nuevo suspiro. Hermione también había encontrado la felicidad al lado de Ron y juntos criaban a Lisa, una hermosa niña que era fruto de su gran amor. La pareja había tenido que sortear muchas dificultades debido a la aplastante personalidad de la chica, pero afortunadamente lograron mantenerse juntos igual que Cedric y Víktor pues el búlgaro también aprendió a controlar su abrumadora posesividad y ahora era inmensamente dichoso junto a un hombre que lo idolatraba. Oliver y Sirius tuvieron un trágico comienzo en su historia de amor, pero al final triunfaron sobre las intrigas de un ser despreciable y lograron vencer el temor del qué dirán. Otro gran suspiro.

-¿Debería sentirme honrado por haber provocado tantos suspiros? –preguntó Lucius juguetón arrancando a Harry de sus recuerdos.

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocemos –volvió a suspirar.

-Sí… han pasado muchas cosas –aceptó también suspirando–. Y por cierto… me di cuenta que ya perdonaste a Neville.

-¿De qué hablas? –lo miró confundido–. ¿Por qué habría de perdonarlo?

-Por haberte dejado de adorar –sus palabras provocaron un gran sonrojo en el moreno.

-¡Oh, cielos! –escondió la cara en el amplio pecho del rubio–. No lo digas de esa forma. Haces que me sienta… repugnante.

-Perdóname, cariño –se apresuró a disculparse cuando vio que una pequeña lágrima escapaba de esos hermosos ojos verdes–. No quería hacerte sentir mal –le dio un pequeño beso–. Desde el primer instante me di cuenta del por qué no querías que Blaise estuviera al lado de Neville, pero quería que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo.

-Fui un egoísta, Lucius y me siento fatal por eso, pero no volverá a suceder –lo miró con culpabilidad–. Sabes que te adoro, pero…

-No digas más… yo te entiendo –lo miró con intensidad–. Te amo, Harry Potter –declaró el rubio tras un corto silencio–. Te amo con toda mi alma.

-Y yo a ti Ojos Grises –dijo el moreno antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse una vez más, pero no por última vez.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que Harry Potter conoció a Lucius Malfoy en la universidad. Unas buenas… otras malas, pero lo importante es que el amor triunfó sobre todos los obstáculos que la vida les puso a ellos y a todas las personas que los rodeaban. Lo importante es que seguían juntos y así sería por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

**PD. Se preguntarán que pasó con los demás parejas¿verdad? No lo sé con exactitud, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que correrán a patadas a todos aquellos que se atrevan a tocar a su puerta en por lo menos las siguientes 24 horas.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de leer esta historia : )

No es para amargarles la vida, pero los amenazo con volver con otra parte de esta serie de Ojos Grises que me encanta (¿a poco se nota?) … jejeje… no sé cuando la pondré, pero no creo tardar demasiado y para adelantarles algo, se tratará de la historia de Cedric y de Víktor desde que se conocieron… tal vez la idea no es muy atrayente, pero aún así espero que puedan leerla… hasta luego!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
